


（鸣佐）预言石碑

by vissihome



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 128,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissihome/pseuds/vissihome
Summary: 讲的是鸣人和佐助怎样一步一步成为各自一方首领的故事。预警：感情戏比较肉麻，且前期出于恶趣味，佐助与大蛇丸是形婚关系。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

第一章   
漩涡鸣人已经好几天没有合眼，他的好友宇智波佐助失踪快一个月了，音讯全无，为此鸣人每天都呆在木叶调查情报，他的老师卡卡西见他神色憔悴，劝他回家休息一阵为好，然后掏出手机打开前置摄像头，让鸣人看了看现在的自己，鸣人露出苦笑，感慨自己如今看着是何等憔悴的一个男人，然后便听了卡卡西的话，回到了家中。

他躺在床上，翻来覆去却怎么也睡不着，他脑中全都是佐助失踪前发生的一些事。

在这座城市有两大帮派，一个唤作木叶，现任首领名叫猿飞日斩；一个唤作音隐，现任首领名叫大蛇丸。令人津津乐道的是，大蛇丸曾经是猿飞日斩的爱徒之一，可多年之前大蛇丸选择脱离木叶自立门派，他所创建的音隐成长迅速，很快就成了仅次于木叶的本市第二大帮派，如今更是与木叶平分秋色。

木叶与音隐势同水火，矛盾不断，一个是根基深厚的传统帮派，一个是势头正盛的新兴帮派，除了打架以外两边几乎没有别的来往，但三个月前，大蛇丸亲自给猿飞日斩写了一封密信，说要进行一场交易，引得众人议论纷纷。

众人惊讶的不仅是这对曾经的师徒终于将再度见面，而且还因为一个流传已久的事情——大蛇丸已然病危，命不久矣。这个谣言并不是空穴来风，大蛇丸年满五十以后，身体状况眼见着大不如前，出席活动皆要人搀扶，到了后来更是连面都见不到了，大小事宜都交给了音隐的二当家、大蛇丸最亲密的下属药师兜。

音隐对外宣称是大蛇丸年事已高，深感力不从心，才会把权力交给兜，但众人都知道，大蛇丸是何等一个具有野心的男人，断然不会轻易放弃对音隐的掌控，除非大蛇丸已经到了山穷水尽之时，再联想大蛇丸不再露面的情况，也难怪有“大蛇丸已病危”的传闻了。

传闻归传闻，音隐的发展却没有止步，兜也已经被默认为是音隐的下一任首领了，见过兜的人，都说他带着一副眼镜，看起来很斯文，也很年轻，怎么也想不到会是杀人如麻的音隐二当家。

大蛇丸给猿飞日斩的这封密信，是这么多年来大蛇丸唯一的活动，谁也不敢忽视这位真正的音隐首领。

这场交易，木叶派出上层干部旗木卡卡西前去，卡卡西不知为何带上了他的三个资历尚浅的小徒弟一同前去，这三个小徒弟便是漩涡鸣人、春野樱、还有宇智波佐助。

而音隐居然派来的是传说中的药师兜，卡卡西心想：音隐比预想的还要重视这场交易。漩涡鸣人他们三个被卡卡西安排在暗室里，他们可以在里面听到外面的谈话，卡卡西特意嘱咐一定要保护好佐助，佐助听到这话没有什么表情，却让鸣人和小樱紧张了起来，他们围在佐助身边，紧紧地贴着他。

鸣人听到椅子被搬开的声音，对面的人先开口道：“请过目。”

药师兜把一个盒子推到卡卡西面前，示意他打开，卡卡西十分谨慎，搞不清兜葫芦里究竟卖的是什么药，手指摸着盒盖不敢打开，兜直接掀开了盖子，他对卡卡西说：“不用担心，既然是来做交易，这只是我们音隐的诚意。”

卡卡西把盒子中厚厚的一叠纸翻阅了一番，瞬间惊出一身冷汗，他情不自禁露出惊讶的神色，然后重新盖好了盒子。这个盒子里装的东西，是本市最繁华的地段之一的相关资料，这对任何帮派来说，都是一块必争的肥肉。

卡卡西尽量把惊讶掩盖在护额下，缓缓开口：“那我们木叶要拿什么做交易呢？”

兜回答：“我只是想要木叶的一个人。我想大蛇丸先生写的信里应该有提到他，请问他在哪里，可否一见。”

卡卡西：“你想要佐助？”

兜：“没错。我已经调查过了，佐助在木叶刚刚执行任务没多久，并没有涉及木叶的机密，所以木叶完全可以放心把他交给我。”

卡卡西：“为什么？”

兜：“你也知道，大蛇丸先生一直都没有结婚，如今帮派的事务也大都没有插手，难免感到无聊，所以他想要一个小妻子了。”

卡卡西：“你开什么玩笑？！佐助今年才十五岁，大蛇丸都五十多岁了。”周围的人听到这话，不由得笑出了声，卡卡西不就是想骂大蛇丸老牛吃嫩草吗？按照辈分，大蛇丸都可以当佐助的爷爷了，更何况是娶佐助做妻子？简直是荒谬。

但兜没有生气，他依旧挂着笑容说：“你也知道，无论多少岁，每个男人都会喜欢年轻的小美人，更何况像大蛇丸先生这样有权有势的人，想要一个年轻漂亮的妻子又有什么奇怪。”

卡卡西还想开口，却见兜眼神一变，一个苦无直接射到墙上，墙后正是鸣人等人躲藏的密室：“也请墙后的人出来一见吧！”

密室门一打开，鸣人首先冲出来，他挥起拳头，对着兜疯狂挥舞，兜提起鸣人的衣领把他高高举起，直到鸣人因为呼吸不畅面色发紫了，才松手把鸣人扔到地上，小樱冲到鸣人身边，眼泪止不住一滴滴落到鸣人衣服上，佐助也赶到鸣人身边，然后狠狠地盯了兜一眼。

兜一眼就认出来，这个黑发黑眼的少年就是他要的宇智波佐助。其实他是第一次见佐助，只是听旁人说过，这个宇智波仅剩的后裔，是个极漂亮的人，有着乌黑的眼眸和头发，如今亲眼得见，兜觉得这是个光看外表就让他感到有趣的男孩。

刚刚卡卡西说佐助今年才十五岁，所以佐助的五官尚显青涩稚嫩，皮肤白皙下巴尖俏，更增其精致，但用“漂亮”二字形容是不贴合的，或者说是太过于肤浅了。未来长大以后属于男人的那种锐利，已经在这张脸上初现端倪，他眉头不自觉地皱起，鼻子的线条干脆利落，最主要的是，他的眼神。都说眼睛是心灵之窗，将这张脸看了一圈，还是回到了他的眼睛上，明明是乌黑的瞳孔，却无端让兜想到红色——那种血的鲜红，或者是大火烧到极致时的那种红——能燃烧掉一切，包括他自己的大火。

兜想起了佐助身上的一个称号：“能看穿一切的双眼。”

兜主动过去，把手伸到佐助面前，但却被小樱一巴掌拍开，兜本来想教训这个不知好歹的女孩，但佐助挡在小樱面前，一拳打在兜脸上，竟然把兜打出了鼻血。

看到兜没有还手，佐助变本加厉，居然直接用苦无抵着兜的脖颈，众人都吓傻了，音隐的人看到二当家被人如此威胁，纷纷掏出家伙，但兜把双手举高做出投降的样子，还用讨好的眼神看着佐助，甚至主动上前，让佐助的苦无刺进肉里，鲜血顺着苦无滴在佐助的手上，佐助满手是血，最终松了手。

兜很是淡然，示意反应过度的音隐手下放下武器，他一脚踢开落到地上的那把沾满自己鲜血的苦无，用手拍了拍佐助的肩膀，然后回到了座位上。

兜：“接着谈我们的事吧！卡卡西。”

卡卡西：“对不起，我没有办法接受这样的交易，佐助是我们木叶的一员。”

兜：“那让我来问一问佐助的意见吧！佐助，如果你到我们音隐来，大蛇丸先生会对你很好，只要你想的，大蛇丸先生都会帮你做到，包括帮你杀掉宇智波鼬。”

听到宇智波鼬这个名字，佐助的身体很明显僵住了，卡卡西也暗叫不好，所幸佐助回答：“对不起，我没有兴趣。”

兜拿走了那只装着“肥肉”的箱子，做出失望的样子离开了。

再后来，卡卡西班的三个人执行任务的时候走散，任务虽然完成，却不见了佐助的踪影，鸣人记得那个时候现场满是尸体，佐助的木叶护额落在地上，但怎么也找不到佐助。这一失踪，就是一个月。

鸣人蜷缩在床上，他的确是太累了，不知不觉就睡着了，第二天叫醒他的，不是闹钟，而是一通电话，一接通小樱的声音就从电话那头传来：“鸣人！快来！佐助回来了！”鸣人兴奋不已，一手拿着电话，一手往身上套衣服。

鸣人：“佐助他怎么样？”

小樱居然哭了起来，她说：“鸣人，佐助他居然说他要离开木叶，去嫁给那个大蛇丸，我都不知道该怎么办。”

什么？！鸣人一瞬间以为自己在做梦。

鸣人推开木叶组织的大门，众人早就到了，熙熙攘攘叽叽喳喳，猿飞日斩坐在最上面，一脸凝重，小樱红着眼睛跑到自己面前，哭得上气不接下气，连完整的话都说不出。

猿飞日斩咳嗽了几声，示意安静，然后鸣人便看到几个人把佐助架了出来，佐助的双手被捆在后面，被踹了一脚，险些跪在猿飞日斩面前，但佐助显然十分坚强，怎么也不肯跪下，最后整个身体都被踹倒在地，看得鸣人心痛不已，他冲上前去，让佐助靠在自己的肩上，小樱也推开人群，朝佐助冲来。卡卡西站在猿飞日斩身旁，深深叹了口气，目光落在那个垂着头看不见表情的黑发少年身上。

佐助撑起身体，从鸣人的怀里脱离，他站了起来，直直地面对猿飞日斩，猿飞日斩拿他无可奈何，说：“佐助，你真的要脱离木叶，去音隐...去音隐做那大蛇丸的...伴侣。”最后这两个字怎么讲都刺耳的很。

佐助很坦然地说：“是的，希望首领成全，我并没有参与木叶的机密，首领大可以放心我离去，而且大蛇丸愿意拿XX的控制权来交换我，这样的交易又有什么划不来呢？”

卡卡西与兜的交易内容并没有公开，所以一听到“XX”，一下子就炸了锅，但猿飞日斩一开口，又很快安静下来：“佐助，我们木叶不会做这种交易，如果你是为了那个所谓的交易，大可不必。”

鸣人也在佐助身后喊道：“是啊，佐助，木叶不会为了利益，就牺牲你的。”

佐助扭头看向鸣人，他的嘴角勾起一个弧度，那都不能被称作一个笑容，只叫鸣人看得胆战心惊：“鸣人，如果是我自愿的呢？我自愿和大蛇丸在一起。”

佐助接着说：“在我失踪的这段时间，是音隐的人救了我，那个时候我重伤不起，险些丢掉性命，然后我发现我深深地爱上了救我的大蛇丸先生，这个理由可以吗？”

鸣人再次觉得自己在做梦，应该说从身在暗室听到兜的那番话开始，就一直在做梦，要不然事情怎么会变得乱七八糟的。

鸣人道：“佐助，那个大蛇丸都五十多岁了，大家都说他就跟蛇一样让人恶心，你...你怎么会喜欢他啊！”其他人也跟着点头，表示赞同鸣人的说法。

佐助回答：“谁知道呢。”然后他就没有说话了。没想到此时传来一个声音：“要我看这小子不过是想贪慕虚荣，觉得在我们木叶当个小部下，没有在音隐当大蛇丸的老婆来得快乐。没想到堂堂宇智波的后裔，居然会有你这种出卖色相的败类！”

此话刚落，佐助就直接挣脱开了身后的绳子，冲进人群里掐住了一个男人的脖子，正是刚才口出狂言的男子，佐助两脚踢断了男人的手臂，放开手后又把男人一脚踹到门上，顺便误伤了几个人。

“你们以为这种绳子真能困住我吗？我回木叶只不过是顾及曾经的情分，还有木叶对我的养育之恩。但胆敢侮辱宇智波的人，我绝不会饶过。”佐助长久以来冷漠的面容，难得看到了怒色，小樱和鸣人都感到了恐怖，他们觉得眼前这个曾与自己朝夕相处的少年有些陌生。

佐助再次被押进监狱，第二天，音隐的药师兜就登门拜访猿飞日斩，要接佐助走了，猿飞日斩没有办法，只能打开监狱的大门，将佐助放了出来，佐助的脸上还有伤，但并没有损害他一贯以来的高贵姿态。

鸣人想要拦住佐助，但被卡卡西拉住，为此鸣人只好大喊佐助的名字，一声声的喊得上气不接下气，接下来的几天鸣人都过得魂不守舍，等鸣人接到了音隐寄来的婚帖时，因为过呼吸直接晕倒在地。

鸣人从来没有这么后悔，后悔一直以来都在跟佐助作对，回到家里，他再次睡不着觉，于是他再次开始回忆，回忆他和佐助的初见，回忆一切一切。

鸣人是孤儿，很小的时候被猿飞日斩收养，对他而言，木叶就是他的家，他心甘情愿为木叶卖命。七岁那年，佐助也来了木叶，他跟鸣人年龄相仿，而且都是孤儿，便被猿飞日斩安排到了一起，猿飞日斩还特意加入了性格活泼的小樱，组成了三人组。

鸣人加入组织虽然早，算得上佐助的前辈，但因为性情顽劣，不喜欢练习，大部分时光都荒废掉了，而佐助练习极其不要命，只花了半年的时间就成了木叶人人皆知的小天才，连小樱都对佐助另眼相看，见到佐助的时候总是红着脸，十分温柔，一点没有面对自己的凶狠，鸣人感到很嫉妒。

鸣人其实一直都明白，佐助不是故意摆出一副冷淡的样子，只是因为他背负的太多了，把他的心都占满了。鸣人一直都记得，卡卡西老师带着他们三个一起做任务的时候，曾经问过他们三个梦想。

鸣人说：“我想要成为木叶的首领。”正如木叶大部分的小孩子一样。

小樱说：“我想嫁给喜欢的人，我喜欢的人就是......”小樱把目光投向佐助，多温柔的女孩情怀啊！

唯有佐助是不一样的，佐助说：“我要杀了一个男人。”佐助那个时候的眼神是十分凶狠的，但放在佐助那张年仅七岁、还带着婴儿肥的可爱小脸上，竟让人觉得悲哀。

鸣人那个时候还什么都不懂，但他在看向佐助的时候，感觉心像被针扎了一下，很痛很痛。

鸣人那个时候还什么都不懂，但他不想看见佐助脸上那种不该属于孩童的仇恨神色，他希望佐助也可以像小樱和自己一样，拥有一些天马行空的幻想，会为了第一次见到的东西兴奋，难过的时候会哭，开心的时候会笑。而不是像一条被冰冻住的、等不到来年春天的河流。

为此，鸣人很喜欢去逗佐助，看，佐助也会生气啊，这种认知让鸣人很开心，即使被佐助一拳头砸到脸上来也无所谓；佐助也会心烦啊，佐助也会有做不到的事啊！天地可鉴，鸣人并没有半分嘲笑佐助的想法，只是觉得，这样的佐助，自己也能更与他接近些了，不会觉得在伸手抓一团虚无的风。

后来一次执行任务的时候，佐助曾经差点为了鸣人死掉，鸣人抱着已经闭上眼睛的佐助，一瞬间感到天昏地暗，他对自己说：只要佐助能活着，无论是骂我吊车尾，或者是把我揍在地上，都无所谓了。鸣人在病床前看到佐助睁开眼睛的一刹那，突然释然了。

是啊！正如当时自己想的，只要佐助活着，怎么样都好，因为鸣人很在乎佐助，从一开始就很在乎佐助，鸣人只是因为自己的在乎没有得到佐助的回应而感到委屈罢了！他就像一个受了委屈的小孩，用嚎啕大哭引来他人的注意。

其实佐助人很好，鸣人感慨到。鸣人一向是一个记得别人好的人，因此佐助的好，他会记一辈子都说不定。

鸣人又开始想，大蛇丸为什么会喜欢佐助呢？因为佐助很好看吗？虽然这点鸣人是承认的，但肯定不仅仅是因为好看。

也许还因为佐助很温柔——鸣人想起自己肚子饿的时候，佐助往自己口里塞的那口饭。

佐助还很聪明——每次考试之前，佐助嘴上嫌弃鸣人，但是会替鸣人标出书里的重点，一页一页为他叠好。

对了，佐助很可爱——他只是表面上冷冰冰的，鸣人也看到过佐助笑还有脸红的样子，真的很可爱。

好看、温柔、聪明、可爱，这些鸣人平日里绝不会用在佐助身上的词，在这个安静的、睡不着的夜晚都贴到了佐助的身上，越想鸣人就越睡不着觉，他突然发现佐助真的太好了，难怪大蛇丸会喜欢他！连我都——

鸣人感到呼吸急促，他的整张脸都因为他脑中刚刚浮现的三个字而燥热起来，他的心跳加快了。

喜欢他，连我都喜欢他。

这下彻底睡不着了，鸣人心想，我还没有表白，佐助就要结婚了。

第二天鸣人一整天都顶着黑眼圈工作，他在垃圾桶里找到了自己昨天丢进去的佐助的婚帖，他认真地把它打开，然后压得平整，婚帖上佐助和大蛇丸的名字并列在一起，时至今日，鸣人仍然感到魔幻，他也仍然想要挽回佐助，将他带回木叶。

作为朋友，鸣人本应该尽量地理解和支持佐助的行为，但任凭鸣人怎样去说服自己，他都不相信大蛇丸会是带给佐助幸福的那个人！佐助和大蛇丸之前毫无交集，仅仅一个月佐助就说他爱上了大蛇丸，那我从七岁就跟佐助在一起，陪着他近八年，也救过佐助的命，他为什么没有爱上我，跑去爱那个都五十多岁的大蛇丸，难道我还比不上那个老头子吗？

鸣人怎么调查，也调查不到佐助的行迹，看来只有在婚礼上佐助才会现身，既然如此，就干脆在婚礼上大闹一场，然后趁机把佐助掳走，反正鸣人早就瞧音隐不爽了，也算是趁机出一口恶气。

鸣人把这件事透露给了卡卡西，没想到猿飞日斩找到他，说要给他一个机密任务：带回佐助。鸣人激动不已，搂住了抚养自己长大的猿飞日斩，这个如同自己父亲一般的人，总是尽可能的理解自己，如此一来，鸣人的行为也算是帮派允许而不是擅自行动了。

鸣人本是打算只身前往的，整个木叶没有其他人准备参加佐助的婚礼，就连小樱也表示拒绝，漩涡鸣人似乎是唯一的一个。这并非是木叶的人不讲情面，相反有很多人对佐助十分喜爱，尤其是佐助曾经的老师卡卡西，将自己的自创招数千鸟都教给了佐助，可谓是视如己出，但木叶与音隐积怨已久，这场婚礼的主场又是在音隐那边，木叶的人难免会忌惮。

鸣人跟佐助关系最为亲密，而且只能算木叶最底层的成员，所以由鸣人代表木叶是最合适不过了。

但猿飞日斩坚决不同意鸣人一个人去闯音隐那个龙潭虎穴，他向鸣人提出要求：一定要带伙伴一同前往，且出于帮派安全考虑，挑选的伙伴只能是帮派中的中级或下级成员。鸣人明白，“带回佐助”任务基本等同于送死，他想要去做，是因为他在乎佐助，但他不想连累其他人陪他一起送死。

为了得到猿飞日斩的同意，鸣人与其争吵过多次，没有办法，鸣人只能施展权宜之计：假意选几个伙伴。鸣人平日里为人仗义，因此人缘极好，有许多朋友愿意和他一同前往，最终鸣人选择了奈良鹿丸、秋道丁次、日向宁次、犬冢牙。

在猿飞日斩同意后，鸣人对同伴直言，他只准备一个人涉险，可婚礼当天，鹿丸对鸣人说：“木叶可没有让同伴一个人去送死的传统，我们既然是你的朋友，就会跟你同生共死，这个任务绝不会袖手旁观。”

鸣人还想再说，却被宁次打断：“鸣人你不要逞强了，你一个人救不出佐助的，我们在你眼里难道是贪生怕死之人吗？”鸣人听罢，流着眼泪与众人拥抱在一起，再不多言了。

婚礼的举办地在大蛇丸的别墅里，门口铺满了红毯，红毯上则洒满了花瓣，到场的都是有头有脸的上层人士，兜身穿西服、手持红酒杯，周旋于人群之间，看来鸣人一行人，是在场唯一以佐助的亲友到场的人了。

刚刚进入别墅，宁次就开始了他擅长的侦查行动，终于打探到了佐助的所在处，大蛇丸似乎早有准备，防备十分森严，每一层都有人把守在楼梯口，窗户封得严严实实，除了正大门根本进不去。

为了行动的成功，鹿丸等人充当诱饵引走了守卫，最终到达终点的竟只有鸣人一人，他没有工夫去思考自己的同伴能不能摆脱危机，他只能尽他所能将佐助带回木叶，完成任务，鸣人打开了那扇门。

房间里没有守卫，相比于外面的人声鼎沸，这里十分安静，鸣人放轻脚步一步步往里走，在最里面的房间见到了他熟悉的身影，鸣人情不自禁唤出声来：“佐助。”那人回过头来。

鸣人第一次见佐助穿西装，西装剪裁修身，显现出佐助纤细的身形还有优美的腰部线条，他猜想佐助有没有化妆呢？明明和往日里的模样没有区别，但鸣人觉得今天的佐助眼睛格外明亮，转动起来就像鸣人小时候爱不释手的玻璃弹珠，还有他的嘴唇看起来也比往日要红润，似乎很适合亲吻的样子。

可佐助却露出慌乱的神色，他把房间的门反锁上，扭头就朝鸣人低吼道：“你是不是疯了？”鸣人见佐助本来已经举起来拳头，但没有打过来，相反只是骂了自己一句。

于是鸣人冲上前去，一拳揍在佐助的肚子上，他也低吼道：“你说我疯了，我看你才是疯了，和大蛇丸那个一只脚都踏进坟墓的人结婚，我不管，你现在就跟我走。”说罢鸣人就去拉佐助的手，但是被佐助一把甩开。

佐助：“你又擅自行动了？”

鸣人：“不是，猿飞爷爷同意了，事实上，木叶还有人也来了，只不过被大蛇丸的手下缠住了而已。”

佐助低下头不知道在想什么，但鸣人上前去搂住佐助，对佐助说：“我不管你有什么苦衷，但我不允许你拿自己的婚姻开玩笑。”

佐助：“你何必管我呢？我已经不是木叶的人了。”

鸣人：“因为我是你的朋友。”

佐助：“那为什么不可以祝福我？”

鸣人：“我怎么做到祝福你和大蛇丸！”

佐助：“鸣人，你看看你，多自以为是，对朋友的婚姻指手画脚。”

鸣人几乎是怒不可遏，我自以为是？我为了你甚至把同伴置于危险之下，全世界再也找不出第二个像我这么关心你的人了！他想要揍醒眼前这个男人，佐助也拼命地反抗，他们毫无章法地在房间里扭打起来，鸣人把佐助精心打扮的头发揉乱，拉扯掉佐助脖子上的小领结。还有他精致的西装上的扣子，鸣人都一颗颗地扯掉。鸣人要撕毁佐助华丽但虚假的外衣，他想看到曾经的佐助。

当鸣人把佐助的白衬衫都撕开时，他发现眼前的情景有一些诡异，虽然他的本意是讨厌佐助打扮成现在这副样子，但他的行为却与像极了——

“漩涡鸣人，你就是这样对你的朋友的？你想要强奸我吗？在我结婚的当天。”佐助语气讽刺意味十足，他散乱着头发，汗珠点点显得有些狼狈，也十分的...色情，尤其是当佐助把一口血吐到鸣人脸上的时候，挑衅意味十足，但却有着诡异的美感。

鸣人想要大哭一场，但因为害怕打草惊蛇，只能像个小动物一般呜咽，眼泪和鼻涕糊成一团，混着脸上伤口的血迹，一张血红的脸印在佐助的眼眸里。

鸣人有种冲动，他想要亲吻佐助，从他的额头亲到睫毛，然后是鼻子、嘴唇、还有他高傲的脖颈，但这种幻想让鸣人更加哭的停不下来。

佐助：“你哭什么？吊车尾。”

鸣人没有回答他，佐助无奈从已被撕扯的不成样子的西装口袋里，拿出手帕递到鸣人面前，鸣人木木地接过手帕，把脸擦了一通，擦完了也没有扔，就拽在手里。

谁也没有想到，大蛇丸这时闯了进来，他的手下把鹿丸宁次等人都已经抓住，药师兜跟在大蛇丸身后，看到眼前的一幕，都不由得愣住了，随即他在心里大笑起来。

鸣人和佐助脸上都有伤，看得出是刚刚打过一场，但鸣人骑在佐助的身上，而且佐助白皙的胸膛完全暴露在空气中，确实有点暧昧，而且看鸣人红肿的眼睛，应该是刚刚哭过一场，这就更让人遐想联翩了。

大蛇丸把压在佐助身上的鸣人一把拽起来，然后把鸣人交给了兜，自己则颇有绅士风度的脱掉身上的西装外套，披在佐助的身上，但佐助却当着众人的面没有给大蛇丸面子，他把大蛇丸的外套拂到地上，毫不在意地爬起身，也不要大蛇丸的搀扶。

大蛇丸用滑腻腻的腔调对佐助说：“你想怎么处置他们呢？尤其是这位鸣人先生。”

佐助：“放他们走。”

大蛇丸：“可他们伤了我的好几个手下，最重要的是伤害到了你。”

佐助重复了一遍：“放他们走。”

兜感到身旁的黄发少年愤怒的情绪，他轻声对鸣人说：“我劝你不要开口，大蛇丸先生虽然表面看起来十分谦和，但也是会生气的，佐助正在帮你，不要破坏他的心意。”

鸣人哪里管的了那么多：“佐助，跟我回木叶。”

兜看到大蛇丸朝鸣人走来的时候，暗想鸣人有苦头吃了。大蛇丸将盘在手臂上的一条蛇盘在鸣人的脖子上，然后说：“鸣人先生，只要你放弃这次任务，我就按佐助说的放你们走。”

蛇冰凉的外皮令鸣人心生恐惧，但鸣人依旧大喊：“你死心吧！我一定要带佐助回去。”

“宇智波佐助，我就算是打断你的手脚，也会把你带回木叶。”

“这次不行，那就还有下一次，只要我活着，我就不会放弃。”

鸣人拼命嘶吼着，刚才与佐助的纠缠太过于压抑了，他其实很痛苦，就算知道自己是在找死，他也想要释放。这时，他看到佐助眼神一变，一根银针就朝自己射过来，鸣人脖子上的蛇掉在地上，这条蛇正张着大口，佐助射出的银针正好扎在其七寸上。

佐助他救了自己！鸣人认识到！

佐助：“大蛇丸，我说了，放过他们。”

大蛇丸：“佐助真是善良呢，对于曾经的同伴下不了狠手。但鸣人先生很不听话，我很为难。”

佐助走到鸣人身边：“鸣人，我承认，你是我最好的朋友，但我希望你可以不要再管我了，我是不会跟你走的，现在站在你面前的大蛇丸，是我合法的伴侣。”佐助说完，就给了鸣人一掌，鸣人晕倒在地。

鸣人晕倒之际，伸手拉住了佐助的手腕，因此把佐助也拉倒在地，正好落在鸣人身上，佐助起身的时候，发现自己的手腕被鸣人狠狠拽在手里，一抬眼就是鸣人的面庞。佐助不自觉地贴近了些，他从来没有这么长久、这么认真地盯着自己的挚友，在这场凝视中，佐助忘记了大蛇丸的存在。

佐助在把手从鸣人手里抽出来的时候，悄悄地用嘴唇擦过鸣人的手背。

“放他们走。”佐助第三次强调。

“我知道。”大蛇丸回答。“婚礼要开始了，再挑一套西服吧！”

在鸣人昏迷之中，佐助和大蛇丸的婚礼举办完成，等鸣人醒过来的时候，已经身处在了木叶。鹿丸平静地对他说：“任务失败。”

鸣人沉默了，鹿丸接着说：“也许你可以乐观点，我看大蛇丸那家伙对佐助不错。”

鸣人露出一个大大的笑容，眼睛里却没有丝毫光芒：“不用安慰我啦！我们都能回来真是太好了。”

鹿丸点点头，然后便是长久的沉默。


	2. 第二章

第二章

三个月前，药师兜还像往常一样，拿着厚厚的资料去见他唯一的上级、音隐的首领大蛇丸。一推开门，扑面而来是药草的味道，不怎么好闻，但躺在床上的大蛇丸，却终日浸泡在这种味道里，也不知他是如何习惯的。

兜：“大蛇丸先生，这是今天的报告。”

大蛇丸艰难地从床上起身，他的手背如同干枯的树皮，瘦骨嶙峋的手指如同秋日里没了叶子的树枝。兜恭顺地跪在大蛇丸床头，没有抬头看大蛇丸，直到大蛇丸从他手里取走文件，他仍是不敢起身。

大蛇丸：“你做的很好。”

兜：“大蛇丸先生谬赞了，音隐上下都在按照您的想法运作，我只不过是调节一二。”

大蛇丸：“你不用谦虚，我已经时日无多，音隐的未来属于你，只不过，我还是十分贪恋活着的时光啊，苟延残喘了这么久，明明痛苦却怎么也不甘心离开人世。”

兜：“音隐永远是属于大蛇丸先生的。”

大蛇丸：“一开始病倒的时候，我还以为只是小病，没想到只是开始。兜，三天后我想去拜见一下六道神庙，顺便见一见传说中的预言石碑。”

传说中，有一位六道仙人，他天生拥有神力，可以开天辟地、排山倒海。六道仙人生前为了民众呕心沥血，死后灵魂也化为了守护神，百姓为了纪念他，建了一座六道神庙。也许冥冥之中真有神力保佑，风雨飘摇几百年，神庙依然屹立不倒。

在六道神庙中，有一块巨大的石碑，石碑表面光滑，寻常人什么也看不见，但若是有缘人便可以在石碑上看见预言之语，许多大英雄据说都曾见过这块石碑，因此这石碑又被称为“预言石碑”。

六道神庙的主持和尚换了一个又一个，他们终生都守在石碑前，等有缘人前来相见，接受他们的命运。

兜：“大蛇丸先生平日里不是从来都不信这些东西？说是百姓愚昧软弱，才会求神拜佛。”

大蛇丸苦笑：“灯枯油尽之际，凡事宁可信其有，不可信其无。”

大蛇丸已经很多年没有离开别墅了，他踏出房门沐浴在阳光下的时候，情不自禁退回到房檐的阴影下，总盘旋在大蛇丸手臂上的那条蛇也钻进了他的衣袖里，大蛇丸觉得自己越来越像自己的名字——蛇，一条躲在阴暗的蛇窟里见不到太阳的蛇。

兜十分体贴地叫司机把车直接开进别墅，停在大蛇丸面前，还吩咐侍从取来一把伞，为大蛇丸撑开，然后打开车门，做出“请”的动作，大蛇丸一脚踏上车。

车厢和司机有隔音板，现在车厢里只有音隐的首领和二当家，大蛇丸坐在沙发上闭目养神，兜安静地坐在他身边。

大蛇丸：“我年轻的时候，曾经两次去过六道神庙，一次是在我准备背叛我的师父猿飞日斩的前一天，但我只是在神庙门口徘徊了许久，没有进门；第二次是正式建立音隐的那一天，我跪在六道仙人的雕像前，心想：我大蛇丸背叛师门，为人不齿已成事实，但我希望我可以让音隐强大起来。”

兜：“您做到了。”

大蛇丸：“但其实那一天我只是拜了六道仙人，并没有去见那块石碑，一开始是因为害怕，害怕我要是看不见上面的字怎么办？后来神庙的主持和尚看见了我，笑着说我像是石碑的有缘人，要引我去看，我还是没去。”

“不管我是不是有缘人，也不管那石碑上写着什么，我大蛇丸都要做出一番事业，因此这石碑看或不看，于我已经没有意义了。”

“但是这些年来，夜里睡不着的时候，我几次回想起那个主持的笑，还有那块我没有去看的石碑。如今我时日无多，也算是了解心中的遗憾吧！”

兜：“我陪您去看。”

大蛇丸下车，看见六道神庙人来人往还是如自己当年来时那般热闹，他突然感觉自己干枯的身体里注进了力量，不需要兜的搀扶也能行走，甚至没有人引路，他仅凭直觉就找到了石碑，石碑前主持和尚正朝他笑。

大蛇丸：“我如今还是有缘人吗？”

和尚如当年一样笑得和蔼：“我觉得您是，请看石碑吧！”

大蛇丸将手覆上石碑，平日里看不清东西的眼睛也清明起来，他的眼前居然真的浮现了字迹，于是他认真地读起来，读完字迹便消失不见，他也重新没了力气，身子颤颤巍巍。

兜扶住大蛇丸，问道：“石碑上可有天机？”

大蛇丸：“上面只讲了一个故事，扶我出去吧兜，我慢慢告诉你。”

到了车上，大蛇丸说：“石碑说，几百年前有一条青蛇，它遇到两个孩童，其中一个见青蛇恐怖，拿刀刺伤了青蛇，而另一个拦住了同伴，悉心照顾青蛇，最终将青蛇放生。青蛇心生感激，决心报答恩情，它只记得救它的孩童自称自己是能看看穿一切的神之子。”

“石碑说，青蛇的感恩之心，让他与那孩童的转世纠缠在一起，成了姻缘。”

兜面露惊讶：“姻缘？居然是姻缘...所以说您是青蛇，您有一段上天注定的姻缘？”

大蛇丸：“就石碑内容来说，的确如此。”

兜：“能看穿一切的神之子...如果预言真是这么说，我倒是想到一个人。”

大蛇丸：“谁？”

兜：“宇智波佐助。”

大蛇丸：“宇智波？那个八年前被长子灭族的家族？”

兜：“没错。宇智波一族是名门望族，族人十分心高气傲，总称自己是创世神的后代，也就是所谓的神之子。”

“可是八年前，族长长子宇智波鼬，在自己的婚礼上将前来参加的亲朋好友全部杀害，而后逃跑至今下落不明，满门上下只有他的亲弟弟宇智波佐助活了下来。”

大蛇丸：“为何？杀害了全家却杀不了弟弟吗？”

兜：“宇智波佐助不知为何晕倒，还被人藏在床底，藏得极为隐蔽，他的脑后有一块淤青，所以推测是被人打伤然后藏了起来，因此侥幸躲过这场屠杀，只不过连他自己都不知道，是谁救了自己。”

连大蛇丸都忍不住露出怜悯的眼神：“这么大的家族唯一的幸存者啊……真不知该说是幸运还是不幸。”

兜：“宇智波鼬平日里为人温和，任谁也想不到他会做出这样的事，所以一开始找不到他的尸体，警方还怀疑是不是被凶手掳走作为人质。在媒体报导这件事后，宇智波鼬给警方寄了一盒录像带，拍摄下了他如何杀害宇智波族人的全过程。”

“因为反差实在太大，联想到宇智波鼬那双温和的眼睛，许多人都说宇智波鼬有一双‘能欺骗一切的眼睛’，而宇智波佐助被木叶的猿飞日斩收养。”

“这个孩子很有趣，他在得知真相后说，既然他的哥哥有一双能欺骗一切的眼睛，那他就有一双能看穿一切的眼睛。他会杀了宇智波鼬，为宇智波一族报仇。”

大蛇丸大笑：“虽然没见过他，但我喜欢这个孩子！能看穿一切的神之子……原来如此！”

兜：“您确定这个孩子是您的姻缘吗？如果我没记错，他今年才十五岁，而且，还是个男孩。”

大蛇丸：“这是石碑的指示，我无法揣测上天的用意。”

兜：“他现在身处木叶，我直接派人将他劫到音隐......”

大蛇丸摇摇头：“像他这种受过创伤的孩子，对木叶肯定是十分依赖，直接把他劫走太过莽撞，想必会宁死不从。我想，可以与木叶做一场交易，把他换过来。”

兜：“我们拿什么换？”

大蛇丸：“什么都可以，就比如木叶总是觊觎的XX地段，只要是能让木叶心动的都可以，不计代价。”

兜皱眉：“这代价未免太大。”

大蛇丸：“木叶如果同意这场交易，宇智波佐助必定觉得自己被当成了交易品，与木叶心生芥蒂，能做到这一点，多大的代价都是值得的；如果不同意，代价大一些也能让宇智波佐助感受到我们音隐的重视。”

“当然，本质是我想得到这个孩子罢了！兜，你是否觉得我自私？”

兜：“怎么会。整个音隐都是大蛇丸先生的，您想要的东西，别说是一块地盘，就算是要我们拿命去换，我们都会效忠于您。”

大蛇丸似乎很满意这个回答，他拍了拍兜的肩膀。

兜：“可如果木叶不同意，我们又该如何？”

大蛇丸：“那就直接从佐助本人入手，人非草木孰能无情，每个人都有自己的情感弱点，像他这种孩子尤其如此。而这件事，就交给你了，我看你很了解佐助嘛。”

兜：“对于木叶的一切，我都有所了解，自然也包括佐助，请大蛇丸先生放心，我必定好好调查。”

回到别墅，大蛇丸没有回到床上，而是来到书房，虽然多年未用这书房，但侍女每日都会来打扫。他给自己的老师猿飞日斩写了一封信，然后递给兜。

“去做交易吧！”

“是。”

交易结束后，兜向大蛇丸汇报了失败的消息，还有交易的全过程，大蛇丸盯着兜脖子上被佐助苦无刺出的伤口，更加迫不及待想要见到这个孩子。

可没想到真的见到这个孩子，却是看到佐助浑身是血，小小一团缩在兜的怀里，呼吸急促奄奄一息。

兜难得的慌了：“大蛇丸先生，佐助执行任务的时候遇到爆炸，我已经派人及时将他救出，但也恐怕无力回天了！”

大蛇丸把手放在佐助鼻子前感受他的呼吸，然后叹了一口气，对兜说：“去把那个药取来。”

兜瞪大了眼睛：“可是佐助会死的，那药很多年前就被列为禁药。”

大蛇丸：“这是救他唯一的办法，横竖都是死路一条，不如破釜沉舟。。”然后大蛇丸把佐助放在自己那张充满草药味的床上，轻声说：“去把。”

兜拿来药，那是一只针剂，大蛇丸用蘸满医用酒精的棉花在佐助的脖子后慢慢地摩擦，然后将针头插进了佐助的后脖，佐助呻吟出声，疯狂挣扎，大蛇丸把针管里的药剂打入佐助身体里。

突然佐助的身体出现了黑色的斑纹，一块一块，一开始只是在注射了药剂的脖子处，渐渐的蔓延到了全身，白玉般的小脸上也全是这可怖的黑纹。而且佐助的身体一直在颤抖，汗水把衣服都打湿了，兜甚至担心佐助会因为脱水而死亡。

后来佐助开始呕吐，他的皮肤表面的黑纹变成了脓包，一个个破裂开来，泄出黑色的散发着腐烂味道的脓液，佐助的皮肤表面已经没有一块完好的皮肤，脓液把大蛇丸的床弄得狼藉一片。

佐助整整挣扎了一天一夜，大蛇丸和兜眼看着窗外的太阳落下然后又升起，大蛇丸曾数次去探查佐助的鼻息，好几次眼看着佐助断气，但又一口气提了起来。大蛇丸心想，这个自己命中注定的姻缘，居然会先自己一步离开人世吗？连他都可以苟延残喘从上帝手里偷这么多年，佐助还只是个十五岁的少年而已。

终于，佐助的皮肤开始重新长好，黑斑也一点点褪去，兜十分惊喜，大呼出声这简直是奇迹，大约一个小时后，佐助完全恢复了正常，只是全身被汗蒸得发红，大蛇丸吩咐兜给佐助一杯水，还要为佐助准备一个新的房间。

大蛇丸换了件衣服，兜至今还在兴奋：“大蛇丸先生，那个药，那个药第一次成功！居然真的成功了！”

大蛇丸：“去看看这个奇迹吧。”

等他们二人到房间的时候，佐助却依然昏迷不醒，这场昏迷整整持续了一个月，大蛇丸每日往他的身体里注射营养液才勉强维持住佐助的生命特征。在这一个月里，佐助曾“蜕皮”三次，没错就是字面意义上的蜕皮，全身的皮肤一片片地脱落，又重复长出新的，过几日又再次蜕皮。

大蛇丸知道这个药危险，但以往的实验体都是在皮肤溃烂以后，便失去生命，佐助挺过了这一关，却仍然没有醒过来，如果不是还能感受到佐助的心跳，大蛇丸简直要怀疑，这个昏迷的少年已然是具尸体。

大蛇丸的房间和佐助的房间安排的很近，每次侍女为大蛇丸取药时，他总要问一句佐助的情况，兜告诉大蛇丸，木叶那边正在调查佐助的踪迹，然后递给大蛇丸一叠照片。

大蛇丸发现连续好几张照片，都是一个金发少年在爆炸现场徘徊：“他是？”

兜：“漩涡鸣人，佐助最好的朋友，我曾经跟您提起过他，在我与卡卡西的交易中，和佐助一起来的少年。”还想要杀了我，兜没有说出这句话，他回想起来鸣人充满占有欲的眼神，还有惊人的勇气。

佐助终于醒来，他浑身虚脱，想要动动身体，却发现自己正在被输液，两条手臂零零星星布着针孔。而后脖传来的丝丝痛感更让人无法忽视，用手摸居然也是一个针眼。

佐助心想：发生了什么？这里是哪里？貌似发生了爆炸......门突然开了，进门的是曾与卡卡西做过交易的药师兜，还有另一个男人——一个面色发青，像蛇一样的男人——佐助不明白为什么会有这种感觉，但他一瞬间就联想到了蛇。

兜对他说：“你醒了，佐助，是大蛇丸先生救了你。”然后兜把眼神投向大蛇丸。

佐助这才知道，另一个男人是音隐的首领大蛇丸！等等，兜曾经说过大蛇丸想要自己做他的伴侣，自己不会是被强行带回音隐的吧！可兜说是大蛇丸救了自己的命。

兜继续说：“你执行任务的时候命悬一线，是我们音隐的人救了你，你大可放心。”

佐助没有理兜，他直接问大蛇丸：“你为什么想得到我？”

大蛇丸走到佐助身边：“这么直接吗？”

佐助：“你不会杀我。”

大蛇丸：“当然不会，相反，我会和你结婚。至于我为什么想得到你，佐助知道六道神庙的预言石碑吗？这是上面的预言。”

佐助：“我才不信，你少胡说八道。”

大蛇丸：“我不喜欢男人，也不是恋童癖，所以你大可放心，我对你没有兴趣，实际上，我对婚姻原本都是没有兴趣的，我已经五十多岁，也没有伴侣。但这是石碑的预言，我没有办法。”

佐助：“大蛇丸，我记得你是著名的科学主义者，什么时候也变得如此封建迷信，会去信那破石碑的预言了。”

佐助说的是事实，大蛇丸是有名的科学主义者，痴迷于科学研究，医学、化学、物理学、生物学均有涉及，在木叶的时候，猿飞日斩就经常夸奖大蛇丸天赋异禀，后来离开木叶建立音隐，大蛇丸凭借自己出众的科研能力，研发出了各种武器还有药物，居然让音隐这个小帮派发展到如今这个地步。

大蛇丸回答：“那个时候觉得一切都可以用科学解决，自然不信神佛。但现如今只要是一点希望，我都会去抓住，外界传闻没错，我快死了。”

佐助：“我不会为了你牺牲我自己，开什么玩笑，你快死了还要我跟你结婚！就为了一个不知真假的预言！”

这个时候兜上前来，他对佐助说：“你想杀了宇智波鼬，我们音隐可以帮你。”

宇智波鼬，就是佐助的情感弱点。

佐助被惹恼了，他大喊：“对鼬的复仇是我自己的事！跟你们没有关系！”

兜慢悠悠地说：“你在木叶八年，木叶可曾有想要帮你报仇的想法？八年来，你一个人在木叶为木叶卖命，虽然无时无刻不在想着报仇，但是你不知道鼬的行踪，不知道鼬杀害全族的原因，不知道鼬的实力究竟如何，你只是口出狂言，说自己要看穿一切，实际上你只是习惯在木叶的温馨日子。是啊，有朋友有陪伴，很幸福，何必去报仇呢？”

“宇智波佐助，你浪费了整整八年！你真的是一个复仇者吗？”

“但是音隐可以帮你。音隐有遍布世界的情报网，我们手下有很多人和宇智波鼬交过手，更重要的是，音隐会唯你是从，你的命令就是大蛇丸先生的命令。我们只是帮你。”

大蛇丸此时补充道：“只要你和我结婚。”

兜：“你一个人的力量是多么弱小，如果不是大蛇丸先生救你，给你注射了‘咒印’，你现在就已经死在那场爆炸中了，还没有复仇就死掉，你甘心吗宇智波佐助？”

佐助：“我脖子上的针孔就是你们给我注射留下的吧！”

兜：“没错。正如你所知，大蛇丸先生醉心科研，‘咒印’正是他研发的一种药剂，可以让人脱胎换骨，甚至起死回生，而且获得巨大的力量。只是这种药剂死亡率很高，而你很幸运。”

大蛇丸：“事实上，你是这个药剂的唯一成功者。”

佐助惊讶不已，他再次摸了摸那个针孔。

兜：“音隐还有很多类似的药物，可以帮助你提升力量，各种武功招式也随便你练，我没记错的话，在木叶八年，除了你的恩师旗木卡卡西的千鸟，你没有第二个招数了吧！而你的哥哥宇智波鼬，在你这个年纪早已会了月读和天照。”

佐助沉默了，虽然他不想承认，但兜字字句句都是事实，他的确很弱小，宇智波佐助，你怎么有资格说自己是一个复仇者！

佐助：“我同意，不过我有一个要求，我要回木叶一次。”

大蛇丸笑着说：“去告别过去吧。”

佐助：“你不怕我骗你，然后一去不回吗？”

大蛇丸：“你不会的。”

佐助再次觉得眼前这个男人像蛇一般，他移开视线，不去看大蛇丸让人浑身发凉的眼神。大蛇丸把他一个人留在房间，临走的时候为他倒了一杯水，放在他床头。佐助在昏迷中错过了一个月，他需要安静的环境让他能理清这一切。

当佐助回到木叶时，众人都惊讶不已，纷纷围上佐助，佐助往里走想去见猿飞日斩，正好撞上慌忙跑出来见他的小樱，小樱的眼眶唰一下子红了，她踮脚然后伸手搂住佐助的脖子，佐助一直知道小樱喜欢自己，他很温柔地没有动作，任凭这个女孩趴在自己肩上嚎啕大哭。直到小樱哭完，佐助才继续去找猿飞日斩。

小樱在他身后喊：“我马上打电话叫鸣人来，他很担心你。”佐助冷着脸回答：“我以后不会回木叶了。”

小樱上前拉住他：“你什么意思？你为什么要离开木叶？”

佐助说：“我要加入音隐。”他的声音不大，但在场的人皆听得心惊肉跳，“背叛”“叛徒”这样的字眼传进佐助的耳朵里。卡卡西也正好听到佐助的话，他上前质问佐助：“你认真的吗？佐助，这可不是可以随便开玩笑的。”

佐助用同样冰冷的眼神看着卡卡西：“我没有开玩笑，我回来的目的，是见一见猿飞日斩先生。”

“把这个狂妄的小子拿下！！！”不知是谁大喊道，结果真有胆子大的上前来制服佐助，佐助只一招就卸掉了那人的胳膊，卡卡西赶紧拦住佐助，将佐助挟持住，他无奈地用绳子捆住佐助，决定先向猿飞日斩汇报后再决定如何处理佐助，猿飞日斩决定召集所有人，当庭对佐助进行审判。

等鸣人来的时候，他面对的已是一片喧哗，他不敢相信自己最好的朋友，会选择背叛木叶，看到佐助被捆着带到猿飞日斩面前时，他仍然坚信，佐助是有苦衷的。

佐助即使不回头，都明白鸣人一定在用极其热烈的眼光注视着自己，鸣人本人就如同他的金色头发一样，散发着温暖的感觉，当鸣人上前将佐助搂在怀里的时候，佐助的心闪过一丝柔软，但他没有表现在脸上，他推开了这个温暖的怀抱。

佐助知道他如此坚决地宣布自己要背叛木叶，会让鸣人多么难过，可呆在木叶的自己只会在如鸣人一般温暖的朋友的陪伴下，越来越堕落，他对平常的幸福产生了恐惧，认为这种温暖是煮死青蛙的那锅温水。

大蛇丸说的没错，自己就是来向过去告别的，尤其是向漩涡鸣人，这个真正意义上，为佐助奉献上干净的、真挚的友情的朋友。如果自己不来道别，不把这一切都说清楚，鸣人这个傻瓜一定会拼了命的寻找自己，他的这个朋友太博爱、渴求爱了，尤其是佐助一直知道，自己在鸣人心里是特殊的，这一点连鸣人本人可能都没有觉察出来。

佐助的外表十分冰冷，但那并非是佐助不通情爱，相反他只是自己在抗拒爱意，亲生哥哥都会欺骗自己的事实，让佐助一度怀疑，世间究竟有没有，绝对真挚的爱。他冷漠的眼眸，分辨着一个又一个倾注在自己身上的爱。

相反，鸣人的外表很温暖，他也很乐于去爱人，但鸣人其实是不懂爱的。他那不甚灵活的小脑瓜，总把所有的感情揉成一团，用一种模式去爱所有人，然后渴求能有那么一两个人回应自己的感情。

佐助觉得鸣人可能是有“爱意稀缺症”，否则怎么会用这种几乎要燃烧自己的方法，去赢得别人的爱与关注。所以佐助刚开始与鸣人相处的一段时间里，佐助认为自己与鸣人格格不入，他并不想去回应鸣人的温暖，他没有那个义务。

但佐助发现自己的行径，居然适得其反了。很多时候距离和疏远，反而会激发亲近的渴望，鸣人骨子里的争强好胜，更让他将佐助视为目标，佐助总觉得自己像鸣人的猎物，即使鸣人望向自己的眼神总是带着笑意。

佐助其实不是唯一一个不回应鸣人的人，同组的小樱也是如此，鸣人本人似乎对小樱还有男女之情的想法，所以按理来说，鸣人的好胜心，不该放在佐助身上。但事实就是，鸣人更加关注佐助，连鸣人都没有发现，自己上课的时候，从没有望过小樱的背影，反而格外牵挂佐助的背影。

这是为什么呢？佐助曾经多次问过自己，在他又被鸣人恶作剧的时候，当卡卡西组织的训练鸣人主动要求和自己对打的时候，在鸣人一脸鼻青脸肿还非要跟自己一起吃饭的时候。佐助都认为自己没有任何被接近的必要。

除非——佐助回头的时候，又对上鸣人的目光，鸣人又在看自己—?—除非鸣人在内心深处，认为佐助是特别的，所以鸣人才会格外关注佐助。很快佐助就意识到鸣人对自己的另一层情感——迷恋，近似粉丝对偶像的迷恋。

这种情感并不奇怪，鸣人面对佐助，总有自卑情结作祟，鸣人崇拜佐助，想要像佐助一样优秀、帅气，所以不自觉的将佐助当成了偶像，可男孩子的自尊心不允许鸣人袒露这种情感，于是这种崇拜和迷恋便用另一种方式表现了出来。

无论是什么方式，鸣人都只是想亲近自己。想通这一点的佐助，对鸣人的行径有了些许的纵容。更准确来说，是对爱的纵容，没有人能拒绝爱意。

佐助不再对鸣人的挑衅一言不发，他骂鸣人是个吊车尾；在鸣人想跟他打架的时候，也欣然接受与他打个痛快。同样，他也会鸣人肚子饿的时候，把自己的便当分享给鸣人，为鸣人讲解听不懂的题目。

无声的爱意的交换，已经在一言一行里进行着，佐助心知肚明，但他不说；鸣人并不明白，但他的本性让他早已沉溺其中。

佐助躺在大蛇丸家的床上，想到了漩涡鸣人，自己失踪了一个月，这个家伙肯定会拼命地找自己，肯定一副“活要见人，死要见尸”的架势，佐助就是有这样的自信，他勾起了嘴角，没有人会比佐助更了解漩涡鸣人。

因此，佐助做不到对鸣人不告而别，他此番回木叶，更是要彻底斩断与鸣人的羁绊。想到这里，佐助品尝到了苦涩的味道，此时他庆幸鸣人对感情的懵懂无知。

如果佐助与大蛇丸结婚，加入音隐，那么就意味着鸣人与佐助将彻底分道扬镳，他们甚至会在未来成为仇敌，对对方兵刃相见，那时羁绊只会是碍事的存在。

刚刚已经反复提到，没有人比佐助更了解鸣人，佐助预想到，鸣人一定会死守这段羁绊，就算是佐助放开羁绊的绳子一头，鸣人也一定会拽着另一头，拼命地追赶自己，即使这根绳子拖住了鸣人的步伐，把鸣人的手掌都磨出了水泡，他也不会放手。

可那又如何，追上佐助又如何，佐助自己放弃抓住绳子的权利，哪是鸣人能够控制的。羁绊这东西，必须你情我愿。佐助要做的，是告诉鸣人，他已经放弃了，他不想让鸣人追逐自己。

佐助从监狱里出来，坐上音隐派来接自己的汽车，他恍惚间听到有人在叫自己，但他选择没有听到。也许兜听到了，他用玩味的眼光打量着佐助。

在婚礼的当天，佐助见到鸣人的那一刻，说他的内心没有闪过惊喜，那是自欺欺人。不过很快佐助便意识到，斩段羁绊的游戏，并没有那么好过关，他回木叶的那一番话，并没有让鸣人放弃执念，鸣人果然如自己所预想的那般，追来了。

举一个不恰当的例子，鸣人像童话故事里，拯救公主的王子，一对心意并不相通的公主和王子。

佐助听到鸣人对自己说：“宇智波佐助，我就算是打断你的手脚，也会把你带回木叶。”他的内心都颤抖了，他直觉鸣人觉醒了什么，否则不会说出这种占有欲满满的话，简直让佐助产生一种错觉：漩涡鸣人想要占有我的全部。

佐助的嘴唇擦过鸣人的手背时，他感觉心头升起酥麻的感觉，佐助也好像觉醒了什么，但他拒绝自己往下想，他的直觉告诉他，这是会带来危险的觉醒。

这场婚礼上，全部都是大蛇丸的客人，佐助一个也不认识，自己仅有的几个来自木叶的亲友，也刚刚被送上返回木叶的车辆，佐助居然一瞬间感到头晕目眩。

佐助回想起来八年前，自己的亲哥哥宇智波鼬那场可怕的血色婚礼，他见过哥哥的新娘，穿着洁白的婚纱，很漂亮，后来那件婚纱因为沾满血迹被烧成了灰烬，寄给了已在天堂的仅做了一天的佐助的嫂子。

没什么好后悔的，为了复仇，一切代价都无所谓！佐助回过神来，他在众人的目光中戴上大蛇丸的戒指，有人起哄让他们亲吻一个，大蛇丸只是温柔地拥抱了他一下。


	3. 第三章

第三章  
鸣人习惯不了没有佐助的生活，人在失去以后总是格外喜欢追忆，尤其是当你发现，你失去的是一个已经融进你的生活的点点滴滴的人。即使刻意去忽视，但在某个不经意的时候，你会突然感到一种彻骨的空虚感。

其实佐助说的话没有错，佐助并没有否认鸣人是他最好的朋友，他只是冷静地阐述了一件事：他有了另一个羁绊。可鸣人对于佐助这种，一个心里只能装下一种情感的轰轰烈烈感到不解，如果大蛇丸于佐助而言是爱情，那么鸣人于佐助而言就是友情，爱情和友情，为什么不可以共存呢？

鸣人和佐助现在分属木叶和音隐，可立场的不同，不代表不能继续下去他们之间的友情，鸣人甚至设想过，怎样隐秘地继续他和佐助的友情。鸣人是坚定的“人定胜天”信念者，他认为努力和信念足以跨越一切障碍。

鸣人已经想开了，他可以永远扮演佐助的朋友，以友情的名义亲近佐助，关心佐助，这与他喜欢着佐助，并不违背。可佐助给予鸣人的是温柔的残忍，他既坦诚他和鸣人之间的友情并未斩断，又明明白白地告诉鸣人不想再纠缠下去。鸣人始终记着佐助温柔的那一面，然后细细品味佐助的残忍，鸣人意识到，佐助也会难过，这份残忍本就是伤敌一千、自损八百的做法。

就算鸣人再迟钝，他也始终愿意从佐助的角度去思考，一想到佐助也会难过，鸣人就更没有办法放弃他和佐助之间的羁绊了。

后来鸣人有一次撞见卡卡西正在抽烟，他走到卡卡西身旁，把手伸向卡卡西，卡卡西用狐疑的眼光看着鸣人，鸣人说：“卡卡西老师，我也想试试烟的感觉。”

卡卡西抽出一根烟，塞到鸣人嘴里叫他叼好，然后为他点燃：“鸣人也有烦恼了。”可鸣人刚吸一口就呛到了，他猛烈地咳嗽，但还是不服输地又狠狠吸了几口，卡卡西把烟从他口里拿走。

“鸣人，你还太小了，不应该是靠抽烟解决烦恼的时候。”

“卡卡西老师，你什么时候学会抽烟的？也是因为烦恼吗？”

卡卡西好像陷入了回忆里，他的眼睛微微眯紧，烟雾缭绕叫鸣人看着卡卡西，有了自己从未认识清楚这个男人的感觉。

“不记得了，烦恼太多搞不清是哪一个。”

“可我却很清楚，我的烦恼是什么。”

“那你很幸运。”

“也许吧。”

卡卡西：“我年轻的时候，见过佐助的亲哥哥，他是个十分温和的人，即使他做出这样的事，对他的印象，我还是没有发生变化。”

鸣人：“佐助一直想要报仇，他说他的哥哥是个骗子，应该千刀万剐。”

卡卡西：“佐助的哥哥叫鼬，曾经是木叶的成员，而且是接近核心机密的暗部成员，我曾经与他共事过，这一点，恐怕佐助都不知道。”

鸣人：“鼬为什么会是木叶的人？我以为木叶大多是如我一般的孤儿。”

卡卡西：“这其实是个秘密，鸣人，你不要透露出去。我们木叶在过去，其实一直与宇智波一族联系十分密切，宇智波和木叶能一直扎根这座城市，可能与此有关。”

鸣人：“老师，你为什么要说这些？这应该涉及木叶的机密吧。。”

卡卡西：“因为我不相信鼬对佐助的爱是欺骗，也许言语上可以伪装，但很多的细节是伪装不了的。就比如说你和佐助，表面上你们两个人总是拌嘴，嘴上说对方最讨厌了，但老师看得出来，你们都很喜欢对方。”

鸣人脸红成一片，他诡异地咳嗽了几声，卡卡西戴着口罩看不见表情，但他露出的眼睛弯了起来，明显是因为自己说中了而得意。

卡卡西：“鼬从来没有主动提起过佐助，但我曾经在鼬的办公桌上看见一张小男孩的照片，觉得眉眼跟鼬有几分相似，就打趣他说：‘你的小孩？’鼬回答我这是他的弟弟。”

“暗部的工作压力很大，办公桌是每个暗部成员的私人空间，很多成员会摆上各种照片来缓解精神上的压力，如果鼬不是因为爱他的弟弟，是绝对不会把佐助的照片摆在桌子上的。”

“鼬是一个极其冷漠的人，这一点他和佐助很像，但佐助是外表冷漠，鼬则是真的让我感觉在跟一副躯壳讲话，只有那一次，他提起他的弟弟时，是很骄傲的语气。我从来没有见过鼬的情感外露，尤其是这种喜爱的情感。”

鸣人：“老师这样说，并不能掩盖他伤害佐助的事实，在佐助眼里，他已经是一个恶魔。”

卡卡西：“我只是猜想，鼬是不是有隐情？当时鼬因为要结婚，而选择离开木叶，猿飞先生在这之前一段时间，经常越过暗部队长，直接指派鼬执行各种任务。这么多年，我只跟你一个人说了我心中的疑惑，毕竟我是木叶高级成员，但如今佐助选择加入音隐，极大可能是因为鼬。”

“其实我也不解过，为什么木叶完全没有帮助佐助的想法。鼬曾经是木叶的一员，他如今漂流在外，木叶就不曾担心他会泄露出什么？一开始还能说是佐助年纪尚小，可佐助如今也长大了，为什么依然......鸣人，我与你讲这些，是因为我知道你真心把佐助当朋友，你不会害他，我身份特殊不便调查，但你可以。”

“调查清楚这件事，也算为佐助解开一个心结，他会回木叶也说不定。到时候你也不需要到我这里借烟抽了。”

鸣人：“谢谢你，我想佐助也会感谢你的。”

卡卡西：“你们这些年轻人能幸福就好。”

鸣人第一次主动去了解佐助的过去，佐助从来不肯提起的八年前，是佐助所有痛苦的根源，他首先决定去看看佐助曾经的家。

显赫一时的宇智波一族，最鼎盛的时期堪称呼风唤雨，如果不出意外，佐助本来可以作为宇智波的小少爷幸福的长大，鸣人与佐助不会相遇。宇智波的旧宅已经被别人所占据，整个翻修了一遍，也只有古典的木制外观还可以让鸣人窥见曾经这个家族的样子，一处墙壁上还留有宇智波的团扇家徽痕迹。

后来鸣人前往了当年灭门惨案的舞台中心，宇智波鼬结婚的酒店。据鸣人调查，自从当年那件事发生，酒店就荒废了，也没有人愿意接手，甚至成了著名的闹鬼之处。等鸣人进去的时候，扑灭而来是令人窒息的灰尘味道，地上、桌子上还有发黑的血迹，鸣人泛上来一阵恶心感，他强忍着接着向里探查，推开一扇又一扇房门，这时，一个人在背后捂住他的嘴巴。

鸣人没想到在这里也会遇到袭击，他掏出苦无向身后刺去，趁着那人挡住的空档，鸣人转身一拳打上去，却见那人是一个满头白发的老男人，年纪约莫五十多岁，脸上还涂着油彩，那人一见鸣人，居然愣住了，然后大笑起来，这奇妙的事情走向让鸣人的拳头都停住了。

那人说：“你小子是木叶的人吧！你的脸上有六道胡须，很特别的胎记。我见过你小时候。”

鸣人回答：“你也是木叶的人？”

那人：“对，我外号‘好色仙人’，大名自来也。”

鸣人在心里默念自来也这个名字，他依然对自来也持有敌意：“你为什么会在这里？你有什么目的？”

自来也：“你又为什么会在这里？这可不是小朋友的鬼屋。”

鸣人：“我想调查一些事情，为了我的朋友。”

自来也：“巧了，我也在调查一些事情，也许我们调查的是同一件事。你不用担心，我不会骗你。”

鸣人上下打量着自来也：“我凭什么相信你？”

自来也：“这样吧！你跟我回木叶，我带你去见猿飞。”

鸣人：“其实，就算你是木叶人，我也不能跟你说，好色仙人，我求你，不要把我出现在这里的消息告诉别人。”

自来也眼神一变：“你在调查宇智波鼬，你想知道八年前的宇智波灭族事件。”

鸣人见事情完全暴露，懊恼地抱住自己的头，卡卡西老师说自己脑子不好不适合骗人，看来是真的，自来也揉了揉鸣人的脑袋，温柔地说：“没关系，我也在调查此事。而且也跟你一样，瞒着木叶。”

自来也看着鸣人更加震惊的眼神，笑出声来，他问鸣人：“你为什么想要调查这件事呢？如你所说，你是为了朋友...你朋友是什么人。”

鸣人答：“你也太敏锐了，啊——好吧！其实我有个朋友，他叫宇智波佐助，是宇智波的遗孤，现在他为了杀死自己的亲哥哥，正在往一条不归路上走。”

自来也：“他怎么了？”

鸣人愤怒地嚎叫起来，他几乎失去控制表情的能力：“佐助他觉得木叶不愿意帮他报仇，再加上大蛇丸想要得到他，所以就和大蛇丸结婚了，现在成了音隐的人。”

“唉？！”现在轮到自来也表情失控了，“你说谁？大蛇丸？那个家伙居然这个年纪还想着结婚，而且还祸害小男孩？！我怎么没想到他是这样的人！”

“是啊！是啊！”鸣人一提起大蛇丸就来气，对着自来也叽里咕噜骂了半天，自来也也陪着他一起骂，一老一少居然找到了共同话题，颇有同仇敌忾的气势。

“所以，你想调查清楚鼬的事情，然后让你的好朋友回到木叶。”自来也总结道。

“对！”鸣人重重地点头，自来也瞧鸣人完全不了解这件事的水有多深，为了佐助甘愿当个愣头青，一头就往水里栽，心想鸣人还真是个善良的有点傻的孩子，倒真像鸣人的父亲！自来也始终记得自己那个一头金发、天赋异禀的徒弟，再看眼前的鸣人，恍惚间有种时空错乱感。

自来也：“我刚刚也告诉你了，我也在调查鼬的事情，而且成果不小，你想知道不？”

鸣人：“当然想了！”得来全不费功夫的情报，鸣人自然喜笑颜开。

自来也：“鸣人，讲之前我先提醒几句，这背后的事没有那么简单，有句话叫不知者无罪，一旦你知道了，就无法独善其身了。”

鸣人突然感到一股凉意，但在卡卡西老师警告他的时候，他就已经做好了探究黑暗的准备，深吸一口气，他说：“我想知道。”

自来也：“要想了解这件事，首先就要明白木叶和宇智波的关系。木叶表面上呼风唤雨，但本质上还是一个非法帮派，在政治上需要势力辅佐；而宇智波是本市的名门贵族，在政坛占有一席之地，为了维持本族的光鲜亮丽，总要隐藏阴暗的那些东西。”

“在各取所需的前提下，木叶和宇智波进行了合作，合作双方是当时的宇智波族长宇智波富岳和木叶首领猿飞日斩。木叶一直发展迅速，但自从有了宇智波的助力以后，才进入全盛时期；宇智波也是如此，宇智波富岳的政敌都被一个一个击倒，大选前的竞争者居然在前一天在火车站被杀害，宇智波赢得不费吹灰之力。”

“没想到的是，宇智波一族居然会同意，将现任族长富岳年仅十岁的长子宇智波鼬送到木叶来，这件事是秘密进行的，只有当时的木叶上层才会知道，猿飞将其安排在暗部。”

“后来鼬说他要结婚了，所以退出木叶，接下来的事你就知道了，鸣人。”

鸣人内心已经是五味杂陈，在他的心中，木叶是一个善良的组织，做的都是劫富济贫的事情，还会收养像自己一样的孤儿；宇智波只是一个遭遇不幸的名门。他没有想过，木叶和宇智波会进行这种勾当。

自来也：“其实也没什么不好承认，木叶一直在灰色地带跳舞，宇智波只是其中一件。我会想告诉你这件事，是因为你有想要担当的勇气。一个人要担当的东西，不仅有梦想，还有痛苦。”

“你还想要调查下去吗？鸣人，事实上，我还有东西没有告诉你。”

鸣人：“这些事实对我而言，的确一时难以接受，但去消化这些东西，对这些东西进行一个评价并不是我要做的事，我要做的事只是拯救我的朋友。”

自来也摸了摸鸣人金黄的头发，笑容欣慰：“我没记错的话，你叫鸣人对吧！天底下没有免费的午餐，想要知道剩下的事情，总要付出点什么吧！”

鸣人毫不退缩地对上自来也，那眼神好像是说：来吧，我无惧任何东西。

自来也要的付出，并不是物质，他只是想在鸣人身上，找寻他曾经的徒弟的影子，于是他说：“你这小屁孩身上没什么值得我拿走的东西，如果你是我的徒弟，也许我会看在师徒之情的份上，把我知道的都告诉你。”

鸣人觉得这简直是天大的好事，白捡了一个师父，刚才与自来也过招，还有和自来也的一番交谈，迟钝如鸣人都判断出自来也并非池中之物，他武力值极高，而且在木叶很有地位，起码是高层级别的人物，而且与猿飞日斩关系匪浅。于是鸣人点头，点得跟个拨浪鼓似的。

自来也说：“要当我的徒弟，可不容易，这样吧！我教你一招‘通灵’，学会了，我就认你做我的徒弟。”

鸣人喊道：“这是个什么招式？”

自来也：“说得简单点就是驾驭动物，不同的人用通灵可以让不同的动物为自己所用，比如我就擅长使用蛤蟆。”

鸣人摩拳擦掌，准备大干一场，他耍威风道：“不就一个通灵术，哼，好色仙人你别小瞧我。”

自来也往门口走去：“那我们现在就开始练？”

鸣人赶在自来也之前先出门：“当然！”

通灵术的练习并不容易，整日鸣人都和一群蛤蟆呆在一起，这种动物长相丑陋，身体表面也粘糊糊的让人难受。据自来也所说，自己要去观察蛤蟆的习性，于是鸣人就跟在蛤蟆后面看它怎么四处蹦跶，一天下来鸣人感觉自己什么也没学会。

自来也对他说：“以你的资质，要练成通灵还是有难度，不过，我可以帮你释放九尾之力。”

鸣人：“九尾？那是什么东西。”

自来也：“那是你身体里与生俱来的力量，知道你有这股力量的很少，不过如今你已经十五岁，是时候使用它了。”说罢自来也对着鸣人的肚子拍了几掌，鸣人被打得吐出血来。

可鸣人感觉身体变得前所未有的轻盈起来，被打的腹部火热热的让鸣人身体躁动起来，他的脑子里都是混沌的红色。

自来也：“你再试试看。”

鸣人照着自来也的话去做，蛤蟆们居然真的不再四处乱跑了，他高兴地蹦哒起来，连丑陋的蛤蟆都看得顺眼了不少。自来也告诉鸣人，以后还要来此处修炼通灵，他会每日等待鸣人，直到鸣人学成。

日子一天一天过去，卡卡西发现鸣人身上总带着伤，还总是一天不在组织里，他直觉鸣人是被自己一番话影响正在采取行动，担心之余也尽量替他打掩护，为他推掉不少任务，殊不知自来也先他一步和猿飞日斩打好了招呼，说要训练漩涡鸣人这小子。

一个星期过去，鸣人身上青青紫紫一片，旧伤未愈又添新伤，但那群蛤蟆乖乖爬在鸣人身边，有几只趴在鸣人肩头，鸣人一声令下，那群蛤蟆便伸出舌头攻击门前的大树，居然硬生生把大树的表皮腐蚀出一个大洞。

自来也颇为自豪地说：“你比我想象的聪明，够资格当我的徒弟了。”

鸣人很是高兴，顾不得伤痛的身体，给了自来也一个熊抱，力度过大痛得鸣人松开了手，啪得摔到地上，自来也伸手把他拉起来。

为了奖励鸣人，自来也带鸣人去超市买了一根冰棍，回木叶的路上和鸣人并排一起享受甜滋滋的美味，这是自佐助离开以后，鸣人最幸福的时刻。

木叶的人看到自来也纷纷极为尊敬地喊着“自来也先生”，原来自来也正是木叶鼎鼎有名的“三大高手”之一，而且师承猿飞日斩，鸣人记得大蛇丸也是猿飞日斩的徒弟，如此说来，大蛇丸和自来是同门师兄弟！

大蛇丸和自来也年纪相仿，鸣人又和佐助年纪相仿，可佐助却是大蛇丸的伴侣，鸣人看看自来也那张脸，浑身打了一个冷颤——他越来越替佐助感到心痛。

自来也把鸣人带到人少的地方，递给鸣人一个面具，鸣人一看，发现上面是暗部的花纹，自来也说：“乖乖带上，我好带你去一个地方。”

鸣人跟在自来也身后七拐八拐，进了一个密室，他一路上都不敢出声，手心也冒出汗水。到了密室里面，就没有闲杂人等，自来也把鸣人的面具摘下来时，鸣人满脸是汗，惹得自来也忍不住取笑鸣人胆子小。

自来也从密室密密麻麻地文件里取出一个密封袋，他打开以后塞给鸣人，鸣人一眼看见上面的名字：宇智波鼬。鸣人将袋子拆开，先看到一份鼬的暗部文件，贴着的照片是一个黑发黑眼的少年的照片，和佐助很像，但鸣人总觉得还是佐助看着更让人舒服，鼬这张照片虽然笑着，但莫名诡异。

然后便是鼬的任务名单，清一色全是暗杀任务，而且名字都让鸣人有熟悉的感觉，自来也一根手指落在这些名字上：“全都是曾与宇智波有政治冲突的人。”任务报告上，完成任务的方法五花八门，但无论哪一种都带着血迹，上面甚至有为了杀掉某政治人物，而直接炸死一整栋楼的人的事情，最后被鼬伪装成了意外事故。

鸣人想起卡卡西曾说，暗部的人都有极大的精神压力，实在是所言不假。厚厚一叠大部分都是任务报告，宇智波鼬到底杀了多少人，他十三岁加入暗部，离开暗部时也才十八岁，算起来和鸣人的年纪差不多大。

实在是...恐怖！鸣人打心眼里感慨。

这时鸣人发现里面还有一张薄薄的信纸，上面居然写着：给我的弟弟—?—佐助。熟悉的名字让鸣人瞳孔放大。他把信举到自来也眼前。

自来也把信外观打量了一圈：“暗部的人，生死不定，因此在进入那一天，会被要求写一封信放在档案袋里，等死后，作为遗书。”

鸣人立刻回想起卡卡西说，鼬在桌子上，会摆一张佐助的照片。

这样的哥哥，为什么会做弟弟心里的恶魔？鸣人也跟卡卡西一样不解了，但他又深深记得佐助对鼬的恨意。

自来也：“想打开吗？也许会有线索。”

鸣人：“既然是给佐助的信，那就交到佐助手里吧！”

自来也将这封信塞到衣服里。

自来也：“让你看这些文件是我要告诉你的第一件事，还有另一件事，就是这些文件，曾经被放错过地方，而且我怀疑不是故意的。”

鸣人：“你是说？”

自来也：“暗部成员的文件，在职者和离职者会分放两处，但在鼬离开暗部后的大约一个星期后，我无意中在在职者放置处，找到了鼬这个离职者的密封袋。我把这件事向猿飞日斩汇报，最后这件事只是以管理人员处事不当解决，可我很了解暗部部长团藏，那是个滴水不漏的男人，我不相信他会犯这种错误。”

“除非......”

“除非鼬的离去，只是演戏，他一直还是暗部的成员。”

甚至不久以后发生的宇智波灭族，也有木叶的授意。鸣人意识到这件事，他不敢、不愿说出口，但他心里已经大概明白。

自来也：“没有永恒的盟友，这也不奇怪，但我不明白，鼬他是宇智波的人，是未来的宇智波族长，他为什么会帮木叶铲除宇智波？”

又引出一个谜团，实际上，自从他发现宇智波灭族与木叶有关后，这才是自来也一直以来调查宇智波鼬的原因——自来也不明白鼬的真正动机，在木叶和宇智波摇摇欲坠的合作关系中，鼬到底扮演了一个怎样的角色。

自来也：“你会把这一切告诉佐助吗？他可能会因此，真的恨上木叶。鸣人，你呢？你能接受吗？”

鸣人挤出一个笑容：“木叶是抚养我长大的地方，我怎么会不爱木叶。”鸣人用回避的态度，面对这件事。

还只是个孩子啊！自来也心想。

鸣人：“我会告诉佐助一切，私心出发我并不想让佐助知道，但我没有资格去隐瞒他真相，他有权利自己做出选择。”

“不过...不过我还是希望，佐助可以...回到木叶...我很在意他。”鸣人留下了眼泪，他把头埋进自来也怀里，痛苦地抽泣。

也许这会是自己与佐助之间一条永远也无法跨越的鸿沟。

自来也：“把眼泪擦干净，鸣人，我们该离开这里了。”自来也用衣袖替鸣人抹去泪水，然后用暗部面具，遮住了鸣人发红的眼眶、还有满脸的愁怨。


	4. 第四章

第四章

婚礼进行到一半，佐助就随便找了个借口离开了，他再次回到刚刚与鸣人对峙的房间，一个人静静地坐着。佐助没有心情去应付大蛇丸请来的那些达官贵人，他小的时候父亲也经常把自己和鼬带到各种宴会，那个时候一切都有哥哥挡在前面，所以父亲也就由着他去，佐助一个人吃着宴会上精致的点心，直到父亲和哥哥前来找他。

佐助觉得很累，他靠在窗子上看着外面熙熙攘攘的人们，直观的感觉到“茫茫人海无一处是归处”的悲凉，曾经的他是有的，不过也被他亲手推开了，佐助为人高傲，但出于朋友情谊，他心想：如果未来鸣人真的放弃他，也是他自作自受，他会为鸣人摆脱自己而高兴。

直到晚上，佐助脑袋里都是乱哄哄的，他思绪混乱想七想八，躺在床上晚饭也没有吃，作为婚礼的主人连晚宴都不出场，相当的不给大蛇丸面子。大蛇丸深夜打开了房门，佐助瞧大蛇丸外表自若，但呼出的气带着浓浓的酒味，于是起身给大蛇丸递了一杯水。

大蛇丸一口喝下，然后上了床，佐助感到尴尬，今晚是他名义上的新婚之夜，但他完全没有兴趣和大蛇丸睡在一起，于是他扭头就出了房门，回到隔壁的房间，也就是他当初昏迷了一个月的地方，把自己名义上的丈夫留在房间。

佐助和大蛇丸一直相敬如宾，谁也没有想到，大蛇丸的身体真的在一点点恢复。大蛇丸不再需要每天吃药，也能够一个人走路，他发青的皮肤变得越来越红润，那个神通广大的大蛇丸再次回来。

大蛇丸开始重新掌控音隐的大小事宜，多年没有见到首领的音隐下属完全没有生疏与大蛇丸的配合，他们的忠诚一如既往。随着大蛇丸开始参加各类宴会，他身体安好的消息传遍了这个城市，其中自然也包括木叶，木叶紧张起来，担心这条蛰伏多年的蛇，会突然给木叶一个重创。

这一切都是在大蛇丸结婚以后发生，原先不理解大蛇丸和佐助结合的人，也不由得感慨，这个结合带来了一个奇迹。有些八卦的人，开玩笑说，大蛇丸身体差就是因为五十多岁还没有老婆，欲求不满所致。

然而佐助和大蛇丸之间并没有什么交流，甚至在婚礼以后连话都没有讲过一句，只不过同居一屋，低头不见抬头见罢了！彼此相见也是招呼都不打，准确点说，是大蛇丸喊佐助，佐助从未应声过。

佐助也感受到大蛇丸的身体好转，大蛇丸每日处理完音隐事务，就一头扎进他的实验室，一呆就是一整天，很晚佐助才会听到隔壁大蛇丸房间打开的声音，那是大蛇丸从实验室回来。

既然如此，也是时候了，佐助第一次主动找上大蛇丸：“我记得你说过，音隐的招数，随便我学，我无聊了，有什么招数可以叫我学学。”

大蛇丸：“我可以教你我的绝学——用蛇。”

佐助：“这种我没兴趣。”

大蛇丸：“真的吗？被注射咒印的你，可以对所有毒药免疫，我真心想收你做我的徒弟。”

佐助：“你可以先展示一二。”

只见大蛇丸手一伸，一条小蛇迅速爬上佐助的身体，佐助把它丢下，却不知何时很多条蛇密密麻麻顺着双腿缠上佐助的身体，佐助居然被束缚得动弹不得，滑腻腻的让佐助恶心至极。

大蛇丸：“我这些蛇可都是有毒的，一旦被咬上一口，必死无疑，除了我和你对此免疫。而且，我可以用蛇封锁你的动作，甚至可以指挥它钻到你身体任何一个有洞的地方。怎么样，佐助，有兴趣吗？”

佐助抿着嘴，还在犹豫。

大蛇丸：“我前两天知道，那位漩涡鸣人，拜了我的同门师兄自来也为师，自来也可跟我一样，会通灵之术。”

“通灵之术，便是让人能够通晓动物的灵魂，从而达到驾驭动物的能力。我擅长用蛇，自来也擅长用蛤蟆，我们还有一个师妹擅长用蛞蝓，这是十分厉害的招式。”

佐助：“什么？为什么，那个自来也为什么要收鸣人为徒？”

大蛇丸：“哈哈哈，看来猿飞日斩瞒得很好，这件事知情者确实少，其实，漩涡鸣人是曾经的木叶首领波风水门的儿子，而波风水门的师父，正是自来也。”

佐助惊道：“可是鸣人姓漩涡啊……”

大蛇丸：“那是他随了他那母亲漩涡玖辛奈的姓。当年木叶突遭袭击，漩涡玖辛奈牺牲，波风水门重伤，刚刚出生的儿子也被下了毒手，水门为了救自己的儿子，强行用“九尾”之术，最后儿子虽救了回来，水门自己却因为功力耗尽随着妻子离去，只留下幼子一个人在人世间。猿飞日斩担心有仇敌上门寻水门之子的麻烦，便让这孩子跟了他母亲的姓。”

“这孩子的名字正是自来也所取，叫做鸣人。鸣人脸上是不是有六道胡须印？那就是施展九尾之术留下的痕迹。”

“话说那九尾之术，和我的咒印有异曲同工之处，都能起死回生，而且使被施术者获得力量，佐助，你可不要小瞧漩涡鸣人，他可能是你的敌人哦。”

佐助：“可他从来没有展现出来，相反，他就是个吊车尾。”

大蛇丸：“那是因为猿飞担心这股力量过于强大，鸣人支撑不来，可如今鸣人成了自来也的徒弟，你觉得自来也会不会帮他的徒弟使用这股力量呢？”

“我和自来也师出一门，自来也能教给鸣人的，我也可以教给你，你难道想被自己的朋友甩得老远吗？再说，还有鼬，你一直想打败他吧。”

佐助眼神变得坚定：“好，我跟你学。”

仆人都惊讶地发现，大蛇丸和佐助终于开始有交谈了，而且佐助居然被允许进入那个大蛇丸严令仆人禁止进入的密室，而且佐助的身上总是出现各种蛇留下的咬痕。

佐助开始慢慢习惯蛇在自己身上爬的感觉，可蛇终究是畜生，稍有不慎便张开獠牙咬自己一口，没有毒昏也要把佐助痛晕过去。大蛇丸的研究室和佐助练功的地方只隔了一层玻璃，不过玻璃是单向的，大蛇丸可以边做实验边观察佐助的情况，佐助却不知道大蛇丸再干什么。

大蛇丸是一个花样特别多的人，佐助都没有办法去提防他，他根本就防不过来。如果大蛇丸要杀自己，自己早就死了八百回了，佐助在心里告诉自己，因此也就随着大蛇丸去搞。大蛇丸每天都会给佐助吃各种五颜六色的药丸，有的时候还让佐助泡在药池里泡一整天，更别提那些总缠绕在佐助身上冰冷阴森的蛇了。

每当佐助提出质疑，大蛇丸总说，这些都是他当年亲身经历过的，事实上他经历的比佐助想象的要恐怖百倍，才能拥有如今的大蛇丸。大蛇丸当着佐助的面，吃下他为佐助制作的药丸，以证明没有问题。佐助只能说，大蛇丸确实是个疯子。

终于，佐助的通灵之术练成，那些蛇乖巧地盘旋在佐助身上，他趁机袭击大蛇丸，大蛇丸没有动作，任凭佐助的蛇的牙齿刺进自己皮肤——也对，大蛇丸不怕蛇毒。

佐助：“还有别的招式吗？”

大蛇丸：“当然，要不要现在先和我过两招，前提是我们都不用通灵术，只是武术切磋。”

佐助：“来吧。”

在交手的过程中，佐助感觉大蛇丸十分缠人，大蛇丸就像蛇一样贴着自己的身体，但灵活的可怕，佐助根本就近不了他的身体，而且不知道是不是佐助的错觉，佐助觉得大蛇丸的手在故意撩拨自己，尤其是腰际和脚踝的触摸，让佐助浑身发麻。

毫无疑问，佐助要输了，大蛇丸站在佐助身后，用胳膊勒住佐助的脖子，佐助喘不过气来，但下一秒，大蛇丸的动作变得轻柔，一个温热湿润的东西贴上自己的后脖，那个注射咒印的地方，这是一个亲吻。佐助趁着这个空档，一拳揍到下巴抵在自己肩膀上的大蛇丸的脑袋，把大蛇丸给揍倒在地。

佐助面无表情地说：“我赢了。”好像完全没有察觉到大蛇丸对他近乎性骚扰的行为。此时佐助完全没有他和大蛇丸名义上是伴侣的意识，他只觉得，很恶心，恶心到他不想提。

大蛇丸望着佐助笑：“还要接着练吗？”

佐助：“不用了。”

大蛇丸：“好。”

佐助：“我的意思是，以后也不用了，给我找几个别的人来教我。”

大蛇丸：“佐助学成就要抛弃师父，觉得被打败的师父没什么价值是吗？”

佐助当然明白，大蛇丸实力在自己之上，如果不是因为......他根本没有反击的机会，但他继续说：“我不需要你了，大蛇丸。”

大蛇丸：“我以为佐助为了学习，可以忍下师父的小玩笑。”

佐助：“我讨厌变态。”他面无表情地骂大蛇丸。

大蛇丸：“我只对我感兴趣的事物如此，佐助，你很有趣，看你的眼神，多漂亮啊！锐利的像一把剑。”

被这样一把剑刺伤也没关系，只要能摸摸看的话。

佐助：“我对看不上眼的东西，都是这种眼神。”

大蛇丸：“那你看得上什么呢？你的哥哥？不过，你都八年没见他了。也许是漩涡鸣人？你最好的朋友，你口里的吊车尾。”

佐助：“与你无关。”

看来说中了，大蛇丸勾起嘴角，他接着说：“我会为你找一个新的师父，希望不要再发生矛盾！佐助。”

佐助：“只要不是跟你一样。”佐助说完就要离开密室，大蛇丸缓缓在他身后开口。

“我只是行使了一些丈夫的权利。”

“离我远点，你真以为我是你的伴侣？”

佐助抛下这句话，头也没有回就走了，他突然感到后脖一阵疼痛，于是摸了摸，但那股疼痛感又消失了，于是佐助接着往房间走。

大蛇丸回到研究室，他一个人轻声说：“咒印其实最开始是用来控制精神的，不知道这个功能有没有失效。”然后他望向墙壁上的一把剑：“本来想送给佐助的，算了，下次吧！”

当兜宣布大蛇丸要为佐助寻找一位老师的时候，众人都感慨道：大蛇丸真是找了个不同凡响的伴侣，还是女人比较好，安安分分。但同时，有很多人想起争取这个机会，俗话说英雄难过美人关，能哄好佐助，叫佐助为自己说上几句话，指不定就飞黄腾达，这可比老实打拼来得轻松。

大蛇丸把所有报名者召集在一起，让他们随意殴打，前提是只能打伤而不能打死，同为音隐的人，最好点到为止。但真的打起来又是另外一回事，脑子一热再加上拳头无眼，很容易打出人命，这种时候只好由兜出面救下那些奄奄一息的人，保他们一条命。

战斗结束的意外的快，因为报名者中有一位佼佼者，与人交手不出三招就将人打倒在地，大蛇丸倒不知道音隐有这样的人才，果然最后是那人的胜利，他一个人站在倒下的人堆中，风轻云淡的样子，好像刚才只是简单运动了一番。

大蛇丸：“你的名字？”

那人道：“伊太刀。”

大蛇丸：“为何不报姓氏？”

伊太刀：“我无父无母，所以才加入音隐。”

大蛇丸：“你很厉害，我看得出你保留了实力，我可否与你过几招。”说完大蛇丸飞身到了赛场，与伊太刀面对面站着。

伊太刀很快败下阵来，看起来是用了全力，输得天衣无缝，但大蛇丸直觉伊太刀没有使出全力，伊太刀没有任何不甘，反而输得很坦然的样子，那股冷寂的气质，大蛇丸只在两种人身上看过：实力极强者或杀人如麻者。不知道这位伊太刀先生属于哪种......

大蛇丸：“你合格了，明天我派人接你去见我的夫人。”

伊太刀默默念道：“宇智波佐助。”眼里闪过一丝情感的波动。

佐助如愿见到了自己新的老师，他远远打量起来。新老师的头发也是黑色，但瞳孔是蓝色，五官十分平凡，看不出什么名堂来，硬要说就是那鼻子还挺高。老师告诉佐助，自己名叫伊太刀。

佐助：“伊太刀，你想教我什么？”

伊太刀：“我可以教你的很多，不只是招式，还有你的战斗思维。”

佐助听完，拔刀就上前和伊太刀动起手来，伊太刀接了几招，然后不知为何，佐助眼前开始出现幻觉，身上也火燎燎的疼起来，伊太刀揪住佐助的衣领，将佐助顶到墙上：“既然我是你师父，就不会留情。刚才我实在测试你的器量，现在我得出结论，你很弱。”

佐助痛苦地呻吟着，他断断续续地说：“你...你对我...做了什么...”话音刚落，佐助身上的灼烧感还有眼前的幻觉全都消失不见了，但佐助仍然满身是汗倒在地上。

伊太刀：“这就是我的招数，没有名字。我可以教你其中一个，它能让对手全身产生灼烧感，但实际上什么也没有发生。”

佐助：“你擅长幻术。”幻术，顾名思义就是，通过自身内力让对手的脑电波传达错误的信息，从而产生幻觉。

伊太刀：“我不只擅长幻术。佐助，我很少在人面前施展幻术，所以我希望这件事，你可以隐瞒大蛇丸先生，作为回报我会教你这一招，并且尽我所能传授你招式。”

佐助：“为什么呢？为什么想教我。”

伊太刀：“因为我觉得，你和我有缘分，而且你有幻术天分。”

佐助笑起来，他说：“伊太刀，你不会也去六道神庙，看过那个破石碑吧！”

伊太刀眼神一变，他狐疑的问：“为什么这么说？”

佐助：“难道我说中了？我只是觉得老天爷为我安排的有缘人太多了，你们每个人都莫名其妙的。”佐助突然想到鸣人那个家伙，也许真该叫鸣人也去看看那个预言石碑，对了，自己也该去看看。

这两人没有再废话下去，伊太刀和佐助去了大蛇丸为他们准备的房间。伊太刀告诉佐助，这招幻术的精髓，在于眼睛，要用眼睛，让敌人中招。

每日练习，佐助眼睛酸痛，眼眶红通，眼泪也不停地流，看起来惨兮兮的，直到有一天，佐助发现地上有血迹，伸手摸脸居然摸到一手血，拿过镜子一看，自己的眼睛里居然流出了血泪，然后他瞪了一眼伊太刀，伊太刀倒地不起，这一招佐助终于练成。

佐助叫伊太刀为这招起个名字，伊太刀却说招式要什么名字，佐助此时说道：“那我来给它取个名字吧！”伊太刀没有回答，算是默许。

佐助：“就叫它‘天照’。”

伊太刀的身子很明显颤抖了起来，连他接下来的发问都带着些许颤抖：“为什么...要叫这个名字？”

佐助：“就算不好听你也不用反应这么大吧……其实，天照是我哥哥招式的名字，我哥哥也是个擅长使用幻术的天才，我没有亲眼见他使用过天照，但就是觉得这个名字挺适合你这个招式。”

伊太刀又恢复了冷淡的语调，很奇怪，佐助也是一个平淡的性子，但跟伊太刀比起来，居然是话多的那一方，佐助讲，伊太刀就听着，时不时开口回答几句。伊太刀说：“这个名字不错，就叫这个名字吧。”

“你，为什么要用你哥哥的招式的名字？”

“不知道，只是单纯觉得合适。”

“你的哥哥，是个什么样的人？”

“是个从小我就琢磨不透的人，我很恨他，但更多的是不明白他，他什么都不告诉我，父亲也是，他们都不肯告诉我任何事。”

“知道的少，其实是种幸福。”

“也许他也是这么想的，不过这种幸福我不稀罕，我更希望在知晓真相的情况下，自己做出选择，而不是因为无知，被人玩弄于股掌之中。”

两人陷入沉默了一阵，佐助对伊太刀说：“我答应帮你隐瞒幻术的事，所以我希望你可以答应我，今天我对你说的这些话，不要告诉别人。”

后来佐助在与伊太刀对抗使用千鸟时，无意中发现了千鸟的其他使用方法，伊太刀陪着他一同研究练习，并把这种杀伤力更强的招式称为“千鸟流”。

学习的日子一天天平稳推进着，伊太刀确实如他一开始所言，教了佐助很多实用的东西，佐助有的时候想，这样的人为何要留在音隐？说起来，自从跟伊太刀练习，佐助就很少见到大蛇丸了，不仅是佐助总跟伊太刀呆在一起的原因，大蛇丸本人似乎也在忙活着什么事，已经很长时间没有回到别墅，不过这也是好事，佐助并不想跟大蛇丸有接触。

一日，正当佐助和伊太刀过招时，一条蛇顺着佐助的身体爬了上来，伊太刀想要替佐助杀死那蛇，佐助拦住了他，佐助知道这只是大蛇丸的试探，大蛇丸本人也许就在哪里看着他，时隔这么久，佐助都快忘记，大蛇丸是何等缠人的男人了。

越来越多的蛇爬到佐助身上，它们缠绕佐助的脖颈、手臂、腰部、甚至是大腿，佐助觉得自己要被这些蛇淹没了，佐助告诉自己：这是大蛇丸的考验，他要冷静。

佐助决定试试自己新研发的招式千鸟流，他活用内力，随着噼里啪啦的电流声音，蛇一层一层地掉落在地，糊焦的蛇的味道弥漫在空气里，恶心至极，等最后一条蛇落地，门被打开，佐助见到了这场狼藉的始作俑者，大蛇丸。

佐助也施展起许久未使用的通灵之术，所幸自己并未生疏，反而因为伊太刀的训练，侧面上增强了自己对通灵的应用，密密麻麻的蛇群向大蛇丸席卷去，大蛇丸不知为何带了一把剑，他抽出剑，把所有的蛇砍成两段，最后场面比佐助这里还让人恶心，一地的蛇血，可那把剑上却没有留下丝毫血迹，剑锋甚至泛着光泽。

大蛇丸：“许久未见你了，佐助，这位伊太刀你还满意吗？”

佐助冷哼一声：“还行。”

大蛇丸转头跟站在一旁观战的伊太刀讲话：“他脾气乖张的很，最开始是我做他的老师，教完他通灵之术，就把我抛在一旁了，叫我很是伤心。”

佐助恼极大蛇丸在伊太刀面前装模作样，但又想着无论如何表面功夫要做好，因此自己一个人生起闷气，整张脸都黑了，阴沉的好像乌云密布马上要下暴雨的天空。他毫不遮掩的脸色落在另二人眼里。

大蛇丸：“我这次来，有两件事，第一件，便是把这把剑送给佐助。”大蛇丸把剑伸到佐助眼前，佐助看到剑身上写着“草薙”二字，忍不住露出惊讶的神色。

佐助：“这是草薙剑？！”听到这话的伊太刀，也惊了一下，他把目光落在这把剑上。

大蛇丸：“草薙剑乃是三大名剑之一，我一直收藏着，如今就送给你。”

佐助：“为什么？”

大蛇丸：“送你礼物还需要理由吗？”大蛇丸把佐助的右手抓住，用失望的语气说：“佐助没有带我给你的戒指呢……”然后大蛇丸举起右手，无名指上的戒指闪闪发光：“我可是时时刻刻带着它，毕竟我不能忘记我是已经结婚的人。”

佐助不想再继续这个话题：“你要说的第二件事是什么？”

大蛇丸：“我市一年一度的高手比拼大赛要开始了，佐助，你有没有兴趣？”

大蛇丸口中的比赛，是由市长举办的用于选拔高武力值人才的，每年举办一次，会邀请各个帮派的人参加，像音隐和木叶这种大帮派的首领更是作为上宾，被安排在市长本人身边进行观赏。这场比赛被视为是各大帮派炫耀自身实力的绝佳舞台，而且市长可以通过观看比赛，挑选人才进入政府工作，因此也被视为本质是非法的帮派们，在政治领域争取地位的好机会。

佐助：“你是想要我参加。”

大蛇丸点点头：“我认为你已经具备了一定实力，况且你也想知道，自己的实力，放在这座城市里究竟算什么吧！”

佐助：“你说的没错。”

大蛇丸：“那你就继续和伊太刀练习！我会在看台上看你的表现的。我想会有很多人专程来看你，毕竟你有如此多的身份——宇智波一族的遗孤，曾经木叶的名天才，音隐首领的伴侣，以及难得一见的美人。”

佐助却不受大蛇丸言语中挑逗意味的影响，只说：“我肯定会大展拳脚。”

大蛇丸：“对了，听说漩涡鸣人也要参加。”

佐助没有回答，因此大蛇丸离开了，之后伊太刀问：“漩涡鸣人是谁？”  
佐助：“我的朋友。”

佐助好像沉浸进了什么，他的眼神十分温柔，直到听到伊太刀的动静，佐助才回过神来。

时光飞逝，到了比赛的那一天，这场比赛分为三个环节，第一个环节是笔试，第二个环节是闯过设下重重陷阱的森林，第三个环节才是真正意义上的一对一PK。每年比赛的冠军，不是音隐就是木叶的人，两边的战斗风格也有很大的不同，木叶擅长近身肉搏，音隐则擅长以技巧取胜。

佐助被大蛇丸用专车送到比赛地，从选手专用通道进入的时候，他一眼看到了那个熟悉的身影，金黄的头发、橙色的运动服，鸣人这家伙还真是一点都没变。鸣人身边还围着鹿丸、宁次等人，有说有笑看起来十分热闹，之前佐助身处木叶的时候，就没有几个朋友，而鸣人性格开朗和很多人都能打成一片，如此看来，离了自己的鸣人倒是不怎么孤独。

佐助心里为鸣人高兴，但也泛起一阵酸涩感，也许，自己没有一直以为的在鸣人心中那么特殊吧！也好！但下一秒，漩涡鸣人就穿越人群直接朝他走过来。

鸣人好像毫无芥蒂，他给了佐助一个拥抱，用佐助再熟悉不过的热情的语调对佐助说：“佐助，你也来报名了！我就知道你会来，所以一直想着能不能见你一面。”

“佐助，你最近过得怎么样？”鸣人说这句话的时候，眼神有那么一瞬间飘忽，但下一秒他就勇敢地直对上佐助的双眼，渴求着佐助的回答。

我过得怎样？佐助一直都没有思考这件事，在他决定和大蛇丸结婚的那一刻，他就抛弃了自己的感受，因此被鸣人问起来，有那么一个回答在心里几乎呼之欲出。

但佐助的回答是：“不错。”依旧是鸣人熟悉的，品味不出悲喜的语调。

“佐助，你上次的话，我还没有回答你，毕竟你把我打晕了嘛......我漩涡鸣人，也把你当成我最好的朋友。所以，即使我们在不同的组织，我也希望我们可以继续做朋友。”

“有什么必要？鸣人，我一直想问，小的时候你总是孜孜不倦找我麻烦的时候我就想问，为什么？为什么对我这么执着？”

“因为我们是朋友，我一直当你是朋友，从小的时候开始。”

“你对每一个朋友都是如此吗？”佐助在逼问鸣人，即使他早就知道答案，但他还是想从鸣人口里亲耳听到。

“你是我最在乎的朋友，我不能接受你就这样离开。”

“那很对不起啊，鸣人，我做不到像你这样为了友情不顾一切，也不觉得友情是什么割舍不下的东西。我这个人很自私，为了追求的东西可以抛弃一切。”

“没关系，只不过我的想法也不会变。

“我并不想管你怎么执着于我，但是，鸣人，于我而言，你已经是我的阻碍。”佐助已经填完了表，说完这句话，就扬长而去，不再与鸣人纠缠下去。

佐助在心里嘲讽自己，他会把鸣人当成阻碍，全是他自己的问题，而与鸣人毫无干系，鸣人的执着只是催化剂而已。正是因为他知道自己在乎与鸣人的友情，所以担心自己哪一天，会感性地把复仇什么的都丢到一边，不管不顾地去追求自己的幸福。尤其是这种一回头就看到有一个人在守望着自己、可以说是唾手可得的幸福。

佐助封闭自己、隔绝自己太久，以至于遇到鸣人的一瞬间他就失控了，他把痛苦一股脑的归结到鸣人身上，面目丑恶地发泄着，好像看到鸣人因为自己而难过，就会有轻松感和满足感。

佐助很轻松地就通过了前两关，穿过森林的时候，看到鸣人正等着自己，他还朝自己跑过来想与自己讲话，但佐助敏锐地认识到另一件事：鸣人什么时候实力增长到这种地步了？不仅通过了第一关的笔试，还通过了第二关，甚至比自己还要先一步到达。

大蛇丸说过，鸣人拜了自来也为师，佐助起先没当回事，如今看鸣人自在的样子...他的吊车尾好友，究竟实力到了何等地步！

进入第三关的人一共八人，其中一半都是木叶的人，分别是漩涡鸣人、日向宁次、奈良鹿丸和油女志乃，其他帮派的有三人，其中一个额头上刻着“爱”字，黑眼圈极重，而宇智波佐助是整个音隐唯一进入第三关的人，这点连佐助本人都惊讶了一下。

看台上的观众看到结果时也十分震惊，往年都是木叶和音隐的人对半，今年居然是木叶碾压式胜利，唯一一个入选的音隐人，也是从木叶叛逃的原木叶人。市长对着坐在身边的大蛇丸毫不避讳地说：“大蛇丸，你们音隐今年是怎么回事，实力退步太多了吧！”大蛇丸没有回答。

第三关采用抽签两两对决的方式，鸣人抽到了宁次，而佐助抽到了我爱罗，那个留意过的奇怪少年。可能是默契，鸣人和佐助看到显示屏上的抽签结果时，都看向了对方，目光在空中撞到一起，鸣人给了佐助一个大大的笑容，佐助扭回头不去搭理鸣人。

在准备阶段，佐助远远看见了鸣人正跟一个白发老人讲话，谈得十分开心完全没有赛前的紧张气氛；同样的，伊太刀也前来找佐助，他对佐助说：“大蛇丸先生在市长身边，托我来看看你，你准备的如何？”

佐助瞟了一眼我爱罗：“我不了解我的这个对手，他给人感觉很奇怪。”

伊太刀：“那是个擅长用沙子的对手，能用内力将沙子凝结成防护罩和武器，可能会比较棘手。不过，你的千鸟穿破力极大，可以拿来对付我爱罗。”

佐助：“今年音隐是没有人参加吗？怎么会只有我一个人。”

伊太刀：“音隐的人本来人就少，而且更倾向于科学研究，武力方面的人才自然更少。”

佐助摸了摸大蛇丸送给自己的草薙剑，通灵蛇缠绕起剑身，他的后脖又传来刺痛感。伊太刀感觉佐助后脖的黑色纹身好像变大了，这让他皱起眉头。

先出场的是鸣人和宁次这一组，佐助记得宁次是个天才，柔拳打得极好，实力强劲。果然，一开始的鸣人完全处于下风，他被宁次打得节节败退，宁次完全没有对自己的伙伴手软，这样的鸣人似乎与佐助记忆里的吊车尾没什么区别。

但鸣人身上突然跳出很多只蛤蟆，疯狂地朝宁次扑去，佐助心想：果然鸣人也会通灵之术。宁次一招回天将所有的蛤蟆甩开，蛤蟆们还没来得及吐出毒液就倒地不起，宁次趁机又给了鸣人几掌，把鸣人打倒在地。鸣人，你还有什么招数......

鸣人坚强地从地上爬起来，他垂着头，一股热气从鸣人身上散发，那种滚烫即使隔得如此远，佐助都仿佛能感觉到，鸣人周身的空气甚至开始变成红色。

“九尾之力。”伊太刀轻轻开口，佐助目不转睛地盯着鸣人，原来这就是大蛇丸所说的九尾，鸣人的父亲波风水门临死前留给儿子的力量，这股力量终于被鸣人的师父自来也释放出来，这才是真正的鸣人。

连宁次都没有想到鸣人会有这样的杀气，他距离鸣人最近，因此也最能体会到灼热的让皮肤简直要裂开的热气，原来与自己朝夕相处的伙伴，一直隐藏着实力？

鸣人接下来的每一拳都极具冲击力，就连拳风都让比赛场地的墙壁震出了裂痕，若是这一拳落在宁次身上，那简直是不敢想！可鸣人好像是失去了理智，他如动物一般趴在地上进攻对手，嘴巴大张简直要撕碎对手。

最后宁次落败，他躲闪不及被鸣人击中，那一刻宁次觉得自己的骨头被鸣人生生击碎，当场吐出血来，血迹溅到鸣人衣服上，鸣人逐渐冷静下来，他看着被自己亲手打伤奄奄一息的宁次，满心的不敢相信，他甚至抱起脑袋嘶嚎起来。

这是众人第一次见识到九尾的力量，观众们居然忍不住鼓起了掌。

鸣人被强行带回选手区，佐助是最后一场，佐助假装无意走到鸣人那边去，看见鸣人正在小声哭泣。

佐助：“你这个吊车尾哭什么，不是赢了吗？”

鸣人：“我...我打伤了宁次。”

佐助：“在比赛场上打上对手不是很正常。”

鸣人：“但是...我感觉...我失控了。”

佐助：“那你就学会去控制，不要哭，鸣人，你总是哭，上次你把我按在地上打，我没找你算账，你却哭了。”

鸣人握紧拳头：“佐助，你就不能安慰我几句吗？还说我，你不也总是口是心非。”

佐助：“我不会安慰人。”

鸣人：“那你现在是在干什么？我说你这个人口是心非的毛病一点都没有改。”

佐助：“看你哭的样子太难看了。”

鸣人又是一副抓狂的样子，佐助也回到自己的座位，每次佐助看到鸣人拿自己无可奈何只能生闷气都会觉得高兴，一旁的伊太刀把一切看在眼里：“佐助，你很喜欢那个鸣人。”

佐助：“开什么玩笑。”

伊太刀：“鸣人说，你把他当朋友，你没有反驳。”

佐助知道自己和鸣人在入口的争吵被伊太刀听到了，都怪漩涡鸣人总是那么大张旗鼓：“那又如何？我跟他已经分道扬镳。”

佐助又没有反驳自己把鸣人当成朋友这件事呢……伊太刀从来没有见过这样的佐助，也许佐助在大蛇丸家中无意露出的温柔，也是因为想到这个男孩，一个和佐助完全不一样的男孩。

比赛还在进行，第二场油女志乃胜了勘九郎，第三场奈良鹿丸在控制住手鞠的情况下，竟然选择了弃权，比赛进行到了第四场，佐助与我爱罗，这也是最万众瞩目的一场。

佐助现身的时候，现场响起前所未有的掌声，还有欢呼喝彩的声音，佐助预想过自己会有很多人关注，但真实情况远比他想象的还要夸张和热烈，大屏幕给了佐助一个特写，让在场的观众可以更加清晰的看到这个活在传闻中的少年。

市长第二次跟大蛇丸说话：“我听说这就是你的伴侣，哈哈哈很轰动啊，连我都很少被这么欢迎。你眼光不错，很漂亮。”

然后市长又跟猿飞日斩说：“佐助...是叫这个名字吧，好像之前是你们木叶的人，能闯到第三关实力也不错嘛！怎么舍得放到音隐去了。”

猿飞日斩：“这是佐助自己的选择，不过他要是想回木叶，木叶也随时欢迎。”

市长：“你真的能不计前嫌？”

猿飞日斩：“只是小孩子而已，何必那么严苛。而且，木叶也有很多人盼望佐助回去。”

大蛇丸：“猿飞老师多想了，佐助加入了我们音隐，就不会再回木叶，尤其是叫那个叫漩涡鸣人的小子死心吧！他在入场口，缠着我的妻子的事，可是被不少人看到了。”

市长：“大蛇丸你的占有欲还挺强，你说的那个漩涡鸣人，就是第一场的胜者吧！”

猿飞日斩：“这两人是一起长大的好友。”

大蛇丸：“现在已经不是了。”

市长：“行了，看看这个孩子比赛吧！”猿飞日斩和大蛇丸都不再多言。

比赛开始，佐助率先出击，他拔出草薙剑向我爱罗砍去，我爱罗只靠沙子就挡住攻击，而且躲避灵活；既然如此，佐助施展通灵之术，从地底窜出密密麻麻的蟒蛇，爬上我爱罗的小腿，我爱罗用苦无杀死已经在自己身上的那些蛇，然后用沙子在身体四周围了一个沙墙。

蛇群附在沙墙上爬行着，将其围了个密密麻麻，但就是找不到突破口攻击在里面被保护起来的的我爱罗，场面一下子陷入胶着，观众也因为看不见我爱罗而急躁起来。

佐助退到比赛场地边界，极速跑动起来，速度越快，卡卡西很快明白自己曾经的徒弟要使用的招式正是千鸟，千鸟的威力也就越大，刺耳的声音响彻整个赛场。佐助一拳打在沙壁上，硬是砸穿了它，整个手臂捅了进去，等佐助拔出手来，已是满满的鲜血，但这不是自己的血...也就是说，这一招打中了我爱罗。

蛇群通过千鸟打出的洞钻了进去，我爱罗在自己围起了防御墙里痛苦地嚎叫着，一声巨响，沙壁破裂，人们都被眼前的一幕惊呆了，我爱罗身上爬满了蛇群，佐助想我爱罗已经中了蛇毒，如今只是进一步限制我爱罗的行动。

但不知为何，佐助的后脖传来刺痛感，他没有在乎，想要给我爱罗最后一击，但刺痛感越来越强，佐助已经难以忍受，他倒在地上。所有人都不清楚佐助发生了什么，但眼前这个情况，倒是佐助输了。我爱罗大吼一声，蛇被他震开，他掏出一把刀，直直朝坐在上方观战的市长扔去，市长吓得面色苍白，反应过来竟是大蛇丸挡在自己身前，一把刀正插在大蛇丸胸口，鲜血直流。

接着便窜出来一大群杀手，他们都穿着黑衣带着面具，一人喊道：“杀了XX。”XX，正是市长的大名。现在离开赛场肯定是来不及，保镖护送市长还有已经受伤的大蛇丸前往早已设置好的密室先躲藏起来，只留下音隐的部下还有猿飞日斩殿后，与这些杀手周旋。

佐助感觉自己好像被谁背起，他恍惚间觉得这种感觉十分熟悉，可靠的、温暖的后背......但他睁不开眼睛。鸣人发现赛场的佐助突然不见，看台上猿飞日斩正在和几个人打斗，他感到十分无力。

木叶的人想要保护首领，但市长所在的看台距离太远，鸣人等人也刚刚酣战一场，体力不支。这些杀手一定是早就埋伏在看台。令所有人都意想不到的是，等鸣人等人好不容易赶到，想要登上看台时，引起这场混乱的的我爱罗，居然挡在鸣人面前，不允许他们上前。

我爱罗的情况看起来很不对劲，他全身都是乌紫色，像是中了剧毒，而且瞳孔放大毫无生气，但就是这样一个人，有力气把刀扔得那么高，差点一刀解决掉市长的性命。

猿飞日斩的手下都被打败，面前这个人很厉害，而且招式让猿飞日斩莫名的熟悉，他不想久战，使出一招“擒拿手”，将敌人的全身控制住，尤其是双手，敌人的刀应声落地。但下一秒，猿飞日斩感觉到小腿一痛，他反应过来，眼前这个人是......

但猿飞日斩还来不及说话，就倒在地上没了性命。几个黑衣杀手向市长躲藏的密室闯去，里面但唯独没有杀死猿飞日斩的那个男人，相反，他悄然离去，在远处看着自己的同伴被市长的保镖杀死。

与鸣人打斗的我爱罗突然晕倒，鸣人去探他的鼻息，发现我爱罗早已没了呼吸。医生和警察陆陆续续赶来，市长从密室下来，坐专车离开了。医生把受伤的大蛇丸送往医院，然后告诉了众人猿飞日斩已死的消息。警察则是把一众黑衣人还有我爱罗的尸体带回了警局。

结果出乎意料，我爱罗的身体是一具早已死了一年以上的尸体，可众人分明看见我爱罗参加比赛，还与佐助打得有来有回，其他杀手尸体的死亡时间，也均长达一年。这次的幕后黑手，到底是何方神圣。

这场刺杀市长的风波中，木叶无疑损伤最大，首领猿飞日斩被当场杀死；音隐也同样损伤极大，首领大蛇丸被送到医院抢救，才捡回一条命来。市长震怒，严令各方势力彻查此事。

同样被送到医院的，还有突然在赛场上晕倒的佐助，医生检查一番也没找出原因，等佐助醒来，看到伊太刀正守在自己身边，他想起昏迷前温暖的后背，是伊太刀吗？

伊太刀：“你昏迷后发生了很多事。”

佐助：“讲吧！”

伊太刀：“我爱罗突然刺杀市长，然后出现一大批杀手。大蛇丸先生为救市长胸口中刀，猿飞日斩牺牲。”

佐助脑子里乱哄哄的，良久他开口道：“我昏迷后，是你救走了我？”

伊太刀：“是，你当时很危险。”

佐助：“谢谢。”

伊太刀：“你没有别的想说吗？比如一睁眼，整个天都变了的感受。”

佐助：“说实话，我没有。”

伊太刀：“那你好好休息。”

佐助心想，下一次睁眼，世界又会变成什么样？但毫无疑问的是，新的篇章马上就要开始。不过，眼下他还有别的要思考的事，比如昏迷前突然传来的后脖的痛感。

不止一次了，佐助已经无法忽视，他记得这里正是大蛇丸为自己注射咒印的地方。这个男人，到底对自己隐瞒了什么，佐助必须弄清楚，他最讨厌的，就是隐瞒。


	5. 第五章

第五章  
一年一度的比拼大赛将要开始，卡卡西早早地就把报名表发给了木叶的少年们，过去的几届卡卡西都以鸣人等人尚未成熟而拒绝他们参加，如今，鸣人终于等来了这个机会，身边却没有了当初说好要和自己一起参加的那个人。鸣人想，佐助一定会参加吧！他是那样一个骄傲的人，像一只无法隐藏翅膀的雄鹰，总等待着展翅高飞的那一刻。

鸣人跟在自来也身边，学会了通灵术，现在的自来也正在帮助鸣人掌控身体里的九尾之力。据自来也所说，这是鸣人出生时就有的力量，但因为过于强大，所以一直封印在鸣人身体内不让他使用。的确，每次尝试使用这股力量时，鸣人都感觉五脏六腑都要裂开，他满脑子都是红色，看不见眼前的事物。

比赛在即，所有人都在抓紧时间训练，唯有小樱经常失神，自从佐助离开后，小樱就经常心不在焉，鸣人一直都知道小樱深深喜欢着佐助，每当看到小樱望向佐助的充满爱意的眼神，鸣人都会觉得很美好。

鸣人主动找小樱比试，三两招就把不在状态的小樱打败，他对小樱说：“你准备用这样的状态去见佐助？”

小樱鼻尖微红，她苦涩地说：“我们还能见到佐助吗？”

鸣人极其坚定地回答：“一定会的，佐助他绝对不会错过这次比赛。”

不出所料，鸣人在比赛入口处看到了佐助，佐助还是一如既往的帅气，很多女孩都注意到他、窃窃私语着，鸣人毫不犹豫地去找佐助搭话，在鸣人的字典里，从来没有退缩二字。

鸣人关怀佐助的近况，然后直白地表达起自己的心意，每一次与佐助的相遇都是珍贵的，所以他无所谓是否会被佐助打击，鸣人不能浪费任何一次能向佐助陈情的机会。

也许是太久没见佐助，鸣人觉得佐助刻薄的语调还有嘲讽的眼神都格外亲切，只有真的和佐助交流的片刻，鸣人才会产生自己和佐助之间并没有产生变化的错觉。

但这一次的佐助问了鸣人一个之前从来没有问过的问题：“你对每一个朋友都是如此吗？”这是鸣人从未思考过的问题。

鸣人心想，自己是喜欢佐助的，但现在他们也确实只是朋友。从来没有人规定友情一定就低于爱情，鸣人可以给佐助绝对凌驾于爱情之上的友情关怀，这样的友情，鸣人只会给佐助这一个朋友。

鸣人突然感觉语言是何等苍白的工具，当他说出：“因为你是我最在乎的朋友”时，他自己都觉得，通过这短短的一句话传达的情感，根本不及他妄想倾倒在佐助身上的万分之一。十分感情吐出口时就只剩三分，传到那人耳中便只剩一分，抵达佐助的心里的，恐怕是一分也不到。

佐助再次离开了，鸣人发现自己最熟悉的就是佐助的背影，小的时候佐助就总是在自己前面，读书时自己坐在佐助后排，闲的没事鸣人就盯着佐助。佐助的背影一直都是决绝的，同样也是单薄的。

与宁次的对决，逼得鸣人亮出了底牌——九尾之力，他内心的紧张产生了双重作用，既让九尾之力的释放前所未有的强大，也让他失控的感觉越来越明显，等鸣人回过神来，宁次已经受伤在地。

正当鸣人懊悔难过时，佐助不知道什么时候到了自己身边，鸣人见佐助变扭的模样，就知道佐助又在酝酿如何用“佐助式关心”和鸣人讲话了，说得直白点就是佐助这人十分别扭，每次鸣人都要在脑子里拐好多个弯才能领会佐助的心意。

佐助啊，我这个人很不聪明，你那么聪明，我总是拿你没有办法，那么能否不要让我总是后知后觉，然后追悔莫及。

后来轮到佐助上台，鸣人被观众的热情震惊到，镜头意味深长的在佐助出场的那一刻，将佐助和大蛇丸的脸同时打在大屏幕上，观众的起哄越发激烈。

自来也一看佐助的招式，就说到：“这孩子也会通灵之术，看来大蛇丸待他不错。”鸣人见佐助召来了许多蛇，而且看起来比自己要更加熟练，由衷地敬佩起佐助来。

接着佐助用的是鸣人熟悉的千鸟，鸣人感觉佐助的千鸟又加强了，卡卡西说过佐助对千鸟的掌控很可能超过他，佐助能够迅速实现对千鸟的加强，必定花了很大的功夫。佐助一向刻苦，从不因为天才之名而掉以轻心。

接下来的事就太乱了，佐助昏倒，市长遇刺，大蛇丸中刀，猿飞爷爷去世，鸣人赶到医院的时候，只能看见从小看着自己长大的猿飞日斩的尸体，自来也和卡卡西都没有时间为猿飞日斩难过，他们赶回木叶紧急处理帮派事务，只留下鸣人等少年在医院里。

鸣人在医院里失魂落魄地走着，然后遇到了一个熟悉的身影，那个黑发蓝眼的男人，是佐助身边的人，他想起来佐助晕倒了，于是鸣人跟在男人后面。

鸣人原本只想远远看一眼佐助就走，可男人异常敏锐，他直接喊道：“漩涡鸣人是吗，我知道你一直跟在我后面，想来看看佐助，就进来吧，这里除了我没有别人。”

鸣人走上前去，他说：“我是木叶的人，我以为你不会允许我接近佐助。”说罢鸣人就凑佐助更近了些，颇有得寸进尺的意味。

男人道：“我知道你是佐助的朋友。”

鸣人：“你关注我？”

男人：“是佐助关注你，而我关注佐助。”

鸣人看着昏迷的佐助，觉得佐助闭着眼的样子格外温顺，睫毛也很长在眼睛下投出一片阴影，不过鸣人还是更希望见到佐助那两颗墨般的眼珠，那是让佐助的脸变得活色生香的关键所在，也是最能让鸣人触及佐助灵魂的窗口。

然后鸣人就离开了，他在思考木叶将何去何从，可越思考越觉得自己渺小，他只能像一片叶子，被时势的风潮卷起，然后落得粉身碎骨。他渴望做一颗在风中能屹立不倒的大树，不！他想干脆就做一股疾风！摧枯拉朽、势如破竹！

猿飞日斩的葬礼在三天后举行，社会上许多名流人士，为了表达对猿飞的尊敬，都亲身出席葬礼，为这个老人祭奠。但谁也没有想到，音隐也会派人前来，带着音隐标志的轿车出现在停车场时，就有下属汇报给了木叶。音隐的人还没有到，就已经将紧张的气氛带到了现场。

被音隐下属簇拥着来到木叶众人前的，正是宇智波佐助，他身穿黑色的丧服，身后的下属也都穿着黑色的衣服。鸣人觉得佐助的脸苍白的可怕，也许是因为佐助的一身黑将他本就白皙的皮肤衬托得更明显了，但他连嘴唇都没有血色，单薄的身躯感觉随时都要飘走。

佐助的行为没有任何异常，他摆上一簇菊花，然后跪拜在猿飞日斩遗像前，只是他跪拜的时间异常的长，低垂的头让鸣人看不见佐助的表情，等下属把佐助搀扶起来，佐助的膝盖明显已经跪麻，身体无法支撑平衡只能颤抖着往外走。 

正当所有人都以为佐助要走了，佐助转身发出了声音，他开口的一瞬间，大家都安静了，以至于佐助声音并不大，但在场人都听的真切：“大蛇丸重病无法前来祭奠曾经的老师，所以我代替音隐前来，而且我...我很感谢猿飞先生对我的抚养。”

这下佐助是真的离开了，监视的人亲眼看见音隐的车离开了木叶的范围。佐助的话说得很得体，但放在木叶和音隐的背景下，因为过分温情反而显得莫名其妙，甚至觉得意有所指。但鸣人不愿故意去揣度佐助，在他心里佐助本就是一个温情的人，木叶也是佐助的故乡，是佐助真正的家。

葬礼结束后，最重要的，就是决定木叶的下一代首领。首选自然是木叶的三大高手，这三人是猿飞日斩的亲传弟子，声望、地位仅次于猿飞之下，不过大蛇丸已经叛逃木叶，自来也无心首领之位，纲手更是多年没有回到木叶，了无音讯。

此时的自来也提出了一个人的名字：旗木卡卡西。卡卡西不仅是木叶的高层人士，而且是曾经的木叶首领波风水门的弟子，除了年纪年轻了些，可以说是完美的继承人。自来也指出年纪并不是否认卡卡西的理由，木叶正需要一个年轻有魄力的新首领，况且，波风水门成为木叶首领时，也跟卡卡西的年纪差不多，也算是有了先例。

波风水门这个尘封多年的名字又被大家提起，只有年纪大些的人还记得波风水门的风采，在少年们心中，这只是一个名字。在大人们的口里，鸣人了解到，波风水门是一个顶级的天才，被称为“金色闪光”，一招“飞雷神”叫众人闻风丧胆。但十五年前，木叶被外敌袭击，伤亡惨重，波风水门和他的妻子均为了木叶战死。

在自来也的强力推荐下，卡卡西的呼声越来越高，鸣人没有想到自己居然可能会成为木叶首领的弟子。鸣人问自来也：“你为什么不想成为首领呢？”成为木叶首领，一直是鸣人的梦想，他觉得那是一个很厉害的位置。

自来也：“做木叶的首领有什么好，鸣人你说说看？”

鸣人：“会被很多人尊敬，而且拥有很大的权力。”

自来也：“但同时，也会一辈子被这个位置束缚。在成为木叶首领的那一刻，你就不是一个人了，而成了一群人的意志，我不想如此。”

“想要被人尊敬，有很多办法，我现在也很受人尊敬；至于权力，我从来都不放在心上。”

“可是拥有权力意味着有能力去改变！”鸣人反驳到。“没有权力的人，很弱小，对很多事无能为力。”

没有权力，又怎么去成为疾风？

自来也叹了口气：“权力会让人患得患失，逐渐变得和曾经的自己越来越远。还记得鼬的事情吧，鼬包括宇智波一族，都是权力争斗的牺牲品。”

鸣人：“我认为权力只是一个工具，关键还是看使用它的人，我绝不会成为被权力牵着鼻子走的人。”

自来也本想说鸣人幼稚，但看着鸣人蓬勃昂扬的脸庞，他却怎么也说不出口了。自来也觉得自己没有任何立场用过来人的身份，去评判年轻人的做法，年轻人就是该和如自己这般死气沉沉的老年人区分开来，认为一切都有希望，毫无保留地冲向心中的光与热。

至于碰壁，至于受伤，至于流泪，那都是以后的事，会不会被现实磨去棱角也是年轻人的选择，也许真有那么一两个奇迹发生呢？也许就是眼前的这个金发的少年呢？谁也说不准未来。

自来也可能是真的老了，鸣人身上少年独有的朝气，让他心头一暖，好像在拥抱一团阳光，他伸手摸了摸鸣人金色的头发。

自来也说：“鸣人，你很像我的一个徒弟，他也是个很理想主义的人，也跟你一样有一头金色的头发。”

鸣人：“那他后来成功了吗？”

自来也：“没有，但他把他的信念传给了他的后代。”

鸣人：“等着看吧！你那个徒弟没有做到的，就让我漩涡鸣人来实现！”

卡卡西顺利成为木叶的新一代首领，他披上特制的袍子，接受众人对他的注视和祝福。自此以后，鸣人见到卡卡西的机会越来越少，学校为他分配了一个名叫大和的老师，还有一个名叫佐井的少年来替代佐助。

学校的分班都是固定的，所以之前一直没有办法填补佐助的空缺，鸣人和小樱也不想有人加入。如今卡卡西成为首领，新来一个老师没有什么问题，然而这个叫佐井的少年，黑发黑眼长相秀气，明显就是在故意靠近佐助的感觉。鸣人在心里暗骂—?—佐助哪里都比这个佐井要好！

除了做任务的时候，需要与伙伴汇合，其他时候鸣人都是与自来也呆在一起，自来也说要教鸣人一个新招，名叫螺旋丸。木叶的人这才知道鸣人不仅是首领卡卡西的弟子，还是自来也的弟子。这可让鸣人名声大噪。

练成螺旋丸花了鸣人好大的功夫，自来也跟卡卡西打了招呼，说最近先不要给鸣人任务，让鸣人专心修炼。于是鸣人听自来也的话。没日没夜的练习，持续了四十天后，鸣人一拳打断了门口的大树，总算是学有所成。

自螺旋丸练成，卡卡西开始给鸣人更加具有挑战性的任务，新伙伴佐井的实力意外的强，而且非常喜欢画画，画出的东西让鸣人和小樱都看不懂。明眼人都看得出来，卡卡西是在故意提拔曾经的弟子，尤其是漩涡鸣人，这让有些人感到眼红，但鸣人的实力十分配得上卡卡西的看重，因此这些人也只能在暗地里嚼舌根。

鸣人的位置也越爬越高，已经成为了中层干部，但他还是坚持和小樱等人做任务。有一次鸣人在回家的路上，和一个男人对上了眼神，他的眼前不知为何浮现出了佐助浑身是血奄奄一息的样子，吓得鸣人直接在大街上嘶吼起来，然后画面就不见了，刚才好像只是自己的幻想，可是，鸣人怎么会有这样的幻想？他边思考边往家里走，推开门的那一刻，一把刀横上鸣人的脖子。

“别动，我不会杀你，你只需要听我说。”

鸣人不敢有所动作，身后这个男人，很强大，他甚至都没有反应过来脖子上这把刀是何时放上来的。

“漩涡鸣人，你为什么那么执着于宇智波佐助？告诉我。”

鸣人明白这个人与佐助有关，所以，他是音隐的人吗……“因为佐助是我的朋友。”

“如果有一天佐助和木叶互相对立，你会怎么做？”

“不会的，佐助不会的。”

“你怎么知道他不会，他就像一张白纸，可以被染成任何颜色。”

“我会保护木叶！也同时保护佐助！”

“幼稚。”

“总之，我永远不会伤害他。”鸣人不知道自己为什么要对这个陌生人，表达他对佐助的情感，他只是直觉这个人不像是要伤害佐助。

那人放下了刀，准备离开，却发现脚动不了了，原来是几只蛤蟆限制了自己的行动，而且毒液被注入了小腿，鸣人不知什么时候施展了通灵之术，准备对付自己。

现在局势逆转，鸣人打量着这个人，黑发红眼长相一般，实在想不起来在哪里和这个人有过交集，他只能问：“可以告诉我，你是谁吗？你和佐助又是什么关系。”

那人不肯回答，鸣人接着逼问：“我劝你不要挣扎，我的通灵蛤蟆的毒只有我才能解，如果你不说的话，你的腿真的会废掉，我是无所谓，你就在这里慢慢耗着吧！”

毒液迅速扩散，那人的皮肤全都呈现出青色，除了脸。鸣人意识到只有脸还是正常的颜色，按理来说毒液早已扩散到了面部，除非，这是张假脸。鸣人上前，在那人下颚处仔细摸索，果然找到一条细缝，撕掉面具鸣人终于等见此人真容。

“好像佐助...”鸣人下意识想到。此人和佐助一样都是黑发黑眼，但和佐井那种相似不同，此人眉眼间的气质也颇像佐助，区别开来的是眼前这人脸上有两道独特的的法令纹。鸣人脑海里迅速闪过曾在那个密封带上看到的照片，一个名字浮现出来。

“宇智波鼬。”鸣人反应过来，赶紧帮鼬解毒，佐助一直在寻找的哥哥，怎么会找上自己，再联想鼬刚才对自己说的话，好像是想把佐助托付给自己，说得跟遗言一样。

鼬一清醒过来，开口就是：“你很厉害，我很少被人暗算，佐助总说你是个吊车尾，我还是轻敌了。”

鸣人：“你的目的是什么？”

鼬：“我劝你不要管这么多，你只用记住，未来无论发生什么，你都要践行你的诺言，永远保护佐助。”

鸣人：“你为什么自己不会保护他，你是他的亲哥哥啊。佐助现在是很恨你，但我相信只要把一切说清楚，他会谅解你的。”

鼬：“说清楚什么？漩涡鸣人，你知道了什么东西？”

鸣人：“我看到了你在暗部的资料，也知道你一直在做暗杀任务，杀了很多政治人物，当年那件事是有隐情的对吧！我希望你，可以告诉佐助真相。”

鼬：“可这个真相可能会让佐助和木叶对立，他也许再也不会回到木叶，你又是否想要我说呢？”

鸣人：“我会劝他回来。”

鼬：“我了解我的弟弟，他会与木叶势不两立。所以，从一开始就隐瞒这个真相，是最好的选择。”

鸣人：“可是佐助不会希望这样。”

鼬看着鸣人，眼前浮现出佐助的样子，两个人重合在一起，他理解了佐助为什么会对鸣人格外关心，鸣人也许是比自己这个亲哥哥还要理解和关爱佐助的存在，既然如此......

“我把一切都告诉你，并且把选择权交给你，由你来决定是否告诉佐助。希望你真的能如你所说，不会后悔。”

佐助一直以来追求的真相，现在就在鸣人的眼前，此时鸣人多么希望佐助就在这里。鸣人倾听着，佐助那段自己不曾接触的过往。

宇智波鼬十岁的时候，父母告诉他，母亲的肚子里正在孕育着一个新生命，母亲把鼬搂在怀里，让鼬的脑袋靠在自己的肚子上，问鼬是想要一个弟弟还是妹妹，他说他想要一个弟弟。为什么呢？也许是因为鼬想要一个更像自己的血亲。

弟弟降生的时候，鼬凑过去认真地盯着弟弟的脸，皱巴巴的不怎么好看，但父亲把弟弟举得高高的，笑得那么开心，他说要叫这个孩子“佐助”。那个时候鼬并不明白，父亲为什么会想到这样一个名字，后来鼬才知道，佐助也是当时的木叶首领猿飞日斩父亲的名字，木叶和宇智波，早就在那个时候联系到了一起。

鼬每次从学校回来，都会去看望自己尚在襁褓中的弟弟，佐助越长越白，皮肤也越来越光滑，他还不会说话，但看到鼬的时候，总是咯咯的笑，肉肉的小手拍个不停。佐助大了点就在就开始在家里到处爬，他很任性地钻进父母还有鼬的怀里，撒娇打滚。鼬感受着弟弟柔软的身躯，他希望佐助可以永远这么开心的笑下去。

那个时候宇智波的前景很好，政治上顺风顺水，很多族人都加入了议会，宇智波的话语权越来越大，但同时，父亲宇智波富岳的心思也让鼬越来越琢磨不透。终于在鼬十一岁那年，父亲向鼬坦白了一切，原来宇智波在与非法帮派木叶进行合作，平坦的政途背后，是血淋淋的杀戮。

父亲说，木叶想要邀请宇智波族长的孩子到木叶学习。鼬盯着父亲，他说：“其实就是要一个人质吧。”

其实很好理解，宇智波与木叶的交易，始终都是宇智波占据优势，因为宇智波在明处，而木叶在暗处，如果哪一天宇智波想要反悔，随时可以利用政治权力，光明正大地剿灭木叶。父亲有两个孩子，自己和佐助。

父亲：“你是下一任宇智波的族长，我不会让你去，所以就让佐助——”

鼬：“佐助还不到一岁，连路也不会走，话也不会说，你怎么狠得下心把他送到那种地方去，他可是你的亲生孩子。”

父亲：“但他同时也是宇智波的孩子，为了一族他应该有所觉悟。”

鼬：“为了一族，何必说的这么冠冕堂皇呢？如果真是为了宇智波，作为族长的父亲就不该和木叶合作，木叶这种组织，一旦招惹就永远摆脱不了，父亲你难道不知道吗？可你依旧选择去和木叶合作，还想要牺牲自己的儿子。”

“佐助的确是宇智波的孩子，但这个所谓的觉悟，是你强加给他的。”鼬话音刚落，父亲就给了鼬一巴掌，指责他目无尊长、出言不逊，鼬完全没有害怕，他继续盯着父亲，鼬觉得眼前这个男人如果还有一点良知，就该在自己的注视下羞愧地低下头才是。

父亲：“现在木已成舟，你倒是教教我该怎么办才好。”

鼬：“让我去木叶，佐助他太小了。”

父亲：“你将是宇智波的族长。”

鼬：“但我现在，是佐助的亲生哥哥。”

这是鼬第一次忤逆父亲，也是他第一次见到心中伟大的父亲，黑暗肮脏的那一面，如果这是成为宇智波的族长会变成的样子，那这一族的内部究竟已经腐烂到何种程度了，宇智波真的还是一个值得自己热爱的家族吗？

鼬醒悟了，自己想要守护的根本不是“宇智波”这种虚名，他想要守护的是宇智波的人，想要维持住一个温暖的家庭，尤其是他柔软的、不谙世事的弟弟佐助。

“佐助啊，你口里的牙越长越多了。”鼬把佐助抱着，在弟弟张着嘴哇哇地叫时，看到了佐助已经长出的乳牙，小小的几粒，很可爱。佐助以后会慢慢学会走路，会学会说话，母亲说佐助很粘自己，没准儿张口的第一句话是“哥哥”也说不定，想到这里，鼬觉得自己的心都要融化了。

佐助以后也会去上学，我的弟弟一定很聪明，班上肯定也会有小女生喜欢上佐助，作为哥哥一定要帮佐助把关才好。佐助如果不想管家族的事，我也不会逼迫他，把这些东西都交给我就行，帮助弟弟多承担一些是哥哥应该做的。只要佐助能幸福地度过这一生，鼬在心底想，就算使用我自己的幸福去换我也愿意。

这才是鼬认为的，真正的亲情。 

宇智波富岳替鼬办了退学手续，他被父亲带领着，来到了木叶。木叶与自己的想象差别很大，不阴暗恐怖，反而阳光充足、地上长了好几颗大树。鼬作为插班生学习武术，但这些东西父亲从小就教鼬，鼬的实力让他连续跳级，仅仅一年就从学校毕业，到了该接受任务的时候。

鼬第一次杀人的时候，他的手甚至都没有颤抖，但他晚上在家里做噩梦了，那人死前的惨状在梦境中挥之不去，正当他感觉都要窒息的时候，一阵哭泣声响起，鼬被惊醒了，然后是开灯还有人的脚步声。

鼬推开门，发现母亲拿着奶瓶，边摇晃奶瓶边往房间里走，鼬跟着母亲，看到母亲把奶瓶塞到正在号啕大哭的佐助的嘴里，他提出要帮母亲喂佐助，母亲夸他懂事，他只是沉默着把怀里在吃奶的佐助搂得更近了些。

鼬知道这只是巧合，很多个夜晚佐助都会用哭泣声叫醒自己还有父母，但也许冥冥之中自有天意，正好是他可爱的、浑身奶味的弟弟拯救了自己，佐助喝完奶露出一个满足的笑，后来鼬就没有做噩梦了。

佐助一天天长大，他的每一声哥哥都喊得热情洋溢，每次鼬从木叶回来，佐助都会扑过来，现在的佐助还很小，只能搂住鼬的大腿，但鼬会把佐助抱起来，让佐助的眼睛和自己平视，这种举高高的游戏总会让佐助很高兴。

佐助三岁该上幼儿园了，而在木叶做了三年任务的鼬，居然被调入了木叶的暗部，暗部队长总会对新加入的成员进行训诫，他很直接地告诉所有人，暗部是木叶危险系数最高的位置，但也同时是只有精英才能加入的地方，每一次任务都会面临死亡，然后他给每人发了一张纸，说这张纸将会是你们的遗书。

鼬不知道该写些什么，他在信封上写下佐助的名字，可佐助还那么小，他能告诉佐助什么？还不如让佐助什么都不知道，这样佐助就可以无忧无虑的长大。鼬在信纸上只写了一句话，就塞入了信封。这封信如今正在漩涡鸣人的手中。

幼儿园的小朋友都被老师要求照大头贴，在饭桌上佐助就把照片从小书包里拿出来，递到鼬的手上，鼬觉得照片照的不错，只是佐助面无表情不怎么好看。于是鼬拿出家里的照相机，对着正在父母怀里笑的佐助照了一张。

鼬发现为弟弟照相是一件有趣的事，在没有暗部任务的时候，鼬都会满足佐助想跟哥哥出去玩的愿望，然后为佐助照几张照片。鼬在里面找到最喜欢的一张，那是一张佐助正开怀大笑的照片，眼睛睁得又圆又大。他到照相馆将它洗了出来，然后买了一个相框，将它摆在了暗部的办公桌上。

佐助六岁的时候读小学了，鼬当时十六岁，已经成为了暗部的分队长，可以带领部下执行任务。鼬也是在那个时候，第一次被带到猿飞日斩面前，和这个老人对话。

猿飞日斩：“你接下来去杀一个人。”

鼬一看资料上的名字，就明白了猿飞日斩的意图，这个人的名字，鼬再熟悉不过，正是报纸上总和父亲的名字共同出现的、父亲口里总念叨的敌人，宇智波和木叶的合作，一直没有结束。

也是从这个时候开始，猿飞日斩总会直接指派自己去杀任务人物，鼬也意识到，为什么猿飞要跳过暗部直接指派自己呢？他猜想，木叶与宇智波的交易，也许是高层的秘密交易，猿飞日斩同样不想让底下的木叶人知道这件交易，对木叶人来说，木叶是神圣的信仰。

因此，知情者越少越好，这些任务，也干脆全部交由身为宇智波的自己，鼬原本是最厌恶这场交易的人，如今却成为了交易的中间人，无法抽身。鼬再次感受到了痛苦。

渐渐的，痛苦转化成了憎恨，鼬看着父亲还有其他族人们，为用自己的杀戮换得的胜利而欢呼喝彩，鼬就恨得仿佛眼睛里都要流出血来，鼬最恨的是这件事的始作俑者——他的父亲，可偏偏也是鼬在这个世上最爱、最想守护的几个人之一。

鼬偷偷地去学校里看过佐助，令他意外的是，佐助在学校里总板着张小脸，明明还有婴儿肥却装成小大人的样子，让鼬真想掐掐佐助的脸蛋。佐助把腰板挺得直直的听老师讲课，问题也回答得很好，而且跟自己预想的一样，佐助很受欢迎，一下课就被一群女生围在中间。

就这样长大吧，我的弟弟。

鼬离开了学校，他带上暗部面具，中止了任务中途的片刻偷懒，与自己的下属汇合。  
佐助长到七岁，鼬到了十七岁，父亲告诉鼬，等鼬满了十八岁，就要按照约定和一个女人结婚，到时候鼬就可以退出木叶，结束作为木叶和宇智波中间人的任务，同时父亲也会慢慢教鼬处理宇智波的事情，让鼬学习涉入政坛。

但这是解脱吗？并不是！鼬完全没有为父亲的话高兴，他的脑海里浮现出许多疑问：宇智波和木叶的合作结束了吗？如果没有结束，自己的离开会造成什么后果？

很快，鼬就知道了后果，佐助在一个晚上，哭红了脸来找鼬，他说：“哥哥，父亲说要我退学，然后把我送到一个新的地方学习。可是我很害怕，你知道是什么地方吗？”

鼬很久没有见过佐助哭了，他替佐助擦干眼泪，安慰他说：“父亲只是骗骗你，相信哥哥，好好睡觉去吧！”

佐助：“真的吗？”

鼬：“真的，哥哥从来不会骗佐助。”

佐助：“今天我想跟哥哥一起睡。”

鼬：“好。”

第二天早上，鼬把佐助送出门后，就径直冲到父亲房间，这是时隔七年后，鼬对父亲的第二次忤逆：“您还是要把佐助送到木叶去？”

父亲一愣，似乎是惊讶于鼬知道了这件事，他说：“佐助如今也长大了。”

鼬：“我不会结婚，也不会退出木叶，让佐助好好留在家里，那不是他该去的地方。”

父亲：“你是未来的族长，怎么能留在木叶！佐助是你的亲弟弟，日后将成为你的左膀右臂，他绝不会背叛你。”

鼬：“我无法让自己的亲弟弟，变成杀人的武器。”

尤其是当自己的手上已经沾满了鲜血，已经成为了杀人武器时，鼬每日每夜都在痛苦，佐助的单纯柔软，就是鼬的止痛药。鼬怎么可能让佐助也去品尝这种痛苦，他白纸一样长大的弟弟啊！

父亲：“你自己慢慢回心转意吧，我不想再劝你。”

鼬第二天，第一次以暗部分队长的名义，求见猿飞日斩，他只能从另一个方向：“我请求您，不要让我的弟弟加入木叶。”

猿飞日斩笑了，笑得像个只是有些和蔼的普通老爷爷：“鼬，你为什么如此仇视木叶呢？木叶虽然是非法组织，但在我心里就像一个没有血缘的大家族，和你们宇智波又有什么区别。”

鼬退了一步：“不要让我弟弟加入暗部，不要让他碰宇智波的任务。”

猿飞日斩：“鼬，你可能不知道，木叶和宇智波能维持现在的平衡，全因为有你在。木叶已经发展到今天的地步，宇智波能对木叶的助力越来越小，但宇智波却仍然要求木叶冒着巨大的风险，继续帮助宇智波。你应该明白，这其实是不对等的。”

“你既是木叶的人，也是宇智波的人，由你执行这场交易，最大程度降低了木叶的风险，我也因此愿意为木叶提供帮助。”

鼬：“这些年来，这些任务本质也是我在做，从此以后我退出木叶，木叶与宇智波的合作一刀两断，父亲的愿望由我执行。”

猿飞日斩：“你在你父亲心中的地位很高，他不会想让你成为族长以后，还亲手去执行那些任务，所以才会让你的弟弟代替你。”

“木叶和宇智波当然可以中止合作，但想要害你弟弟的从来都不是木叶，而是你的父亲。你的父亲如果想要杀手，为什么一定要与木叶合作呢？因为他想要尽可能的让宇智波保持干净，让木叶这样的组织做暗杀任务是最合适的选择，毕竟木叶就是为任务而生的帮派，凶手查到木叶头上，也无法揪出幕后黑手就是宇智波。”

“但你父亲没有想到，他越是想要独善其身，我就越不会如他的愿。不同样沾染上鲜血的合作，木叶不会接受。这也是当初为什么，我会要求你的父亲将你送到木叶，从一开始，我就想让你加入暗部。”

“鼬，为了感谢你对木叶的付出，你离开以后，我绝不会透露出一点关于这场交易的消息。可你的父亲，是打心眼里要为你打造一把完美的刀，没有了木叶，还会有别的帮派。”

“最好的办法，就是让你的弟弟，成为你的刀，有亲情的牵绊，这把刀会是最完美的。宇智波从想要用杀戮换得政治的捷径的那一刻，就已经无法回头。”

“你猜你的父亲，会不会亲手打磨你弟弟这把刀呢？”

鼬：“我有一个办法，那就是让我成为我弟弟的刀，而我的弟弟成为族长。”

猿飞日斩：“可你的父亲不会同意，你是他最骄傲的儿子，心中完美的继承人。”

鼬回到家里，母亲准备好了丰盛的晚餐，父亲正在辅导一年级的佐助的作业，对啊，这才是鼬想要守护的生活。鼬开始痛恨，如果父亲没有去找木叶合作，如果他们一家不是姓这该死的宇智波，如果能简单地守护现在的生活不去追逐所谓一族的荣耀，他们会是多么幸福的一家啊……

“哥哥，快来陪我玩。”佐助拿着小恐龙朝自己跑过来。

“先把作业做完。”父亲指责佐助。

“没关系的，我也想佐助了。”鼬很久没有把佐助举高过了，佐助越来越高，越来越重，鼬感觉有些吃力，但他还是把弟弟举到跟自己平视的位置，鼬盯着弟弟的眼睛，仿佛里面有一个纯净的世界。

距离鼬的十八岁生日越来越近，父亲带着鼬见了他未来的妻子，但鼬一直没有按照父亲的要求，去找猿飞日斩递交离开木叶的申请，相反，他把杀戮作为了发泄精神痛苦的手段，密集的任务让他神经无法放松，他也没有功夫去想那场即将到来的婚礼，还有佐助的事情。

直到婚礼的那一天，鼬都没有交出申请，他给父亲的回复是已经交了，从心底里，他害怕佐助的替代，于是他决定还是由自己执行任务最好。他可以在婚礼后跟父亲再谈一谈，事情也许还有余地......

鼬错就错在不该看到，他的父亲对佐助说：“今天你的哥哥结婚了，你就不要再缠着哥哥了，还有父亲已经为你办好了退学手续，明天就会有人领你去新的地方学习。”

佐助用让鼬心痛的语气对父亲说：“哥哥告诉我，父亲你是在骗我啊……怎么会真的让我退学啊……”

父亲：“你哥哥只是安慰你。”

佐助：“不会的，哥哥说了他不会骗我的，父亲你才老是骗我。”说完佐助哇哇大哭起来，鼬看到父亲居然给了佐助一巴掌，佐助瞬间没了声音。

父亲：“你为什么老是这么任性！”

鼬从背后给了佐助一掌，佐助晕倒在地，鼬将弟弟的身体靠在墙边，把要和父亲的交谈，提前到了今天、现在：“我说了，不会接受佐助去木叶。”

父亲：“这是为了宇智波。”

鼬哈哈大笑起来，但他的眼眶里已经是泪水：“什么宇智波？！这种东西到底有什么好守护的！肮脏，腐败，从根子里就烂掉的一族，说真的，我有时候甚至会以宇智波为耻，这都是因为父亲你！你简直毫无底线！你甚至要牺牲佐助！在牺牲了我以后！”

父亲：“我本来是不想牺牲你的，可你执意要保护佐助，原本只用牺牲佐助。”

鼬的手开始颤抖：“我绝不会让你牺牲佐助！宇智波怎么配得上让我的弟弟牺牲！”

父亲：“逆子！你真是个逆子！”父亲又想要来扇鼬一巴掌，但此刻的鼬，是他人生当中最愤怒的时刻，他的眼前出现了他十一年那年第一次杀死的那个人的脸，脑海里全是十三岁那年第一次为了所谓的宇智波杀人的痛苦，那些被鼬误杀过的人都在嘶嚎着，要鼬把命还给他们！

就是这个男人，他的父亲，害得他如此痛苦！还有他的弟弟，明明那么招人疼爱，可这个男人居然舍得打佐助！鼬回忆起了这段时间用杀戮换得的发泄的快感，还有猿飞日斩曾对自己说的话。没错，宇智波一族才是罪恶的根源。

鼬掏出一把苦无，直接插在父亲的脖子上，多么可怕，鼬居然在那一刻有了一种大仇得报的感觉，父亲动脉里喷涌出的鲜血，让鼬的视线变得模糊，他的脑子似乎被眼前的红色点燃了，尤其是当鼬看到宾客们都一片欢声笑语时，他只想要毁灭这一切，让所有人都跟他一样痛苦！

当鼬清醒过来时，眼前的一切已经发生了的，他满身的鲜血都是自己的同胞的血液，倒下的尸体的脸，有些鼬很熟悉，那似乎是鼬曾经的同伴，临死前眼睛里甚至还透露着那么一丝关心。

鼬想要解决自己的性命，他知道自己已经犯下了滔天大罪，可这个时候他想到了一个人——他的弟弟佐助，他唯一一个没有杀死的人，正昏迷着靠在墙上。鼬冲到佐助身边，他明白眼前这个人是他唯一的亲人。鼬想要拥抱佐助，可又觉得现在的自己会弄脏弟弟。

鼬把苦无对准佐助，理智告诉他，他应该杀死佐助，然后自杀，这样宇智波一族就彻底结束了。但鼬做不到，如果连佐助都没有了，那鼬这么多年的付出都是为了什么，他的弟弟还什么都不知道，这样纯洁的弟弟，怎么能就这样了结生命。

我想看佐助长大，然后见证佐助和一个他喜欢的人结婚，拥有一个可爱的小孩，我可以作为哥哥去看望佐助。明明只是这样简单的幸福，我都还没有见到，我却要杀了佐助。

鼬这样想着，苦无掉在了地上。

那就让我死去吧！可那样的话，我会担心，佐助在这个世界上，不就只剩下他一个人了？要是有谁欺负他，平日里还有父亲和我为他出头，哄着他抱着他，只剩下他一个人，他岂不是只能一个人流眼泪。

明明是我把佐助逼到如今的绝境，但又以佐助为借口想要活下来。宇智波鼬，你才是最肮脏的那一个，你的内心早就是腐烂的。

鼬把佐助藏在床底下，然后启程去找猿飞日斩，他直接冲进猿飞日斩的房间，用心如死灰的眼神盯着猿飞日斩：“我杀了宇智波所有人，除了我弟弟。”

“你来找我干什么？”

“我希望你，收留我弟弟，让他好好长大。”

“为什么是我？你不是很讨厌木叶？怎么也不愿意你弟弟到木叶来。”

“你说的没错，木叶是一个没有血缘的家族，比宇智波这种只有血缘的家族要好得多。不过我还是希望，不要让他加入暗部，尤其是不要让他接触宇智波和木叶的交易。最好连我曾经是木叶的人，都不要让他知道。”

鼬的眼神变得温柔起来，他总是这样，谈到弟弟的时候，眼里满是爱意：“我弟弟今年七岁了，学校开学没多久，他那么聪明肯定可以学的很好。然后就在学校里交几个朋友，毕业以后做点简单的任务，也就够了。”

猿飞日斩摇摇头：“在你杀掉宇智波一族时，他就再也不会有这样简单的生活了。我甚至怀疑他能否活下去，我劝你最好留在他身边，无论如何，你都是他唯一的亲人。”

鼬：“跟在我身边只会令他痛苦，而且，我会给他一个活下去的理由，那就是找我复仇。”

猿飞日斩：“你一定会后悔的，复仇不应该作为活下去的借口，你不怕佐助误入歧路吗？我想，爱和家人才是最好的借口。”

鼬：“我知道，是我...我无法面对他，我根本就不敢想象他醒过来后的样子。他也许会原谅我，但我自己也做不到原谅我自己。”

猿飞日斩：“好吧，我答应你。”

鼬离开了，他的怀里有一卷酒店的监控录像，他潜入暗部进行了一番剪辑，此时他的心已经痛到麻木，几天后然后他把录像寄给了警局。

故事讲完，鸣人已经说不出话来，光是听完这个故事，就让鸣人怀疑自己是否有勇气将真相告诉佐助，太过于沉重，沉重得鸣人都觉得喘不过气来，甚至感到绝望。

鸣人：“你为什么会回来？”

鼬：“佐助居然会去音隐，还和大蛇丸在了一起，我实在是......”

鸣人：“他为了复仇，才一直活到现在。你应该想到，他什么都做得出，你怎么舍得把佐助一个人留在木叶。虽然你的故事很动人，但恕我完全不能赞同你的做法。”

鼬：“一般人都不会赞同，我才是真正的怪胎。鸣人，我很高兴，你很关心佐助，从佐助的角度出发，我认为你们才是真正意义上的心意相通。”

鼬：“接下来我会去解决大蛇丸这件事，然后就靠你了，漩涡鸣人，永远不要放弃他。我了解我的弟弟，他永远都是渴求爱的。”

鸣人：“你想要我把真相告诉佐助吗？”

鼬：“我说了，选择权在你的手上。”

蛤蟆的毒已经彻底解开，鼬离开了鸣人的家，鸣人不知道鼬口中的“解决”具体指什么，他只能静静等一切发生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （我果然还是难以接受鼬的行为，无论是漫画里的，还是我自己的小说里的，我都无法认同他。我的改编尽量往煽情这个方向在走，然后从头到尾还是将其定性为“错误”。然后，佐助永远都是无辜的那一个，我对他有深深的同情）


	6. 第六章

第六章

等佐助觉得身体没有大碍了，他就选择了出院，走之前他前去看望了他名义上的伴侣。大蛇丸原本紧闭着眼睛，听到佐助来了，便坐起身子看着佐助。

大蛇丸：“怎么想着来看我，你担心我？”

佐助：“曾经有过那么一瞬，不过，看到眼前的局面，我又何必担心你，倒是木叶需要担心后面的路。”

大蛇丸：“你觉得和我有关。”

佐助：“在我无故昏倒以后，那些杀手才从暗处窜出来，为什么会这么巧...而且我的昏倒，肯定和咒印有关，大蛇丸，我要你告诉我，有关咒印你到底隐瞒了什么。”

“我看了媒体报导，那些杀手都不是活人，而是已经死了的尸体，包括与我对抗的我爱罗。除了你，我想不到有第二个人，能驱使尸体。大蛇丸，你的秘密太多了。”

大蛇丸：“佐助，你真的很聪明，其实你自己就已经猜的差不多了吧！你只是想来找我获得一个对你猜想的肯定。如果我告诉你，你的所有猜想都是真的，而且我做的事情，比你猜想的还要可怕千倍万倍，你会想怎么样？”

佐助：“我会想杀了你。”

大蛇丸伸手想要去触碰佐助，却被佐助躲开，大蛇丸没有因为佐助的话生气，恰巧，佐助的桀骜令他欣赏不已，这种无论身处何处都坚持自己的骄傲的干净感，被充沛的情感填满却不显露出来的反差感，让大蛇丸越来越感兴趣，大蛇丸几乎是无意识地纵容着佐助。

大蛇丸：“那就来杀我，只要你做得到。”

佐助认为自己被挑衅了，他拔出草薙剑，对着重伤初愈的大蛇丸，想要杀死大蛇丸，现在就是最好的机会。可是，佐助又感到了那种眩晕感，他的手甚至都握不住剑柄，大蛇丸似乎在对他笑。

佐助跌倒在地后，眩晕感就消失了，他满身是汗，听到大蛇丸对他说：“好好回去休息。”佐助艰难地从地上爬起来，甚至忘了拿落在大蛇丸床上的草薙剑。

佐助回别墅修养了一段时间，后来终于传来了大蛇丸可以出院的消息，佐助的心情烦躁起来，这让他在和师父伊太刀对抗时，出招失了章法，被伊太刀打倒。

“你的那把草薙剑去哪里了。”伊太刀问佐助。

佐助想起来，在自己与大蛇丸的对抗中，把剑落在了那里，一想到大蛇丸，佐助的心情就愈加复杂了，他攥起拳头。

伊太刀掏出一把剑，放在佐助手上：“我送给你一把剑吧！”

“这把剑的名字叫十拳剑，与草薙剑还颇有渊源。日本神话中，有一八岐大蛇为祸人间，神之子须佐之男用十拳剑斩杀了八岐大蛇，并且在其身体内发现了草薙剑。”

佐助：“你要送我一把斩蛇的剑。”

伊太刀：“我听说宇智波有‘创世神后代’的名号，那你就是神之子。既然现在有一条蛇在生出祸端，那么，你完全可以斩杀它。”

佐助：“伊太刀，你真的忠心于音隐吗？还是说你太相信我了？刚刚你的那番话，如果我告诉大蛇丸，你必死无疑。”

伊太刀：“这世上哪有绝对的忠心，况且，我相信你不会告诉大蛇丸，你早就对大蛇丸动了杀心。”

“我是来帮助你的，佐助。”

佐助：“我和大蛇丸结婚，是因为他答应我，会帮我报仇，但我连仇人的踪迹都没有，现在杀了大蛇丸，岂不是前功尽弃。”

伊太刀：“你为什么觉得大蛇丸会帮你报仇？”

佐助：“我只是觉得这是一个机会，既然木叶不肯帮我，而音隐提出来了帮我，我自然会想要试试。”

“是我太弱小了，依靠自己的力量完全没有办法报仇，所以只能依附于他人。”佐助陷入深深的无力感中，也许这就是所谓的慌不择路？

伊太刀的眼眶湿润了，佐助被自己的亲哥哥逼到如今的境地，他是多么想......伊太刀摸了摸自己的人皮面具接口，克制住深深的渴望。

曾经轰动一时的宇智波鼬回来了，他时隔八年，回到这座城市，昭告所有人，他要回来解决遗留下的麻烦，宇智波佐助。有无数人目击到了宇智波鼬本人，他们把这件事发到网上，警方迅速关注了此事，并且决定将佐助列为重点保护对象。

大蛇丸也从医院离开，回到了别墅，他早就听手下人汇报了宇智波鼬重新现身，想要杀死佐助的事情。谁都知道佐助现在是大蛇丸的妻子，与大蛇丸待在一起，音隐的侍卫将别墅围了个水泄不通，一只鸟都飞不进去。大蛇丸有些期待宇智波鼬准备如何闯过重重关卡，来杀死佐助。

令大蛇丸疑心的是，为什么偏偏是现在？八年了，佐助活下来的消息早就不是秘密，可宇智波鼬现在才来解决这个麻烦，而且恰巧是佐助来到音隐，与大蛇丸产生巨大矛盾的这个节点......如果不是因为深知佐助是何等恨着他的亲哥哥，大蛇丸简直要怀疑当年的灭族惨案，有着内情。

大蛇丸看到佐助的时候，佐助一如既往地和伊太刀待在一起，佐助练得十分认真，察觉到大蛇丸来了，却连眼神都没有给一个，继续自己的练习。

趁着佐助休息的时候，大蛇丸把草薙剑还给佐助，佐助把剑别在身上，瞟了一眼大蛇丸，大蛇丸跟佐助说：“我们好久没打过了，要不要试试，让我看看你变强了没有。”说完大蛇丸直接就出招了，佐助没有办法只能接住。

佐助确实变厉害了很多，判断精准，出拳快狠，一招接着一招，真正做到了步步为营、见招拆招。大蛇丸只是躲闪，也许攻击实力佐助已经超过了自己，但比防御，大蛇丸倒是没怕过谁。

大蛇丸：“鼬已经回来了，说不定哪一天就会冲进来取你的性命。你准备在面对鼬的时候，也像现在这样处于被动吗？”

“佐助，你杀不了我，不仅是因为咒印，而是因为你的实力本就在我之下，所以，就不要想着这件事了。”

“你给我闭嘴。”佐助咬着牙不肯放弃。

大蛇丸对伊太刀说：“你先出去，告诉别人不允许靠近这个房间。”伊太刀离开房间的时候，大蛇丸和佐助的战斗还在继续。

大蛇丸：“我曾经觉得，预言石碑是在和我开玩笑，但我现在觉得不是了，因为佐助，在第一次见到你的时候，尤其是见到你那双眼睛的时候，我就觉得，你是多么美好的生命啊！”

“你仇恨你的哥哥，漩涡鸣人也与你分道扬镳，你只有我了。不管你承不承认，我是你在这个世界上唯一的亲人。所以我想，你应该尝试去接受我，而不是想着杀了我。”

佐助：“想要我接受你？那就先解开我身上的咒印！你居然妄想控制我！”

大蛇丸：“所有药物都有副作用，咒印救了你的命，同时也让你的精神处于我的控制之下。其实，咒印本来就是拿来控制死人的药物，我说过，你是个特例。”

佐助：“所以说，你对我爱罗他们，就是用的这一招...你把尸体变成杀手，想要杀了市长和猿飞日斩。”

大蛇丸：“我没有想杀了市长，否则我也不会舍命救他，猿飞日斩才是我的目的。作为他引以为傲的徒弟，我可是一直想要超越他，临死之前，猿飞貌似猜出来是我策划的一切，不过那又如何，他已经死了。”

佐助：“你简直丧心病狂。我知道，你的那些科学研究，都是拿的活人做实验品，我早就看到过！”

大蛇丸：“不过是些贫民窟的人而已，死亡对他们而言反而是种解脱。而且，他们是自愿做我的实验品，对他们的家人，我都会给予高额的扶助金。”

佐助：“我要杀了你！”

大蛇丸：“你总是要杀爱你的人，这样可不好。”大蛇丸似乎是厌倦了和佐助的比拼，意念稍稍控制，就让佐助倒在地上，痛得在地上翻滚，直到把佐助折磨的气喘吁吁，话都说不出来。然后大蛇丸又想要去抚摸佐助，他牵起佐助的手。

佐助：“不要碰我。”他已经没有力气挣扎，只能用言语表达抗议。

大蛇丸：“你还是这么抗拒我。”

佐助：“你说过，你不喜欢男人，也不是恋童癖，所以，不要碰我。”

大蛇丸：“我同时不喜欢女人，也不喜欢成年人，我谁也不喜欢。但我很怜惜你，也许，这是一种喜欢吧！”

佐助：“我不管你怎么想，不要碰我！”

大蛇丸：“那我就留你一个人躺在地上？”

佐助：“可以，总之我不想看到你。”

大蛇丸离开以后，没有叫人去管佐助，实话说，他有点生气，所以想要教训教训佐助。然后佐助直到第二天，才被去房间的伊太刀发现，佐助居然被不管不顾，独自昏倒在那里。后来佐助躺在床上好几天，什么事也不能做，大蛇丸为他熬了不少补品，才让佐助恢复元气。

大蛇丸心想，这下佐助更想杀自己了。

佐助每日抚摸着伊太刀赠与自己的十拳剑，他不知道该如何是好。佐助这个人恩怨分明，就比如说鼬，虽然是佐助的哥哥，佐助却依然会找他报仇，因为在佐助心中，灭族的仇恨要高于对哥哥的爱。

至于大蛇丸，他还没有无情到忽视大蛇丸对他的所有关心，问题就在于，大蛇丸太自以为是，以为有咒印在手，佐助就只能被他玩弄于股掌之中。而正是这种对佐助意志的干预，让佐助明白，他们始终是两条路上的人，谁也不可能对对方敞开心扉，暂时的结合，是因为他们都心怀鬼胎。

佐助曾想过与大蛇丸同归于尽，但佐助不能死，他是这个世上唯二的宇智波之一，没有完成复仇就死去，他只会死不瞑目。既然如此，就只能杀了大蛇丸。

佐助能找到的唯一帮手，就是伊太刀——一个他不知道来历，不知道实力到底有多深厚，不知道目的是什么的男人，佐助仅仅是直觉伊太刀不会伤害自己。

在佐助身体彻底恢复后，佐助再次见到了伊太刀，伊太刀一看到佐助，他就明白佐助已经坚定了杀心，他告诉佐助，他会筹划好一切，如果有可能，他会回答佐助的疑问。

终于有一天，伊太刀告诉佐助，要佐助在今天晚上，随便找个理由跟大蛇丸独处一室，而且一定要支开所有的侍卫。佐助并不知道该怎么做，伊太刀点拨他：“你要记住，大蛇丸他很愿意亲近你。”

佐助一向都对大蛇丸避之不及，如今要找个理由他也完全找不到，于是佐助只能装病，也许只有生病才能成为佐助反常的借口。他一个人对着镜子，对着自己的眼睛放了一个天照，一瞬间他的全身都像火一样烧起来，然后他赶紧解除。

天照只是幻术，并不会对身体造成实际伤害，而是让人产生被灼烧的错觉，佐助对自己使用天照，然后在必要的时候收回。问题就是，佐助控制不好天照的力度，而且也说不清楚装病后该怎么做。

佐助能想到这个办法，完全是因为小时候他经常以生病为借口，缠着父母还有哥哥能陪在自己身边，尤其是哥哥每次都在自己生病的时候格外温柔。生病的佐助，才可以肆无忌惮的撒娇，也能释放出平常不敢启言的情感。

晚饭上，佐助对自己使出了天照，身体产生灼烧感的那一刻，佐助又懊恼起自己的程度没有控制好，但现在也只能硬着头皮演下去。佐助尖叫一声，从椅子上摔倒，落在地上翻滚起来。佐助很久没有这么放肆地喊疼，他一直叫喊着“好痛啊”，终于等到大蛇丸来到自己面前。

大蛇丸：“你怎么了？”

佐助：“我身上好疼，好像有火在烧。”这句话其实佐助没有撒谎。

接下来佐助硬是挤出来几滴眼泪，然后抓住大蛇丸的手不肯撒开，他红着眼对大蛇丸说：“我不知道怎么了，你帮我看看吧。”佐助很担心大蛇丸会把自己丢给侍女，想着大蛇丸的年龄，心一横就把大蛇丸当成父亲那样撒起娇来，也不知道大蛇丸有没有点父性。

事实证明佐助成功了，大蛇丸居然亲自把佐助送回房间，然后也没有掰开佐助紧握着他的手，大蛇丸很安静地守在佐助的身边。大蛇丸对佐助进行了一番检查，实在看不出来佐助身体有什么问题，但佐助浑身是汗的样子也不是装的，因此也只能继续守在佐助身边。

大蛇丸对佐助说：“我怀疑你是中了幻术，看你的症状，像是鼬的天照。”

佐助：“为...什么？”

大蛇丸：“天照的效果，就是让受术者产生被灼烧的幻觉，当然，我也只是道听途说，没有亲眼见过。”

可这不是伊太刀的招数吗？佐助心想，难道是这鼬和伊太刀恰巧会同一个幻术？

佐助感觉大蛇丸想要挣脱自己的手，他下意识握紧，大蛇丸问佐助：“你不是讨厌我吗？”

佐助实在是说不出“我需要你”这种肉麻的谎话，于是他很认真地对大蛇丸说：“你很像我父亲，我小时候每次生病，父亲都会握着我的手。”

大蛇丸明显是被这个回答逗笑了，但这个回答意外的有效，大蛇丸真的就没有离开了，佐助又以需要安静为借口，赶走了所有的侍从，现在正如伊太刀所要求的，佐助与大蛇丸独处一室。

可佐助没有想到，今天晚上，他见到的，会是鼬。佐助的第一反应就是，他被伊太刀背叛了，伊太刀和鼬是一伙的。大蛇丸看到鼬的光临，也惊讶不已。

大蛇丸笑着说：“今天你的弟弟生病了，你是来看望他的吗？”

鼬看了一眼佐助通红的脸，说道：“我是来取他的性命。”

“大蛇丸，我已经杀死了别墅里除我们以外的所有人，你不要想着会有人来帮你。”

佐助搞不清情况，他想要解开天照和哥哥大战一场，但如此一来，也就暴露了在大蛇丸面前装病的事实，大蛇丸也一定会疑心起自己装病的目的，佐助性命难保。佐助决定先解开天照，在床上按兵不动，最好能看两人斗得鱼死网破，自己好渔翁得利。

佐助此刻才意识到鼬的实力多么强大，居然能与大蛇丸正面交手仍不落下风，自己与哥哥还是差的太远。鼬一剑刺穿大蛇丸的手掌，将大蛇丸钉在墙上，然后在佐助的眼前，杀死了大蛇丸。

但鼬接下来的行为，让佐助不明白了。鼬主动撞向已经死去的大蛇丸的剑，在身上刺出一个又一个伤口，然后颤抖着朝佐助走去。

佐助再也装不下去，他一招千鸟朝鼬使过去，鼬完全没有躲避，直接迎上佐助的攻击，鼬的胸膛里喷涌出来的鲜血落在佐助脸上，佐助感觉鼬似乎在笑，然后他进入了一个从未来过的世界。

鼬说：“佐助，你能看到我，说明我已经死了。现在的你有两个选择，一是现在就带着大蛇丸的尸体去木叶，说你一直是木叶派去音隐的间谍，如此你就能重新回到木叶；二是等音隐的人进来，你说是我杀死了大蛇丸，而你杀了我，如此你就能继续留在音隐。”

佐助大喊着：“你什么意思！说清楚！”他伸手去抓鼬，但这个世界消失了，他又重新回到了眼前的世界，大蛇丸的尸体正靠在墙上，鼬的尸体正倒在自己坐着的这张床上，血液把被子都染成了红色。

佐助整个人都懵了，他一直发呆到第二天白天，音隐的人冲了进来，老天爷替佐助选择了鼬说的第二种。原来别墅里的人都没有死，他们只是不知为何昏睡了过去，可是鼬明明告诉自己杀死了所有的侍从。

还有伊太刀，他在哪里！自那天以后，伊太刀就失踪了。

音隐为大蛇丸举办了一场盛大的葬礼，大蛇丸是音隐的创始人，是大家心目中的信仰。在葬礼上，佐助穿着黑色的丧服，作为大蛇丸唯一的亲人，接受所有人的安慰和眼泪，他们都安慰佐助不要因为丈夫的离去而难过，并且感谢他杀死了鼬为大蛇丸报仇。佐助浑浑噩噩地听，众人只当他是过于悲痛。

佐助记得自己上一次穿丧服也才不久前，是在猿飞日斩的葬礼上，那个时候他执意要去参加，被音隐的人明里暗里讥讽是“身在曹营心在汉”，甚至有下属指着鼻子骂佐助是个婊子。

然后就是现在，佐助看着大蛇丸的黑白遗照。他对大蛇丸并没有什么感情可言，况且他就此摆脱了咒印，佐助反而应该高兴才是。

佐助并没有想到，他会在音隐门口看到鸣人，音隐的人拦着鸣人不让他进来，正巧让佐助看到。

“你来干什么？”

“我...我很担心你。”

“你跑到音隐的地方来，不害怕吗？。”

“你当初不也跑到木叶祭拜猿飞爷爷。”

佐助明白鸣人在想什么，他担心自己没了大蛇丸，就变得无依无靠，在音隐举步维艰。毕竟佐助这下是真的没有家人了，他唯一的血亲和法律上的伴侣死在同一个夜晚。

“佐助，我们依然是朋友，只要你把我当成家人，那么我就是你的家人。”

“鸣人，你懂失去亲人的痛苦吗？”

“我不懂，但是——”

“那就不要再管我了。”说完佐助就要转身离开。

可鸣人在音隐部下的推拉下，仍然对佐助喊道：“我只是希望你不要想着死，我想给你一个活下去的理由。”

“佐助，就当是为了我活下去，没有你，我会很痛苦。”

“你以为你是什么！”

“我是你亲口承认的朋友啊！佐助你可不要忘了。”

“朋友怎么比得上亲情。”

“比得上的，在我心里就比得上。而且佐助在我心里，早就已经是亲人了。我没有父母，没有兄弟姐妹，所以在我心里，佐助你就跟亲兄弟一样。”

“但那始终是不一样。”佐助心想，也许正是亲兄弟的力量，才让佐助在恨了鼬这么多年后，看到鼬真正死得那一刻，还是有心上破了一个大窟窿的感觉。

“不一样就不一样吧！只要你明白，我很在乎你，这就够了。”

漩涡鸣人，如今是全世界唯一一个有资格用爱捆绑住佐助的人。

兜在一旁听到了一切，他告诉鸣人音隐绝不会怠慢佐助，总算是把鸣人给劝走了。然后兜去找佐助，说：“那个小子真是肉麻。”

佐助没有接这个话茬：“音隐的新首领，肯定就是你了。”

兜：“也许吧！佐助呢？你想在音隐获得一席之地的话，我会很乐意提拔你。毕竟我答应漩涡鸣人，音隐一定不会怠慢你。”

佐助：“我倒不知道你是个信守承诺的人。”

兜：“你也从来没有了解过我，还有音隐。我并没有开玩笑，你可是大蛇丸唯一承认的徒弟，连我都没有被他放在心上过。”

佐助：“我暂且没有往上爬的兴趣，不过你可以给我几个任务做做，就先给我几个队友吧。”

兜：“我答应你。”

大蛇丸的葬礼结束后，兜毫无疑问成为了新的音隐首领，佐助被兜叫到办公室，见他的任务伙伴。佐助默念着兜递给他的资料上的名字：“香燐，重吾，水月。”然后他抬头将这三个人的样子记在脑海里。一个是红发戴眼镜的女人，一个是蓝发背着大刀的男人，还有一个是橙发的壮汉。

“我叫宇智波佐助，从今以后我们就是队友了。”佐助朝三人伸出手。


	7. 第七章

第七章

鸣人自猿飞日斩的葬礼后，就再也没有听到佐助的消息。后来，居然传来了宇智波鼬回来这座城市的消息。鼬告诉鸣人，他要解决佐助和大蛇丸的事情，那么这个消息肯定是有所目的。

至于是什么目的，鸣人在一段时间后也知晓了——大蛇丸死了。据说是宇智波鼬夜袭大蛇丸的别墅，大蛇丸保护佐助而死，而后佐助杀了鼬。表面上是天衣无缝，只有知晓真相的鸣人才感受到鼬的良苦用心——杀佐助是假，除大蛇丸才是真。最后佐助也得偿所愿，杀了多年以来恨在心头的灭族仇人。鼬这个如意算盘打得真是不错。

大蛇丸之死无疑给木叶打了一剂强心针，小樱甚至问鸣人：是不是有可能把佐助带回来了？鸣人真想自信满满地回答小樱一句可以，但现在的佐助，让鸣人很担心。

鸣人担心佐助会放弃生命。一直以来，复仇就是佐助的全部，大仇得报固然高兴，但高兴之后空虚便会袭来，渐渐演化成了无生趣。鼬特意来找鸣人，让鸣人永远不要放弃佐助，是想让鸣人给佐助一个活下来的支撑。

想到此层的鸣人，已经压抑不住想要见到佐助的冲动，他瞒着木叶的所有人，单枪匹马在大蛇丸葬礼的那一天，去见佐助。只有这一天，音隐紧闭的大门才会向外界打开。

鸣人低估了音隐的谨慎还有自己独特的外型，他一眼被葬礼门口的守卫认出来，拦在门口，守卫甚至恐吓鸣人，说不对鸣人动手，是不想在这么严肃的日子见血。鸣人再次发挥死缠烂打、得寸进尺的天赋，他站在门口怎么也不肯走，直到他瞧见佐助的身影，他抓住机会大叫起佐助的名字。

佐助没有躲鸣人，反而径直朝鸣人走来。鸣人多日后再见佐助又是在葬礼上，他觉得佐助比上次见还要憔悴了许多，眼睛下泛起淡淡的青色，眼皮也懒得抬起来。鸣人真想抚摸佐助的面庞，用他手掌的温度融化佐助冰冷的面色；或是亲吻佐助的嘴唇，用啃咬舔舐给佐助苍白的嘴唇添上血色。

怜惜也是爱的表现，在佐助比往常都要显得脆弱的此刻，鸣人也觉得他对佐助的爱上升到了一个新的阶段。佐助从来不会在人前展示脆弱，他最喜欢逞强，除非他觉得脆弱让别人看去也无所谓了，就像飘在水面上的树叶已经不在乎自己飘向哪里。

鸣人极其自负地想到，他该不会是这世界上最后一个可以毫无保留去关爱佐助的人了吧！这可真让他既荣幸又劳累！

接下来与佐助的对话，鸣人尽量的表达了对佐助的关爱，不过他还是小心翼翼地把感情基调定为朋友，然后上升到亲情。在鸣人不知道佐助想法的情况下，朋友是最安全的距离。

佐助又把鸣人一个人抛下，转头进了屋子里，反而是曾经见过几面的兜主动劝鸣人不要在音隐放肆。鸣人对兜没有好感，这个男人温和的笑容和大蛇丸如出一辙，让人浑身发凉。

兜问鸣人：“你为何一定要让佐助回去。”

鸣人回答：“因为我是佐助的归处。”

兜：“你为什么觉得你是？而我们音隐不是？”

鸣人：“因为——”

鸣人不知道兜口口声声的“音隐一定善待佐助”的承诺有几分真假，乐观角度鸣人也只能相信兜。

等鸣人回到木叶，一切又回归平静，他执行着卡卡西安排的任务。

佐助这边也是一样，他的三个新伙伴性格各异，水月诙谐，重吾时而憨厚时而狂暴，至于香燐嘴上不饶人、身体总往佐助身上黏，佐助也只能由着她去。他们一行四个人执行着兜安排的任务。

兜似乎真的有提拔佐助的想法，一出手就给了佐助一个音隐中层干部的头衔，佐助听到这个决议时，没有过多表情，接受了以后继续我行我素地做自己的事，完全没有参与音隐事务，平常的集会也从来不去参加，这让不少人对佐助颇有微词。在大蛇丸时期，就有很多人对佐助感到不满，认为他狂妄自大，但那时大家都以为佐助是仗着有大蛇丸撑腰才敢肆意妄为，谁知佐助本就是这样的性格，也不知道大蛇丸和兜为什么都对宇智波佐助这么好。

唯一让众人服气的，是佐助出众的皮相和强大的实力。佐助的面部线条，随着他愈加修长的身型，也变得比过去更加凌厉清晰。如果说原先的人们，第一眼会注意到佐助白皙的皮肤和红润的嘴唇，更多是觉得这个男孩子真是精致漂亮的惹眼；那么现在的人们，尤其是见识过佐助执行任务的音隐人，会对佐助的眼睛更加难以忘记，眼型细长瞳孔乌黑，反射出宛如宝石的光泽。

无论是大蛇丸、兜还是鸣人，都要先他人一步看到佐助眼里的光，只是前二者是凭着识人用人的本领，而后者是凭着多年的相处感受。

有一天，佐助找上兜，他说：“我要搬出大蛇丸的别墅，我已经不是他的伴侣了。”这段时间佐助还一直住在原先的地方，但是他觉得浑身难受的很，原先还有伊太刀陪在佐助身边，现在全都是一群行尸走肉的侍从。

兜：“那你要住到哪里去呢？”

佐助：“这是我的自由，音隐没有强制要求成员住址的规定吧！”

兜：“我可以帮你找一个好地方。”

佐助：“我不需要。兜，你很清楚，我从来没有参与过音隐的事，你没有必要对我加以管控，就算是我哪天死了，都不需要音隐帮我收尸。我只是想要自由。”

兜：“我在想你能住在哪里去......你会去找鸣人先生吗？”

佐助：“你开什么玩笑！”

兜：“我没有开玩笑，我一直清楚，你对音隐没有归属感。”

佐助：“你是在试探我？我对木叶也没有你口中的归属感。”

兜：“你知道鸣人在你走后对我说了什么，他说啊—?—‘我想告诉佐助那家伙，木叶是我们的所在之地，也是归宿之地。可是无论我再怎么思念，那家伙都没回来。但若是我放弃传递这份思念的话，就没有人再会为他着想了。他会很痛苦的吧。所以不管别人怎么说，继续思念下去就好。如果他失去了归宿的话，那我一定要成为他的归宿。’思念你的人之所在就是归宿，真是浪漫的情话。”

兜：“佐助，我认为鸣人对你的感情不像是朋友，你应该比我更早一步察觉到这点吧！那你对他又是作何情感？”

兜： “其实，如果你想要去找鸣人先生，我完全不会拦你。在我的成员对音隐保证绝对忠心的前提下，我允许他们有一定程度的自由。”

佐助：“你不怕我借机跟木叶有所交涉，成为木叶在音隐的卧底什么的。”

兜：“音隐和木叶的战斗，不会因为你的立场发生什么变化，这是你的幸运，佐助，你还没有重要到可以左右战局。”

佐助：“我可以答应你，不会离开音隐，你也要记得你承诺我的自由。”

兜：“我可以大胆猜测你是对音隐产生了那么一点点感情吗？”

佐助： “无论音隐还是木叶，都是一样的，我又何必自找麻烦反复跳来跳去。”

兜：“你比我想象的还要有觉悟。佐助，我很希望有一天你重新展现出你的好胜心，你是个难得的人才，音隐会是你的舞台。”

佐助离开了房间，他又走出了音隐，这一次他走上了一条与平常完全不同的路，走着走着路上的景物变得熟悉起来。这是通向鸣人所住的地方的路，往常都是鸣人拉着佐助、邀请佐助去玩，一路上叽叽喳喳说个不停，这一次是佐助一个人孤零零地走在路上。佐助发现，他有点怀念当初的时光。

既然如此，我又为什么不做一个尝试......佐助边走边这么想着。现在的佐助，无力再去进行一次阵营的转化了。当初背叛木叶，佐助就有愧意，不是对木叶，而是对背叛这件事本质厌恶。但一个尝试——在双方阵营不同的背景下，依然继续二人的友情，也许是可行的。

这是鸣人先向他提出来的想法，佐助默默记在了心里。正是鸣人一直以来的执着给了如今的他实践的勇气。

这个尝试是会有一个好结局，亦或是让二人落得万劫不复的下场？此时的佐助已经走到了鸣人楼底下的一乐拉面店，店主大叔热情洋溢地吆喝着客人，客人们边吃边聊天，一片欢声笑语。鸣人最喜欢吃这一家的面，好几次都把佐助也拉到一乐。

佐助进了一乐，居然那么巧，鸣人就坐在那里，佐助简直扭头就想走，可又想到自己来这里，就应该想到可能遇到鸣人。况且，佐助为什么要躲，他刚刚明明还在想要做尝试，这才第一步就打了退堂鼓的话，实在是丢人。

佐助假装不经意地坐到鸣人旁边，对老板说：“老板，来一碗拉面。”鸣人闻声便抬起头来，看到佐助的脸后，他捏在手里的筷子都掉到了桌子上，然后鸣人又没出息地哭起来。

佐助假装没看到，他接过拉面，故意学着鸣人说了一句：“我开动了。”，然后开始吃面。刚出锅的拉面有些烫嘴，但真的让佐助感到滚烫的是鸣人死盯着他的眼神，毫不遮掩简直让佐助浑身不自在了，更何况佐助只是吃面的时候侧瞟了鸣人几眼，要是真的对上...

很奇怪的是，鸣人只是盯着佐助，却一直没有讲话。佐助面吃完了，付了钱就准备出店，然后他的手臂就被鸣人拉住了。鸣人对他说的第一句话是：“你认识宇智波佐助吗？”

佐助整个人都被漩涡鸣人这个大笨蛋给气死了，他强压着内心的怒火，回了一句：“为什么这么问。”

鸣人：“佐助是我的朋友，他真的跟你长得一模一样啊！不过，他怎么可能在这里吃拉面呢……”

佐助：“怎么就不可能。”佐助心想，鸣人到底对自己有什么误解啊，他又不是被音隐控制的傀儡。

鸣人：“你说的对，未来有一天我一定会带他来的。”

佐助：“你这个智商别想了，吊车尾！”

鸣人：“你干嘛骂我啊？！唉！！你是佐助，你是真的佐助，除了佐助没人会骂我吊车尾了！佐助啊，你怎么会来找我，还来吃一乐啊！天呐，太不可思议了，我还以为是有人带了人皮面具扮成佐助的样子来骗我，还心想这演的也太没技术含量了。”

佐助：“你居然还有这种想法。”他哼得冷笑一声。

鸣人心想：我被你哥骗过一次啊。“总之啊，先上楼到我家去吧！就跟往常一样在我家过夜。”鸣人拉着佐助的手就往楼上走。

可佐助停住了，鸣人望着佐助不动的身体，问到：“你是有任务才会来这里吧，也是，你现在该回音隐了。”

佐助：“鸣人，你这个人真的很奇怪。之前见到我的时候，恨不得动刀动枪把我从音隐抢走，我现在真的站在你面前了，却又胆小成这个样子。”

“我从之前的别墅搬出来了，现在没有房子住，我可能会过不止一天夜。不过你放心，白天我们各有任务，晚上的时候你只当没我这个人就行，过段时间我就搬走。”

鸣人：“你在说什么啊，佐助你想住多久都可以啊！我怎么会当你不存在呢。不过佐助，你自己的家呢？就是在木叶时你的家。”

佐助：“我给卖了。”

鸣人说的佐助曾经的家，是木叶分给佐助的低价房。在木叶成员从学校毕业可以执行任务获得报酬之前，房子的费用由木叶支出；可以执行任务后，便要把报酬的一大部分上交给木叶偿还债务。任务完成的多者，报酬自然高，可以在一次性还干净房费后，彻底享有对房子的房产权。佐助作为天才，早鸣人两年还清，鸣人记得佐助那个时候还请自己到他家里去玩。

佐助居然把那个房子给卖了。

当佐助走进鸣人的房子时，佐助简直被这一片狼籍惊呆了，他狠狠瞪了一眼鸣人，鸣人不好意思地朝他笑笑，两人接下来一起打扫起来，佐助把房间里的灯都打开，满满当当的垃圾装了好几袋堆在门口。

等清扫做完，已经到了深夜，都没有聊上两句，佐助就说自己累了要去休息，鸣人也没有理由拦住佐助。鸣人其实很想找佐助聊聊天，而且，他也想找到一个合适的机会，把鼬的事情告诉佐助。

大蛇丸的别墅在佐助搬出以后，就被音隐卖掉，佐助似乎是在有意减少与音隐的联系，作为小队队长，佐助就连领任务和提交任务报告的事也交给了水月他们。有人问水月等人，佐助到底是个怎么样的人，水月回答：“实力无可挑剔的队长，除此之外我一无所知。”

香燐回答：“充满魅力的帅哥，我的梦中情人。”

重吾回答：“能够在我发狂的时候控制住我的人，非常可靠。”

再多问佐助喜欢什么、在乎什么这之类的问题，三人也回答不出来了。佐助执行任务时从来没有多余的情感，效率高的可怕，完成以后小队就地解散，是名副其实只在有任务时才能见到队长佐助的小队，没有私底下的交情。

佐助很满意自己的队友，他们不会对佐助指手画脚，也不会多嘴八卦。但他还是会在离开小队后，故意绕远路以防追踪，凡事不怕一万就怕万一，音隐鱼龙混杂，有的是心思险恶的人。

谁又能想到来去无影的佐助，每天执行完任务，做的只是再平常不过的事。比如去超市里买些东西，或者打扫一下鸣人的家，现在勉强算得上他们两个人的家吧！鸣人总是回得比他晚，佐助只能自己一个人做晚饭、吃晚饭。直到有一天佐助深夜里看到鸣人正在泡面，吃的是狼吞虎咽，佐助叫鸣人的时候，鸣人尴尬得挠挠头。

佐助：“楼下的一乐拉面关门了吗？”

鸣人：“我回来的太晚了嘛。”

佐助：“你回来晚了总是就吃泡面？多少次了？”

鸣人：“这谁数得清，从小到大我都是吃泡面长大的。”

佐助：“你不会做饭啊！吃泡面对身体不好，难怪你总比我矮。”

鸣人：“我当然会啦！只是做任务总是没有规律，哪能跟正常人一样，一人三餐正常吃，泡面要省事的多。佐助你难道每餐都吃？怎么可能啊，那多费事。”

佐助：“我还真的是每餐都吃。这样吧，鸣人，明天早上我给你做个饭团便当什么的，你带到木叶去吃吧！”

鸣人：“你给我做？！为什么？！”

佐助：“做我那份的时候，顺手也给你做一份。”

鸣人：“你每天起那么早，就是做便当吗？”

佐助：“当然不是，我只是习惯起早床。明天我就放在桌子上，你记得拿。”

鸣人一晚上都为佐助的话兴奋得睡不着觉，翻来覆去好不容易睡着一小会儿，又被隔壁的佐助推门的声音惊醒，鸣人一看钟才六点钟。鸣人推开一条门缝，偷偷打量佐助在干什么。

鸣人看到佐助穿着睡衣、顶着一脑袋乱毛去洗脸刷牙，回了房间一趟再出来时，佐助已经穿好了衣服。接下来佐助一直在厨房里忙活，鸣人感觉他都能闻到油和米的香味。后来佐助就出门了，鸣人推开门看到桌子上果然放着三个饭团，还有佐助写的小纸条：“一日三餐都要吃。”

鸣人亢奋的不行，他洗脸刷牙，第一次那么早就到了木叶，然后开始品尝佐助做的饭团。这就是家庭的感觉吧！鸣人想跟佐助组建一个家庭，就像现在这样。

后来佐助买了一个微波炉回来，告诉鸣人晚上回来就把便当放在里面热一热，鸣人眼泪汪汪地抱住佐助，说佐助真是太好了。

佐助：“我只是看你太可怜了。”

鸣人：“是因为你也把我当家人，你不用反驳我，我还是懂的。”

能够心怀期待入睡是很幸福的事，让鸣人期待的就是佐助的饭团或者便当，佐助也会每天换着花样，这种微小的细节远远比言语要打动人。在一两个星期后，鸣人有一次故意起了一个早床，和佐助一起做早餐。

鸣人手很笨，饭团都被包散了，佐助嫌弃地说：“这个饭团就给你了。”鸣人也乐呵呵的接受了。鸣人在佐助出门时，对佐助说：“今天晚上我会早点回，我们聊聊吧。”

佐助：“你想聊什么？”

鸣人：“太多了。我们虽然现在住在一起，但总是没有机会说说话。就像我们小时候那样敞开心扉聊。”

佐助：“我们已经长大了。”片刻的沉默，佐助接着说：“我会等着你。”

小樱惊讶于鸣人今天怎么格外认真，鸣人并不聪明，有的只是无限的干劲，每日留到很晚也要把工作完成。鸣人第一次在晚饭的时刻赶回家，他推开门正看到佐助在桌子上吃着，佐助对他说：“一起吃吧！”然后为鸣人添了一碗饭，放到鸣人面前。

这顿饭两个人都吃的心不在焉，接下来要聊什么？自己又该怎么回答？一切都是未知数。

吃完饭后，是佐助先开口：“你什么时候变得这么忙了？”

鸣人：“我已经是木叶的中级干部，卡卡西老师说我再干一段时间就能升到高级了。”

佐助：“你很爱木叶。”

鸣人：“你难道不爱木叶？木叶有那么多你的同伴，他们都跟我一样，一直关心着你。”

佐助：“鸣人你多想了，我内心没有爱只有恨，我留在木叶就是为了报仇，发现木叶没有用处，就转头投奔音隐。”

鸣人：“那你为什么会去猿飞爷爷的葬礼？你那个时候在想什么，佐助！”

佐助：“我在想，生命这么容易逝去啊……”

鸣人：“那我问你，你在音隐干什么？为什么要从大蛇丸的别墅里搬出来。”为什么要来找我，这是鸣人掩藏的后半句话。

佐助：“我没你混的那么好，每天只做些小任务混混日子而已；还有，住在大蛇丸的别墅，很没意思。”

鸣人：“就只是这样的话，为什么不离开音隐？”

佐助：“因为在音隐比在木叶自由，没有人用同伴感情绊着我。”佐助的这句话已经十分尖锐，直指鸣人。

鸣人：“那是因为音隐的人都不在乎你，你心里难道不清楚？”鸣人也直接和佐助刚起来。

佐助：“你少自以为是！你凭什么这么说，他们只是懂得理解我。”

鸣人：“你自己相信你说的话吗？宇智波佐助，你再说一遍，说音隐的人理解你！而我漩涡鸣人不理解你，还用同伴情束缚你！你看着我的眼睛跟我说！”

佐助：“你以为我不敢？漩涡鸣人，你束缚住了我，你让我喘不过气来，你能不能离我远一点。”

鸣人：“我一直离你很远，是你那天晚上坐到我身边吃拉面，然后说你要跟我住在一起，然后我们才变得前所未有的近起来。佐助，其实如果你把束缚这个词换成羁绊，会更好解释我们之间。”

佐助：“与我这种人产生羁绊，于你而言有什么意义？”

鸣人：“让我觉得，我不是孤身一人，你也不是。”

佐助：“你已经不孤独了，鸣人。你有小樱、鹿丸、卡卡西陪在身边。而我是否是孤身一人，与你没有关系。”

鸣人：“你是你，他们是他们。你也要在我身边。”

佐助：“我只是你那么多朋友里的一个，而且是最不喜欢理睬你的一个，我总是骂你吊车尾，把你揍到地上，你也总是把我当成死对头。没了我，你一直喜欢的小樱也可以看到你了，对了，你可能看不出来，隔壁小组的雏田一直喜欢你，她是个好姑娘。”

鸣人：“不是的，只有对你，我只有对你，是喜——”佐助反应过来鸣人要说什么，他把鸣人逼急了，实在是失策，于是佐助打断鸣人：“我不管你什么情感，但我很讨厌情感，尤其是特殊的情感，它会让人变得软弱，是一个人的软肋。”

鸣人：“但是，情感也会让人的心变得柔软。与其说是软肋，倒不如说是珍视之物，这是一个人的生存信念。就像你曾经靠对鼬的仇恨活下来，你现在也可以靠爱活下来。”

这个爱，可以不是我，但佐助，我希望你能爱着一个人。鸣人甚至不敢说——靠对我的爱，这未免太得寸进尺，鸣人心里清楚自己与佐助的感情就是不对等的。

现在的鸣人觉得自己卑微的可怕，他只能通过感受佐助抗拒自己的程度，来反向推测佐助内心深处有多在乎自己。

让鸣人结束痛苦的方法只有两个：一是佐助接受鸣人，二是鸣人放弃佐助。鸣人选择了前者，佐助选择了后者。

看来这个天是聊不下去了，鸣人强硬地转了一个话题：“你想要见见木叶的人吗？我会把他们偷偷带来。”

佐助指责鸣人：“这很危险，不要犯傻，我不需要。”

鸣人望着佐助：“其实你懂吧！我想说的，你一直都懂吧！”

佐助想要否定，他也确实否定了，只是他一直低着头没有看鸣人。

鸣人笑了起来：“也许你没有那么聪明。”

佐助给了鸣人一下：“你这个吊车尾没资格说我。”

鸣人：“聊天结束！佐助，你总是起那么早，早点睡。”说完鸣人就先回了房间，佐助不知道自己是以怎么样的心情回到房间。

佐助觉得自己今天面对鸣人简直蠢的令人发指，他其实只是想让鸣人不要再逼着他从音隐回木叶，只要这样，他就愿意一直保持现在的状态，他曾以为鸣人就会满足。但人总是在得到以后变得贪婪，鸣人想从佐助这里得到的越来越多了，佐助讨厌这种感觉，所以他的回答异常的尖锐。

我们互相做对方的普通朋友就好，上升的越崇高，为这份情感背负的也就越多，这也就是佐助对鸣人所说的“爱使人软弱”。

夜深人静的时刻，佐助回想起鸣人的一个个质问，他给出一个个更加温情的答案，但只与佐助有一墙之隔的鸣人，一个字也听不到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （我必须要说，我最OOC的地方，就是把鸣人的情商写太高了，我自己都觉得这些话不像是鸣人说得出的，能把佐助逼到这个境地……不过写都写了。佐助现在还是温情的，因为他大仇得报，所以挺无欲无求，但后面鸣人把真相告诉佐助以后，这两人就该决裂了  
> 天呐，我写的太肉麻，受不了自己）


	8. 第八章

第八章

在那场交流后，一种诡异的气氛弥漫在鸣人和佐助之间，这让两人都十分不好受，工作的时候也难免带着情绪。鸣人回得越来越晚，佐助好像没什么影响似的继续做该做的事，两个人明明住在一个屋子里，却连见面都少了，除了每天放在桌子上的三个饭团还坚持充当着两人的联系物。

鸣人率先受不了，他越战越勇，策划着还要找佐助说话，他一天晚上回家后，敲响了佐助的房门。佐助还没有睡着，打开房门让鸣人进来，然后抽开椅子，自己则坐在床上。

鸣人：“佐助，我想是我心急了，我们就保持现状。”

佐助：“好。”

鸣人：“什么时候我们都没有任务，就一起出去玩玩吧！就去我们小时候总喜欢爬的那座山，然后野餐什么的。”

佐助：“行。”

鸣人：“我这最近这几天应该就可以抽出时间，佐助你也要准备好，别忘了！”

佐助：“我不会。”

鸣人兴冲冲就要离开佐助的房间，可是他还是忍不住问佐助：“你为什么今天晚上变得这么好说话？你怎么了？”

佐助有些无奈，他微微勾起嘴角：“鸣人，我一直把你当成朋友，这一点从来没有改变过。”

“你不是嫌弃我绊住了你吗？”鸣人委屈地说，这么久了，佐助第一次向鸣人说了一句“不刺人”的话。

“没错，我的确嫌弃你。”佐助话音刚落，鸣人就要理论，但佐助紧跟着说：“这与我把你当朋友也不矛盾！”

“你把我当朋友，所以嫌弃我？”

“可以...这么说吧。”

“佐助，你是笨蛋吧！”鸣人不明白这世上怎么会有像佐助这样，非要把爱推开的人。

佐助居然没有像往常一样骂鸣人是个吊车尾，因为他也发现自己对爱的态度和常人不同。佐助对爱没有占有欲，即使他懂得占有欲是爱的最突出表现之一，就像鸣人对自己。

后来佐助明白了，因为他最爱的人是他自己，对自我的占有欲远远超过对其他人。看到鸣人为了占有他甚至愿意让自己痛苦，佐助震撼的同时，也发觉他永远做不到这一点。

佐助在鸣人眼里是个笨蛋，鸣人在佐助眼里又何尝不是笨蛋。

“只有你会这么觉得。”佐助轻轻地说，他阴暗地想这个世界上的大部分人应该都是跟自己一样本质自私的，但是世人歌颂对爱的无私追求，所以约定俗成般，世人在面对爱的时候，都逼着自己放弃了自私。佐助这样的人，也变得奇怪起来。

鸣人几步走过来，他拥抱住佐助，他其实很早就想这么做了：“算了，无所谓了，只要你把我当朋友就够了，知道这个我真的很开心。”

佐助没有动，他觉得鸣人的力气真的变大了许多，居然让他有些喘不过气。鸣人放开佐助的时候，他们的视线撞到一起，佐助觉得鸣人的脸好像在靠近自己，鸣人的嘴唇微张也仿佛渴求着什么。佐助如同小时候恶作剧那般揪了一下鸣人的耳朵，然后说：“话说完了就回去睡吧！”

鸣人吃痛地捂住自己的耳朵，他的脸上有喜悦也有失落，然后他离开了佐助的房间。

两人一起协商时间，出游的日子定在五天后，前一天晚上，鸣人说他睡不着，所以想跟佐助聊聊天，佐助把身子往里靠了靠，留出半个床位给鸣人，鸣人脱了衣服躺在佐助旁边。

佐助一开始把背部对着鸣人，但鸣人表示这样就听不清楚佐助的话了，佐助不肯，鸣人就故意挠佐助的痒，把佐助的身体逼得翻了面。床并不大，翻过身来，鸣人感觉佐助的鼻息都仿佛打在自己脸上。

佐助：“漩涡鸣人，你还是春游前的小学生吗？”

鸣人：“因为我兴奋啊！佐助，我真的没想过我们有朝一日还能一起出门，一起去爬山。”

佐助：“你跟我住在一起的事，卡卡西知不知道？”

鸣人：“他不知道，不过他肯定不会阻拦我的。佐助，卡卡西老师真的很关心你，我们三个里他最偏心你了。”

佐助：“他是个好老师。”

鸣人：“我想过了，其实现在这样真的挺好的。我很早以前就设想过一个世界—?—在那个世界里，我不是木叶的孤儿，你也不是音隐的复仇者，在那个世界，我们就可以互相敞开心扉了吧！现在这个小屋子起码能让我们抛弃木叶和音隐的限制，我已经很满足了。”

佐助又翻过身去，这回鸣人怎么闹佐助，佐助都不肯转身，鸣人只好主动贴紧佐助，他问：“佐助，你怎么了？”

佐助没有出声，他的眼眶在听到鸣人口中的那个设想的时候，情不自禁湿润了，所以他才情急之下转身躲避鸣人的视线。在他情绪稳定下来后，他对鸣人说：“睡着了吗？”

“没有。”

“快睡吧。”

“我知道。你也没有睡着啊？”

“太挤了，鸣人，我就允许你在我这里留今天一晚上。”佐助刚说完，鸣人就把身体往外挪，故意给佐助腾出位置，佐助感觉后背一空。

“少挪点，小心掉下去。”

“知道了。接着睡吧，佐助。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

六点钟的闹钟把鸣人和佐助同时叫醒，佐助叫鸣人接着睡，然后跨过鸣人的身体准备下床去，可没想到鸣人故意用手拦住佐助，稍微一用力就让佐助倒回床上。鸣人说：“今天休息，就多睡一会吧！你也不用做早餐，我们去吃楼下了一乐。”

佐助：“吃腻了我的饭团？”

鸣人还没有完全睡醒，他闭着眼睛笑着说：“怎么会。”

后来居然是鸣人先醒了，他推推佐助把佐助也叫起来：“睡懒觉的感觉怎么样！”

佐助一看桌子上的钟，现在七点，他把鸣人的腿扒开，然后去洗脸刷牙，鸣人回自己房间换睡衣的时候，正好看见佐助正脱掉上身的衣服。佐助是背对着鸣人的，他的后背过于洁白乍一看就是白花花的一片，再多看几眼才注意到明显的肩胛骨线条。

鸣人忍不住接着看佐助的下一步动作，正如他期待的那样佐助脱掉了裤子，露出了笔直的双腿。佐助的大腿因为长久的训练而格外紧实，可看起来还是很嫩，让鸣人猜想摸起来一定还是很柔软的；而佐助的小腿并没有运动过度的肌肉块，反而称得上纤细，小的时候鸣人就经常在佐助轻盈地穿梭在森林里时，盯着佐助短裤下绑着绷带的小腿。

等佐助换完衣服，鸣人才悄悄回自己的房间。他平日里对打扮并不讲究，几套橙色的运动服看起来大同小异，因此鸣人只能挑一件相对来说有型些的。等鸣人出门，看到佐助已经在客厅等他，佐助今天难得的没在腰间系那条绳子，鸣人知道佐助总把执行任务的剑别在那条绳子上。

现在时间大概七点半，上班的人们渐渐多了起来，鸣人和佐助吃完一乐，就并排走在路上。他们从来没有感受过平常人朝九晚五的生活，能在上班的人潮中行走也颇为有趣。

佐助：“你还记得我们第一次去爬那座山是什么时候？”

鸣人：“是我们第七班组建那天吧！小樱提议找个地方，我们聚餐交流一下感情，其实她根本就没在乎我，只是想跟你说话。她问你有什么地方推荐，你说想去爬山。”

佐助：“除了我的父母还有哥哥，我很少与人一起吃饭，所以组班之前，你曾有一次在食堂故意跟我坐在一起，我还跟你起了矛盾。”

鸣人：“这件事你还记得那么清楚啊……”佐助一提，鸣人也回想起来，他那时是想在佐助面前找存在感，结果被佐助骂了一句“离我远点”，把鸣人气得抢走了佐助餐盘里的一根香肠，然后硬是坚持在佐助的低气压下继续跟他坐在一起吃饭。后来鸣人也觉得过意不去，就往佐助餐盘里夹了两块肉。

佐助：“我家人离开以后，那是我第一次和人坐在一起吃饭。”

鸣人用不可思议的眼神看着佐助：“你那么受欢迎！女孩子们都会抢跟你吃饭的机会！”

佐助：“是有过，不过往往被我三两句话就赶走了。”

鸣人：“这是你的错吧！”鸣人想起自己的确撞到过女孩子端着餐盘在佐助那里落败离开。

佐助：“我没有义务去理睬她们无聊的少女心，尤其是这种廉价的喜欢。”

鸣人：“不要拒绝别人的喜欢啊！像你这样轻而易举就能让别人喜欢上的人，真是身在福中不知福。”

佐助用嘲讽的语气回答鸣人：“你是不是有点羡慕我？”

鸣人很坦诚地说：“是。佐助，我一直羡慕你，你难道察觉不到？”

佐助：“鸣人，在我面前别做出这么卑微的样子，我很讨厌你这样。”

鸣人：“我只是说了实话。”言下之意，是鸣人在佐助面前的卑微形态，早已有之。

佐助：“我叫你吊车尾，不是想看你自暴自弃，你的自尊心到哪里去了？”

鸣人：“你非要我跟你作对才开心啊。”

佐助：“起码比现在要正常。能不能不要再用现在这个样子逼我？你以为你对我是关心？你分明是仗着我把你当成朋友，所以逼我对你心软。”

“我承认我伤害了你，鸣人。但是你现在的痛苦，与我无关。”

鸣人：“那我承认，我就是用友情要挟你了，你又对我心软了几分？还有，你总是事不关己的样子，我告诉你，就是跟你有关！就是你害的我痛苦，你别想赖账！”

佐助也明显恼怒了，他张开嘴后又闭上，反复几次终究还是只落了句：“今天这个日子我不想跟你吵。”然后佐助一个人提着包裹走在鸣人前面，保持一定的距离，用路上的时间给二人一个冷静期。

到了山脚下，佐助故意挑衅鸣人道：“吊车尾，爬的上去吗？爬不上去那边有索道。”

鸣人一手作拳状，一手作掌状，然后重重碰到一起：“别小瞧我。”说完鸣人发现佐助笑了，此刻鸣人突然明白，佐助喜欢看自己干劲满满的样子。

这座山不是很陡，但也有几个险峭的地方，而且山程也比较长。鸣人和佐助作为练家子，一直想着怎么尽量加快速度，佐助的速度一向比鸣人快，很快就冲到前面，既然如此，鸣人干脆飞檐走壁，抓着栏杆一翻就到了上面一层台阶。

佐助见鸣人到了自己前面，瞬间反应过来鸣人又不按常理出牌，他也爬到一棵树的树顶，跳下来时稳稳当当落在鸣人的前面。

此时爬山比赛已经完全变了味，不过比赛就是比赛，鸣人和佐助都是好胜心极强的人，哪里管那么多，山上零星有三两个路人，撞见二人都大惊失色，他们也只当没看到。

到了一片树林时，已经彻底没了行人，佐助被一股力量推倒在地，撞得佐助头昏眼花，原来是鸣人这家伙。佐助一翻身把鸣人压在身下，对着鸣人的脸一拳揍上去，鸣人也给佐助的腹部一掌。

他们打得天昏地暗，在落叶里翻滚着，你来我回，耳旁全是拳拳到肉的声音，还有步伐移动引起的叶子沙沙声。有时鸣人或佐助撞到树上，或是拳头落到树上，叶子就会像下雨似的落到二人肩头，但他们根本无惧阻碍视线的叶子，死死盯着对方，伺机而动。

他们终于还是打累了，一起躺在被他们打下来的叶子铺成的床上，佐助想到曾经见过的一句话——“以天为被，以地为席”——本是形容人的孤苦伶仃，后来反而有了豁达的意思。如果身边有个人能陪着自己躺在这张“席”上，自然也就不觉得孤苦，佐助这么想着。

“我饿了，佐助，我们就在这里野餐吧，这也挺漂亮的。”

“你爬不动了。”

“你难道还爬的动？！”鸣人一激动，呼吸都不畅了，咳嗽了几声。

“本来爬得好好的，是你把我拖到这森林来。”

“我...我只是想念跟你交手的感觉了，上次打还是你跟大蛇丸结...我觉得吧！男孩子之间就是不打不相识！”

“你最喜欢找些蹩脚的借口。好了，就按你说的在这里吃。”说罢佐助忍着身体的酸痛撑起身子来，他和鸣人分别提了几个包裹，刚才打斗一番都被埋在落叶下找不到了，佐助把摊在地上的鸣人拉起来，让他跟自己一起找。

“我找到一个了！”寻找一番后，鸣人兴奋地说，佐助举起手上的三个包裹看着鸣人，这让鸣人感觉自己又输给了佐助。

包裹里面都是鸣人和佐助分别去超市买的零食，还有佐助提早做好的吃食，他们把吃的撒到桌布上，阳光透过叶子的缝隙洒下来。

吃着吃着，鸣人问佐助：“为什么我们每次聊天都会不欢而散呢？”

佐助回答：“那就不要聊了。”

鸣人摇摇头：“那可不行，什么事都要说清楚才行。这样吧！佐助，我们都约法三章。一、不能语气过激；二，不能说假话；三，不能回避。”

佐助忍不住白了鸣人一眼：“后面那两条不要擅自加。”

鸣人说：“难道你之前就说了什么假话？没有的话，你在怂什么。”

佐助只能叹了口气，然后默许了鸣人的“约法三章”。

鸣人：“你到底知不知道那天晚上我想对你说什么？”

一开始就是佐助一直以来回避的问题，鸣人这人真的是不放过这个好机会。佐助回答：“我知道，但我不想知道。”

“为什么？”鸣人步步紧逼。

佐助突然扭头看着鸣人，他说：“这是我们承受不了的东西，你应该很清楚。”

鸣人：“是你承受不了，你总是逃避。佐助，我一直以为你很勇敢，为了复仇，你能一个人那么努力地练习，甚至抛弃一切到音隐去。但是唯独对我们之间，你的勇敢到哪里去了。”

佐助：“我现在跟你在一起生活，就是我的勇敢！漩涡鸣人，你凭什么否定我？！你在木叶长大，卡卡西是木叶的首领，你可以毫无负担跟我在一起。我呢？我在音隐被所有人当成眼中钉，我在这种情况下还跟你这个木叶的人生活在一起！”

“是我主动去找你，你可不要忘了这点，你当初不是也觉得不可思议吗？还傻乎乎地当我只是一个长得相似的人。”

鸣人的脸冷的可怕：“对不起，是我先过激了，你也冷静点吧。”他们又三句不到就吵了起来，真是天生的死对头。

佐助继续说，他的语气已经平静下来：“就像现在这样，维持着简单的友谊，我已经足够满足了。鸣人，你也跟我说过，你满足现在。”

鸣人伸出手，落到佐助脸上，他早就想这么做了：“如果我说我是自欺欺人呢？如果我说我就是贪得无厌呢？尽管我们心知肚明，但是这句话我还是想说出来——我喜欢你，恋人之间的那种——按照约定，你不能撒谎，不能回避。佐助，给我一个回答。”

在佐助犹豫的时候，鸣人把身体靠向佐助，他义无反顾地给了佐助的脸颊一个轻吻，然后说：“允许让我的嘴唇换个位置吗？”鸣人此刻离佐助那么近，他能清晰地看到佐助白皙的皮肤怎么染上红色，以及佐助慌乱的眼神。

于是鸣人换了佐助另一边脸颊又亲吻了一下，他呼吸间的热气打在佐助脸上。  
佐助颤抖着说：“你又在逼我，用友情要挟不成，又用爱情要挟我。你非要逼得我跟你一样浑身都是软肋才肯罢休！”

鸣人：“我也可以成为你的盔甲。”

佐助冷笑一声：“告诉你一个秘密，我曾经想要杀了大蛇丸，甚至已经做好了准备，只是鼬先我一步杀了他。我想要杀他，就是因为他得寸进尺。鸣人，你现在也是如此。”

鸣人回答：“我记得你说过，你当我是朋友，所以你嫌弃我。所以我猜想，你对别的感情是不是也是如此，抗拒反而是爱的表现。”

佐助：“照你这么说，我爱的是大蛇丸。”

鸣人觉得佐助的讽刺有种冷笑话的感觉，他也的确笑出了声：“你也想杀了我？佐助，如果你真的能动手，我就相信你的话。”

佐助把贴近自己的鸣人推开，他骂道：“你在扮演什么情种？你就这么不把自己的命当回事？漩涡鸣人，我早就觉得，你对感情的追求简直病态，丧失理智。”

鸣人却回答：“看来，你比我还要珍惜我的生命。”

佐助接着骂：“你个疯子，你真是个疯子。”

鸣人换了一个温柔的语调：“因为我知道你动不了手，我们是八年的同伴，我还是了解你的，只是不及你了解我。”

佐助：“你什么时候变得这么牙尖嘴利...现在的你，让我真的不敢说我了解你，鸣人。”

鸣人：“处在感情劣势的一方，总要动脑筋才能扭转局势。”

佐助感觉自己身处一个密不透风的世界，他已经无处可逃，于是他说：“我允许你，鸣人。”然后佐助闭上眼睛。

鸣人已经被惊喜席卷全身，他反应过来佐助指的是刚才他说的那句话。他将嘴唇覆上去，把佐助的嘴唇含在嘴里，用舌头舔过佐助唇肉的每一寸，入侵进去，将软嫩的嘴唇内部舔舐了一番，然后撬开牙齿，用舌尖抵住佐助的上腔。同时因为亲吻的太过用力，佐助的身体已经倾斜，只有用手撑着地面才能不被鸣人压到地上。

这个吻很长，长到让鸣人产生了天长地久的错觉，佐助单方面被鸣人亲的换不了气，现在整张脸红的跟他喜欢吃的蕃茄一样。

“我只允许了这件事，没有答应别的事。”

“这就够了。”鸣人心想，以后的事，就交给自己“得寸进尺”的恶劣本性吧！


	9. 第九章

第九章

木叶的人都发现鸣人这两天心情特别好，前段时间还强颜欢笑的样子，如今面对谁都傻呵呵地笑，问他发生了什么，他就依旧傻笑着回一句“没什么”。

鸣人和佐助从山上回家的路上，鸣人主动献殷勤替佐助拿着东西，然后默默走在佐助后面，就跟他们来的时候一样，不过前后的心情是截然不同。

佐助越想越后悔，他就不该脑袋一热答应鸣人的亲吻，现在让他硬着头皮说他们两个是朋友，佐助也觉得尴尬。没想到，反倒是鸣人比佐助豁达，到家以后鸣人对佐助很认真地说：“你不用纠结，如果你还是只想跟我做朋友，那就继续做朋友”

欲擒故纵——佐助的脑子里轰的一下出现这四个字。佐助心想，明明刚才拼了命要他接受的是鸣人，现在又摆出这副样子给他看，真是虚伪的很。佐助记得鸣人说过“有话直说是我的信念”，现在他真的有点怀念那个傻乎乎的小孩鸣人，那个时候的鸣人很容易看穿，佐助稍微耍点手段就能把鸣人逗得团团转。

“鸣人，我们当然是朋友，永远的朋友。”佐助决定以不变应万变。

“能再给你的朋友一个吻吗？”

“不可以。”

“佐助，在你这里，我的朋友定位是不一样的。你是让我想要拥抱、抚摸、带有欲望的朋友。这样的朋友关系，我很愿意永远下去。”鸣人目光如炬，燃烧着火光。

“你还是这么喜欢胡言乱语。”

“总比你一贯的口是心非要好，再说我可没觉得我说的是胡言，相反，我现在思维比任何时候都要清晰。”

“你对我这个朋友还有什么地位，我很想知道。”

“如果全部说出来，会太露骨，佐助。有些东西是言语很难传递的，但是行动也许可以。”

“比如？”

鸣人被佐助的话鼓励到，他把头埋在佐助的脖颈间，舔佐助的锁骨还有中间的凹陷，甚至故意用牙齿摩擦出红印。鸣人说：“这是第一个朋友行为。”

“还有吗？”

鸣人继续往下，他把佐助的衣服掀起来，把红嫩的乳头含在口里，然后伸手用指尖去勾勒今天早上鸣人窥见的佐助的肩胛骨线条，鸣人故意嗑咬佐助的胸前，以让佐助产生轻微的疼痛感，果然鸣人察觉到佐助的呼吸加重了。佐助很瘦，吸气的时候肋骨都凸显出来，鸣人便用舌头去舔骨头的凸起，把那里舔得水淋淋的。佐助的小腹因为敏感，每一处都紧绷着。

“第二个朋友行为。”鸣人抬头看着佐助，他说：“佐助，你也对我做点朋友行为吧！朋友之间就是要互帮互助。”然后鸣人一手拉开自己的裤拉链，一手把佐助的手放在自己的裤裆处。

佐助用食指挑起鸣人内裤包裹着的那一大块东西，然后勾开内裤的边，试探性地戳了戳鸣人的勃起处，有点烫，佐助这么想着。他又多塞了几根手指，揉捏起来，后来佐助干脆直接把鸣人的性器从内裤里掏出来，整只手掌覆上那里，阴茎上的脉络还有毛发让佐助的柔嫩的掌心觉得痒，为了止痒，佐助重重地在鸣人的阴茎上摩擦了两下，结果眼看着鸣人的阴茎变大了。

“够了吧，鸣人。”

“本来是够了，现在可不行了。再来点，佐助，你最好了。”

“我没帮别人撸过。”

“你怎么弄自己就怎么弄我。”

“真麻烦。”佐助嘴上嫌弃着，但还是握住鸣人的阴茎，有轻有重地按摩起来。这家伙，还真的硬了，还这么粗大。佐助有一双很漂亮的手，手指葱般细白，指尖因为长年使用苦无磨出一层薄茧，淡粉色的指甲修剪平整。光是看着这双手放在鸣人的阴茎上，就足以让鸣人气血上涌。

佐助的聪明在这件事上也可见一斑，他的右手用来撸动肉棒，连上面的一道道褶皱也照顾到了，力度恰到好处；左手则揉搓旁边的睾丸，先是右边这颗，然后是左边这颗。谁也不会想到，佐助居然主动伸出舌头舔了一口鸣人的睾丸，鸣人意乱情迷之下，晃动身体把肉棒打在佐助脸上，示意佐助含住。

下一秒鸣人就担心佐助这么高傲的人，真的会照做吗？但佐助现在不说话专心蹲在他胯间的样子十分乖巧，也没有生气的迹象，佐助现在在想些什么？鸣人真想问，可现在明显不适合问这个问题。

佐助明白暗示后，先是把阴茎的前端含在嘴里，他皱了一下眉头，然后尽量往里含得更深，这张平常总说出各种尖锐话语的嘴唇现在被鸣人的阴茎撑得大大的，鸣人感觉自己已经插到了佐助的喉头，生理性的干呕让鸣人的阴茎前端仿佛被按摩着，但即使如此，还有一大截茎身露在外面。

佐助开始了下一步动作，他吞吐着口里的肉棒，每一次吞入都极深，好像是非要把它全部吞完全才肯罢休。此时鸣人的肉棒前半截已经完全被打湿，佐助无法吞咽的口水都涂抹在上面，而且看佐助的样子是有些累了，动作明显迟缓下来。想着帮帮佐助，鸣人主动在佐助的口腔里抽插起来，他控制不好力度，居然把佐助的身体顶得要倒在地上，于是他伸手护住佐助的脑勺，同时稍微用力往里一按。

佐助看起来并不好受，鼻子呼气的频率格外频繁，整张脸也因为呼吸不畅而涨得通红，但他不服输似的继续含着，脸颊也被顶起弧度。当看到佐助流出生理性的泪水的时候，鸣人用手指替佐助擦干净，然后用手掌捧住佐助发烫的小脸。

“我要射了，佐助，吐出来吧。”鸣人终究是狠不下心让佐助难受。

佐助把肉棒吐出来后，止不住地剧烈咳嗽，他其实没有表情，但水润的双眼和泛着红晕的两颊就足以让他看起来风情万种，起码在鸣人眼里印着的就是这样一张饱含欲望的脸，鸣人射了一大股白浊，有几滴溅到佐助脸上，佐助用手背擦掉，然后嫌弃地对鸣人说：“等下你自己清理，我累了。”说完佐助就一副要走的样子。

鸣人赶紧拉住佐助，他大胆地把手伸进佐助的内裤里去揉搓佐助的阴茎：“让我也帮帮你。”鸣人感觉手下的阴茎有了一点反应，于是他继续按压。

佐助却抓住鸣人在他裤裆里为非作歹的那只手，对鸣人说：“今天的朋友交流时间已经足够长，而且我也懂你的朋友定位是什么了。”

鸣人把手抽出来，他看着佐助：“那你愿意做这样的朋友吗？你会是唯一一个。而且，我希望以后能有更多、更久、更深入的朋友交流。”

佐助听着“深入”二字，挑起了眉头，希望这家伙是字面上的意思。

佐助：“看情况。”

鸣人看着佐助从桌子上丢了一桶纸给鸣人，然后佐助便离开了。鸣人乐观地想：反正也没拒绝。

正在地上做清理的鸣人后悔起，自己连佐助的裤子都没有扒下来。

第二天早上起床，佐助感受到喉头的异物感还有口腔的酸胀感，睡了一夜还没有恢复，佐助连做好的早餐都难以下咽，只喝了一杯牛奶就出门，出门前和往常一样在桌子上摆了三个便当。

这股难以消逝的酸痛感总提醒着佐助，昨天他和漩涡鸣人发生了什么。整个过程水到渠成，他们没有说一句废话，占据他们头脑的是满满的喘息声和滚烫的肌肤之亲。

没有恋人之名，却先有了恋人之实。

现在的鸣人，对“朋友”这两个字不仅没了以往那般强烈的排斥感，反而将其当成情趣和挑逗佐助的工具。佐助一点点的纵容，就让事情发展到现在这个地步。

水月问佐助昨天休息干什么去了，还打趣佐助，说他居然也会休息。佐助很诚实地说自己和朋友爬山去了，惊得香燐和重吾也围过来，表示对佐助口中朋友的好奇。

水月 ：“我以为你这么冷淡的性格，是不会愿意和谁交朋友的。不过，佐助本质很温柔，也很为他人着想。”

“我是这样的人吗？”佐助质疑道。

水月：“第一眼不像，第二眼也不像，等到第一百眼、一千眼的时候就可以看出来了。”

重吾：“你很让人有安全感。”

香燐：“而且很吸引人。因为你自己都察觉不到这股吸引力的来源是什么，所以反而让你更有魅力。佐助，这与你的外表无关。”

水月：“你的朋友想必比我们更能认识到这些，你可以问问他。”

回到家的佐助，感觉口中的酸痛感好了很多，便多吃了些，只不过还是吃得很慢。晚上的时候，压了一天的饥饿感让佐助实在受不了，他离开房间在冰箱里找点吃的填肚子，正好听到门锁打开的声音。

鸣人也没想到一开门就看到佐助，他打了个招呼，然后问：“你在等我吗？”

佐助把食物边放进微波炉里，边回答鸣人：“我肚子饿了。”

鸣人：“没有吃饱？”

佐助：“根本就没吃什么，我喉咙疼。”

鸣人明白过来，他走上前去让佐助把嘴巴打开，佐助面色冷淡地张开嘴，鸣人发现佐助的喉咙深处还红肿着，他心疼地在佐助的喉结处轻轻吻了一下，惊得佐助打了个颤。

“我为你煮点粥吧，普通食物都太硬了。”

“你会煮粥？”

“我还没有那么笨好吗？只是很少下厨而已。”

“米放在柜子里，冰箱里还有火腿肠、鸡蛋、番茄什么的，你自己看着办。”

“这是我家啦，佐助，我怎么会不知道。”

“厨房我比你熟悉。”

“我知道了。你先去坐着吧，做好了我叫你。”

“我想看着你。”

“唉？为什么？”

“怕你这个吊车尾把我的厨房弄坏。”

事实上佐助的担心很有必要，鸣人一开始就问佐助锅在哪里，然后又明显的加少了水，手忙脚乱的样子让佐助十分无语。粥总算是做好，鸣人捧了一碗到佐助面前，佐助舀了一勺放在嘴里，说：“你加的糖？”

鸣人：“对啊！”

佐助：“我不喜欢吃甜的，换一碗吧！加点盐或者什么都不加。”

鸣人满是愧疚地说：“可我那一锅都加了糖。”

佐助又舀起一勺：“下不为例。”他把那一勺放到嘴里，吃了起来。鸣人注意到佐助吞咽的时候明显有不适感，但佐助没有吭声，在鸣人的注视下吃完了整碗粥。”

鸣人：“吃饱了吗？佐助？”

佐助：“嗯，你也去为自己盛一碗吧，不用只看着我。”

鸣人：“好！”片刻他就捧着碗再次坐在佐助身边，这回轮到佐助望着鸣人了。佐助的口腔里都是粥的甜味，他不怎么喜欢蔗糖的甜腻感，但看着鸣人，他觉得这甜味仿佛顺着喉管到了自己的心里，胸口也跟刚才捧在手里的碗一样温暖。

佐助忍不住笑起来，鸣人此时吃完了粥，他扭头看到佐助极其难得的笑容，佐助好像在发呆。鸣人恶作剧般亲上佐助，然后又离开，他对佐助说：“有点甜。”

佐助：“粥的味道而已。”

第二天佐助在鸣人的便当里故意多加了一点糖，“这家伙喜欢吃甜东西”，佐助抱着这样的想法。

时隔许久，佐助接到一个任务，而且是委托人指明要求佐助来做，佐助一看任务内容就愣住了：“寻到十拳剑。”这名字，不就是伊太刀赠与自己的那把剑。私心来说，佐助想把师父伊太刀送给自己唯一的礼物保留下来，可他还是忍痛将十拳剑交给了委托人。

可没想到，这把剑第二天出现在了兜的桌子上，兜把佐助单独叫到房间，然后开口：“这把十拳剑，你是如何寻到的？”

佐助说：“曾有一位故人将这把剑赠予我。”

兜：“你与宇智波鼬势同水火，他为何会把这把剑赠予你？”

佐助满脸疑惑：“鼬，和鼬有什么关系？是另外的人送我这把剑。”

兜：“你可知那委托人为何点名到你头上？因为他调查到这把剑就在宇智波鼬手中，而你是鼬唯一的亲人，我已经告诉他你们之间八年来都毫无交往，但他坚持你们之间有所联系。现在这把剑在你手里，我真的要怀疑，你与你那亲哥哥的关系了！”

佐助：“这把剑是伊太刀送给我的，也许是他从鼬手里夺走了，然后再赠予我。”

“伊太刀？”片刻沉默后，兜哈哈大笑起来，“原来如此，好一个骗局啊！”

“你在说什么？”佐助已经看不懂一切。

兜回答：“你应该知道，伊太刀已经失踪了许久，而他正是在大蛇丸先生被鼬杀害那天就彻底没了消息，我本以为他是被鼬给杀害，尸体不知扔到哪里去了，现在看来，这世上一开始就不存在什么伊太刀。你那师父伊太刀，就是鼬假扮成的。”

佐助一脸不可思议，他声音已经颤抖：“怎么可能？”那个沉默寡言、但又关心得润物无声的伊太刀，其实一直以来就是鼬......

兜接着补充：“伊太刀在八年前加入音隐，算起来正是他杀死宇智波一族，逃亡在外的那一年。原来，你哥哥从未离开这座城市。看来他对木叶还真是忠心耿耿，不惜委身在音隐做木叶的卧底。”

佐助喊道：“我哥哥又和木叶有什么关系？”

兜说：“佐助，看来你什么也不知道，真是令人同情。你哥哥曾经是木叶的暗部成员，为木叶做了不少事。要问我为什么知道的话，获得木叶的情报是音隐一直以来的坚持，弄清楚暗部成员信息只是其中一环罢了。”

佐助眼神已经空洞，他反复呢喃着“我居然什么都不知道”，然后回想和伊太刀经历过的一切，此时他也恍然大悟，然后他止不住狂笑起来，笑得疯狂放肆，笑得流下眼泪。  
兜也大概明了佐助现在的状况，他相信佐助没有背叛音隐的意图，况且也的确是佐助亲手杀死了鼬，只是鼬的想法就让人摸不清了—?—他为什么要潜入音隐？为什么要以伊太刀的身份接近佐助，还把十拳剑赠给佐助？难道真是多年后的良心发现？那他又何必假装重回这座城市说自己要杀死佐助？

疑点，全是疑点，偏偏鼬已经死去，带着所有的秘密离开，叫人毫无头绪，他唯一的亲人佐助，看起来也是白纸一张，甚至没有兜这个外人知道的多。

兜轻声对佐助说：“没你的事了，你走吧！好好消化这件事。”

佐助行尸走肉般离开，今天的佐助已经无心完成任务，他恍惚地回到鸣人的家，一个人静静坐在沙发上，一直坐到鸣人回来。

鸣人发现了佐助的不对劲，他搂住佐助，问他怎么了。

佐助回答：“我在音隐的时候，有个叫伊太刀的师父，他不爱说话，但我知道他待我很好。他教了我一个招数，说是可以让对手产生灼烧感；他还有另一个招数，能让人产生幻觉，不过他没教我。他还送了我一把十拳剑。”

“后来我才得知，鼬也有两个招数，一个叫“月读”，能让人产生幻觉；一个叫“天照”，能让人产生灼烧感。而且，他也有把十拳剑。”

“现在又有人告诉我，鼬曾经是木叶的人。”

鸣人把佐助抱紧了些，他深吸一口气，回答佐助：“其实，我一直知道。”

佐助从鸣人的怀里离开：“你知道什么？你为什么会知道？”

鸣人：“我知道他是木叶的人，实际上，我知道所有的真相，因为鼬曾经来找过我。”

佐助站起身来，他朝鸣人大喊：“你从来没有告诉我这些！！”

鸣人低着头说：“我不知道该在怎样的情况告诉你？”

佐助：“所以你本来打算一直瞒着我。”

鸣人：“我没有，否则我也不会主动承认我知道。佐助，我一直很怕，你现在的状态就是我害怕的原因。”

佐助：“告诉我。”

鸣人：“可以，就从最开始讲起。”

佐助看着鸣人一副要哭出来的表情，心也揪了起来，到底是怎么样的真相会让鸣人一直踌躇不肯告诉自己。

鸣人只觉得，一切都要完了。


	10. 第十章

第十章

鸣人早就设想过无数种把真相告诉佐助的情景，现在的这一种无疑是糟糕至极，他完全失去了把控的能力，只能在佐助的步步紧逼下吐出真相。接下来鸣人只要一句话说得不恰当，佐助就可能在他面前当场崩溃。

鸣人：“鼬曾经来找过我。”

佐助冷哼一声：“你跟他有什么联系。”

鸣人：“你就是我们之间的联系。接下来我说的，你可能不相信，但我只是把鼬告诉我的转述给你，字字属实。不要打断我，静静地听我讲完一切，好吗？佐助。”

佐助闭上双眼，黑暗中鸣人握住了他的手，他睁眼时正对上鸣人的眼眸，大海般湛蓝。

“说吧！”

这些尘封已久的往事鸣人说得很慢，他边说边回忆起鼬诉说时的脸，真的如卡卡西老师说的那样，鼬只要提起佐助语调就会不由自主地温和下来，只看鼬的眼睛里面似乎还带着笑意；鼬的脸又与现在坐在同一位置倾听的佐助的脸在鸣人眼中重合起来。

佐助则感觉很奇妙，鸣人是一个优秀的转述者，佐助只听了几句就感受到了久违的哥哥的感觉，那些话那些体会，与正是佐助记忆里的独属于哥哥的温柔与关爱。明明鸣人的嗓音和相貌，佐助却仿佛听到了鼬的声音。

佐助又回想起伊太刀，他越来越相信伊太刀就是鼬假扮成的，原因无他，只是想起他们之间的相处。之前佐助根本没有往这个方面想，自然错过了许多细节，现在由结果推过程，才发现有这么多细微的证据，雨后春笋般冒出来。

鸣人全程注意着佐助的表情，所幸佐助真的安静地听完了一切，但看着佐助的眼睛时，仿佛在看深不见底的深渊，把所有的情绪都藏在其中，叫人捉摸不清。

“你讲完了？”

“是。”

“所以鼬是为了我才灭族的？”

“不！不是这样的！”鸣人激动地反驳佐助：“你是无辜的，充其量只是一个导火索，鼬早就为宇智波一族而痛苦。”

佐助：“在我的记忆里，父亲是一个嘴上十分严厉，但其实非常关心我的人。我知道他更喜欢哥哥，所以忽视我，把我当成小孩子，我就不服气，拉着哥哥练手里剑，想要父亲对我刮目相看。”

“哥哥是个怎么样的人呢？除了恶魔般的那一天，我一度认为他是世界上最好的哥哥。我不知道他在忙些什么，他身上总是有伤口，我就闹着要帮他涂药，我手很笨涂得不好，他一声不吭随便我闹。每次他回家，我都缠着他出去玩，我发现他有段时间很喜欢拿着相机拍我，我就故意在镜头前笑得很开心。”

“对了，还有猿飞爷爷。八年前是他到孤儿院领养了我，把我带回木叶。在木叶我认识了你、小樱、卡卡西......我刚到木叶那段时间，他怕我不习惯，总是问我过得如何，然后往我手里塞几颗糖，你也知道，我不喜欢吃糖，但我每次都会乖乖把糖放在口袋里，因为我觉得猿飞爷爷看起来像我的父辈一样，看起来很亲切。”

“但其实这一切都是假的。我的父亲是个想把我培养成杀人武器的政治小人，我的哥哥是个滥杀无辜沾满血腥的杀手，猿飞爷爷是个表面光鲜背地里拿宇智波做垫脚石的阴谋家。”

鸣人：“他们爱你是真的，佐助，我希望你不要忽视掉这点。”

佐助：“可他们害了我的一生也是真的。七岁！我就孤身一人！每天练着苦无想要报仇，牺牲了一切只为追求力量。哈哈哈哈，我居然这么多年为了木叶出生入死，木叶的庞大，可是建立在我们宇智波上！”

鸣人：“你一定要迁罪到整个木叶才肯罢休！”

佐助：“难道木叶没有错吗？”

鸣人：“有，但是你现在只是急于找到一个发泄的地方。”

佐助：“你不要再替木叶说话！”

鸣人：“我理解你对木叶的憎恨，可现在猿飞爷爷已经死了。”

佐助：“那我也做不到原谅木叶。”

鸣人已经忍无可忍：“佐助，杀了宇智波一族的是你的亲哥哥，不是木叶，你搞清楚！”

佐助甩开鸣人一直握着他的手：“但现在鼬已经死了，木叶还活着。”

鸣人：“你丧失理智了。”

佐助昂起头，仿佛眼里已经容不下鸣人：“既然如此，我们分道扬镳，我本来就是音隐的人，不该和你这个木叶的人交流过多。”说罢佐助就要离开。

鸣人激怒之下把佐助压倒在沙发上，然后骑在他身上，钳制住佐助的双手，俯身吻了下去，血液的味道在亲吻间弥漫开来，既痛又缠绵。鸣人对上了佐助的眼睛，他突然看到了一片红色，只是一瞬他就因为全身的灼烧感倒在地上。

佐助的眼睛里淌出血泪，沿着脸颊直到下巴，嘴唇上也有血迹，他对鸣人说：“这是鼬教我的招数天照。”

然后佐助蹲在鸣人的身体旁，主动靠近鸣人的脸，两人再与对视一次，灼烧感消失，可鸣人还是因为虚脱倒在地上。佐助的脸依然没有移开，鸣人努力睁着眼睛想看佐助的下一步动作，但体力不支最终还是闭上。也不知道过了多久，鸣人感觉到自己的额头上落下了一个吻，他拼命睁开眼，却只看见佐助起身的背影，佐助离开了。

鸣人一直等着佐助回来，但等到第二天清晨，佐助也依然没有回来。佐助所有的衣物、行李都没有带走，那个房间里都是佐助生活的痕迹，但佐助本人却不在这里。

鸣人突然想起来一个重要的事，他在自己房间里翻出一个信封，那是鸣人随自来也到暗部时，在鼬的密封袋里找到的物件，这封信本来应该如鼬本人的愿望交给佐助才是。

但经过昨天发生的事，鸣人决定先打开看看，再来决定要不要给佐助，他很小心地打开，里面只有一张纸，纸上只有一句话。然后鸣人把信纸重新放回去，原封不动地粘好。

不知道佐助还会回来吗？这封信，又是否有机会交到佐助手上？

被鸣人记挂着的佐助，此刻正在音隐里，他第一次作为音隐的中级成员，参加了音隐的会议。在会议上，佐助发言不多，但每一句都让人印象深刻，会议的组织者对佐助频频投去赞赏的目光。

会议后佐助的反常在音隐悄悄被议论起来，兜自然也听到了，他自言自语道：“终于能再见到你的好胜心了啊，佐助。”

本就实力出众、任务完成数量多、质量高的佐助，一个月后成为了音隐的高级干部。越来越多人见识到佐助的年轻有为。

佐助一次到兜的办公室递交任务报告，兜问他：“你不会是和鸣人先生绝交了吧？然后化悲痛为力量。佐助，你为音隐太过努力，让我都不相信是你了。”

佐助：“我只是有了更想奋斗的东西，不想再受限于私人情感。”

兜：“什么更想奋斗的东西？”

佐助：“摧毁木叶。”

兜：“你有这个干劲很好。”

佐助：“你不问为什么？”

兜：“那与我无关。不过，我只是猜想，跟鼬有关。那天过后，你又知道了什么。”

佐助：“总之，音隐与我有共同的目标。”

兜：“期待看到你的表现。”

佐助结束一天的任务，回到了新租的房子，很干净整洁，没有鸣人乱扔的垃圾还有四处乱塞的拉面打折券。

鸣人这家伙不会又像以前那样，每天晚上只吃泡面；他总是不整理房间，平日里都是佐助帮他整理的；冰箱里还有佐助买的番茄和蔬菜，鸣人都不怎么下厨，肯定要被浪费了；还有佐助留在那里的各种衣物，鸣人会嫌碍眼把它们扔掉吧！

佐助每次做饭的时候，都会胡思乱想很久，很多个夜晚，他都梦到了鸣人在落叶、沙发上、地板上给他的一个又一个炙热的吻。

还好，他们一直是自欺欺人的朋友关系。

木叶三大高手之一的纲手回来了，她明明与自来也同岁，自来也已经是满头的白发，她却仍然年轻貌美，傲人的胸部把衣服顶起夸张的弧度。这是因为纲手以高超的医术见长，甚至能够通过药物减缓身体的衰老的程度。

纲手听说老友自来也收了徒弟，第一眼看见鸣人就说鸣人像她的弟弟，鸣人问纲手她的弟弟在哪里，纲手则悲伤地说她的弟弟早在多年前去世，她也正是因为过于悲痛才对医术格外醉心。

小樱在医术方面颇有天赋，经常找纲手请教，一来二往纲手看中了这个粉色头发的少女，决定收其为徒，鸣人也为小樱感到高兴。

同时，鸣人的师父自来也，决定教鸣人一个招数，据自来也所说这招厉害至极，鸣人如果学会能提升百倍甚至更多的实力，这招被自来也称作仙人模式。但仙人模式的学习要到一个特别的地方，自来也对着卡卡西软磨硬泡总算让卡卡西答应让鸣人暂时离开木叶。鸣人在自来也的带领下来到了一个叫妙木山的地方。

来的路上就花了三个月时间，走的路都弯弯绕绕而且看不到什么人，这所谓的妙木山就更稀奇了，漫山遍野的蛤蟆。自来也让鸣人静坐在这群蛤蟆中间，美名其曰感受天地间的灵气。

这场修行持续了整整一年，鸣人终究学有所成。只要鸣人开启仙人模式，他就觉得自己变得力大无穷，五感异常灵活。鸣人问自来也为何要教自己这么厉害的招数，又有多少其他人也会？自来也说仙人模式不是一般人可以习得，鸣人能这么快掌握，全凭身上的九尾之力。

自来也带着鸣人从妙木山返回木叶，只是他们不知道，此时的音隐正迎来一位新客人。

佐助在音隐的这一年彻底扭转了往日的风评，凡事在他手下做事的人，都说佐助只是性格冷淡，但为人负责认真，首领兜也有意让佐助更多参与音隐的机密任务。

这一天，兜为在座的音隐高级干部介绍了一个新面孔，佐助见这人一头橘发，鼻子上、嘴唇上皆有钉子，看得佐助都觉得疼。这个人名叫佩恩，正是英文单词“pain”的谐音，这倒是一个与外形相得益彰的名字。

自从佩恩来到音隐，音隐就开始一个计划——袭击木叶，毫无疑问佩恩是这场袭击的主心骨。佐助不知道佩恩的实力，这个男人给人感觉像死人一般，不怎么说话，眼睛也没有聚焦。

一个月后音隐正式拉开袭击木叶的序幕，佐助没有直接参战，呆在音隐等待消息的他，得知了佩恩仅用半天时间就攻进了木叶内部，甚至可以说是仅凭一人之力。

木叶也被佩恩的出现吓傻了。他们早就得知音隐准备袭击木叶，而且还有外援，为此木叶早已做好防御迎接袭击，可在绝对的实力面前，一切防御都显得不堪一击，卡卡西将佩恩与音隐的人分开，准备分开击破。自来也带着鸣人前往了妙木山至今未归，纲手则忙于救治伤员，身为木叶首领的卡卡西只好上前应战，明眼人都看得出卡卡西处在下风。

一个又一个人不要命地冲上去，靠着人肉战术硬是拖了几个小时，卡卡西被佩恩一掌打到墙上，吐出一口血，再也爬不起来。木叶完了，正当所有人这么想着时，一个金黄色头发的身影从天而降，正是长久在外的漩涡鸣人。

鸣人与自来也快到木叶的时候，就听到有人说木叶已经撑不下去，来了一个橘黄头发的厉害人物。赶到木叶门口，发现大门紧闭，一大群音隐人正准备攻开大门，鸣人与自来也打倒围在门口的所有人，进了木叶，门一打开，地上全是尸体，一个橘色头发的男人站在中间。

鸣人一开始就开了仙人模式与佩恩对打，即使如此鸣人仍然略微处于下风，勉强打得有来有回，但仅仅如此就已经让木叶众人看呆，曾经的吊车尾鸣人，何时实力变得如此强劲了？

鸣人一时不慎，被佩恩打倒在地，佩恩跨过鸣人，要去取卡卡西的性命，鸣人愤怒之下第一次将身体内的九尾之力全部释放出来，一时之间鸣人周身的空气都变得血般鲜红，人们恍惚间在鸣人的身后看到了尾巴的形状。

“这是九尾之力。”有人认出了这股力量。

“鸣人怎么会有九尾？我本以为这只是传说中的力量罢了。”

自来也笑着说：“因为鸣人是水门的儿子。”众人皆惊，把目光投向鸣人，如今他们才发觉鸣人的金黄头发与波风水门一模一样，眉眼也有些相似。但此时的鸣人并听不到自来也的话还有众人的讨论。

鸣人凭着仙人模式和全开的九尾之力，再次与佩恩厮打起来，他已经成了一只野兽，想要撕碎眼前的敌人，佩恩一开始还游刃有余，但逐渐感到力不从心，鸣人居然直接咬掉了佩恩脸上的一块肉，指甲撕烂了佩恩的衣服。鸣人一个螺旋丸，硬是把佩恩的胸口给打穿了，佩恩倒地不起。

音隐的支援又来了，攻击大门的声音震耳欲聋，木叶因为佩恩的死去士气大振，冲出门与音隐人真刀真枪地干起来，鸣人也加入其中，他似乎恢复了理智，不再是刚才那副可怖的样子。木叶最终获得胜利。

兜被传来的消息气得猛得咳嗽起来，他反复叫喊着：“怎么可能，佩恩居然会被打败。是谁？”

逃回来的士兵回答：“是一个金黄头发的少年，打斗的时候身后出现了红色的尾巴形状的东西。”

在一旁的佐助听得心中一惊：是鸣人！居然是鸣人！

所幸音隐并没有完全丢掉底牌，派去袭击木叶的，只是音隐部分的兵力，一部分原因是兜对佩恩的实力太过于信任，另一部分原因是担心有别的帮派趁虚攻击音隐。

现在的木叶元气大伤，但保不齐哪一天就会来攻击音隐，一雪前耻，而且，现在的木叶还有一个能打败佩恩的漩涡鸣人。

木叶这边情况不容乐观，卡卡西本来已经醒过来，纲手也判断卡卡西性命无碍，只需静养就好。但卡卡西突然又开始昏迷不醒，终日躺在床上。在如此危急的关头，木叶首领必不可少，此时急需要选出一位临时首领。

自来也在众人面前提名徒弟漩涡鸣人的名字，大家都说鸣人年纪太轻不适合担此大任，自来也只好正式公布鸣人的身世，鸣人在十六岁这年，终于知道了自己的父亲叫波风水门，母亲叫漩涡玖辛奈。

可即使是如此，鸣人还是资历尚浅，此时一个人站了出来，他就是木叶的暗部部长，志村团藏。暗部是木叶最为独立的部门，如名字一样躲在黑暗里行事，团藏也一直在幕后工作，从未到明面上来。

自来也从未发现木叶里有这么多团藏的支持者，他和少量的鸣人支持者无法招架，只能眼看着团藏成为了卡卡西昏迷期间的木叶代理首领。

鸣人并没有因为自己去首领之位失之交臂而伤心，他的确年纪尚轻，此时他满心都是他从未见过的父母。那天晚上，他和自来也坐在一起，鸣人说：“师父，讲讲我的父母吧！”

自来也从房间里拿出一个相册，鸣人看到照片上有一个大着肚子的红色长发女子，长相十分美丽，满脸幸福地倚靠在身旁的金发男子怀里，金发男子也微笑着看着镜头，他的五官极其精致，两侧头发稍长落在脸颊边。

鸣人：“这就是我的父母吗？”

自来也点头，他把相册塞到鸣人怀里，让他随便翻阅，鸣人边翻边听自来也的话：“水门呀是个难得一见的天才，他是我最骄傲的徒弟，为人谦和善良。玖辛奈是跟水门一起长大的，小时候因为脾气火爆还有红色的头发，被人叫做辣椒，于是她把所有取笑她的男生揍了一顿。”

鸣人笑出声：“母亲这么厉害啊！”

自来也：“但你母亲在水门面前很温柔，水门也从小就喜欢玖辛奈，那个时候我看着他们两个人谈恋爱，结婚，然后就有了你。水门要我给孩子取个什么名字，我思来想去说就叫鸣人，那就是你名字的来历。”

“水门作为首领十分忙碌，但他坚持晚上回家陪伴玖辛奈，我去看望玖辛奈的时候，总看到水门不肯让玖辛奈累着，非要她好好坐着，然后自己一个人忙前忙后。”

“你出生的时候，水门一直陪在产房外，你那个时候那么小一团，水门抱你的时候傻乎乎的样子，现在我想起来都好笑。”

“也不知道上天为什么要毁掉这么美好的家庭，十六年前你出生没多久，有人袭击木叶，虽然敌人被击退，但玖辛奈当场战死，水门垂死边缘，年幼如你也奄奄一息。你父亲坚持使用九尾之术透支生命救回了你，用自己的命换了你的命。”

“鸣人。你不是一直想知道你的九尾之力从何而来？那是水门用生命给你的，你脸上的六道胡须，根本不是胎记，而是九尾之术留下的印记。”

鸣人不知什么时候已经泪流满面，眼珠一颗颗打在相册上，怎么也止不住，他一头埋进自来也的怀里，嚎啕大哭。

自来也边拍鸣人的背，边轻声说：“鸣人，你要带着水门和玖辛奈的爱，幸福地活下去。”

自从团藏上任后，他展现出了与以往的木叶首领都完全不同的领导风格，做出了许多让众人瞠目结舌的决策，其中一件，就是与著名军火商“雷影”合作，并且邀请雷影到木叶与团藏进行交谈。

“雷影”只是一个外号，没有人知道他的真实姓名。此人是这座城市最大的军火商，与军方还有政府不少官员也有交情。如今团藏宣布与雷影合作，可谓是野心勃勃。

与此同时，音隐这边的兜也有了策划，他把佐助叫来，给了他一个任务：“抓住奇拉比。”奇拉比是雷影的义弟，在雷影创业初期就跟在雷影身边，二人出生入死，宛如亲兄弟。这一次雷影来到木叶，也带上了奇拉比。

佐助带着水月等人，设置抓捕奇拉比的计划，长达一个星期的监视后，佐助发现奇拉比喜欢在半夜离开木叶，到酒吧还有夜店里饮酒作乐，尤其喜欢在舞台上唱让佐助听着脑袋疼的rap歌曲。

一个夜晚，佐助悄悄跟在偷逃出木叶的奇拉比身后。


	11. 第十一章

第十一章

奇拉比的速度极快，在黑夜里更加难以追踪，但黑夜同时也掩盖了佐助等人的行动。奇拉比进了酒吧，佐助在外面等着。大约凌晨三点，天还没有亮，奇拉比满是酒气地从酒吧里出来，连路都走不稳，现在路上一个人也没有，正是抓走奇拉比的好机会，等奇拉比走到一条小巷子里，佐助从黑暗里窜出准备打晕奇拉比。

可佐助没有想到，奇拉比迅速接住了佐助这一拳，混沌的眼神也变得清明起来，没了刚才醉酒的样子。奇拉比本来面如冷铁，但在看清佐助后，不由自主地笑起来，他把刀立在地上，撑住身体斜靠在刀柄上，悠哉悠哉地说：“来了个小朋友，看你的样子，应该还没有成年吧！”

佐助心想此人完全没把自己当成匹敌的对手，甚至用哄孩子的语气跟自己说话，不由得郁闷起来，但奇拉比确实实力强劲，反应迅速，接住佐助那一拳时，佐助感到了骇人的杀气。

奇拉比见佐助不回答自己，接着说：“你这个年纪能有这样的身手，已经是难得的天才了，虽然不知道你的目的，不过你如果想要与我过两招的话，我也愿意奉陪。”奇拉比将刀刃对准佐助。

这时水月、香燐、重吾也从黑暗里冲出来，他们站在佐助面前保护佐助。奇拉比块头大，但速度却丝毫不显笨重，他几脚踢飞了水月三人，与佐助正面交手起来。佐助已经来不及想什么计谋，只能依靠身体的本能接下奇拉比的招数，水月等人爬起来继续帮助佐助，这才让佐助在紧张的战斗上稍有喘息之机。

一道刀光闪现，佐助暗道不好，奇拉比的刀直接插入了佐助的腹部，佐助瘫倒在地，在奇拉比想要靠近佐助时，佐助放了一个天照，可此时佐助已经处在死亡边缘，生命在一点点流逝。佐助恍惚间看到鼬的脸，他马上就要见到哥哥还有死去的父母了，他这一生过得太辛苦了。

都说人死前会有回马灯，佐助觉得自己过得真是失败啊，都找不到一点活下去的希望。这个时候佐助耳旁响起了一个声音“我想给你一个活下去的理由”.......是谁说的？啊，是鸣人啊！在大蛇丸的葬礼上，鸣人一个人来到音隐来找佐助，只是想告诉佐助让佐助不要死。

佐助知道鸣人现在是这个世界上最爱自己的人，但他一直在拒绝他，这倒不是说佐助后悔了，而是他不由得感慨起来：“鸣人真的很好，我不会再找到比他更好的人了。”好到佐助想要再“迁就”一次鸣人的感情，他们都已经一年没有见过面了。

此时佐助的眼睛剧烈地疼痛起来，原本动弹不得的佐助因为实在忍受不了这股痛感，捂着眼睛在地上翻动着身体，而奇拉比也已经依靠自身的精神力解开了天照，再次提刀向佐助走来。

佐助却奇迹般重新站起来，他的眼睛里闪烁着红色的六芒星图案，腹部的伤口还在不停地流血，但佐助好像没感觉似的，呆呆地站着。奇拉比看到佐助被一团紫色的东西围在中间，他一刀砍上去，刀直接被弹开，从奇拉比手里飞了出去。佐助趁机给了奇拉比一掌，奇拉比吐血倒地，佐助也因为体力不支再次倒地。

香燐硬是爬到佐助身边，为佐助腹部的伤口止血，她是音隐最优秀的医疗和探查人员之一，除了她没有人能救佐助。香燐从口袋里掏出各种药剂灌到佐助嘴里，并且用棉花为伤口止血，佐助腹部的伤口慢慢愈合。

奇拉比躺在地上对佐助说：“你这一掌着实厉害，恐怕是把我的肋骨打断了好几根，还伤到了我的内脏。虽说如此，你已经是强弩之末，我却还有余力。”说完奇拉比就从地上爬起来，香燐挡在二人中间。

奇拉比把刀收起来，笑着说：“我不杀你，你是个很厉害的对手。不过，告诉我你的目的，还有你是何人。”

佐助靠在香燐身上，硬是站起来对奇拉比说：“我不会告诉你，你要是乖乖就范，自然一切都知道了。”

奇拉比：“哈哈哈，你还在逞强啊，劝你赶紧回去疗养身体，我只是不想杀你，否则你必死无疑。”

佐助：“我叫宇智波佐助，是打伤你的人，日后终有一天会报你这一刀之仇。”

奇拉比端详起佐助的黑发黑眼：“原来是宇智波的后裔，久闻大名。不过我可不想再与你见面，后会无期。”说罢奇拉比便飞身离去，佐助发现奇拉比走的根本不是木叶的方向，这人到底要去哪里。

第二天，整座城市都知道雷影的弟弟奇拉比失踪了，然后又不知是谁传出消息，说是宇智波佐助抓走了他。谁都知道佐助是音隐的人，而雷影又在与木叶合作。兜问佐助那奇拉比现在何处，佐助只能老实回答被他逃走了，而且现场根本没有目击证人。

佐助反应过来，是这奇拉比贪玩，不肯回木叶，就说被佐助抓走。佐助心想自己一开始的确是想抓奇拉比，也只能吃哑巴亏。这雷影也不想想，若真是音隐抓了奇拉比，又怎么可能让这消息泄露出来，而不是私下与雷影交易。反正雷影若来音隐要人，佐助也交不出来，佐助被奇拉比伤得一个星期不能执行任务，要不是香燐，现在的佐助就是尸体一具。

休息的这一段时间，佐助利用来探究那股临死前突然在身体里涌现出的力量，据水月所说，佐助与奇拉比对战时，全身有一团紫色的东西包裹着。佐助想起来小时候和鼬的一场对话，鼬说宇智波一族神之子的称号并不只是虚名，而是血脉中的确有着一股神奇的力量。只是长久以来都没有人知道开启的方法。

这股力量被称为“须佐能乎”，名字来源于创世神伊邪那岐和伊邪那美的三子之一。

佐助回忆当时的感觉，气沉丹田，居然真看到指尖闪烁出紫色的光圈，再多发力一点，紫色扩散开来弥漫到佐助整只手掌。这是宇智波的力量。

待身体好转了些，佐助已经可以自如地控制须佐能乎，他发现须佐能乎不仅可以增强攻击性，而且具有极强的防御力，他用削铁如泥的草薙剑，都刺不穿须佐能乎。

佐助这边为获得新力量而高兴，鸣人却为佐助急的团团转。雷影咬定是佐助抓走了奇拉比，要带人冲进音隐救出奇拉比，还嚷嚷着定要取宇智波佐助的性命，让佐助以死谢罪。雷影得知佐助原是木叶人、而佐助最好的朋友是鸣人以后，派来侍卫达鲁伊等人来询问鸣人有关佐助的弱点。

鸣人第一反应是：不会再开玩笑吧？

达鲁伊不管鸣人的情绪，非要鸣人说清楚佐助的相关信息，鸣人则问：“你们要对佐助做什么？”

达鲁伊回答：“自然是杀了他，敢对雷影的弟弟出手，就是这个下场。”

鸣人：“不行，我不会允许你们伤害佐助。我会帮雷影救回奇拉比先生，但我希望你们可以放过佐助。”

达鲁伊嘲笑道：“你不过是木叶的一个小干部而已，有什么资格对雷影的事指手画脚。别再废话了，快说出所有你知道的关于佐助的事。”然后达鲁伊给了鸣人一拳，似乎已经因为鸣人的态度而生气。

鸣人没有还手，他再次重复自己的观点：“你们不可以伤害佐助。”这下除达鲁伊以外的侍卫也感到生气，他们又教训了一顿鸣人，可鸣人还是说：“你们放弃吧！我不会出卖我的朋友。”

达鲁伊带头将鸣人打得鼻青脸肿，鸣人一直承受着，等到所有人都没力气了，鸣人顶着肿得堪称滑稽的脸说：“刚才这顿揍，就算是我代替佐助接受你们的惩罚，希望你们回去能向雷影传达我的想法。”

达鲁伊无可奈何，最终无功而返，他告诉雷影：漩涡鸣人十分不识好歹，一心维护那个宇智波佐助。雷影气得一拳拍塌了办公的桌子，桌子上的文件散得满地都是。

祸不单行，佐助这边本就让鸣人心力交瘁，卡卡西老师也一直没有醒来。鸣人心想，如果是卡卡西老师，也许就能劝说雷影放过佐助了。鸣人日日都去看望卡卡西，小樱因为精湛的医术，被安排专门照顾卡卡西，每次鸣人问小樱卡卡西情况是否好转，小樱总是愁容满面地摇头。

小樱发现鸣人缠了一脸的绷带，忙问鸣人发生了什么事，鸣人便坦诚了佐助和雷影的事，小樱听完脸色愈加难看。小樱问鸣人准备怎么做，鸣人笑着说：“我要去见雷影，当面求他放佐助一马。

鸣人言出必行，被达鲁伊打出的伤还没有好，他就提前呆在雷影的必经之路上，拦住了雷影。一旁的木叶人说这就是打败佩恩的大英雄漩涡鸣人，雷影本来钦佩鸣人的年少有为，可他如今更气鸣人坚持袒护佐助的态度。

鸣人：“我一定会救出奇拉比先生。”

雷影：“要是我弟弟已经死在音隐，又该怎么办？”

鸣人：“音隐一定不会这么做，他们抓住奇拉比先生，只是为了用来要挟您，让您不要与木叶合作，没有犯人会在达成目的之前，先杀人质。”

雷影：“所以我就要白白受这个屈辱，让音隐的人欺负到我的头上？你可别忘了，正是音隐派人杀进木叶，让木叶死伤惨重。音隐一直是木叶的敌人吧！你为什么要替一个音隐人说话！”

鸣人：“因为佐助是我的朋友，我不能接受他受到任何伤害。我们的感情与立场无关。”

雷影：“这世上真有能跨越立场的友情？哈哈哈，怎么会有你这种蠢小子。就算你这么想，恐怕那个宇智波佐助也不会愿意抛弃音隐的立场吧！”

雷影的话正戳到鸣人的痛点，鸣人忍着心痛继续说：“我是很蠢，但这是我的信念。”然后鸣人抬头盯着雷影：“这世上，一定有跨越立场的友情，如果没有，那就由我来创造它。”

然后鸣人缓缓在众人面前朝雷影跪下，用低沉的声音说：“请给我一个证明的机会。”

雷影：“小子，说真的我不太能理解你，不过你最好祈祷我弟弟真的没有死。只要我弟弟毫发无损，我就放宇智波佐助一马。”

鸣人兴奋地从地上爬起来，他用感激的目光看着雷影，雷影接着说：“其实你要是聪明一点，完全可以用更好的方式说服我。我要是你，我就会说：‘针对宇智波佐助就是与音隐为敌，雷影会树立一个新的敌人。’然后我就会考虑其中的利害关系，放了宇智波佐助一马。”

“可你没有，你选择直接承认你就是想保护你的朋友，这真的是最不聪明的方式了。”

鸣人愣住了，他说：“我没有考虑这么多。”

雷影拍了拍鸣人的肩膀：“所以说，你还是太年轻了。目标只有一个，方法却有很多种，不是所有时候，直线都是最近的路程。看起来短的直线可能荆棘满满，看起来长的曲线可能畅通无阻。”

“还有，以后不要用下跪的方式求人，这除了让对方看轻你，没有任何作用。”

“我不会了。终有一天，我会成为很厉害的人。”

“比如成为木叶的首领？”

“其实，这一直是我的梦想。”

“好好成长吧！漩涡鸣人。”

雷影离开了，鸣人松了一口气。不要总是走直线吗？可是鸣人觉得自己可能天生就是直白的性子吧！也可能是自己太蠢，佐助也总是叫自己吊车尾，所以鸣人学不会走曲线。鸣人有的只是不撞南墙不回头、撞到南墙也要看看能不能把南墙撞碎然后继续前进的执着精神。

几日后，小樱不知为何没有守在卡卡西身边，而是单独到鸣人那里，说她发现有件古怪的事。鸣人拉着小樱到四处没人的地方，听小樱讲她的发现。

小樱：“有一日我不小心打翻了卡卡西老师的药，平常的药都是侍从煮好直接端到房间里，这一次我就想要亲自去再做一碗。但有个侍从拦住我，说要替我去，我感觉他长得有些面生，便留意了他几分。”

“我这才发现，每日来送药的，都是那个侍从，只是平日我没有关心。这个侍从貌似是卡卡西老师昏迷后被派来特意照顾的，和我一样。但我总觉得他像在故意躲着我。”

“然后我偷偷带了一点药汤还有老师的血液回去，居然提取出了一种成分。这种成分如果是一般人不会觉得有什么异常，但我认得出来，那是一种慢性毒药的组成物。”

鸣人激动道：“什么？！”

小樱安抚了几句，然后继续说：“我又连着好几日取回药汤带回实验室，每天的药汤里多出来的那点成分单独是无毒的，但组合起来就有毒性。察觉到此事后，我就决定监督煮药的过程，但就在昨天，我被调离了卡卡西老师身边，理由是佩恩一战后伤员过多，急需医疗人员。”

鸣人：“你是纲手的徒弟，一般人根本调动不了你，除非是权力高于纲手的人。这种人，木叶只有一个。”

小樱：“他的目的也很好猜到，现在他只是代理首领，只有卡卡西老师真的死了，他才能——”

鸣人：“卡卡西老师还有救吗？”

小樱：“目前还有，但谁也不好说以后的情况。”

鸣人：“我要去找团藏理论！！”

小樱：“你疯了，团藏现在是木叶的首领，没有人会相信你。”

鸣人：“你不是有药汤，还有检验报告？我们去找自来也师父还有纲手，他们一定会帮我们！”

小樱：“你难道看不出来木叶有多少团藏的支持者？只靠我师父他们根本没有办法招架，现在，只能等待机会。”

鸣人与小樱分开后，他前去卡卡西的房间想要看望卡卡西，却被人拦在外面，说是卡卡西情况恶化，不准外人进入。鸣人揍倒所有的护卫，冲进去一定要见卡卡西，这些人当然不是鸣人的对手，鸣人最终还是见到卡卡西。卡卡西的皮肤看起来像没有水分的树皮一样，鸣人流的眼泪一滴一滴打在卡卡西身上。

团藏亲自带人来捉走鸣人，鸣人一见团藏就失了理智，他大骂团藏是个奸险小人，说团藏想要毒杀卡卡西。可惜鸣人双拳难敌四手，最终还是被打晕，然后关到了监狱里。

鸣人在监狱里呆了好几天，这几天里除了为他送饭的人，再没有旁人了，等他再次见到监狱外的阳光的时候，是团藏下令叫鸣人戴罪立功，进攻音隐。木叶对音隐的报复，有军火商雷影的助力，可以说是如虎添翼。

鸣人心情复杂，他完全不想听命于团藏，可团藏威胁他：“你要是不听我的话，你就永远得不到卡卡西的解药。”鸣人只能照做。那一日，他处于木叶队伍的最前面，行走在前往音隐的路上。

这一战打得异常惨烈，鸣人冲到音隐内部时，迎来的敌人，正是接近两年未见的佐助。

佐助伤好以后就立刻回到了音隐，他也听到了雷影说要杀他的传言，不过他心中并没有害怕，佐助从来都不是贪生怕死之徒。

兜告诉他，木叶这段时间动静很大，近几日可能就会来袭击音隐，然后兜笑着对佐助说：“我会指派你指挥我们音隐的部队，你在音隐的地位将仅次于我。”

佐助：“为什么？我还没有什么资历吧！”

兜：“你太自谦了，除了资历，其他的你与音隐其他人比都是最顶尖的，能力并不应该看年纪，想当年我成为大蛇丸先生的左膀右臂，也不过二十出头。”

“我想要你借这次机会，让所有人都真的对你心服口服。我早就说过，只要你真的有好胜心，我会很乐意提供你一个舞台。”

“而且不出意外的话，木叶的指挥者会是漩涡鸣人。说起来奇怪，前几日他不知道做了什么，被团藏关到了监狱里。不过漩涡鸣人是木叶的英雄，团藏绝不可能让这样鼓舞士气的存在不发挥真正的作用。”

佐助很久没有听到鸣人的名字，鸣人成长的如此之快，无限接近于鸣人一直以来的梦想——成为木叶的首领。那佐助也绝不能忍受自己落后于鸣人，即使是与鸣人兵刃相见。

兜：“你不会对你的朋友心软吧！”

佐助：“在战斗时心软，是对对手的侮辱。”佐助想起了他和鸣人曾经如何拼了命地爬山，如何在落叶里殴打对方，他们是天生的对手，从小时候到长大，一直都是。

佐助： “鸣人也不会对我心软，你要是打的这个如意算盘，我劝你趁早放弃。”

兜：“是对手也是朋友，某种角度上来说，你们两个真是天造地设。”

就这样，佐助出现在音隐队伍的最前方，对面同样站在最前方的鸣人心中五味杂陈，鸣人真喜欢佐助此刻意气风发的样子，他也如小时候渴望的那样，和佐助站在了同样的位置，只不过是同样的高度、却方向相反的位置。

佐助曾说过，高手只要交手一次就能感受到对方的想法。怀着这样的想法，鸣人大喊一声，率先冲锋陷阵。

重复无数次的木叶与音隐之争，再次拉响。


	12. 第十二章

第十二章

一开始的交手只是拳脚上的，鸣人和佐助都没有亮出任何技能，就和当年他们刚刚进入学校学习基本功时一样。那时鸣人总是缠着佐助，大声嚷嚷说要打败佐助，可每次能被佐助打败。佐助那种居高临下的样子，让鸣人想起来都下腹一紧。现在的鸣人除了外表成熟了，对佐助的憧憬和热切并没有减少一丝一毫，这些情感鸣人想通过拳头传递给佐助。

佐助被鸣人绊倒的那刻，拔出了身上的草薙剑立在地上以保持平衡，然后反手一剑向鸣人刺去，鸣人也只能用苦无与佐助对峙，佐助舞动手腕挑开鸣人的苦无，一剑刺到鸣人肩部。鸣人忍住疼痛，趁着佐助靠近自己，往佐助的腹部打了一招螺旋丸，佐助硬是被打退五六步，草薙剑也没来得及从鸣人肩头拔走，还插在鸣人身上。鸣人拔掉草薙剑，将其扔到一旁。

佐助施展通灵术，想要用蛇将草薙剑取回，却见鸣人同样施展通灵让蛤蟆往自己身上爬，一只蛤蟆将毒液注入佐助的身体当中，可佐助完全没事，通灵蛇也已经将草薙剑送回佐助手中。

“你居然对我的蛤蟆免疫。”

“这世上所有的毒都对我没有作用，你以为我在大蛇丸身边是白呆的吗？相反，你可就躲不了我的蛇毒了。”

鸣人心中一惊，不知什么时候一只小蛇已经咬了自己，伤口处乌青一片，鸣人拿出小樱为自己准备的万能解药喝下。佐助又放出更多的蛇爬向鸣人：“我倒要看看你有多少解药！”

但随着轰得一声，所有蛇都从鸣人身上弹开，鸣人浑身被红色的东西覆盖，他的身后尾巴一条一条的增加，四条尾巴时，鸣人冲向佐助，手上正搓着一个螺旋丸。

佐助手握千鸟与鸣人正面对抗，鸣人心想自己赢定了，可却在一阵烟雾散开后，鸣人看到佐助也被什么东西覆盖着，像是紫色的人的骨架，魁梧巨大，鸣人见状干脆九尾状态全开，九条尾巴胡乱飞舞，然后再次使出一个螺旋丸轰过去。

佐助周围的紫色弥漫范围越来越大，螺旋丸还没有接近佐助的身体就消散了，佐助则是对着鸣人放了一个天照。令二人都没有想到的是，这回的天照不再是幻觉性的灼烧感，而是真的实体化成了黑色的火焰，在鸣人的身上燃烧。鸣人疯狂嘶嚎起来。

鸣人将全身的九尾外衣褪下，与此同时天照火焰也脱落在地，鸣人重新进入九尾模式，但这一次他还同时进入仙人模式。鸣人全身散发着金色的光芒，像太阳一样照亮战场。

鸣人已经亮出了自己全部的实力，佐助明显招架不住，他的须佐能乎被鸣人一拳拳揍得从最高级的人型形态到了最初级的骨架形态。佐助感到愤怒，原来鸣人已经厉害到这种地步，即使知道他有七分可能输了这场对决，佐助依然拼死抵抗。结局已经难以逆转，佐助的须佐能乎彻底消失，鸣人见佐助倒在地上完全起不来，便关闭了九尾和仙人模式，朝佐助走去。

鸣人：“我不会杀你。”

佐助则趁机一个千鸟刺到鸣人身上，鸣人连忙躲闪可千鸟还是打穿了腹部，佐助冷冰冰地说：“可我会杀你。”

鸣人满脸苍白地说：“不愧是佐助，一出手就是死招。不过刚才的千鸟是你最后的力量了吧！你难道还有底牌？”

佐助的确没了招数，连须佐能乎都被鸣人打垮，如果不是鸣人对自己心软......佐助心中不甘至极，但他只能躺在地上。

四周的人还在厮打，不知是谁发现鸣人和佐助都已经倒地，大喊了起来，因此许多人都围上来想要趁人之危。这时出现两个人分别带走鸣人和佐助，正是音隐和木叶的两位首领，战斗到这个时候，两人终于现身。

兜对佐助说：“我都看到了，做得不错。”

团藏对鸣人说：“你居然被宇智波佐助伤到，真是大意！”

音隐和木叶的人都重新调整，围在首领身边，等着首领一声令下再次冲锋陷阵。兜站在最高处，他打了一个响指，一场雨从天而降，今日明明是晴天，太阳高高悬挂，又是哪里来的雨。

“这雨的味道很奇怪！”

地上躺着的尸体也被“雨水”冲刷，令人不敢相信的事情发生了，所有的尸体全都站了起来，无论是音隐还是木叶的尸体，都朝木叶的人冲过去。尸体们毫无理智地撕咬木叶人的皮肉，哀嚎声哭喊声此起彼伏，一副人间炼狱的景象。

兜对佐助说：“看，形势逆转了。”

佐助：“你也会利用尸体。”

兜：“没错，不过我远远没有大蛇丸先生用的好。大蛇丸先生不仅能让尸体看起来如活着一般，还能赋予尸体力量。我只能让这些尸体变成僵尸。”

佐助：“你非要等到牺牲了足够的尸体才肯出手？”

兜：“当然不，我是在等着你打败漩涡鸣人，对你我可是有很高的期待，整个音隐，只有你能打败他。”

佐助：“你为什么如此自信？我差点就死在他手上，我完全不是他的对手。”

兜：“可你没有死，还重伤了漩涡鸣人，这就是结果，与我预想的差不多，甚至要好很多——我本以为你们会同归于尽。”

佐助：“让你失望了，我没死，不然我也是这下面的一只被你控制的僵尸。”

兜：“你的命运一定不止于此，所以老天爷不舍得你现在就死，让你一次次死里逃生。记得大蛇丸先生告诉你的预言石碑吗？我想佐助应该去看看，你一定是个能看到字迹的有缘人。”

佐助冷笑道：“借你吉言了。”

木叶被尸体军队打得节节败退，眼看就要撤退，团藏却带领着一批人穿过尸体朝兜这边袭来。兜站在高处，向团藏射了一箭，却发现团藏毫发无损。佐助看到团藏的眼睛里闪过一道红光，佐助感到莫名的熟悉，他还来不及思索清楚，他身边的兜莫名其妙地捂住脑袋，十分痛苦的样子，然后兜在众人的眼前，毫无征兆地从高处跌落。

团藏果断杀死围在兜身边的音隐人，一刀砍掉了兜的头，被兜控制的尸体也全部倒地，木叶人见状高兴地鼓起巴掌，士气大涨。音隐的人已经彻底慌了，眼睁睁看着首领被杀，而且团藏就在眼前。

佐助吃了香燐特制的治疗药和止痛药，现在能够勉强维持状态，他站在刚才兜站的位置，喊道：“各位都不要慌，木叶也已经灯枯油尽，只要我们坚持住，一定能把敌人赶出音隐！”

水月吐槽道：“佐助什么时候也会说这种话了。”

重吾回答：“他又不是傻子。”

佐助强忍着疼痛，重新指挥起自己没有指挥完的战斗，他轻飘飘地落在战场上，与刚杀死兜的团藏面对面站着。

佐助又在团藏眼里看到红光，然后他身上产生了熟悉的灼烧感—?—这是？天照？威力不算大，但确实就是天照。天照除了佐助和鼬以外，居然还有第三个人会，这个人甚至不是宇智波的人。

佐助为自己解开天照，好像没事人一样走向团藏，他强行再次使用须佐能乎，砍倒了团藏带的一批人，来到团藏身边，下一剑佐助就要解决团藏的性命。可不知为何，佐助的剑落到团藏脖子上时，居然被弹开了，一瞬间佐助看到红色的东西覆在团藏脖子上，然后红色又迅速消失。团藏趁机逃跑，佐助抛出手里剑对准团藏的背影，团藏身中密密麻麻的手里剑忍痛落荒而逃，回到了木叶的阵营。

这下音隐的士气又被佐助激起来，他们嚎叫着打退了木叶的人，团藏只能宣布木叶撤退，经此一役佐助成了音隐的英雄，几乎仅凭一己之力，先是重伤漩涡鸣人，后又重创团藏。

可佐助已经无力去听大家的喝彩声，他已经是强弩之末，强行透支自己的身体罢了！他吐出一口鲜血，感觉五脏六腑都已经被搅碎了。佐助心想，要是他这回活下来了，真的要去看看那个预言石碑了。

香燐这个痴情的姑娘日夜守在佐助身边，音隐其他人担心木叶卷土重来，纷纷提高了十二分的谨慎，不敢让佐助重伤到至今昏迷不醒的消息传出去。如今的佐助，是音隐唯一的王牌和精神力量。

而早就策划已久的木叶与雷影的正式合作交谈，终于定下来在五日后展开举行。

佐助昏迷了整整三天，他醒来的时候浑身酸痛，香燐正趴在他身边睡觉，他的手臂上满是针孔，口里也泛着药味。香燐又救了自己一次啊，佐助心想。他拍拍香燐的肩膀，这个女孩一看到佐助的脸就抱着他哭起来，然后又放开，故作正经的说：“再受伤我就再也不救你了。”

佐助温和地说：“谢谢你，香燐。”

佐助从香燐口中得知了两日后即将举行的木叶与雷影的合作会议，木叶这边的出席人一定是志村团藏。这个男人，非常古怪，不仅让兜莫名其妙地从高处摔下去，而且对佐助使出了天照，佐助一定要弄清楚来龙去脉。佐助让香燐把他从床上搀扶起来，一步一步走到音隐的众人面前，众人见到佐助，都惊喜不已。

紧急会议立刻展开，首先便是要选出一个音隐的新首领，毫无疑问现在佐助的呼声是最高的，不少人也提名佐助的名字。但同样反对者也很多。佐助打断了两方争吵，他说道：“相比于争论新首领的问题，我认为两日后的木叶与雷影的合作，才更值得注意。”

佐助：“这一次木叶对我们音隐的进攻，就有雷影的助力，否则我们绝不可能这么快就被攻破。正式的合作会议一直拖到现在才举行，足以证明团藏一定做了万全的准备工作。合作如果顺利，我们音隐的状况只会更加严重。”

“兜曾经派我去抓住雷影的义弟奇拉比，以作为人质，我实力不济，没有完成任务。为了谢罪，我有一个计划。”

在场人：“什么计划？”

佐助：“各位可还记得，我曾往团藏身上扔的手里剑？那时我筋疲力尽，抛出手里剑根本不是想要杀了团藏，而是因为那手里剑上有特制的药物。与其说是药物，倒不如是监视器。”

“这个药物是大蛇丸的研究之一，他去世以后我曾经在他的实验室呆了很久，他在笔记本上将这种药物的做法还有作用做了记录。它本来是用来培养人与人之间的默契，两个吃下这种药物的人能够在短时间内实现心灵相通。不过，我将其进行了改进。”

“简单点说，我可以暂时共享团藏的五感，并且是单向、强制性的共享，团藏本人完全不会察觉到。而且在我的研究下，这种药物的药效可以持续五个小时。”

在场人： “可是，距离你抛出那有药物的手里剑，已经有三天了，那不是早就该失效了吗？”

佐助：“但这三天真正的共享并没有开始，因为我没有吃这种药。所以团藏身体中的药物，还潜伏在他身体当中。等到会谈开始，我就会服下药物，看看团藏这个老狐狸到底想弄些什么把戏。”

在场人都已经折服于佐助的深思熟虑，会议结束后，一人悄悄跟佐助说：“你不要管那些反对的人，我看得出你是最合适的继承人。音隐里能继承大蛇丸先生和兜先生的科学研究能力的，也只有你了。”

佐助谢谢了此人的好意，然后他一个人回到了自己的办公室，累倒在椅子上。

其实佐助是有所隐瞒的，他原本是想扔出有毒的手里剑要了团藏的命，可他心思一转换了另一种，放了团藏一马。原因很简单，佐助想要搞清楚团藏隐藏的秘密。

会谈的日子到了，按照木叶对外宣布的时间，佐助吃下了药，一瞬间佐助眼前就出现了木叶会议室的画面，还有雷影魁梧的身体。佐助开始时还很不习惯，但他只能强压不适继续下去。

团藏向雷影递出合同书，雷影只看了几行，就把合同书甩到团藏的脸上，大骂团藏好大的胆子。佐助脸上火辣辣的痛，雷影气得面色通红，甚至扭头就要走，团藏叫住雷影。就在雷影转身与团藏对上视线的这一刻，佐助感觉到自己的左眼画面变成了血红色，然后右眼看到雷影双眼也闪过一道红光。

令人意想不到的事发生了，雷影重新坐回了位置，让团藏将合同书递过来，洋洋洒洒就在上面签了自己的名字。团藏说：“合作愉快。”他拿回合同书，满意地扫过雷影的签名，佐助赶紧抓住这个机会看合同书上的内容。

这下佐助终于明白雷影生气的原因了，这份合同完全是对雷影的压榨，木叶收获了全部的好处，雷影如果同意这样的合同，除非脑子出了问题！但结果就是，雷影突然妥协了。

为什么？刚才左眼的红色又是什么？会谈只持续了半个小时，那之前长久的准备又是出于什么？佐助满脑子的迷惑，这个团藏果然有古怪。接着佐助发现眼前画面一转，团藏回到了自己的办公室，四下无人，团藏大笑起来。

“宇智波止水，真是谢谢你的好眼睛啊！”团藏温柔地抚摸起自己的左眼，然后将合同书放进抽屉里，开始办公。接下来的时间，佐助再没有获得什么信息。

宇智波止水，这个名字佐助是有印象的，佐助小的时候总唤他止水哥，他经常到佐助家里来找鼬，然后和佐助说笑几句，是个很温柔的人。团藏怎么会认识止水？

佐助向音隐的人汇报了所有的事，除了宇智波止水的提及。宇智波的事，佐助并不想让外人插手。

这时，又传来另一个消息，奇拉比回来了，他坦诚自己并没有被佐助抓走，还义正严辞地咒骂那些假传消息的人。雷影知道奇拉比又到外面鬼混去了，心想这么多天的担心全喂了狗吃。

佐助抓住止水这条线索，开展了调查。止水并不是死于鼬手下的宇智波之一，而是早在鼬的婚礼前三天左右就去世了，死亡原因是溺水。有一个传言引起了佐助的注意：止水的尸体被打捞出来时，没有双眼。

有人说是宇智波树敌太多，有仇家找上门来故意害死止水，还挖了止水的眼睛泄愤，这是恨到什么地步才能做出如此残忍的事。佐助想起了记忆里的止水，那是一个有着极其明亮双眼的少年，睫毛很长像小扇子一样。佐助泛起一阵呕吐感。

为什么宇智波一族会有这样的命运？为什么活下来的只剩下自己？佐助曾千百次疑惑。兜有一点说的对，佐助其实已经非常幸运了，因为他现在还活着。佐助想起来自己昏迷时那一瞬间的想法——要是活下来就去看看那块所谓的预言石碑。

佐助现在无比相信，作为宇智波最后一人，自己一定是肩负使命之人。他倒要看看，这个石碑会不会给出一样的答案。

不过，佐助肯定自己不是个英雄，而是与英雄对立的敌人，英雄总与无私和博爱联系在一起，这两点恰恰是佐助完全不具备的属性。佐助极其自私、极其寡爱，并且还以此为傲。

说起来，鸣人倒是完全拥有一个英雄应该具有的东西，也许，佐助和鸣人的对立，真的就是命中注定吧！

第二天，佐助前往了六道神庙。

来看预言石碑的人很多，但大多都是失望而归，主持和尚看起来很面善，这让佐助心生好感。佐助对主持说：“您觉得我像有缘人吗？”

主持：“我觉得你像。”

佐助：“为何？莫非您对每个来这里的人都这么说？”

主持：“当然不是。因为你像个受尽苦难之人，小小年纪却眉头紧锁。古人曾云：天将降大任于斯人也，必先苦其心志。你的苦难，是你获得大任的资本。”

佐助：“您让我想起另一句我听过的话：只有心中痛苦无法疏解的人，才会将希望寄托于神迹。信教的人也经常将苦难当成修行。如此看来，受尽苦难的人并不只我一个，我也绝不是最苦的一个。为何主持偏偏觉得我是有缘人？”

主持：“我只是一个小小的和尚，猜想一番罢了。”主持和尚笑眯眯地做了一个“请”的手势，佐助上前去。

然而佐助并没有在石碑上看到任何字迹，看来是他太狂妄自大了。佐助心里嘲讽着自己，然后准备离开，就在此时，佐助脑袋一阵眩晕，居然倒在了石碑前。佐助最后的意识是人们的惊呼声。

佐助醒过来的时候，发现自己处在黑暗之中，伸手不见五指。突然四周变得光亮起来，一个老人漂浮在空中，他身穿白色的袍子，脸上带着笑。

佐助朝老人喊道：“你是谁？”

老人慈爱地回答：“我是这座神庙的主人，也就是你们口中的六道仙人。”

佐助：“我为什么会在这里？”

老人：“因为我想赋予你力量。”

佐助：“为什么？”

老人：“因为你是有缘人。等有一天你能带着另一个有缘人一起来见我的时候，我会告诉你一切。”

佐助：“另一个是谁？”

老人：“我也不知道，事实上只有你们才能互相意识到。”

佐助脑海中闪过一个人，他继续问：“我和他的缘分，是怎样的？”

老人吐出四个字：“天生对手。”

看到佐助明显神色一变，老人知道佐助已经觉察到了答案，可佐助没有说出那个人的名字，而是说：“你要给我什么力量？”

老人将手掌立起来，示意佐助与自己击掌，佐助再次眼前一黑昏迷过去，因此他错过了老人悠长的一声：“我的孩子啊，因陀罗。”

佐助醒来发现自己正躺在一个陌生的房间，他推门出去发现这里原来是神庙的后院，原来是自己昏迷以后被主持送到了后院休息。佐助向主持道谢，然后就准备回音隐。

主持问：“你可是有缘人？”

佐助答：“是，不过只是一段我从小就知道的缘罢了！”

佐助还不知道六道仙人到底给了什么力量，他无论怎么使招都看不出自己出现了任何变化。夜晚，佐助带着疑惑、皱着眉头睡去。第二天早晨，佐助对着镜子的一刻，感到脑子里似乎有什么东西突然连上，他跌倒在地，碰碎了刷牙的杯子。

当佐助从地上爬起来再次对着镜子时，他先是闭上眼睛，慢慢地理清他脑海里突然出现的东西，然后他将双眼睁开。镜子里的佐助的左眼，闪过一道紫色的光；右眼则闪过一道红色的光。

这就是六道仙人给的，新的力量。


	13. 第十三章

第十三章

佐助打听到一个消息，说奇拉比与雷影起了矛盾。

奇拉比回到雷影身边以后，为了平息兄长的怒火，老老实实帮雷影处理起事务。可他有一次检查仓库时，发现手下们正把大批大批的军火运出来，说是要送往木叶。这种情况一连持续了几天，奇拉比很清楚，这样下去雷影的军火事业会被掏空，但手下们说这是雷影亲自下达的命令。奇拉比一气之下，跑去质问雷影。

令奇拉比万万没想到的是，雷影居然承认了就是自己的命令，还把合同书的复印件给奇拉比看，奇拉比越看越生气，他第一次如此生气地朝雷影大吼：“大哥，你怎么会签这样荒唐的合同书！”

雷影想回答什么，但他好像很痛苦的样子，最终说：“我不知道，我只是觉得，我必须要签。”

奇拉比把合同书甩到桌子上：“我没有大哥聪明，可我看得出来这份合同书对我们百害而无一益。”

雷影握紧拳头，他锤了一下桌子：“别再说了，总之我已经与木叶达成了一致，军火事业一直都是我在管理，你不要再指手画脚，否则休怪我不客气。”

奇拉比：“大哥......”

雷影这下直接在桌子上锤出一个大洞，然后叫奇拉比滚出去。木叶的人都看到奇拉比与雷影不欢而散，因此这消息才被佐助调查到，佐助知道那份合同书的内容，自然也很容易推测出雷影与奇拉比起冲突的原因。

佐助又如当初一样，在木叶门口隐蔽起来，果然他看到了奇拉比又从木叶逃出来，去往酒吧，奇拉比的习惯还真是一点都没有改。待奇拉比从酒吧出来，佐助跟上他。

奇拉比：“谁在我后面鬼鬼祟祟？出来！”

佐助现身，他说：“奇拉比，我说过我会报你那一刀之仇，你是否忘了我的名字？”

奇拉比笑起来：“我当然记得，你叫宇智波佐助。我可是拿你当幌子才骗了我大哥，在外面游玩了那么久。你不会又是来抓我的吧？”

佐助：“我是有话跟你说，关于雷影和木叶的那份合同书。我想你也觉得有古怪！”

奇拉比：“音隐果然神通广大，连绝密的合同书内容都能调查到。所以你是希望通过我下手，瓦解我大哥和木叶的合作？我是很想终止的，不过我从来都不能扭转我大哥的想法，你放弃吧！我不会帮你对付我大哥。”

佐助：“如果我说，签这份合同，根本不是雷影本人的意愿，而是团藏搞鬼，你又是否愿意帮我？”

奇拉比语调骤然升高：“你凭什么这么判定！”

佐助：“这点我无可奉告。但我希望你也能想想，你不觉得雷影的对这份合同的态度很奇怪吗？好像是控制不住自己一样，签下合同后也说不出缘由。”

奇拉比：“你想我帮你做什么？”

佐助：“我希望你能安排机会让我和雷影见面，最好是单独见面。如果你担心的话，我不介意你在场，但除了我们三人，最好不要再有第四人。”

奇拉比：“我该如何与你见面？”

佐助：“三天后，我会在相同的时间在这里等你。希望你不要爽约。”

奇拉比：“你难道不怕我联合木叶的人，设下陷阱要了你性命？”

佐助勾起嘴角，他直直盯着奇拉比：“随便你。”然后佐助伸出右手，手臂平举、手掌心对着奇拉比，就在佐助弯曲手指、做出一个握紧动作的那一刻，奇拉比感到一股巨大的吸引力，他的身体无法控制地靠近佐助。奇拉比将大刀插到地上，可还是抵抗不了这股力量，他的脖子被佐助的右手掐住，难以呼吸。这招名叫万象天引，现在是佐助第一次用它。

奇拉比觉得自己快要死了，他的脸因为呼吸困难涨出青紫色，终于佐助放开了他。佐助淡淡地说：“我本想还你一刀，不过那样太过显眼，所以只小小教训你一下。”  
奇拉比趴在地上剧烈咳嗽，他十分生气，想要反击佐助，可他发现自己无论如何也启动不了身体里的力量，此时佐助的声音传来：“我看得到你体内的八尾之力，放弃吧！在我面前你根本用不了这股力量。”

奇拉比震惊不已，他的八尾之力，除了大哥没有别人知道：“你到底是何人，宇智波佐助。”

佐助回答：“我只是有一双能看清一切的眼睛。”

奇拉比自嘲道：“没想到我会被你这个小孩子伤成这样，你的成长真是可怕。罢了，三日后我们在这里相见。”

佐助：“自然。”

团藏与雷影的合作，为木叶谋得了极大的利益，木叶人没去纠结团藏是如何做到的，他们只觉得团藏厉害。卡卡西身体越来越衰弱，因此越来越多人提议让团藏从代理首领变成正式首领，团藏却谦虚说：“不敢不敢，等卡卡西醒了，我还是要回暗部的，那里才是适合我的地方。”只有鸣人和小樱知道，团藏这话说的是何等虚伪—?—团藏在等卡卡西真的死的那天。

三天很快就过去，佐助果然见到了奇拉比，奇拉比把他带到一处隐蔽的房子，一推门，佐助竟看到雷影嘴里塞着布、浑身绑着绳子坐在地上。看着佐助震惊的眼神，奇拉比说：“也只有这个办法能把我大哥弄到你面前了。”

佐助吐槽：“你们兄弟关系真好。”

奇拉比挠挠头，问：“接下来该怎么办？”

佐助来到雷影面前，雷影一看到佐助，就气得脸通红，他用不可置信的表情对着奇拉比，想要出声却又什么也说不出来。佐助说：“你别误会，奇拉比没有背叛你，我也不会把你怎么样。我只是想跟你见一面，所以请奇拉比做中间人，不过他的做法的确是粗暴了些。”

“我希望你能安静听我讲完，然后我会抽出你口里的布，听你的回答。我观察过，这里很隐蔽，你大声喊叫也没人听得到。明白了就朝我点点头，雷影。”

雷影没有动作，佐助无奈地摆摆头，继续说起来。

“你是不是搞不清楚为什么自己会签这份合同？明明一开始你看到这份合同时非常生气。但就是冥冥中有一个声音告诉你要这么做，你也根本抗拒不了这个声音。同意就点点头。”

雷影终于肯回应佐助，他点了点头。

“有一种招数叫做幻术，就是能让人产生幻觉。一般的幻术持续时间都不长，而且只要精神力够强，都可以解开。但不排除有一些特殊的幻术，可以达到一般人想不到的效果。比如，强行改变一个人的想法。”

奇拉比用低沉的声音说：“你的意思是，我大哥中了团藏的幻术。”

佐助：“没错。”

奇拉比：“能否解开？”

佐助：“原本是没有的，不过我说过，我的眼睛可以看穿一切。我想，我可以试试。”

奇拉比：“那就快替我大哥解开。”

佐助：“如果我成功了，我会说出我的条件。你们可以接受吗？尤其是你，雷影。”说完佐助抽掉了雷影嘴里的布。

雷影：“我要是拒绝，你会怎么样？”

佐助：“不会怎样，我又不可能杀了你。我只是希望，雷影能够好好考虑一下。”

雷影：“我会认真考虑，你开始替我解开幻术吧。”

佐助靠近雷影，注视着对方的眼睛，雷影觉得佐助眼睛黑的过了头，像是夜里没有星星点缀的天空，有种寂凉的味道。佐助并不知道雷影的想法，他转动左眼，进行尝试。

奇拉比作为旁观者，觉得眼前的景象很诡异。佐助和雷影都睁着眼睛一眨不眨，竟是持续了十分钟之久，而且二人都一言不发。奇拉比也不敢出声，一时间房间里安静到奇拉比能听到自己的呼吸声。

突然雷影尖叫起来，佐助也虚脱倒地，他们的眼睛里都流出鲜血。佐助不管不顾地用手扒开雷影因痛楚紧闭上的眼睛，强行再次与雷影对视，鲜血源源不断从佐助左眼里流淌出来，一直蔓延到下巴、脖颈，然后滴到地上。佐助的左眼眶已经完全被血染红，叫奇拉比看得胆战心惊。

“解开了。”佐助终于说出了这句话，奇拉比递给佐助几张纸，佐助后知后觉地用手指抚上自己的脸庞，原来他流了这么多血啊……

雷影却昏迷了过去，奇拉比忙问佐助怎么回事，佐助回答：“给你大哥一点时间恢复一下吧！”等待的过程中，佐助一直闭着左眼，只用右眼盯着雷影和奇拉比。

雷影终于醒来，他用描述不清的表情看着奇拉比，然后对佐助说：“谢谢你。”

佐助：“接下来听我的条件吧。”

雷影想到了漩涡鸣人，他还真的说起他来：“你真是和漩涡鸣人截然相反，真没想到你们会是朋友。”

佐助眉头一皱：“为什么要提到他。”

雷影：“你的行事方法过于成熟，成熟到没了温情；而他则太过于理想，理想到成了泡沫。”

“那时我以为奇拉比被你抓走，震怒之下放话说要取你的性命。漩涡鸣人为了保护你，一个人拦住我，就为了求我放你一马。他给了我的理由很有趣：友情。我很少见这么简单的理由。”

佐助骂道：“真是笨蛋。”

雷影：“我以为你会感动，他甚至为了你在我面前下跪。”

佐助：“我没有求他为我求情。”

雷影叹气道：“真是不近人情啊！不过我还是很羡慕你能有这样的友情，尔虞我诈、勾心斗角见多了，总是会怀念一些最本质的东西。”

佐助：“但他那样很容易受伤，受伤了就会发现自己的幼稚。”

雷影：“一般人的确如此，所以我才觉得漩涡鸣人是个很独特的孩子。我大胆问一句，你是否把他当成朋友？”

佐助：“是。不过在我心里，他更是对手。”

雷影：“好了，说说你的条件吧！”

佐助：“我想要找团藏问清楚一些事，所以需要你帮我潜入木叶。”

雷影沉思一番，他伸出手：“可以。”佐助握住雷影的手，宣告着条件的达成。

佐助：“我会扮成你的侍卫，进入木叶后的事，都将与你无关，你大可放心。”

雷影：“我还附赠你一个条件如何？我会中断与木叶的合作。”佐助因为惊讶微张开嘴，奇拉比更是整张脸一个大写的“囧”字。

佐助：“为什么？”

雷影认真的回答：“能用幻术这种卑鄙手段的合作对象，我做不到信任。这是我自己的决断。”

“我明白了。”

佐助乔装打扮一番，被雷影光明正大地带进了木叶。佐助很久没有回来木叶，木叶跟佐助记忆中的差别不大，一些地方有明显的毁坏痕迹还来不及修理。木叶对雷影的人没有多加管束，所以佐助平日里可以在一定范围内随意走走。佐助每日躲在团藏办公的大楼外，却发现保护团藏的人很多，他根本没有办法悄悄带走团藏。

还没等佐助找到最好的机会，另一个噩耗传来——卡卡西死了。佐助早就知道卡卡西自佩恩战后就一直病危，但真的到了分别的时候，佐助还是十分伤感。卡卡西是个好老师，对佐助也很不错，佐助想着他本应该去见老师的最后一面。

对卡卡西的死最为愤怒的，是漩涡鸣人。团藏明明答应过鸣人，只要鸣人参与攻打音隐，就把解药给鸣人。可时间过去这么久，鸣人都没有办法见到团藏，甚至连见卡卡西都不被允许。

鸣人再也按耐不住压抑已久的怒火，他冲进大楼直接闯进团藏的办公室，团藏好像什么事也没发生一样坐在椅子上，鸣人几步到了团藏身边，把苦无横在团藏的脖子处。团藏没有反抗，他只轻轻说了句：“你真的能杀了我吗？我可是木叶的人。”

与此同时保护团藏的人也赶了过来，他们堵在办公室入口处，又把大楼团团围住，团藏却对着门口的守卫摆摆手：“不用那么紧张，我有话跟鸣人说。”然后团藏用只有鸣人能听到的音量说：“我希望你能为我所用。”

“你做梦！”鸣人才管不了那么多，他大吼出声，苦无也扎进了团藏的皮肤，刺出了几滴血。守卫们也再次慌乱起来，再次用枪口对着鸣人。

团藏冷静地喝了一口茶：“现在是早春，樱花慢慢开了，真是漂亮的花呢。要是在最好的时节就那么凋谢，会很可惜吧！”

鸣人已经猜到团藏的言外之意，他握住苦无的手颤抖起来：“你不可以这样......”

团藏的手压上鸣人的手腕：“我能杀一个，就能杀第二个。我和你的区别是，我不在乎，而你在乎。你的软肋太多了！”

鸣人想起来佐助曾经对他说过类似的话——感情是软肋。原来，原来就是这种感觉，叫人无能为力。

团藏：“只要你能乖乖为木叶做事，我就什么也不会做，相反我会提拔你。等有一天我从木叶首领的位置下来，这个位置就是你的。”他知道鸣人已经动摇，就动手将鸣人手上的苦无打掉，然后将鸣人打到墙上。

“回去吧！好好做你的木叶英雄。”团藏没有像上回那样将鸣人关到监狱里去，但木叶众人议论纷纷，说鸣人很不对劲。这自然也传到了佐助的耳朵里。

这段时间鸣人也没有做外出任务，大部分时候留在木叶工作，因此鸣人的三餐就在木叶的食堂解决。一次在食堂，佐助故意坐到鸣人旁边，一如当年鸣人故意坐到佐助身边。鸣人很心不在焉，餐盘里的饭都没有怎么动。

佐助：“饭菜不合胃口？”

鸣人对陌生人也是尽量热情，他露出灿烂的笑容：“没有啊。”

佐助：“那就是你心情不好，所以没有胃口。”佐助话音刚落，就看见鸣人流起眼泪来，一颗一颗全落到没吃完的饭菜里了。真是个笨蛋，一点也没有变。

佐助掏出纸巾递给鸣人，然后把鸣人的餐盘拿走，只留下鸣人一个人惊讶地看着他。片刻后，佐助端着重新打好的饭菜回来了，他摆在鸣人面前：“刚刚的饭菜你眼泪都落进去，算是浪费了。这一份算是我请你的，你可要给我乖乖吃完，不准再像刚才那样半天不动筷子。”

“还有——”佐助注视着鸣人依旧那么湛蓝的眼眸，“不准再哭了。”

鸣人愣了半天憋出来一句：“你的眼睛很像我一个朋友。”

佐助很无语，他催促道：“快吃吧！”

鸣人边吃边说：“你说话也有点像他。”他真是饿了，狼吞虎咽一下子就吃光了所有的饭菜，然后打了一个饱嗝。

鸣人：“没想到食堂的饭菜比原先好吃多了！”

佐助：“是你饿了吧！”

鸣人：“不是哦！因为我在食堂吃的机会不多，大部分时候都是在外面做任务，所以随便解决一下就好。”

佐助：“怎么解决？泡面？”

鸣人瞪圆眼睛：“哇，你猜的太准了吧！”

佐助：“早上起早一点为自己做便当不行吗？”没想到他走了以后，鸣人还是一如既往堕落进泡面里。

鸣人的眼神突然变得温情起来：“曾经是有个朋友帮我做的，他也老是跟我说泡面不好，所以坚持让我早上带三个便当出门。”

“也不知道当着其他人的面，吐槽我那个朋友好不好......他每次做的饭团总是特别大，而且大部分都是米饭。”

佐助第一次听这话，他心想自己的确从来没问过鸣人的口味：“你可以跟你的朋友说出你的不满。”

鸣人笑眯眯地说：“没必要啦！刚才只是开个玩笑，其实他做成什么样我都会很开心地吃完，他平日里总是冷冰冰的，但每次吃他的饭团，我就知道他其实很关心我。我想他只是担心我在外任务消耗大，所以故意把分量做的这么大吧！”

佐助在心里吐槽：我真没有这么想......

佐助：“后来你朋友离开你了，所以没有人帮你做了，是吗？”

鸣人：“又被你说中了！不过我们只是暂时分开而已！”

佐助简单地回答了一个“哦”，考虑许久，他还是对鸣人说：“我知道你是为了卡卡西先生难过，我希望你...节哀。”

鸣人一副又要哭的模样，佐助瞪了他一眼，鸣人硬是让自己憋住，泪水在眼眶里打转。

“你又哭了。”

“我难受嘛！”

“......那你，小声点哭。”

鸣人呜呜呜哭得像个小动物，哭起来也不管脸上的表情，丑兮兮的，但是却能让佐助心连心般感受到鸣人的悲伤，这让佐助情不自禁地安慰到：“发泄出来就好了。”

分开的时候，鸣人问佐助的名字，佐助说他是雷影的人马上就要离开木叶，何必说什么名字。但是鸣人异常执着，甚至跟在佐助身后，佐助没有办法，只能故意甩掉鸣人，回到了雷影身边，顺便再换了一张面具，以免引起不必要的麻烦。

卡卡西的葬礼将要举行，佐助意识到这是他接近团藏的好机会，但俗话说“死者为大”，佐助不想扰乱卡卡西的葬礼，他希望给像鸣人、小樱这样爱着卡卡西的人一个能安静悼念卡卡西的环境。于是佐助决定在另一个时机对团藏下手——团藏的木叶首领继任仪式上。

真到了葬礼的那天，佐助一开始只跟在雷影身边，远远看着卡卡西的遗像。后来佐助还是在夜里的时候进了大厅里面，那个时候已经没有什么人了。卡卡西父母早亡，也没有妻子儿女，自然没有亲人为他守夜。但佐助看到鸣人和小樱还跪在那里，鸣人面色苍白看起来很不好，佐助顶着一张新面孔为鸣人小樱递了点吃食：“垫一垫肚子吧！

二人一起对佐助说：“谢谢。”

佐助：“白天那么热闹，夜里就你们两个人了。”

小樱：“三天后是团藏的继任仪式，大家都很忙吧！”

鸣人愤怒地捶地：“他就那么等不及做木叶的首领！”

小樱劝鸣人别说了，然后瞟了一眼佐助，佐助没做出什么表情。

鸣人慢慢地说：“作为卡卡西老师的学生，我们就是他的孩子，我还记得我们第一次见面的时候，他说这是他第一次当老师。”

“唉，要是佐助在就好了。”鸣人发出感慨。

“鸣人！佐助现在是音隐的人了！”小樱斥责到。

“佐助啊，虽然你也听不到，不过——”鸣人仰起头，停顿了几秒，“卡卡西老师真的非常关心你，在我们三个里他最喜欢你了，我那个时候还老是吃醋。就算是你离开了木叶，他也没有忘记你，还鼓励我把你带回木叶。我想你也是爱着卡卡西老师的，所以你也一定很难过吧！”

佐助垂着头问：“你不怨他没有来吗？”

鸣人回答：“没有，只是非常遗憾。再说，按现在音隐和木叶的关系，他也来不了吧！”

佐助压抑住情绪接着问：“为什么你完全从他的角度出发？！明明你、明明你应该非常怨他？！”

鸣人笑着说：“你说的没错，但他已经很辛苦了，我想他自己都会经常怨自己，我又何必再去怨他。”

佐助：“你怎么看待你的那个朋友？”

鸣人认真想了想：“小的时候，我当他是我的对手，现在他还是我的对手，不过同时也是我最珍视的朋友。”

佐助想起来六道仙人说他与另一个有缘人的关系，就是天生对手。他当时一下就猜出来，他那有缘人就是漩涡鸣人，但他讨厌用宿命来解释他与鸣人的情感，什么转世什么灵魂，佐助就是佐助，鸣人就是鸣人。

佐助也跪下来，磕了几个响头，他没有起身，对鸣人说：“你可以去六道神庙跪一下六道仙人，也许能够帮到你。”

鸣人不好意思地挠挠头：“我不信六道仙人这种东西，不好意思。”

佐助：“那你可以去见见那块预言石碑，据说有缘人可以看到上面的字，按照仙人指示就能成为英雄。”

鸣人：“你很相信那东西？”

佐助：“因为我看到了字迹，但我觉得我不是什么英雄，你才是木叶的英雄，不是吗？”

鸣人：“你的字迹是什么？”

佐助随口胡诌：“指引真正的有缘人去看预言石碑。”

鸣人：“你觉得是我？”

佐助认真地看着鸣人：“一定是你，不可能是其他人了。”

鸣人被佐助的严肃惊到，他只能点点头，表示有机会一定去看看。

然后佐助说：“今夜我也在这里，陪着卡卡西先生。”

“为什么？”

“因为敬重，卡卡西先生是个很好的人。”

第二天白天，厅里人又多了起来，但鸣人却怎么也见不到那个陪着他跪了一夜的少年。众人已经开始着手将灵堂拆掉，鸣人和小樱互相搀扶着回去休息。

后天，就是团藏的继任仪式。

佐助准备在团藏结束仪式的路上将团藏悄悄劫走，等仪式一结束就跟踪团藏，寻找机会下手。可是计划赶不上变化，继任仪式上突然冒出一大批人公开捣乱，提着刀要杀了团藏，团藏只能匆忙结束仪式，准备在身旁的侍卫掩护下撤退。

那些捣乱的人貌似是雷影的手下，因为木叶对雷影的压榨，而对团藏心生不满，甚至公开扰乱继任仪式。佐助已经不能隐藏了，他能够见到团藏的机会都少，现在已经没有办法将“俘虏”做的神不知鬼不觉。

只能用最坏的方法，佐助带着人皮面具、提着刀，在所有人都把目光注意到捣乱的人身上时，将团藏从侍卫之中抓出来，没等团藏反应过来，佐助就用带迷药的针刺了团藏将他迷昏。

正当佐助准备逃之夭夭，团藏身边的侍卫大声呼喊起来，吸引来了众人的注意，佐助放了一个神罗天征将所有人弹开，却唯独让一个人躲开了这招——漩涡鸣人。

鸣人与佐助缠斗起来，原本以佐助的实力，完全不会担心输给鸣人，但现在佐助肩上扛着一个团藏，而且佐助只能使用六道仙人给他的力量，否则与佐助交手多次的鸣人一定会认出他的身份。

这是佐助第一次如此频繁的使用自己的左眼，第二次在实战中使用，所以难免有控制不好的地方，更重要的是，佐助做不到对鸣人下杀招。也许是前夜鸣人说的话触动了佐助，佐助望着鸣人的眼睛，手上的动作不自觉的轻了几分。

结果就是佐助发现他的左眼被他用到了阵阵发痛的地步，在鸣人一个螺旋丸轰过来时，佐助被逼无奈使出了千鸟。

此招之所以名叫千鸟，是卡卡西觉得使用此招时发出的声音像一千只鸟鸣叫的声音，也就是说，很响！尖锐的声音让佐助成了焦点，不知是谁大喊道：“千鸟！这是千鸟！”

“宇智波佐助，原来是你！”听到有人喊出自己的大名时，佐助知道自己彻底暴露了，他干脆地撕掉脸上的人皮面具，继续与鸣人厮打起来。佐助却发现鸣人的动作明显没有刚才那么迅猛，因此佐助趁机一脚踹飞鸣人，带着团藏离开了木叶。

“这可怎么办啊！”所有人都因为刚才佐助的神罗天征而倒在地上，至今不能爬起来，所以只能眼睁睁看佐助掳走团藏。

这时一个团藏的侍卫捂着肚子说：“团藏大人身上有追踪器，我们可以去追他们。”

鸣人说：“就让我去追吧！现在你们情况都不好。”

侍卫将一个定位装置递给鸣人：“请你尽快去追，暗部会立刻派人前去支援。”

鸣人一路紧追，终于等到佐助停下，等鸣人赶到那里时，看到了一个隐蔽的山洞，他钻进去发现这里有很多的洞，根本不知道该怎么走。鸣人只能凭着地上的脚印勉强前进。

而与此同时，佐助已经将团藏五花大绑，只等着团藏醒来，好解开他心中的重重谜团。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （这章BUG特别多，我实在是写着写着自己都在吐槽自己，但为了剧情发展，也只能这样了……）


	14. 第十四章

第十四章

在等着团藏醒来的时间，佐助一直靠在墙上休息，他用手指研磨紧闭的左眼，果然还是太勉强自己了。这里是音隐秘密的交易之处，不同于其他帮派偏向选址在深巷的小屋，音隐一般将位置定在森林之类地方的山洞。大蛇丸像蛇一样将这处山洞做的复杂至极，佐助却在长久的任务中对这里熟悉起来。

大约半个小时后，团藏醒了，他被抓的时候佐助没有让他看到脸，现在他双眼也被佐助蒙住，所以他并不知道他身处何处，也不知道抓走他的到底是何人。团藏察觉到有人在旁边，他假装冷静等待佐助的下一步动作，多年的暗部生涯让团藏十分老奸巨猾。

佐助只摘了团藏嘴里的布，没有还给团藏光明，佐助发问：“你为什么会使用天照？”

团藏：“你居然知道这件事，难怪你要蒙起我的眼睛。”

佐助冷哼出声：“别误会，我并不担心你对我使用天照。幻术这种东西，对精神力强的人根本起不了什么作用。”

团藏听到佐助的话，只当他是个不知天高地厚的孩子，他说：“那只不过是低端的幻术，如果是足够厉害的幻术，几乎是无解的。你要是这么自信，就摘下我眼睛上这块布，和我正面较量一番，看看你能否抵抗我的幻术。”

佐助意识到团藏想要激怒他，可惜他对这种低段位的挑衅毫无感觉，除非触及到佐助的底线。他接着说：“天照不是想学就能学的幻术，应该只有宇智波一族的人才能习得。你是如何练得的？”

团藏：“难道你是宇智波的人？不可能，整个宇智波只剩下那个小鬼了。你到底是什么人？和宇智波有什么关系？”

佐助：“与你无关。不过，我要是把这件事告诉你口中那个宇智波的小鬼，他会怎么样呢？”

团藏哈哈大笑起来：“那小鬼什么也不知道，被他哥哥还有父亲瞒在鼓里，估计连天照都没见过。要不是因为如此，我早就取了他的性命。”

佐助：“可我记得，你差点被他杀了，就在你作为木叶的首领进攻音隐的时候。”

团藏：“的确，我太小看他了，怎么说他也是纯正的宇智波一族。”

佐助：“你很敬佩宇智波。”

团藏：“你有接触过宇智波的人吗？你要是接触过就知道了，他们每一个都强大、意志坚定。为了所谓一族的荣耀，明明那么骄傲，也能低下头颅。”

佐助：“比如说宇智波鼬和宇智波止水吗？”

“你！你居然连这都知道！”团藏垂下头哑笑，“你还知道多少？”

佐助缓缓开口：“你拥有须佐能乎的力量。”这点是佐助反复思索以后得出来的结论，他一直疑惑在他要斩杀团藏时覆在团藏脖子上的红色到底是什么，越想竟越觉得跟他的须佐能乎有些许相似。因此佐助得出结论，团藏肯定是用了某种方法，拥有了须佐能乎这一本来只有宇智波才能拥有的力量。

团藏：“没想到这世上还有人知道这股力量的名字，是谁告诉你的？鼬吗？你做了什么，他居然会把这件事告诉你。”

佐助：“你为什么第一时间想到了鼬？难道说你知道须佐能乎就是因为鼬，所以你觉得我也是如此。那么我再大胆点猜的话——你的须佐能乎，就是鼬给你的。”

团藏居然情不自禁地笑了，佐助将剑鞘尖抵在团藏脸上。佐助刚才只是猜想，想要从团藏口里套出信息，团藏的笑正好证明了他的话，他有些生气：“为什么他要把宇智波的力量给你？你对他做了什么？”

团藏虽然看不到佐助，但他仍然仰起头，让佐助产生正与团藏对视的错觉。团藏回答：“我也算是半个宇智波的人了吧......毕竟我的身体里也流淌着宇智波的血，我也拥有宇智波的眼睛。”

佐助彻底被惹怒，他将剑从剑鞘中拔出，剑刃划伤了团藏的脸留下血痕：“你胡说八道些什么！”

团藏：“宇智波的人用眼睛使招时，眼睛都会闪过红光，要想知道我是不是在胡说，就摘下我眼睛上的布。”

佐助：“你的父母，难道有宇智波的血统？可你明明姓志村......”

团藏：“我们做个交易吧！我解开你的疑惑，只要你放了我，让我回木叶。”

佐助：“你先回答我刚才的问题，现在的你，没有资格跟我谈条件。”

团藏：“其实你根本不需要想那么复杂，就是字面上的意思，我身体里有宇智波的血。”

佐助立刻明白团藏指的是什么，他一剑刺进团藏的肩部以发泄愤怒：“你将宇智波人的血直接注入到身体里！！等等，你还说你拥有宇智波的眼睛。”

佐助脑海里闪过那个让自己曾产生恶心感的画面——没有双眼的宇智波止水！“是你！是你挖了止水的眼睛，然后安在你的身上！”佐助再次呕吐起来，他甚至想要现在就一剑刺进团藏的双眼。

团藏却说：“我已经回答你了，你也该放了我吧！”

佐助却喊道：“你做梦！你简直是罪大恶极！我要杀了你！”

团藏：“你认识宇智波止水是吗？说起来那可真是个好孩子，我从来没见过那么聪明的孩子，所以我才想拥有他的眼睛啊……”

佐助用手掐住团藏的脖子，他眼睁睁看着团藏呼吸越来越困难，然后他稍微放开些：“你还有什么东西没有说？”

团藏憋红了脸说：“按照...要求...，先放了我。”

佐助摘掉了团藏眼睛上的布，他注意到团藏总用头发遮掩右眼，于是他用剑砍掉团藏长得过分的头发，将他的右眼完完整整地露出来。那只右眼很亮，即使长久以来隐藏在头发下，也丝毫没有损减其清亮感，和左眼的苍老浑浊形成鲜明的对比。这是止水的右眼啊！

团藏愣住了，他震惊得张开了嘴：“原来是你，宇智波佐助，我本以为绝不可能是你。”

佐助则说：“为什么不可能？正如你所说，我是宇智波唯一的遗孤，在这世上除了我，还会有谁想要调查清楚宇智波的事！”

团藏：“你是个优秀的宇智波，我也算是看着你在木叶长大，你总让我想起鼬和止水，他们两个也是在还是孩子的时候，来了木叶。”

佐助怒斥道：“你不配提他们两个的名字！”

团藏：“其实我本来也想让你加入暗部，只是猿飞怎么也不肯答应，他还真是关心你。明明你如此适合暗部，比鼬和止水都要适合，满心的复仇与愤怒，我第一次见你就知道你就该生活在黑暗里。”

佐助冷笑：“然后白痴一样的为你这个疯子卖命，做你手里的武器吗？”

团藏：“起码我能最大程度地开发出你的力量，不会让你白白荒废那么多时间，让你跟你的朋友玩幼稚的过家家游戏。”

佐助：“你的开发！是抽我的血，还是挖我的眼？你为什么要如此残害他人，然后又虚伪地怀念他们！”

团藏：“追求力量的路上总是有所代价。如果不是抽了鼬的血，将他逼到差点枯竭而亡，我又怎么能发现鼬身上须佐能乎的力量？还有止水，他为了保护鼬，居然觉醒了别天神的力量！”

佐助：“别天神？”

团藏：“止水那孩子，恶狠狠地盯着我，然后我就按照他的意志，放了鼬一马，我甚至搞不清为什么。八年才能使用一次的别天神被他用来保护其他人，而他则因为没有保护沦为了猎物。这也许就是你们宇智波的爱吧！”

佐助敏锐地注意到“八年”这个字眼：“居然这么久才能使用一次......”

团藏：“好东西总是格外珍惜。这是最强的幻术，没有人可以抵抗，篡改意志无声无息。”

佐助：“所以你将别天神用来控制雷影。难怪啊，难怪你拖了那么久，那是因为距离你上次使用，还没有满八年，所以你一直在等。”

团藏向佐助投去赞赏的目光，他越来越可惜没让佐助加入暗部，如果是佐助的血注入他的身体......团藏忍不住畅想起来。

团藏这时却对佐助说：“有人找过来了，佐助。”话音刚落，漩涡鸣人一个螺旋丸将大门击碎，然后冲了进来，张口就是一声“佐助”。

佐助没有理鸣人，他问团藏：“你一开始就在等着救援的到来？”

团藏回答：“没有，我是真的想要说服你放走我，但很明显我激怒了你，所以自然也只能改变计划。”

佐助继续说：“你不怕我在他赶到之前，就杀了你。”

团藏：“我的秘密还没有说完，你又怎么会杀了我。”

佐助：“你还有秘密？”

团藏：“没错。”

鸣人搞不清现在的情况，他只能手足无措地看着二人，这时，佐助对他说：“鸣人，你先出去，我还有事情要问他。”

鸣人慌忙说：“可是我怕你——”

佐助讥讽鸣人到：“我记得你也曾想要杀了团藏，还一个人冲到了大楼里，如今又何必如此担心他。我要是在这里杀了他，不是正好遂了你的愿。或者说，你现在杀了他，然后嫁祸到我头上，又有何不可？”

鸣人没想到佐助知道他曾想杀团藏的事，他说：“我...我那时一时冲动，现在我明白了，我要的是他承认他的错误，然后依照程序杀了他。否则——”

佐助问：“说起来，我没问过你，你为何要杀了团藏。”

鸣人握紧拳头，颤抖着说：“是他杀了卡卡西老师。”

佐助听罢，怒火攻心，一剑想要砍下团藏的胳膊，但团藏又用须佐能乎挡住，佐助力道太大，居然将手里的剑直接砍断。真不该为了隐藏身份将草薙剑留在音隐，佐助忿忿想到。

然后佐助将手里还剩的半只剑甩到鸣人身上，骂到：“我真不知你孬种到这个地步！杀了师父的人晃悠在眼前，不取他的性命也就罢了！还磨磨蹭蹭要什么公道！这世上根本就没有公道，团藏这狗贼也绝不会承认错误！”

鸣人又说：“可团藏威胁小樱的性命，你难道能弃她于不顾？！”

佐助：“那你就去保护她，你不是单挑佩恩的大英雄吗？整个木叶的人加起来也不够你一个人打，你又到底在怕些什么！”

“漩涡鸣人，你怎么浑身都是软肋，你这样的人，我居然会曾经寄希望——罢了，日后我们最好再也不见，见面也是敌人。朋友什么的还是算了吧！我怕你承担不起这两个字！”恋人二字你更是承担不起，这是佐助掩藏起来的后半句话。

鸣人委屈至极，他只是想要保护身边的人，却被佐助如此尖锐地责骂，他讨厌极了佐助对他失望的样子，于是他反驳到：“单单只是取他性命是很容易，可心中的痛苦始终难以排解，但如果能听到他的忏悔，这痛苦也就能少一点。”

“就像你，佐助。”鸣人放慢了语调，“你杀了鼬，你的痛苦就排解了一丝一毫吗？其实你更想亲耳听到他对你说‘对不起，佐助’吧！听到他后悔对你的伤害，听到他承认对你的爱，承认他一直是你记忆里的那个哥哥，远比杀了他要更能释放你的痛苦。”

“可你只能从我的嘴里，听到你想听到的东西。”

“给我闭嘴！”佐助整张脸因为鸣人的话气的发青，鼬就是他的逆鳞。鸣人从来没有见过佐助那么生气的样子，但他心里明白，愤怒的表面下，是无尽的痛苦和悲伤。

佐助直接使用须佐能乎的力量与鸣人扭打起来，他惊讶地发现，鸣人的力量变强了，可分明他劫走团藏时，鸣人还没有展现出这么强的力量。如果说鸣人有这样的实力，为何不在继任仪式时就拦住他？

鸣人笑着说：“我去了六道神庙，跟你一样，我获得了六道仙人给的力量。找个机会，我们一起去看看那块石碑，如何？”

佐助又将须佐能乎进化了一层，他喊到：“你少做梦！”佐助一拳朝鸣人砸去。

为卡卡西守夜让鸣人精神状态极差，白天几乎是硬撑完了木叶的任务，晚上鸣人一回家都倒在床上，闭上眼的一刹那他脑海里闪过陪在他身边守夜的陌生少年。

鸣人对这个少年的脸毫无印象，但昨天与他说话的时候，鸣人觉得很愉悦，就像是早已相识的旧友一样。少年的身上有一种和佐助类似的凉薄感，所以他才会情不自禁地提起佐助的名字。每次想到佐助，鸣人总是会从一开始的“只是随便谈两句”，发展到连绵不断的话语，越说就越感觉说不完，可说的再多也不是心里那个滋味。鸣人不知道旁人听了是什么感觉，他反正感觉越说越空虚，像是把自己的心掏出来了一样。

鸣人身边的人很善良，他们虽然不理解佐助，但理解鸣人对佐助的想念，因此每次都安安静静做鸣人的倾听者，语罢再附赠几句激励的话。所以当少年直白地问出“你不怨他吗”时，鸣人有些许惊讶，他直觉依佐助的性格也会这么质问他，但鸣人确实不怨啊……他只是觉得无力，明明答应了鼬要照顾好佐助，还信誓旦旦在佐助面前说他能承担一切，到头来什么也没做到。

这时鸣人又想到少年说的六道神庙，这地方鸣人其实早有耳闻，小时候他第一次听说，就想要拉着小樱和佐助一起去看看，但佐助总摆出毫无兴趣的模样，小樱也顺着佐助说话，鸣人的计划也只能落空。

鸣人现在已经是个英雄，他不需要一块石碑来证明他，可鸣人偏偏拯救不了卡卡西和佐助，鸣人唾弃他这个英雄当得可真是失败透顶！作为英雄接受欢呼固然好，但责任感同样将鸣人压的喘不过气来，这该死的要拯救天下人的责任感！有过交道的要救，素不相识的要救，甚至连曾对鸣人恶语相向的也要救！

就因为鸣人是英雄啊……鸣人心想：佐助肯定觉得英雄十分愚蠢，然后嫌弃地说他才不想当英雄，只有自己这种蠢蛋会想要当英雄。可鸣人就是无法控制地痴迷“英雄”一词以及其中最本质的博爱情怀，所以鸣人心甘情愿，甚至甘之如饴。

在这清凉的夜里，鸣人的心却滚烫地跳动着，他的身体都燥热起来。那个少年用那么肯定的语气说鸣人就是有缘人，鸣人因为这份肯定感而满足，既然如此，鸣人不应该辜负少年的情感，更不能违背对少年许下的承诺。

鸣人在第二天就去了六道神庙。他没有像佐助还有大蛇丸那样来的时候还与主持聊了几句，风风火火、目标明确地来到了预言石碑的面前，也许是鸣人太过激动，他目光触及石碑的那一刻，他就晕倒了。

鸣人醒过来的第一反应是自己死了，这里什么也没有，像极了小说里描写的死后幻境，再环视四周，鸣人头上飘了一个穿白袍的老头。这老头，莫非是掌管死人的神仙？原来这世上真有神仙！

鸣人喊道：“你是神仙吗？”

老人：“没错，我乃六道仙人。”这个名字鸣人熟悉，鸣人心里嘀咕：难道说这六道仙人死后被派来管理阴曹地府了？

鸣人：“我是怎么死的？”

老人：“谁说你死了？你的肉体如今正在昏迷，灵魂进了石碑里与我通话。”

鸣人：“你为何要让我进来？”

老人：“自然因为你是有缘人。”

鸣人想起来那个少年，他说：“所以你指示一个少年引我到这里来。”

老人一愣，然后他摇摇头：“我从未做过这种事情，除非那少年与你有段因缘。但你的因缘，生生世世来只有一个人。”

鸣人：“照你这么说，那少年就是我的因缘？”

老人观察起鸣人的表情，皱起了眉头：“你与你的因缘纠缠极深，只要我稍加点拨你应该就能恍然大悟，我却只在你脸上看到诧异。对于你的因缘，你心中，有没有浮现出什么名字？”

鸣人第一时间想到的就是佐助的名字，他也十分希望佐助就是六道仙人口中的因缘。鸣人心想，友情和爱情都拴不住佐助，神仙钦定的命运难道佐助还能抗拒？鸣人一想到可能有一个除了佐助以外的人，与自己有纠缠一生的因缘，他就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩难受的很！

不行，这个人只能是佐助。抱着这样的心情，鸣人认真地对六道仙人说出了佐助的名字，恍惚中鸣人看到六道仙人似乎勾起了嘴角。

老人：“看来你们的确心意相通，这孩子比你还要早来我这里，想的也是你的名字。”只不过没对六道仙人说出口。

鸣人因为老人的肯定心花怒放起来，但他越想越觉得不对：“那命运为什么还要把我和佐助分开，这算哪门子因缘。”

老人：“我可从来没说因缘只有相守一生这一种，情深却不能相守亦是因缘，甚至反目成仇也是因缘。”

鸣人这下可慌了，他连忙说：“这样的因缘我要它有什么用！我可要不起！你说我生生世世只有一个因缘，那我之前那几世，都是什么结局？”

老人长叹一声，说出四个字：“不得善终。”

这四个字宛如当头一棒，打得鸣人头晕目眩，他接着问：“就没有一个人尝试过逆转过？怎么会如此悲凉！”

老人：“自然是有的。我记得你的转世中有一个名叫千手柱间的少年，跟你一样阳光善良，我本以为他就是逆转的那一个。不过，最后结局是他一剑插入了他的因缘的心脏，后半生活在失去挚友的痛苦里。”

鸣人断断续续地说：“所以...我们的因缘，到底是...什么？”

老人回答：“天生对手。”

鸣人悲伤之下反而止不住笑起来，笑到脱力后他呢喃到：“那还真的只能是他了。”

老人伸出手，让鸣人与他击掌，鸣人不明白六道仙人的意图，迟疑地将手放上去，六道仙人说：“你们各自也有自己的路要走，所以我给你们不同的力量，佐助已经取走了他的那一份，你也该取走你那一份了。”

鸣人：“你肯定觉得，我们注定会用你给的力量对抗”

老人：“目前这么多世，皆是如此。”

鸣人咧开嘴露出一个极灿烂的笑容：“不过我才不相信什么注定，我那些转世也都不是我。这份力量，你给我了，那便是我的力量，由我来支配，再不受命运的支配。而且，连命运我都自己要支配。”

“六道仙人，你应该听过很多个我的转世这么说，但因为结局没有改变，所以变得心灰意冷，只能用这么冰冷的眼神听我的豪言壮语。”鸣人望着六道仙人平静的没有一丝涟漪的眼眸，露出苦笑，“但是啊，我不能像你这样，我必须要心怀希望，不然我可能连挣扎命运的勇气都没有了。”

老人用另一只手抚摸起鸣人的头，那种温柔让鸣人诧异：“我告诉佐助，只有你们共同来见我，我才会把另一个故事告诉你们，这个故事就是因缘的起始。但你们似乎都对这个故事不感兴趣，更想要书写自己的故事。”

“我希望你们能写出一个圆满的结局，作为这段痛苦因缘的结束，同时作为下一段美满因缘的开始。”

鸣人还来不及回答，他就在力量的传递中昏迷过去，但他相信他的回答已经通过掌心传递给了六道仙人。六道仙人刚才的抚摸如同父母一样，他一定是在透过自己抚摸另一个人，那个人是他曾经的转世吧！  
今天是团藏的继任仪式，鸣人和佐助一样，在清晨伴随着脑子里突然的连接感，真正意义上接受了六道仙人给他的力量。

然后在继任仪式上，鸣人看到佐助因为千鸟暴露身份后摘下人皮面具，他瞬间明白了两件事：一是，陪在自己身边守夜的人，正是佐助，鸣人甚至怀疑佐助之前也曾带着人皮面具接近过自己；二是佐助刚才使用的鸣人从未见过的招式，必定就是六道仙人给佐助的新力量了。

在佐助成功带着团藏离开后，鸣人来到挖得如蛇窟一般的山洞，寻找佐助的身影，他第一次尝试使用六道仙人给他的力量，不知道为什么，他感受到一个紫色的东西在吸引他前去寻找。于是鸣人在山洞里沿着这抹紫色前进，老天眷顾般，他听到了佐助的声音，佐助似乎情绪十分激动，可鸣人也因为同样激动，毫不犹豫地推开了大门。

然后鸣人又可悲地惹恼了佐助，引得佐助与他扭打起来。该说他们果然是天生的对手吗？二人都怀着这样的想法，运用起了六道之力。


	15. 第十五章

第十五章

佐助没有使用双眼的力量，但他踢鸣人每一脚、打鸣人的每一拳都恨不得是往死里使劲，完全失去了往日的灵巧，与其说佐助是在打斗，倒不如说他把鸣人当成了泄愤的沙包。鸣人收敛住自己的攻击性，专注于防守。

佐助：“你以为你获得了六道之力我就会怕你？你永远是个吊车尾！”

鸣人：“你冷静点。”

佐助：“你来这里就是想要救走团藏，既然如此那我们就是敌人，你凭什么叫我冷静！”

鸣人：“到底要怎样才肯放他一马？”

佐助：“不可能，他今天必须死在这里。鸣人，你要是还有良心，记得卡卡西是死在他的手上，你就不要管我。回去以后，你只管说就是我宇智波佐助杀了团藏，木叶想要寻仇就来音隐找我。”

鸣人：“非要与木叶决裂不可吗？佐助。”

佐助哈哈大笑：“全世界只有你还做着我能与木叶和解的白日梦，我早就和木叶决裂，我现在是音隐的人！你到底清不清楚！”

鸣人心想交涉无果，准备速战速决，九尾模式与仙人模式齐开，佐助一招神罗天征把蛇窟的墙壁全都打穿，鸣人也被埋在断壁之下。这时佐助发现团藏不知什么时候在身上藏了刀片，趁着他与鸣人打斗的时候悄悄割开了绳子，正从灰土里爬出露出半个头来。佐助用万象天引把准备逃跑的团藏抓了过来。

佐助：“告诉我，你还有什么没说？”

佐助话音刚落，轰地一声，鸣人飞身到佐助面前，身后多出了九条尾巴，每条尾巴上都有黑色的圆圈，这些尾巴居然能实体化攻击佐助，佐助也开了须佐能乎接下鸣人的攻击。团藏则偷偷躲到旁边。

他们打得不分上下，到了后来佐助的双眼之力都已经用竭，鸣人也再也没有余力开两种模式，他们只能还原起最原始的打斗——千鸟与螺旋丸的对决。鸣人和佐助都将胜负赌在了最后一击上，在呐喊声中，千鸟与螺旋丸激烈碰撞，两人都被弹飞，倒地不起。

鸣人扭过头去想看佐助的身影，却看见刚才躲在一旁的团藏窜出来准备对佐助动手，鸣人大惊失色，他拼命想从地上撑起身子，甚至准备用手在地上爬起来。可鸣人已经来不及阻止佐助，情急之下他在远处硬丢了一个螺旋丸，打歪了团藏的手，可一把苦无还是插进了佐助的胸口。佐助的嘴角淌出鲜血，他呻吟出声，手握着胸口的苦无。

团藏还准备再补一刀，佐助用须佐能乎覆盖在身体周围，团藏笑到：“到了现在还强行用须佐能乎，你怕是嫌自己死的还不够快。罢了，我就看着你一点一点死掉吧！”

佐助的瞳孔慢慢没了聚焦，可他坚定地对着团藏的脸不肯移开，鸣人一点点在地上爬行，只要能赶到佐助身边，鸣人就能用六道之力保住佐助的命！

团藏俯下身故意与佐助的眼睛贴近，他说：“鼬也曾经这么和我对视过，他想要为止水报仇，所以前来杀我，不过很快他就被我制服了。我欣赏着他手臂上被我扎满的针孔，然后就像现在这么贴近着他说：‘看到这只宇智波止水的眼睛了吗？’”

佐助张口想要说些什么，可他只能感受到生命的流逝。

团藏：“我本来没想杀了止水，但他知道我要取他的眼睛后，居然在我面前戳瞎了双眼，然后自杀，我废了好大的力气才保住了他的右眼。”

“我自然没有杀鼬，我太感谢他了，如果不是他的血，我也不会拥有月读、天照、还有须佐能乎的力量，不过我想要惩罚一下他，于是我对他用了别天神。”

“我第一次的别天神给了你哥哥，然后等了八年才等来第二次使用别天神的机会。对你哥哥用完后我本来是很后悔的，不应该一时兴起浪费了这么宝贵的幻术，但我没想到你哥哥为我送了份大礼。”

佐助的胸口因为愤怒越发难受，他压住喉咙的血腥味，终于挣扎出声：“你做了什么？”

团藏：“一开始我只是抱着恶作剧的想法，鼬他什么都无所谓的样子，我那个时候误以为他和其他宇智波一样，唯一在乎的是宇智波一族的荣耀，所以我用别天神在他脑海里埋下了一个想法——宇智波一族都是罪恶的。很有趣吧！这样一个骄傲的、被寄予厚望的宇智波，心里却有这样的想法，鼬一定很痛苦！”

“后来他就亲手抹杀了这罪恶的一族。”

佐助猛烈咳嗽起来，须佐能乎也面临崩溃，他的手指在地上抠挖，想要撑起身体，鲜血伴着咳嗽声不断地吐出来，把下巴和脖颈全部染成鲜红的一片。

佐助：“我...要杀了...你...”

团藏：“不过他却唯独没有杀掉身为宇智波一族的你，看来在他眼里，佐助你是个完全与罪恶不沾边的人，真是让人感动的哥哥！你们宇智波总是有很多这样的哥哥。”

佐助：“你还有...什么...没告诉...我”

团藏笑着说：“没有了，看在你快死的份上，我可是都完整告诉你了。好好在天上与鼬还有家人见面，宇智波只有你一人在世上，很孤独吧！”

鸣人已经爬到了佐助身边，他悄悄握住佐助的脚腕，为佐助注入六道之力，然后他对团藏说：“我劝你现在也杀了我，我带你回去以后，就会在大家面前公开你杀了卡卡西老师的事情。”

团藏：“没有人会相信你，而且你不担心小樱的安危吗？”

鸣人：“那我也不能再忍受隐瞒事情真相。”

团藏：“看来佐助的对你说的话很有效果，还是他的死对你刺激太大？”

鸣人：“我不会让他死的。”

团藏：“你再说些——”话没说完，佐助突然从地上爬起来，须佐能乎进化到最高级的模式，一拳揍飞了团藏的脑袋，鲜血四溅，团藏当场毙命，落到地上的头颅打了几个滚。

佐助看着鸣人的脸，还有鸣人那只握着他脚腕的手，原来他感受到的那股从脚升上来的暖流是鸣人的力量，源源不断的温暖汇集在他的胸口保住了他的生命。

佐助淡淡说了句：“谢谢。”他尝试着站起来，然后把插在身上的苦无从胸口拔了出来，扔在地上。“你站不起来吗？”

鸣人望着佐助说：“那要你肯救我才行，你懂我的意思吧！”

佐助当然明白，六道仙人给他们的力量，鸣人为阳，而他为阴，阴阳结合可从无中生万物，并赋予万物生命。佐助濒死之时，是鸣人将阳之力注入佐助，阳之力与佐助身体中的阴之力进行了结合，救了佐助的生命。反过来说，要救鸣人，佐助必须将他的阴之力注入鸣人体内。

佐助把手覆在鸣人身上，他说：“是不是我不帮你，我就是这世界上最强的人了？漩涡鸣人，给我个救你的理由，我为什么要救木叶的人？”

鸣人：“因为我是你的朋友。”

佐助想起来雷影对他说的那番话，鸣人为了他下跪求雷影放他一马，他叹了口气将阴之力注入了鸣人的身体里，鸣人脸上立马有了血色。等到鸣人完全恢复，佐助准备将手移开时，鸣人拉住了佐助，并且与佐助十指紧扣。

佐助：“你干嘛——”这时佐助感到熟悉的暖流通过手掌注入佐助身体，他看着鸣人同样温暖的面容，无奈地住嘴，接受鸣人无声的关心和爱意。

鸣人：“你太心急杀了团藏，刚刚恢复一点就迫不及待杀了他。”

佐助：“你是不是怨我杀了他？现在他死了，死无对证，就算你说出卡卡西死亡的真相，也不会有人相信，木叶只会以为你是为了维护我而故意往团藏身上泼脏水。”

鸣人：“我没有怨你，他死有余辜。回到木叶，我还是会说出真相。”

佐助：“即使没人相信？”

鸣人：“那也不能做你眼中的孬种，被你瞧不起。”

佐助：“被我骂两句有这么不爽吗？一直记到现在。”

鸣人：“只是觉得你骂得对，而且我要向你证明，我承担得起朋友两个字啊。”

佐助将团藏的头颅捡回来，挖去了团藏那只本属于止水的右眼，他说：“我和团藏的对话，你听到了多少？”

鸣人回想到：“好像听到了别天神什么的，不过我也不懂，你...想要我知道吗？”

佐助：“不要告诉别人。”

鸣人：“好。”

佐助：“团藏对鼬用了别天神，间接造成鼬杀害宇智波一族。”

空气瞬间凝结住了，鸣人小心翼翼地开口：“你很难过吧。”

佐助仰头看天，无意识地用手指转动那只右眼：“鼬是我杀的，但其实也不是，准确来说他是自杀。他明明那么强大，却故意让我的千鸟刺穿他。然后我就进入了一个世界，现在想起来那应该是鼬临死前对我下的月读，他在那个月读世界里对我交代了很多，但我一点都没有听进去。”

鸣人：“其实，我曾经在鼬的暗部资料里，发现一封他早就写好的遗书，是写给你的。”

佐助惊讶地看向鸣人，他“哦？”了一声。

鸣人：“那封信我没有带在身上，不过我很失礼地打开看了里面的内容，你介意吗？”

佐助：“内容是什么？”

鸣人：“只有一句话——无论发生了什么，我都永远爱你。”

佐助扭过头去背对鸣人，他的身体微微抖动，不知只是情绪太过波动还是在小声哭泣，或者二者皆有之，鸣人望着佐助的背影，温柔地说：“找个时候，我把那封信交到你手里。”

佐助：“随便你。”他终于肯扭回身体，不过又恢复了那张冷若冰霜的脸。“我要回音隐了。”

鸣人：“我们还能再见吗？”

佐助：“当然，不过再见我们会是什么样的身份，你应该很清楚。”

鸣人：“但我们始终是朋友。”

佐助凑到鸣人耳旁说：“是正常的朋友关系？”他说话的热气吐到鸣人的耳朵里，让鸣人的耳垂染上暧昧的红色。

鸣人的手抚摸上佐助的脸，一脸正直地回答：“当然不是。”

佐助含住鸣人的耳垂，温柔地含弄了一番，顺着脖颈侧部留下几个带着湿意的吻，然后他抛下一句：“再见，我唯一的朋友。”就当着鸣人的脸离开了，走时还带走了团藏的脑袋。等到鸣人反应过来，他羞红了脸蹲在地上。

片刻功夫后，鸣人带着已经失去头颅的团藏身体，回到了木叶。

木叶人给死状凄惨的团藏盖上一块黑布，因为没有脑袋，经过检验众人才确定这就是团藏的尸体。大家都看到是宇智波佐助劫走了团藏，纷纷愤慨不已，想要冲进音隐杀了佐助，鸣人在一旁异常安静没有说话。

鸣人想到了一个人，那个小樱说过的团藏派到卡卡西身边的侍从，如果能够说服他指认团藏，也许就能在众人面前揭开团藏的真面目。可谁也没有想到，小樱几天后晕倒，一病不起，鸣人迅速反应过来此事与团藏有关。

鸣人在他的办公桌上，发现了一封悄悄掩在文件下的密信，上面是一串摩斯电码，鸣人解开电码阅读起内容：“小樱，今晚十点，334。”这个人居然主动来找鸣人，这就说明他不是个完全忠心于团藏，而是想要从鸣人这里得到些什么。

快要到十点，鸣人前往代号为334的地方，他光明正大地站在那里，等待另一个人现身。鸣人感到身后的不对劲，一回头正对上一张暗部面具，这个不知何时站在了鸣人身后。看来，是个高手。

鸣人：“你想要什么？”

面具人：“权力。”

鸣人：“拿什么来交换？”

面具人：“春野小姐的性命。”

鸣人一拳打掉这人的面具，面具下是一张熟悉的脸，他气急之下又对着此人的脸来了一拳：“佐井！居然是你！”

佐井露出标志性的笑容，一如既往的虚伪让人浑身难受，他摸了摸脸上的伤，然后捡起落在地上的面具。他说：“我本来就是团藏大人身边的人，但是你从来没有关注过我。”

鸣人揪住佐井的衣领咆哮到：“我们三个人做了那么多任务，一起出生入死，你怎么能伤害小樱！”

佐井：“可是你和小樱，从来没有把我当成第七班的成员，心心念念的都是那个已经离开的宇智波佐助。”

鸣人一时语塞，他的确一开始时佐井表达出了恶意，可是：“佐井，你也是我们的同伴。”

佐井：“对我你没有必要那么虚伪，你对所有人都说他们是你的同伴，可同伴也会分个级别，像我就只是空有名头。鸣人，我今晚不想再与你争这些东西，只要你给我权力，我就救小樱一命。”

鸣人：“我该怎么做？”

佐井：“不出意外你就会是下一任木叶的首领，我希望你能让我成为暗部的新任队长。”

鸣人：“你想要这个位置？”

佐井：“这其实是一个双赢的选择。你太过于稚嫩，不了解暗部的弯弯绕绕，暗部本就具有极强的独立性，如果没有一个合适的暗部队长，你会丧失对暗部的控制。”

鸣人：“我凭什么相信你？”

佐井：“凭我是你的同伴，即使我是你众多同伴中最不在意的一个。”

鸣人沉思一阵，然后问：“告诉我，你眼中的暗部是怎样的？”

佐井垂下眼：“是木叶埋在地底的根，不过现在已经腐烂变质，再不清理迟早会坏了表面的大树枝干。”

鸣人：“你跟在团藏身边，见到了许多东西。”

佐井：“他是个厉害的人，但已经被黑暗吞噬了灵魂。”

鸣人：“那你的灵魂呢？”

佐井：“仍然追求着光亮。”

鸣人长叹一声，他把手搭在佐井肩上，说：“我答应你。”此时印在鸣人眼中佐井的笑容，似乎带了几分真心。

佐井从怀里掏出一粒胶囊，鸣人以为是解药，却见佐井用手将胶囊剥开，里面的药全撒到了地上，鸣人以为佐井反悔，却见佐井缓缓开口：“若是我五日前将这药放进小樱的饭食里，你把团藏带回来的时候，看到的就会是她的尸体了。”

“这药是用来连接两个人的身体，吃的数量越多，连接程度越高，达到三粒便可以让两人生命相连。我让小樱已经服下了两粒，所以团藏的死才会让她一病不起。”

鸣人：“我真不知该感谢你还是该怨你...”

佐井挑了下眉头：“随便你怎么想。不过那最后一粒药，我不是因为对小樱心软，而是想要赌一把，赌你和团藏谁能够赢。漩涡鸣人，团藏真的是宇智波佐助杀的吗？”

鸣人：“是，我甚至本想在佐助手下保住团藏的性命。”

佐井：“你很奇怪。”

鸣人转了个话题：“小樱性命无忧，那她什么时候能够醒过来？”

佐井：“我可以帮她配置解药，而且她作为纲手大人的弟子，身体本就有一定的抗药性，所以你大可放心。”

短短一两年，木叶失去了两位首领和一位马上转正的临时首领；音隐也失去了两位首领。这一次的木叶首领推选会议上，鸣人的名字成为了热门，他是拯救木叶的英雄，还是曾经的首领波风水门的唯一后代、旗木卡卡西的弟子之一，从任何角度看都是最合适的人选。

鸣人成为了木叶的首领，他接受众人的道贺，却发现他的第七班没有一人在他身边——卡卡西离世，小樱昏迷，而佐助...则是直接站在了鸣人的对立面。

几日前，音隐就传来了消息，他们的新首领是宇智波佐助。


	16. 第十六章

第十六章

佐助浑身狼藉地回到音隐，他把团藏的脑袋扔到音隐众人面前，惊得这一群杀人如麻的人都喧哗一片，纷纷围在那颗脑袋旁边，仔细打量起来。这颗头颅是被硬生生从身体上打掉的，眼睛也被挖掉一只，剩下的那只眼球还能通过瞳孔窥得身体主人当时的惊恐。

“这是...你杀的？”

佐助点点头，几秒钟的沉默，然后就是铺天盖地的欢呼声，水月三人朝佐助比了个大拇指。佐助在注视中，阐述这段时间发生的一切，不过他谎称自己本想活捉团藏，却在劫走团藏以后被鸣人追上，无奈之下杀了团藏只带了团藏的脑袋从鸣人手中脱身。

一时间佐助风头无人能及，他是拯救音隐的英雄、杀了鼬为大蛇丸报仇、又单枪匹马闯入木叶杀了团藏为兜报仇。大家纷纷感慨大蛇丸与兜的眼光独到，曾经瞧不起佐助认为他空有皮相的人，也不得不承认佐助的实力之强。这时又传来一个好消息，雷影结束与木叶的合作。

提名佐助成为新的音隐首领的人越来越多，毫无阻碍地，佐助成为了音隐的第三任首领，管理起音隐的大小事务。

音隐没有暗部这样的秘密组织，但一直涉足人体试验，佐助对此没有兴趣，他刚刚上任根基未稳，尚且没有能力斩草除根，只能有意识地将音隐的重心放到更合理的科学研究，并且打击对药物的滥用，提倡用正当手段提升力量。

为了培植势力，佐助将水月、重吾、香燐提拔起来，做他的左膀右臂，同时提拔了几个对佐助上任后的行径持支持态度的年轻人。跟着大蛇丸一起闯荡的帮派老人心中有所不满，认为佐助这是要把音隐改造成第二个木叶；另一种声音则认为佐助这是在为音隐的长远做打算，药物始终是伤害身体的东西。

佐助在争论声中继续着作为首领的生活，他手下的人日日向他汇报木叶的情况，还有人专门跟踪木叶的高层人士，尤其是漩涡鸣人的相关报告，总是详细地呈交给佐助。这绝不是佐助公权私用，而是音隐情报部门遵循前任首领的命令一直在坚持的事情。

鸣人那边上任后，所作所为没有引起佐助那么大的争议，但鸣人不是脑子好使的人，小时候就差点不能从学校毕业，每天忙于处理复杂木叶的事情，脑子一刻也不能停下来，也只有靠鸣人提拔起来的鹿丸帮忙。这种情况下鸣人根本无暇顾及暗部的事，干脆全交了佐井去处理，所幸佐井能力很强没让鸣人失望。

本来这样的工作强度，鸣人是没有时间去想念佐助的，可他没想到木叶的情报人员每日都监视着音隐还有佐助的一举一动，一有什么风吹草动就报告上来，鸣人读着这些冷冰冰的报告语言，脑海里却想象出鲜活的佐助的样子。

两个星期后，佐井终于配成了小樱的解药，小樱苏醒过来，当天鸣人挤出时间前去看望了小樱，小樱已经听说鸣人当上木叶首领的事，见到鸣人笑着对他说：“恭喜你啊！真遗憾我没能见证这一刻。”

鸣人：“你醒过来就好。”

小樱：“我为什么会昏迷这么久？”

鸣人低着声音说：“小樱，这件事情我有机会再详细跟你说，我先问你，当初那个给卡卡西送药的侍从的脸，你是否还记得？还有药物检验的相关记录。”

小樱：“我一直保存着。”

鸣人：“那就好，小樱，我有事与你讨论，等你恢复好了，我希望你可以拿着那份记录到我的办公室来找我，我随时等着你。”

鸣人如愿见到小樱健健康康地来找他，他将一个文件夹交到小樱手里，小樱打开发现里面全是暗部成员的名单，这可是绝密的文件。

“把那个侍从挑出来，小樱你记得他的脸吧。”

“好。”小樱一张一张地翻阅，将几张相貌相似地从其中抽取出来，仔细比对后最终敲定一张，移到鸣人面前。

鸣人：“我会见见这个人。”

小樱：“不要想着一个人处理这件事。”

鸣人有些惊讶，小樱回答：“我也是卡卡西老师的徒弟，而且你可别忘了，这个人是我发现的。”

“其实，我希望你能跟我分担一点。现在你是木叶的首领，我只是医疗方面的人员，我对你的确没有那么大作用。但我会永远站在你这边帮助你。”

“谢谢你，小樱。”

小樱伤感地说：“第七班只剩下我们两个人，明明当初卡卡西老师让我们抢铃铛的情景还历历在目。鸣人，你还要执着于佐助吗？”

鸣人：“当然。”

小樱：“我很早之前就觉得，我们三个人里感情联系最紧密的就是你和佐助，连我都很难介入你们之间。”

鸣人：“你一直很喜欢佐助吧！”

小樱点点头，说：“但他从来都对我没有兴趣，我感觉得到他对我的关心，但那只是再普通不过的同伴感情，如果是另一个人代替我成为第七班的成员，佐助也会那么对待她。佐助甚至从来没有因为我是女孩子而故意关爱我几分，他啊，对几乎所有人都是那种态度。”

鸣人笑着说：“他是个温柔的人，只不过需要用心去感受。”

小樱：“也许正是因为你从来都相信他的温柔，不会像我这么抱怨，所以他才会对你区别对待。他所有的温柔，可能都已经给了你，我这种闲杂人等分不到一丝一毫。”

鸣人：“你觉得佐助他，对我跟其他人不同吗？”

小樱：“其实很明显吧，他对你的恶作剧总是很包容，还会因为你恼羞成怒，因为你开怀大笑。我们第一次做任务时，你们就很有默契，把生命都交付到对方的手上。他那么在乎复仇的人，为了你差点好几次死在敌人手上。”

鸣人随着小樱的话，回想起和佐助经历的点点滴滴，他的桌子上摆着一张第七班的合照，照片上的佐助和他还只是个小孩子，都因为与对方赌气没有正对着镜头，鸣人将食指点在照片上，遗憾到他们长大以后，都没有想过再照一张合照啊……

鸣人重重吸了一口气，他决定向小樱坦白：“小樱，我对佐助的感情，不仅仅是朋友，我对他也是特别对待的。”

小樱用试探的语气问：“同病相怜的兄弟？”

鸣人：“也有这一层含义，但我不是想让他做我的兄弟，而是做我的家人，那种永远相守、永不变更的家人。”

小樱瞪大了眼睛，她憋了半天说：“原来你......好吧，我早该想到。”

鸣人挠挠头：“不过现在还只是遥远的目标。”

小樱撑着桌子认真地对鸣人说：“作为同伴，我会支持你。”

鸣人：“我以为你会有那么点生气，毕竟你对佐助......”

小樱：“你们之间心意相通，我怎么会生气。”

后来小樱离开了鸣人的办公室，鸣人继续处理文件，中途佐井前来找他，鸣人把小樱挑出来的那张暗部成员文件递给佐井，鸣人要求把这个人调到他身边贴身保护他。

鸣人感觉到身边的变化，新来的这人让他摸不清躲匿的位置，虽说暗部成员的确是进行暗中保护的工作，但刻意地隐藏踪迹，倒显得好像是故意躲着鸣人一样。

鸣人有意识地往小樱那里跑，还抽出时间去祭拜了卡卡西的坟墓，鸣人很清楚那双眼睛现在就看着他，他就是要提醒这双眼睛的主人——他没有忘记卡卡西的死因。

与此同时，鸣人开始回忆团藏暂任木叶首领时，那些与团藏走的很近的高层成员，这些人有些有过暗部就职的经历，有些私底下与团藏有交易，还有些完全是趋炎附势之徒。就是这些人，成为了团藏在木叶只手遮天的推力。

一个不知从哪里传出来的消息在这座城市传播起来，说不知是谁趴在卡卡西尸体旁看了许久，越看越觉得卡卡西的死状不像是重伤，反倒像是中毒，连尸体化成的灰跟普通颜色都不一样。然后再讨论谁能因为卡卡西的死获得好处，自然联想到了代替卡卡西的团藏。

团藏不是个好名声的人，他在暗部的勾当早就有许多人耳闻，说他干什么的都有，桩桩件件听起来都毫无人性。卡卡西昏倒后，团藏从幕后来到台前，一上任就野心勃勃地与雷影合作，好像已经当他是木叶的正式首领，而没了卡卡西这个人了。

说起雷影，又是一桩趣闻。团藏死后，雷影就与木叶断了合作，任木叶如何劝说、甚至赔偿毁坏合同的费用，他也不肯再与木叶有瓜葛。有人问起雷影缘由，雷影一拍桌子，骂到：“团藏无耻小人，我不屑与他合作！”这番话被许多人听到，迅速传开，雷影虽然是商人，但讲究诚信也很出名，能让雷影甘愿毁约还如此侮辱团藏，众人更加坚信团藏不是个干净东西！

流言一旦传起来就再也止不住，大帮派的八卦更是所有人的最爱，佐助听说后，一猜就知道是鸣人在捣鬼，默契地对舆论推波助澜了一把，等着看鸣人准备干什么。

鸣人发现保护他的那人相比之前，存在感变得时有时无，这让他很奇怪。一晚，鸣人听到屋顶上一阵碰撞声，那人存在感变得前所未有的强起来。鸣人继续工作，直到一个浑身是血的人从鸣人窗子里闯进来，那人直接跪在地上，摘掉了戴在脸上的暗部面具，说到：“请首领救我一命。”

“此话怎讲？”

“有人要杀我。”

“为何？”

“卡卡西大人的事，不是团藏大人一人的计策，现在剩下那帮子人，要对我斩草除根。”

鸣人：“我为何要帮你？”

那人：“我知道你要什么，我可以做你的人证，承认所有的事，只要你保我性命。”

鸣人：“把你知道的都告诉我。”

那人：“对卡卡西大人心有不满的，木叶中其实有不少，他们想要换一个首领，于是挑选到了团藏大人，他们暗中支持团藏大人的行为。我受团藏大人的吩咐，向卡卡西大人下毒，却被樱小姐发现。”

鸣人：“告诉我有谁？”

那人：“具体我不清楚，但一定有转寝小春和水户门炎，您应该很清楚他们二人的地位。”

鸣人心中暗骂：真是两个老不死！猿飞爷爷在时就没做出过什么好事，只会在会议上倚老卖老！

“我明白了。我会尽量保护你，不过，我还有另一个想法。”

鸣人帮助那人，抓住了前来暗杀的人，将他五花大绑藏在办公室里为首领准备的暗室里。那人问鸣人是否会引起转寝小春等人的警觉，鸣人却回答：“我管他们什么想法！”

等到时机成熟，鸣人将众人召集起来，说是有重要事情要告诉大家，在鸣人身前正跪着两个人，两人都带着暗部的面具，其中一人十分顺从，另一人则双手双脚都被绳子捆起来，像虫子一样扭动着身体。

鸣人对聚集起来的人喊道：“几天前，我以为自己遭到了暗杀，便出手将暗杀者拿下，结果发现此人的面容在暗部名单里见过。”被捆着的人脸上的面具被取下来，人群中已经有人认出了他，喊出了他的名字。

鸣人：“我身边的暗部，向我坦白了这段时间他一直遭到各种人的暗杀，说有人要杀他灭口。我对他进行逼问，他才告诉了我一件不可思议的事情。至于什么事情，你自己说。”

所有的视线都集中在仍乖乖跪着一动不动的暗部成员身上，他的声音隔着面具传了出来：“卡卡西是我下毒杀害的，而我是受到了他人的指使。”

“什么！说！你的指使人是谁？”

“我是暗部的人，更是曾经团藏大人身边的人，自然只听团藏大人的话。”

“不可能！定是你对卡卡西心生不满，故意害他，又栽赃到团藏身上。”

“那我如今又怎么会遭到暗杀？”他将衣服卷起来露出腹部，上面有一道狰狞可怖的刀伤，横贯整个腹部。“如果不是鸣人大人救下我，我现在已经被杀害，再也不能揭露团藏的真面目。”

“我也有证据。”小樱从人群中走出来，手里举着一份检验报告。“大家都知道，卡卡西老师病重的时候，是我在照顾他，但后来我被团藏调走不让我再接近卡卡西老师。原因就是，我获得了这份检验报告，发现卡卡西老师是中毒而不是受伤。”

鸣人接着说：“而且团藏曾想要杀了小樱。大家是否还记得小樱昏迷过很长一段时间，那也是团藏搞的鬼。”

“我向大家坦白，我早就知道事情的真相，所以曾想要杀了团藏，还被团藏关进了监狱里，但那时的我没有能力揭露这一切，才一直等到今天才把真相告诉大家。”

“简直是胡闹！”一个腐朽苍老的声音传来，声音的主人正是拄着拐杖的转寝小春，她身旁还跟着水户门炎，两人一前一后来到鸣人面前，众人都主动为两位老人让出位置。“漩涡鸣人，你不要以为你成了木叶的首领，就可以为所欲为。”

鸣人回答：“我做了什么？要被您这样指责？”

转寝小春：“你想要建立自己的势力，所以不惜往前任首领身上泼脏水。”

鸣人：“容我提醒一句，我之前是卡卡西老师，团藏并没有正式转正。”

水户门炎：“既然你说你早就知道真相，而且三番两次与团藏起冲突，那我可否问一句，你当初到底是真的去救团藏了，还是袖手旁观只等收团藏的尸体，我再大胆点说，是不是你杀了团藏？”

鸣人：“我要是想杀他，他根本活不到那个时候。”

水户门炎：“那是因为你找不到机会撇清自己，但那个时候是个绝好的机会吧！你可以把一切推到宇智波佐助身上。而且他还是你的朋友，曾经卡卡西的徒弟，自然会愿意帮你。我没记错的话，你回来的时候，并没有受什么伤，难道宇智波佐助变得那么好对付了？”

鸣人：“两位是想要转移话题？先不管我如何，团藏他派人毒杀卡卡西是事实。”

转寝小春：“不是你在转移话题吗？团藏是个优秀的首领，我实在不忍心见你诋毁他。”

鸣人站直身体，他将语速放缓，声音也压的低沉：“我今日把大家聚集到这里，是想要还原事情的真相。其实我本来没有必要这么做，就像大家看到的这样，我这么做反而是自找麻烦，还遭到了如此大的质疑。但我却必须这么做！这个真相一直压在我的心里，等待着重见天日的今天！”

小樱把检验报告地复印件分发下去，懂得医疗药物知识的人，立刻看出了这是什么毒，一个人站出来说：“这些成分混合起来的确有毒性，是一种慢性毒药。”

跪在地上的暗部成员也说：“在场可有同样在卡卡西大人身边的侍从，你们可记得我这张脸。”他终于摘下面具，然后对着他认出的几个熟面孔笑。

“我记得你。”“我也记得。”三四个人从人群中走出来。

那暗部成员道：“你们可记得，我都吩咐你们取什么药来。”这几个人分别报出几种药物的名字，又忘了的他便提醒一下，换来的果然是肯定的点头。

“你们这些人，是被谁派过来？他们是不是命令你们一定要听命于我？”

“我们的确被命令要听命于你，派我们来的人，是我们的上级。”

鸣人：“你们的上级是谁？明明主要负责卡卡西情况的人是小樱，为什么要你们听命于跟你们一样的侍从？你们就没有怀疑过？”

那位医疗部门的负责人在窃窃私语中无奈现身，他张口就是：“我也是受人命令而已啊！”

“是谁？”

“就是......”负责人支支吾吾不肯把话说清楚。

鸣人逼问：“就是现在我面前的转寝小春和水户门炎两位大人，我猜的对吗？你要是不出声，我就只能当你是默认了。”负责人垂着头，真就没有出声。

鸣人又盯着暗杀者问：“轮到你说话了，说，你的幕后指使是谁，你是暗部的人，没有理由刺杀同在暗部的人。我劝你想清楚，你的幕后指使肯定不会保你，但你要是老老实实交代，我会考虑放你一条性命。”

转寝小春喊到：“你这是明目张胆地利诱！”

鸣人却说：“我只是怜他什么都不知道，只是出于忠诚遵了主人的命令而已，但不是每个主人都值得这份忠诚。”

暗杀者：“我要是说了，你就真的能放我一命？”

鸣人：“说到做到。”

暗杀者：“正是他们二人。”他用眼睛恶狠狠地盯着转寝小春和水户门炎，然后补充道：“我并不是贪生怕死之徒，只是没想到他们让我做的是杀人灭口的行径，简直让人不齿！”

水户门炎气得手颤抖起来，他用拐杖连续锤打地面，吼道：“漩涡鸣人，你身为木叶的首领，非要把这种事闹大才开心！”

鸣人：“这种丑事我为什么要替你们隐瞒？我巴不得所有人都知道这件事，知道你们还有团藏的丑恶嘴脸。”

转寝小春拿手指着鸣人：“外界会嘲讽我们木叶内斗，你到底清不清楚！”

鸣人走近转寝小春，将她举起的手指硬生生压下来，然后开口：“什么时候？受害者没有资格公开真相？而凶手反倒找起借口来？”

“诸位，在我心里，木叶虽然是一个非正规的组织，但我们每一个人都有正义感，有一套我们的行事准则。卡卡西不仅是我的老师，更是一位优秀的木叶首领，要是为了所谓的名声掩盖真相，不仅让卡卡西老师心寒，更会让木叶一大批秉承正义信念的人心寒。”

人群之中沸腾起来，首先是血气方刚的年轻人响应鸣人的话，不知是谁起头将小樱发给他们的检验报告复印件揉成团，扔到了转寝小春身上，一个又一个纸团扔上来，漩涡鸣人宣布，彻底将转寝小春和水户门炎逐出木叶。

远远听到这个消息的佐助，勾起了嘴角，他心想：鸣人当上首领后做了件大事，我也不能落后于他啊！然后他开始草拟他最新研究药物的推行方案。

此时的佐助，越发清晰的认识到，鸣人正在慢慢成长为一个具有责任感的男人，这让佐助心里五味杂陈。现在的佐助对木叶已经没有那么大的怨恨，鸣人说的没错，他那时只是因突然其来的真相而彷徨失措的应激反应罢了！尤其是当佐助得知团藏曾对鼬使用别天神一事，他怨恨的同时，心里的另一个角落却得到了满足感——木叶、宇智波、乃至鼬都有错，但这一切的罪魁祸首，是眼前的志村团藏！因此佐助压抑不住情绪，一拳出手竟是直接打掉了团藏的脑袋！

无论如何，这种认知能最大程度减轻佐助心中的痛苦，佐助也乐于让内心接受这种认知。

但现在已经不是佐助和鸣人住在一个屋檐下的时候了，他们机缘巧合之下，各自成为了一方的首领，这个位置便代表着责任，越是拥有责任感，越是意味着要远离对方。没有责任感的鸣人，佐助也看不上眼。

他们还能再见吗？抱着这样的想法，佐助停下手上进行到一半的事，翻阅起刚刚交到他手上的有关漩涡鸣人的监视报告。


	17. 第十七章

第十七章

这座城市新一届的大选开始了，佐助打开电视看着新闻媒体对两位候选人接下来演讲的直播，其中一位是佐助的熟面孔——那位曾在佐助与我爱罗比赛时遭遇刺杀的市长，他的演讲十分富有激情，具有煽动性，这也是他能够在上一次大选获得连任的原因。另一位是新人，作为成功的商人，才刚刚开始从政。

毫无疑问，这位新人输了，但他的演讲中的一些言论引起了佐助的注意：我要提高这座城市的法治水平，保护社会治安。一般说出这种话的政治家，都会首先拿几个非法小帮派开刀，不会轻易对木叶和音隐这样的大帮派下手，但肯定会带来一定的麻烦。

佐助欣赏这个新人的野心勃勃，但他绝不希望这样的人上位。

佐助的新型药物推行计划已经制定完成，他在研制过程中尽可能减少副作用，强调安全性，且完全放弃了拿活人做实验，改为利用动物。同时佐助将重心偏向武器研究，力求杀伤性和实用性的加强。佐助在人才培养方面，专门开设了几门有关研发的课程，而不再把研发知识作为少部分优质人才的专属。

对此，佐助是这样说的：“既然我们的研发变得越来越正规化，那就没有必要再藏在地底下。”

尽管还有人对佐助不满，但看到首领身体力行参与到研发计划中，也没有立场再说什么。久而久之，越来越多人感受到新型药物的优点，掌握研发知识的人才凭借对音隐的奉献越爬越高，其中有不少感激佐助的开明，纷纷为佐助说话。

佐助无比庆幸拥有大蛇丸给他的咒印的力量，使他能免疫所有毒药，否则佐助也没有底气直接参与研究，他不像大蛇丸能忍受无底线地折腾自己的身体。佐助是大部分研发的绝对领导者和第一线，这不仅是他作为音隐首领的责任，而且因为他无奈于音隐研发人才的缺失。

水月他们帮助佐助分担了很多帮派的事物，香燐更是佐助研发过程中的得力助手，还时常劝佐助多多休息，等到一切稳定下来，竟已是一年以后。自此以后，佐助退出研发第一线，让新的人才顶上去，并许诺了他们极为可观的报酬。

鸣人这边则花了大功夫摸清木叶的底细，当初支持团藏的人不只有转寝小春和水户门炎，木叶潜藏着一大批腐朽力量；在团藏控制下的暗部，也隐藏了很多事情不肯说明，佐井很直白地说暗部已经独立惯了。

暗杀者和下毒者，鸣人按照承诺留了性命，他本来想要将这二人继续留在暗部，方便鸣人控制暗部，但暗杀者坚决要退出暗部，他给鸣人的理由是：“交代转寝小春和水户门炎是出于良心，但说出主人名字的人没有资格留在暗部。”鸣人便让他担任木叶的中层干部。而下毒者放在佐井身边，留给佐井差使，正如他当年陪在团藏身边，但鸣人警告他：“你的首领，始终是我。”

木叶不似音隐只建立十几年，而是一个时间长、根基深、关系盘根错乱的大帮派，因此想要清理那些埋起来的根着实不轻松。

鸣人和佐助就这么忙于各自帮派的事务，只有睡前的那点时间才能心无杂念地思念对方，他们手里都有对方的监视报告，报告中夹着几张偷拍的照片。

鸣人心中有所不甘，明明当初豪言壮志说要保持和佐助的友谊，但现在这种状况岂不是应了佐助的话？怀着这样的心情，鸣人心中有了一个大胆的想法。

鸣人自从当上木叶的首领，就搬离了原先住的房子，居住在更加隐蔽且靠近木叶的地方，但鸣人宁愿将老房子空着，也坚持不肯卖掉。在木叶的事情慢慢轻松下来，鸣人久违地回到老房子里，上楼之前吃了一碗楼下的一乐拉面。鸣人每一口面条都嗦出声响，喝汤也发出咕噜咕噜的声音，做面的一乐大叔还是一如既往的热情，关切地问鸣人是不是搬走了？鸣人点点头，然后说自己还是喜欢住在这里的感觉。

接下来的一个星期，鸣人每天都抽出时间回老房子打扫，今天擦擦桌子明天买点装饰品贴在墙上，从前他和佐助住在这里的时候，所有事都是佐助在打理，鸣人抱着那段积灰的回忆躺在老房子的沙发上。他和佐助曾经在这张沙发上接吻，佐助还曾经在这里为他口交，这样想着，鸣人解开裤子拉链，将手塞到内裤里揉搓起来。

鸣人还记得佐助是怎么用那双白嫩细腻的手握住它，于是鸣人也照着回忆模仿起来，他左手撸动肉棒上的每一道褶皱，右手摆弄双丸。意乱情迷之下，鸣人恍惚间觉得身下的这双手就是佐助的，他眼前看到的东西都像蒙上了一层薄雾，整个人飘在云堆里，只有下腹的火热使鸣人不至于失去意识。

这天晚上鸣人就在沙发上睡了一晚，第二天他照常去木叶工作。自从上次揭露卡卡西去世真相后，保护鸣人的暗部就换了人，这个新保护者十分尽职，不看着鸣人到家坚决不离开鸣人一步。因此当鸣人再次打开老房子的门时，那位新保护他的暗部成员现身了，他跪在鸣人面前。

鸣人：“你有什么想说？”

暗部成员：“我想提醒您，昨天您留在这里没有回家，这很危险。”

鸣人：“你昨天不会守了我一晚上吧？”

暗部成员：“我...我一直守在外面而已。”

鸣人：“你完全没必要这么保护我，我很厉害，能够与我交手的在这世上也只有佐助了，不过他不会杀我。”

暗部成员听首领如此亲昵地叫音隐首领的名字，心中一惊，然后他接着说：“再厉害的人也有疏忽的时候，睡梦之中最易被偷袭，您应该很清楚，跟在您身边的，不仅仅有我，还有音隐的人。昨日他们没有现身对您出手，不代表以后也不会。”

鸣人：“我可以按你说的每日回木叶为我准备的房子，但你也答应我一件事，不要像监视我一样的保护我。”

暗部成员：“具体您要我怎么做？”

鸣人：“在我离开木叶以后，就不要再跟在我身边。”

暗部成员语气激动了几分：“可这才是最危险的时候。”

鸣人压低声音：“你应该听命于我，而不是违抗我的命令。”鸣人平日里很好说话，他不是个喜欢以木叶首领身份用权力压人的人，这让保护鸣人的暗部成员额头冒出了冷汗。

暗部成员：“我只是保护您，您做的任何事我都会保密，首领的私生活我无权过问。”

鸣人：“此话当真？”

暗部成员：“千真万确。”

鸣人：“那我在此命令你，过去、现在、抑或是未来，你看到我离开木叶后做的事，一件都不要告诉其他任何人，如果你质疑我，你可以直接来问我，绝不允许跳过我报告给暗部。”

“还有，在远处保护我就好。这座房子，你不可以再进来，你能做的，就是守在外面。”

暗部成员：“我现在就有质疑，您想要做什么？打扫这个没人住的屋子有什么意义？”

鸣人的目光不知飘向了何处，他回答：“你也说过，不只你一个人跟在我身边，我想要另一个人也知道我经常会回到这里。”

暗部成员：“另一个人？是住在这里的另一个人吗？”鸣人听到后挑了下眉。

“我看得出这里有两个人生活的痕迹。”

“怎么看得出？”

“比如墙上的装饰品，很明显有两种风格，摆弄的方法也有很大不同。”

“你眼睛很厉害。”

“谢谢。我大概明白那个人是谁了，您放心，我不会过问这些事。”

“这你也猜的出？”

“一段感情至深、却又危险到只能秘密进行的友情，除了那个人，我想不到第二个人。”

然后暗部成员看着鸣人说：“您的一点私情而已，我不是那么死板的人。我答应您的话。”

这名暗部成员从房间消失，鸣人也在一个小时后，回到了他应该回到的地方。

正如鸣人预想的那样，他的行踪传递给了该传递的人，音隐的情报部门认真地揣测鸣人一个星期都到老房子的动机，还规整地整理成报告送到佐助的桌子上，佐助一看到那个地址，就明白了音隐情报部门怎么也揣测不出的鸣人的动机。

真是个蠢到透的动机，佐助边这么想着，边在抽屉里掏出许久未用的人皮面具，他挑选出熟悉的一张，放进了怀里。

音隐不是个条条框框很多的帮派，没有为佐助强制安排保护者，佐助不喜拘束也没有主动要求，佐助当上音隐的首领后，也没有更换居住的地方，平常人谁又想得到身边住了个大帮派的首领，注意得更多的只是佐助帅气的外表。佐助一离开音隐，就能感受到跟踪者的气息，他心里嘲讽来者功夫太嫩，三两下就把跟踪者甩掉。

几日后，佐助离开音隐后还是顺利地甩开了跟踪者，但他躲到阴暗处带上人皮面具，然后大摇大摆地在街上行走起来。他先是随意地走，估摸着快到鸣人总是去老房子的时间，佐助晃悠进了一乐拉面里，他点了一碗面不急不缓地细细品尝，吃到一半听到一乐大叔亲切地唤道：“鸣人，又来吃面了！”

佐助在鸣人坐下的时候，假装无意地看向鸣人，然后接着吃面不看鸣人的反应，可他没想到鸣人会这么大胆的抓住他的手腕。鸣人说：“我还记得你这张脸，你是故意的。”

佐助扒开鸣人的手，他回答：“你不也是故意的。”

看到一乐大叔奇怪的表情，两个人都沉默了一阵继续埋头吃面，但他们还是忍不住压低声音继续交流起来，先开口的是鸣人：“你没有人跟在身边。”

佐助：“跟你的人倒是不少，有我的人，也有你的人。”

鸣人把碗里的最后一口汤喝完，说：“你怕了？”

佐助：“当然不会，不请我上去看看？看看你一个星期都在忙什么。”

鸣人：“你在关注我？”

佐助：“是我手下的人在关注你。”

鸣人：“从你口里说出来都一样。”

两个人明目张胆地进了老房子，鸣人马上就说：“把你的面具摘下来吧！

佐助拍掉鸣人已经爬上他脸庞的手：“这么多双眼睛，想什么呢……”

鸣人眨了眨眼睛：“想你，我都好久没有见过你的样子了，佐助。”

佐助：“你确定你身上没有监听器？”

鸣人：“当然没有。”

佐助：“鸣人，你可真是自信。”

鸣人：“比不过你的自信，我们木叶派去监视你的人就那么弱？”

佐助：“相当弱，我甚至怀疑你这个吊车尾是不是瞧不起我，才派这种货色来。或者你们木叶缺失人才了。”

鸣人搂住佐助：“现在不要把我当成木叶的人，你也不是音隐的人。”

佐助愣了一瞬，他开玩笑到：“我想明天这个拥抱就会被做成报告。”

鸣人：“那是明天的事。”

佐助把手指插进鸣人的头发：“就当是为他们的报告添加点素材，你猜他们会怎么写我们？”

鸣人：“可能会写幽会？”

佐助：“我觉得他们更可能会把我们理解成包养情人的关系。”

鸣人：“情人啊……我喜欢这个描述。” 

佐助：“你想结束我们不正常的朋友关系吗？”

鸣人：“正合我意。”他们轻轻地接了一个吻，人皮面具没有覆盖上嘴唇，他们好像通过嘴唇没有阻碍地亲吻到了对方的心。


	18. 第十八章

第十八章

佐助现在带的人皮面具正是他陪着鸣人为卡卡西守夜时所带的那张，鸣人端详着这张脸，回忆起当时的对话，然后鸣人说：“其实当时我就觉得有种熟悉感。”

佐助：“怎么说？”

鸣人凑近佐助去看他的眼睛，连每一根睫毛的颤动都看得清清楚楚：“因为你没有遮住你的眼睛。”出于动情鸣人再次用右手捧住佐助的脸。

佐助抓住鸣人的手往上移了移，然后故意眨了两下左眼，让小扇子般的睫毛刷得鸣人手心传来痒意，他的右眼则带着笑意：“我的眼睛里有什么特别的东西？”

鸣人用大拇指轻柔摩擦佐助的眼睑皮肤，他说：“有一个黑不见底的深渊，让我怎么也看不尽，所以总是感觉自己看着看着，就被吸进去了。”

“那现在再看看。”佐助乌黑的眼眸再次闪过一紫一红，往日鸣人与他交手总是只看到藏在其中的两道带颜色的光，这是第一次有机会看得这么仔细，此时鸣人才发现，那颜色其实是覆在佐助眼球上的两个图案。

右眼上是红色的六芒星，美得如同层层叠叠盛开的红莲，正燃烧着火焰；左眼上则是一圈圈瑰丽的紫色，呈现圆环的图案。突然那六芒星疯狂旋转起来，鸣人看得张大了嘴。

“太漂亮了吧！”鸣人由衷感慨，他眼睁睁看着佐助的眼睛变回原先的纯黑，心中生出不能多看看的可惜感。

佐助：“以后我们有的是交手的机会，你可以看个够。”

鸣人摇摇头：“那可不行，我想要像现在这样近距离地看，安安静静的，只有我们两个人。”

佐助：“尽量吧。”

鸣人抓住佐助的肩膀，一字一句地说：“你不能这么敷衍的态度，我们都要主动一点。”

佐助：“那就想办法避开那些眼睛。你信不信，我们两人一走，就会有人在这间屋子里放监听器或者摄像头。刚刚进来时我就发现了一个。”然后佐助从口袋里掏出已经被他拆掉的监听器，“虽然我的右眼可以看到这些东西，但这真的很麻烦。”

鸣人：“你应该发现我们两人之间是有感应的！自从我们获得六道之力后。”

佐助：“你打算怎么做？”

鸣人：“下一次，我会甩掉跟踪我的人，然后我们可以再找时间见一见。”

佐助：“我们这样真的很像偷情。”

鸣人：“还挺刺激。”他居然笑了起来。

佐助揶揄到：“被发现更刺激。”

鸣人：“真有那么一天倒也不错，起码我和你的感情可以不用再遮遮掩掩。”

佐助：“你...真的放得下木叶？”

鸣人：“不能，你不也一样放不下音隐。但我也放不下你。”

佐助长叹一口气：“你犯蠢也就算了，怎么还要拉上我。”

鸣人：“我早就觉得，你也没那么聪明。”

他们你一言我一语地“挖苦”对方，边说边发出笑声，鸣人笑得很大声，不似佐助只是勾起嘴角低笑几声，但他们始终看着对方，享受着这份温存。最后他们商量出一个下次见面的时间和位置，就各自离开了老房子。

鸣人和佐助踏出房子时都感受到了审视的目光，明明知道这些目光的主人是他们的手下，但他们的心跳还是不自觉地加快了几拍。

音隐情报部门的报告几天后就交到佐助桌上，佐助一翻开就看到“同性恋”三个字，还附上几张他和鸣人的暧昧照片，就连那个轻轻的吻也被抓拍下来。从另一个人的角度看他们二人的姿态让佐助感到有趣，照片像素不高，只能勉强看清动作，但反倒给了人遐想的空间。

报告上说，音隐情报部门正在全力追查与鸣人见面的人的身份，还说会加大对老房子的监视力度，佐助越看越头疼。

鸣人和佐助约定下一次见面的时间越来越近，地点是一乐拉面对面的西式餐厅，佐助这次又换了一张人皮面具，这是他陪鸣人在木叶食堂吃饭时用得那张，果然鸣人一进来，又对着佐助的脸露出惊讶的神色。

“佐助，你到底有几张脸？”

“一张脸。”

“原来那个人也是你！你那么早就潜入木叶了！告诉我，你还有用别的面孔接近我吗？”

“我只接近了你三次。”

“但三次你用得都是不一样的脸。”

“不然被你认出来怎么办。”

鸣人翻阅菜单，服务员在身边不方便说话，他们各自点了一两个菜，服务员一走鸣人就急不可耐地说：“这里没有人监视我们，你就摘下来吧！”

佐助紧皱眉头：“我明明感觉到还有一双眼睛。”

鸣人：“那是保护我的暗部，没办法甩掉的，不过你放心，他不会说出去。”

佐助：“我可不相信那个家伙。”

鸣人：“那你想要怎么做？”

佐助：“我不喜欢任何多余的眼睛。”然后佐助掏出几张照片放在桌子上，“我得力的部下偷拍到的。”照片中的他们挨得很近。

佐助：“甩掉所有人，包括你那个贴身的暗部，到那个时候我再摘掉面具。”

鸣人：“这会让我有麻烦啊……佐助，我可以向你索求一些补偿吗？”

佐助：“少讨价还价。”

他们吃完了饭，一出大门就分成两个方向各自离开，但殊途终将同归，他们一前一后到达了新约定的地方。鸣人的时间花得更长，他反复在这块区域打转，直到彻底感应不到身边暗部的气息，才赶到目的地和佐助汇合。

他们躲进阴暗无人的角落，鸣人顺着佐助的下颚线寻找人皮面具的接口，然后将它揭了下来，真正属于佐助的面孔终于得到机会再次印入鸣人湛蓝的眼眸中。鸣人觉得他刚才的动作很像是在揭礼物的盖子，里面是一份他期待已久的礼物。

“我可以摸摸你的脸吗？”

“嗯。”佐助异常温顺地闭上眼睛，他现在看起来就像一只能抱在怀里的小黑猫，等待着主人抚摸自己的皮毛。鸣人先是用手指戳了两下佐助的脸颊，然后在两边各留下一个吻，手指慢慢移动到嘴唇拨开佐助饱满的下唇肉，见佐助没有反抗，鸣人干脆将食指伸进去与搅动起柔软的舌头。

佐助含糊不清地说：“你...为什么老是...跟我的嘴过不去？”但他还是很配合地舔舐，眼睛也没有睁开，身体微微跟着嘴里的手指左右倾斜，越发像一只正在被逗弄的猫。

鸣人说：“谁让你的嘴里总是说不出几句中听的话。”怕佐助感到难受，鸣人把手指抽出来。

佐助问：“你想从我嘴里听到什么？”

鸣人：“想听到你承认你爱我，在乎我；也想听到你承认你也会痛苦和孤独。但你只会一遍遍告诉我，感情对你来说是缺点和软肋。”

佐助：“你的心里是怎么觉得我？觉得我需要你的保护？”

鸣人：“也许你不需要，但是我总是自作主张想要保护你，因为我爱你。”

佐助：“你为什么觉得我也爱着你？”

鸣人：“因为行动胜于语言，所以你不说，我也感受得到。”他把手握成拳头，在胸口轻轻捶了两下。

佐助吸了一口气，然后他把鸣人捏成拳头的那只手放在他的胸口：“我只说这一次，我对你可能是爱情。”

鸣人：“为什么要加‘可能’？”

佐助：“你已经是我在这世上唯一爱着的人了，即使不是爱情，也是比爱情更强烈的情感。”

鸣人：“讲真的，听到你说这句话比‘我爱你’还要让我震撼。”

佐助耸了一下肩膀：“我说的是实话，我劝你做好准备，凡事过犹不及，承接一个人所有的爱不一定会让你开心，反而可能压垮你。”

鸣人：“可要是连我都放弃你了，佐助，你会很孤独，我做不到看到你沉浸在孤独里。”

佐助：“如果你是出于你那英雄式的责任感，无法对我坐视不理的话，你可以现在就放弃我，我不会怪你。”

鸣人：“我不敢保证我会不会被压垮，但我可以确定的是，现在放弃你会使我痛苦。”

佐助：“有句话叫长痛不如短痛。”

鸣人：“不会是短痛的，我会痛苦很久，很可能是一辈子。相比而言，背负你的感情对我来说倒是一种甜蜜的负担。”

佐助垂下了头，不知思考了些什么。然后他问：“值得吗？你不会为你感到不值吗？”

鸣人：“你是音隐的首领，长相优越、智慧过人、实力出众，从小到大你都不缺追求者，爱你的人很多很多，但是你偏偏选择了我，从这个角度讲，我才是一个幸运儿。”  
“所以我经常担心，你会抛下我，毕竟你也真的做过抛下过我然后和大蛇丸结婚的事。”

“我不会再这样了。”

“你想在这里吗？”

“什么？”

“我硬了。”事实上鸣人在佐助说出“唯一爱着”四个字时，就感到下腹一紧，他澎湃的情绪转化成了具体的欲望。

佐助第一反应不是拒绝，居然是打量了一下四周，这里只是街道旁的一个比较偏僻的小巷子，没什么人来，却也不代表不会有人来。佐助做不到丢掉羞耻心，尽管现在的氛围确实很好，他也有与鸣人亲吻的冲动，这样想着，佐助下半身也传来热流，而这个变化也让鸣人看了出来，他像是为了弥补上次的遗憾，把手伸进佐助的内裤里，慢慢揉搓直到佐助彻底硬起来。

“那也不能在这里。”佐助要守住最后的底线。可鸣人此时已经环住佐助的腰，顺着胯骨一路往下摸到了屁股。

佐助赶紧按住鸣人的手，可还是没来得及阻止鸣人抓了一把臀肉，疼得他“嘶”了一声，他咬牙切齿道：“凭什么我在下面？”

鸣人：“你居然知道要分上下？”

佐助：“我又不是傻子！”

鸣人：“我硬得比你更厉害，怎么想也应该先解决我。”

佐助：“你居然小瞧我。”众所周知男人不能接受这方面能力的质疑，佐助把鸣人和自己的阴茎都从内裤里掏出来，非要对比一番，这样一看两人各有千秋，都很长很粗，但也许是佐助皮肤太白，视觉上还是鸣人那种偏紫黑色的更有冲击力，这要是捅进屁股里......佐助随便想象一下就涨红了脸，粉红色从脸颊蔓延到脖子。

鸣人看准了一块没有什么杂物、相对平坦的地方，趁着佐助还没有心理准备，把佐助压倒在上面，他伏在佐助耳旁说：“我知道你不会拒绝我，否则你早就对我用幻术了。”

佐助想要挣扎起身：“但我没答应被你这样。”

鸣人：“要不我先来，你后来，就当是我先教你一遍。你应该只了解点皮毛吧！不好好做准备会让我受伤的。”

佐助：“要怎么样？”

鸣人：“我们这次就省略掉前面的工作，直接到最后一步，毕竟这里确实不是个好地方。”他不舍得让佐助的身体在粗糙的地面上摩擦，只把佐助的裤子和内裤扒下来一点，刚刚露出大腿根部。

“首先我们要做好扩张，这一步很重要。”鸣人试探性地将食指伸进佐助的后穴时，佐助很明显地颤抖了一下，他全身紧绷了起来，于是鸣人边说“别紧张”，边慢慢抽插他的食指，待到时机成熟，鸣人又伸进第二只。

佐助因为难受闭着眼睛，牙齿也咬着嘴唇，脖颈上出现了一层薄薄的汗，鸣人吻上佐助，想让佐助更加放松，但效果却适得其反，佐助被这个突如其来的吻吓到，后穴也猛得缩紧，痛得佐助情不自禁要叫出声，但声音被闷在他和鸣人的唇舌之间。

“是不是觉得痛？”

“嗯。”

“所以说，不要紧张，我吻你是要转移你的注意。你现在把注意力全部放在与我接吻上，懂了吗？”

佐助张开嘴，任由鸣人的舌头侵略进来，鸣人也继续用两根手指在后穴进出，他这回进出得比一根手指时还要缓慢许多，生怕再从佐助喉咙里听到吃痛的呻吟声，可他没想到佐助突然搂住他的脸，然后对鸣人说：“再快一点，要不然我就自己来了。”

鸣人用怀疑的眼光看着佐助：“你要怎么样？”

佐助主动将手指伸到后穴旁边，好像准备直接就着鸣人已经伸进去的两根手指再塞第三根进去，不过刚刚顶进去指尖就痛得眉头皱起来，鸣人拉着佐助那根手指磨擦过穴口处被撑大的穴肉，温柔地说：“不要逞强哦，这里很脆弱的。”

为了安抚佐助，鸣人将佐助白皙的耳垂含在嘴里，甚至将舌尖伸进耳孔里模仿着手指的动作。终于等佐助适应了两根手指，第三根手指插了进去，佐助紧张地问：“到底要插几根？”鸣人回答：“三根，这是最后一根了。”

三根手指抽插时，鸣人开始有意识地调整每一次进入的方向，并通过佐助的反应判断哪里最敏感，听到佐助抑制不住的一声呻吟后，鸣人便故意往那个地方刺探，又是弯动指节，又是用指甲轻轻刮蹭，佐助的身体也终于分泌出大量肠液进行润滑。

扩张完成，鸣人将沾满亮晶晶液体的手指给佐助看，然后全部擦在佐助的内裤上。鸣人将佐助的身体翻了个面，双手撑住佐助的腰肢，让佐助趴在地上，将那个不断收缩却因为扩张完全而始终微微开口的后穴暴露在眼前，穴口不断地蠕动吐出一股又一股的滑腻的液体打湿了内裤。

“现在你真的要进去了。”

“还是不要紧张，佐助。”

鸣人将阴茎的顶端顶在穴口，故意在周围打转，每次插进去一点就马上抽出，刺激得佐助的穴口张开得更加厉害，红嫩的穴肉都能窥见一二，佐助不自觉地微撅起臀部靠近鸣人迟迟不插入的阴茎，这一回，鸣人终于直直撞进了佐助的身体里，紧致而温暖的穴肉全方位包裹着他的阴茎，他故意用龟头去顶刚才手指戳到的那一点，不仅激得穴肉猛得一收缩，还让佐助眼角流出生理性的泪水。

鸣人没有像刚才扩张时那么温柔，每一下都十分用劲，拔出来时堪堪留一个龟头埋在里面，插进去时却又恨不得直插到底，双丸直接抵到屁股上，很快佐助的身体就被彻底打开，穴肉饥渴地想留住阴茎埋在里面，不知羞耻地吮吸起肉棒。

手指插入的时候，佐助只感觉酸胀，然而阴茎要粗壮很多，撞进来时佐助感觉身体都要裂开，与痛感伴随而来的是抽插带来的快感，后穴里隐隐约约、丝丝缕缕的痒意被止住，佐助羞耻地意识到，他希望插入身体里的这根肉棒能更用力地磨擦和肆虐。

这种感觉很陌生，但能够向鸣人打开身体让佐助感受到更多的是兴奋，于是他扭过身体想要拥抱鸣人，鸣人顺着佐助的动作乖乖低下头让佐助搂住自己的脖子。佐助的眼睛里蒙着雾气，模糊了他锐利的眼神，让他看起来出奇的温柔，他搂住鸣人的动作也很轻柔，也许是这个姿态让佐助累了，又也许是他终于卸下了心防肯展现他的脆弱和柔软。

“难受吗？”

“没有，我倒嫌你慢了。”

“怕你疼。”

“我们都是刀尖上舔血的人，这点疼怎么会受不了。你的‘利刃’没必要那么温柔。不过我的手掌确实磨疼了。”佐助把手伸到鸣人面前，他的手掌为了身体的平衡都已经磨红了，鸣人用衣服擦掉佐助手掌上的灰，然后用脸揉蹭佐助的掌心。

佐助又说：“我膝盖也疼。”

鸣人把阴茎拔出来，让佐助躺在地上，把佐助的裤子扒到小腿处，果然看到佐助的膝盖因为长时间的跪趴已经乌青，鸣人在膝盖处注入阳之力，故意“责怪”到：“怎么不早点告诉我。”

佐助：“不想打断你的教学过程。我感觉我已经学会了。应该你在我下面了。”

鸣人：“我还没射出来。”

佐助疑惑道：“男人之间不可以被插射？明明我刚才......”佐助意识到他要说的话，觉得自己丢脸透了，可鸣人非追着他问，他只能结结巴巴地说：“我刚才...好像要...射出来了。”

鸣人假装一本正经地说：“这说明你有这方面的天赋，正常来说是男人之间是不会只靠后面高潮的。佐助，不要浪费你这方面的天赋。”

佐助争辩到：“你怎么知道你不能用后面......再说我也不想浪费我身为正常男人的天赋。”

鸣人：“这方面我比你懂得太多了，相信我。既然我们可以同时射出来，就不要做没有效率的事。我刚才也差点要射出来了。”

佐助吓得嘴都张大了，他警告鸣人：“你不能射在我屁股里，你要是敢，我就也射到你屁股里。”

鸣人：“那我射在哪里？”

佐助居然认真地思考起来，鸣人越看佐助的样子越觉得好玩，佐助这么聪明的人唯独这件事被他耍的团团转，真是别样的可爱。感谢佐助过去那么多年都不喜欢看黄书的冷淡性格。

佐助：“就射在地上，反正这里也没有人来。”

鸣人：“好。”就当鸣人准备再将阴茎插进去时，佐助再次表达了抗议：“换个姿势，不能再用刚才那种了。”佐助故意把手掌在鸣人面前挥了挥。

“那就把腿夹到我腰上。”鸣人说完就彻底脱掉佐助的裤子和内裤，双手托起佐助的臀部，再次一插到底，甬道里还有残留的淫液，他的进入毫无阻碍，甚至直接顶到了佐助的敏感点，让佐助呻吟出声。后穴慢慢回忆起刚才的激烈，变得越来越热情。

这一次鸣人不忘抚慰佐助，他边猛烈地抽插，硬是把佐助的身体操得浑身颤抖；边握住佐助挺立的阴茎，上下撸动起来，不一会儿前端就分泌出一股股白灼。佐助的大腿把鸣人的腰夹得越来越紧，整个后背都接近悬空状态，只有肩膀作为支撑点在地上摩擦，但此时这种痛感就是彻头彻尾的助兴，终于佐助在鸣人的手里射了出来，白浊从鸣人的指缝里溢出来，落在佐助的小腹上。

正当佐助享受高潮的余韵时，他感受到一股又热又黏稠的东西冲进了他的身体里，佐助脑袋一空，等他反应过来他的后穴里已经被灌满了精液，鸣人当着他的面拔出阴茎，伴着“啵”的气泡声，一些精液从穴口溢了出来。

“漩涡鸣人！”佐助气得两只眼睛变成一紫一红，尤其是右眼变得异常鲜红，刚才弥漫在眼睛里的雾气仿佛要化成鲜血流下来。但鸣人并没有害怕，他反倒迎上佐助的双眼，从佐助的脖颈一路向上亲，经过嘴角、鼻子最后才到达眼睛，佐助因为鸣人的亲吻只能闭上双眼，鸣人便趁机继续吻佐助的眼睑和睫毛，直到佐助情绪稳定下来，才将嘴唇移到佐助的额头。

佐助再睁眼时，眼睛已经恢复了宝石般的黑色，他恶狠狠地说：“我说过，我不允许，否则我也要——”

鸣人：“但是你已经射出来了，我说过，这样效率很高。你可以等下次。”

佐助：“没有下次。”

鸣人：“我不信。”

佐助被鸣人盯得没有办法，说：“有的话，必须有床，否则别想。”

鸣人点点头，然后检查佐助的手掌、手肘、膝盖等所有容易受伤的地方，注入阳之力给佐助治疗，佐助则把手放在鸣人腰上给他注入阴之力。

“我的腰可没那么差，佐助。”

“闭嘴。”

“要是六道仙人知道我们拿阴阳之力做这种事情，他会怎么想？”

“可能会觉得物尽其用。”

鸣人和佐助看着地上的一片狼籍，他们满身的灰尘，更别提佐助的后穴里满满的精液，这些都让佐助头疼不已，他越想越觉得是身边这人的错，便对着鸣人的肚子来了一拳。 

鸣人从口袋里掏出一包纸巾，抽出几张递给佐助，他主动说：“我清理地面。”佐助先是擦干净自己射在腹部的精液，然后换了一张干净的塞到屁股里，纸巾很快就被浸湿，佐助就又换了另一张。

纸巾用完了，佐助感觉还不够干净，抬头想找鸣人再要几张，却发现鸣人早就不知道什么时候一直看着他，还一副憋不住笑的样子，他朝鸣人勾勾手指，然后对鸣人说：“你帮我清理。”

鸣人：“我会又硬起来的。”

佐助：“那可不关我的事，我有些地方擦不到，太深了，你来帮我。”说完佐助就脱掉裤子只露出浑圆的屁股。

鸣人把纸巾卷成条状，左手手指扒开臀瓣，右手食指将纸巾塞进去，食指再次进入后穴的感觉还是很美妙，而且纸巾表面更加粗糙，摩擦得佐助忍不住呻吟出声，鸣人故意又顶了一下佐助的敏感点，惊得佐助腿一软就要倒在地上，鸣人搀扶住他，将纸巾抽出来，对佐助说：“清理完了。”

他们像完全不认识对方一样走出巷子，分两个方向离开，然后假装无意地把纸巾扔到路边的垃圾桶里，回到了他们应该回到的房子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （其实在这里已经算是一种结局了，我的初心设定就是两个对立帮派的首领背着所有人偷情，本来只打算写个3000字的肉文，结果铺垫写太长了......这种结局里，他们会继续偷情，持续到退休。  
>  还有另一种结局，这就是我后面会更新的内容，大概一两章内就能结束。是完全不同风格的一种结局，不过也是HE）


	19. 第十九章

第十九章

鸣人和佐助的见面成了他们繁忙生活的中难得的放松时刻，他们都很默契地不提各自帮派的事情，像是最普通的情侣那样聊一些简简单单的事情，或者是做爱。肉体上的放肆和狂欢能够最大限度地释放积压在他们心中的压力，并且传达给对方他们的爱意。

他们喜欢在做爱的过程中接吻，吻到脑子一片空白几乎都喘不过气、唾液也顺着嘴角溢出来才肯分开。鸣人比佐助更喜欢说些调情的话，而且专挑佐助敏感的地方进行挑逗，比如腰际和小腹都会留下咬痕和掐痕，久而久之佐助就随鸣人去了，反正佐助自信鸣人不会伤害自己，他尽情张大他柔软的身体接纳鸣人，就当是他回报鸣人总是敞开怀抱接纳他的冷言冷语。

实际上他们见面的机会不多，虽然他们每次都会在上一次分开之际商量下一次的时间，但总是很难达成一致，商量好的时间也总能因为各种各样的事泡汤，只有一个人到场甚至两个人都没有来。他们会埋怨对方吗？当然不会，珍贵的见面不应该被浪费在埋怨上，况且他们也很清楚对方的处境。

地点的选择要随便的多，封闭的宾馆、街旁的酒吧、隐蔽的山洞，哪里都可以，有时他们甚至会利用木叶和音隐用来秘密交易和藏身的地方，作为首领的鸣人和佐助对这些据点了如指掌。当然这只是特殊情况，暴露据点并不是一个好首领应该做的。

鸣人和佐助绝对都称得上好首领，他们唯一对不起的是帮派的情报部门，因为每次他们都会用只有他们二人知道的加密方法处理他们的消息，然后正大光明地发送给对方的帮派，让情报部门拦截下来。

鸣人还尤其对不起保护他的那名暗部。鸣人第一次甩掉那名暗部成员后，果然在木叶的办公室里遭到了面带猫脸面具男人的质疑，鸣人心想：佐助，看看你给我惹的麻烦。

鸣人：“你...没有报告暗部吧……

暗部成员：“没有，但您不应该离开我的视线范围，您说过，我有质疑的权利。”

鸣人：“我感谢你的忠心，但这是他的想法。”他还是选择了坦诚，毕竟他开始时就希望得到这名暗部成员的配合。

暗部成员：“您就这么相信他？只要他动了歪心思，他随时可以设下埋伏杀了您。”

鸣人笑说：“他想要杀我只会跟我堂堂正正地打一场，而且，他也相信我。”鸣人每次拥抱佐助时感受到的温暖和柔软，都是佐助全身心信任着鸣人的证明。

暗部成员：“如果您觉得我的存在打扰了您，您完全可以直接跟部长说，说您想要废除这项规定。”

鸣人没有想到面前这人会有这样的提议，他说：“你觉得可行？”

暗部成员：“您是木叶的首领，掌控木叶，却唯独受到暗部的牵制。我的存在名为保护实为监视，这点您应该很清楚。”

鸣人：“但这是一种相互制衡，我受制于暗部，暗部在我的管辖之下。我现在提出废除，就是开了先河，往后的木叶首领搞不好会有一两个因为没有受到监控而胡作非为。我会好好思考出一个万全之策。”

下一次见面时，佐助发现了鸣人的心不在焉，因此佐助抓住了鸣人在自己身体上乱动的双手，询问鸣人的情况。

佐助：“你状态不对。”

鸣人却表示没有什么，佐助立刻就判断出来：“和木叶有关是不是？”鸣人点点头。

佐助：“好吧，我的确没有资格过问。但是鸣人，我们的见面很珍贵。”说完佐助就放开了鸣人的手，他主动把头探进鸣人的上衣，将鸣人的左边乳头捏在手里不断揉搓，舌头轻戳右边乳尖顺便用牙齿摩擦啃咬乳晕。佐助的双臂环在鸣人的腰上，他几乎要压倒鸣人。

鸣人将佐助的双腿扒开，慢慢顺势往后躺下，让佐助跨坐在他身上，佐助俯身趴在鸣人胸膛前继续含弄了鸣人的乳头一阵，然后直起身体换成小腿勾住鸣人的腰。鸣人以为佐助会解开他们中某个的裤拉链，但佐助没有，佐助的双手捧起了鸣人的脸，然后他在鸣人的喉结处舔了一口。

“不可以从这里说出欺骗我的话。”

“我不会。”

“男人在床上的话总是不可信。”

“你也是男人。”

“所以我的话也不可信。”佐助看到鸣人一瞬间的错愕，他补充到：“但我目前为止没有说过谎话。”

鸣人：“你的意思是，未来有可能？”

佐助：“我会尽量阻止这个可能，这是最坏的可能。”

鸣人：“你太悲观了。”

佐助：“凡事做好最坏的打算，才能尽量减少伤害。”

鸣人：“我知道你的意思。但相比于现在就想怎么减少伤害，我觉得不如更多想想怎么避免伤害。只要我们互相信任，就永远不会有那么一天。”

鸣人伸手讲佐助的脑袋埋在自己的胸膛里，佐助柔软的黑色头发把鸣人的脖子搔得痒痒的，他仿佛还能闻到洗发水的香味。鸣人说：“我不希望看到你感到不安。”

佐助：“我很少会这样。”

鸣人：“是我的心不在焉影响到你了吧！对不起，我明明答应过你不把工作的情绪带到这里。”

佐助：“你没必要向我道歉，这很正常。”

鸣人：“其实，我一直在考虑与暗部的平衡问题。”

佐助开玩笑似的捂住耳朵：“我可以装作没听到。”

鸣人：“是我想要告诉你。佐助，我接下来问你一个问题，你可以选择不回答—?—音隐是怎么限制首领的权力的？”

佐助：“你这句话说的很奇怪，首领就是首领，为什么要想着限制。”

鸣人：“音隐的人就不担心首领滥用权力，太过于自由？”

佐助：“不担心。作为音隐的首领，我只要能让音隐正常运转，甚至越来越好，他们没有理由限制我。这也许跟大蛇丸和兜的理念有关，大蛇丸是一个喜欢把权力集中在手上的人，他不喜欢受到限制；兜的性格要温和许多，但他同样不愿意受限。”

鸣人：“这可跟木叶完全不一样，我以为大蛇丸从木叶离开后，会模仿木叶的帮派体系。”

佐助：“一个刚刚建立、凡事都需要首领亲力亲为的帮派，怎么可能用已经成熟的木叶那一套。”

鸣人：“我好歹有暗部帮忙，你岂不是比我辛苦许多？”

佐助：“刚开始确实如此，但既然我掌握音隐的绝对权力，为音隐操劳就是我的责任。”

鸣人：“你觉得木叶，适合音隐的模式吗？”

佐助：“不适合，越是成熟庞大的体系，就越难以将权力完全集中在一个人身上。”

鸣人：“如果只是改变一部分......”

佐助：“比如？”

鸣人：“让暗部撤掉对首领的监视。”

佐助恍然大悟：“原来你是因为我，你一直在为这件事苦恼啊......”

鸣人笑着说：“所以，你有什么想法？”

佐助：“想要做到制衡，有很多的方法。监视你是很直接但也很没有效率的一种方法，而且用这种方法，与其说是制衡，倒不如说是暗部完全限制住了你。你仔细想想，你是一个人，而暗部是一个部门，这算哪门子的制衡！”

鸣人：“你的意思是说，暗部利用这项规定，背着我做些肮脏勾当。”

佐助：“暗部掌握了你所有的行踪，但你知道暗部的人在干什么吗？名义上你拥有支配暗部的权力，但暗部平日里只需要给你几份报告，在你不支配的时候，就完全被暗部部长支配。”

鸣人捏起拳头，佐助说的一点没错，团藏就是因此才能在木叶为非作歹，连猿飞爷爷都拿他无可奈何。

佐助：“暗部早就背离了初衷，这个部门，在我看来甚至都没有存在的价值。不过这样做步子未免迈得太大。”

“你到底只是想要暗部不再监视你，还是干脆借此机会削弱暗部呢？不同的程度有不同的方法。”

鸣人：“要是后者，你想要我怎么做。”

佐助：“考虑清楚，我是音隐的人，你真的要考虑我的意见吗？”

鸣人望着佐助，他们之间的氛围没有那么严肃，佐助就像普通的出谋划策的帮手，此时他多么希望佐助可以永远在自己身边帮助自己，而不是为音隐奉献聪明才智。“你只管说出来，我来权衡。”

佐助：“你可以先说你想要取消暗部，这时你必然遭到层层阻碍，接着你有意无意透露你是因为被暗部的人监视而感到不满，为了讨好你，暗部一定会主动撤走保护你的人。

“然后你顺势降低要求，说你只是想往暗部插人，至于人选，完全由木叶的高层成员推举。暗部这块肥肉，早就有很多人瞧上，如今有机会分暗部的权力，他们当然不会再阻碍你，反而会极力推荐自己手下的人进入暗部。无论什么人被插进去，暗部的权力被分解也是板上钉钉的事。”

鸣人：“我明白了。”

佐助：“既然如此，该专心点做我们该做的事了。”

佐助保持跨坐在鸣人身上的姿势，这次如鸣人所想佐助拉开鸣人的裤拉链，握住了鸣人的阴茎，他对着阴茎的顶部抠挖一番，然后在手上浇满润滑液，撸动阴茎将滑腻腻的液体全部均匀地涂抹在表面。

鸣人一副“看你想干嘛”的表情，佐助干脆主动脱掉裤子和内裤，故意用手把已经半硬的鸣人的阴茎和自己的阴茎紧贴在一起，然后用左手将两根一起撸动。佐助那根还是很白，甚至泛着粉，上面粗糙的阴毛随手的动作摩擦过鸣人的阴茎。终于鸣人彻底勃起了，此时鸣人还躺着，阴茎竖得高高的，像个小旗子。

鸣人掌住佐助的胯骨，稍微抬起一点，示意到：“你可以坐上去。”

佐助拿手指戳了戳阴茎，故意压倒又眼睁睁看着它再一次挺立起来：“会把肚子都捅穿吧……”

鸣人提醒到：“之前我也都是插到底，哪一次把肚子捅穿了，再说，我们可有阴阳之力，就算是——”

佐助捂住鸣人的嘴：“你别说了，我可不想想象那个画面。”

佐助把身体立起来，握住阴茎调整角度，慢慢试探直到把穴口一周都戳疼了，才让鸣人的顶端顶到穴口，因为带了润滑液佐助没有进行扩张，结果只是龟头的进入就让佐助感到胀痛，佐助用手指扒张开穴口缓解不适感。

鸣人想要起身给佐助扩张，他看到佐助的表情就知道佐助觉得难受，不过佐助又把他推倒在床上，穴口没有抽离龟头，而是就着手上的润滑液，直接塞了自己的食指插进后穴里，手掌顺便摩擦鸣人的阴茎。

鸣人还是第一次和佐助进行如此没有主动权的性爱，好像在看一场现场版的色情片，他趁着这个机会观察佐助微皱的眉头，迷离的眼睛，潮红的双颊，还有饱满的嘴唇和时不时探出来的舌头。佐助的表情很漂亮，鸣人只能用这么原始的词语来形容，如果他有一点艺术细胞甚至会希望将这一幕速写下来。

鸣人的前端就那么顶在那里不能进去，佐助也不好受，他只能靠跪在床上来保持平衡，否则就会直接坐下让阴茎捅进未扩张完全的穴道，但佐助又不想拔出来浪费刚才对准的辛苦，于是就勉强着自己继续跪着，终于佐助插入完三根手指，大腿肌肉酸痛的他直接坐了下来，感到疼痛也根本来不及停下，鸣人的阴茎已经直挺挺捅进身体里，佐助无法控制地痛呼出声。

佐助用“看我厉害吧”的神情看向鸣人，不过下一秒鸣人顶了一下身体，就把佐助打回了原型，他五官都扭曲起来，条件反射要离开阴茎，可因为起身时甬道更明显的疼痛以及还未恢复的大腿肌肉迫使他又再次坐了回去。

鸣人抚慰佐助的阴茎并且指导他：“慢慢动，过一会儿就没那么痛了。”但佐助实在是太累，迟迟不肯活动身体，就让阴茎插在身体里然后休息大腿肌肉。鸣人被佐助压着不能起身，只能用手抚摸佐助的大腿，然后扒拉来佐助的小腿啃咬亲吻。

等到佐助休息好，佐助的大腿根部已经被鸣人揉红了一片。佐助按鸣人说得慢慢起身，后又坐下，鸣人也不再像刚刚只能感觉到紧，而是体会到穴道的收缩和吮吸。佐助随着自己的节奏运动身体，渐渐地他加快了速度，即使是顶到最深他也不再感到疼痛，而是铺天盖地的快感。

佐助意乱情迷之下射出的白浊因为身体的律动，全部抖落在鸣人的小腹还有胸口，鸣人见佐助已经高潮，就不再由着佐助而是夺回了主动权。鸣人立起身体，让阴茎在佐助身体里换了一个角度，然后扛起佐助的大腿抽插起来。休息充分的鸣人体力好得惊人，他进出的速度极快，力道极猛，佐助的呻吟声也变得比刚才大了许多。

鸣人没有射在佐助身体里，他知道佐助不喜欢却总是勉强佐助，这一回他心里感谢佐助帮他解决烦恼，在最后时刻拔出阴茎射在了床单上。

他们清理完一切，然后向对方告别。鸣人按照佐助的话，顺利地摆脱了暗部的监控，但他与暗部的争斗却远远没有结束，等到事情渐渐稳定下来已经是三年以后。这三年里虽然小矛盾不断，但音隐和木叶之间的大规模战斗已经少了很多。

在战斗过程中，鸣人和佐助都不会心软，他们的苦无和手里剑插进前一次见面还曾经抚摸和拥抱过的身体里，然后在后一次见面中用阴阳之力治愈留在他们身上的道道伤疤。

这一天他们同时打开电视机，观看新一届的市长大选，曾经给佐助留下深刻印象的“新人”在这几年里磨砺成了老成的政客，他演讲时的语调不再飘忽而是变得坚定，但他的观点仍然没有改变——城市法治化。

最让佐助担心的事情发生，连任多届的前任市长败选，新的市长带着新的政见上台，支持他的很多人都是被新市长口中的承诺所吸引，被人经常提到的之一就是他会惩治长久以来胡作非为的非法帮派。

看着电视里新市长充满活力的脸，佐助烦闷之下关掉了电视。

新市长言出必行，他先是取消了举办多年的比拼大赛，然后加强了对城市的警卫防御，只要在大街上看到疑似非法帮派的人，就直接抓走审问，在监狱里关个几天才肯放出来；而且他极力倡导大众不要想着凌驾于法律之上利用非法力量达成目的、而是利用正规的警方力量，警局的大门会每日向民众敞开；平日里受了非法帮派欺凌的普通人，也可以来报告警方。

一些小帮派因为这场冲击直接一蹶不振，木叶和音隐也不可能不受影响。就拿音隐来说，有好几块地方的人不再愿意接受音隐的支配。但也有因祸得福的地方，因为小帮派的无力支撑，那些仍然想要利用非法帮派力量的委托人资源，全部集中在了木叶和音隐两处。

俗话说的好，树大招风，麻烦总会找上门来，为了最大可能性降低危险，鸣人和佐助都决定要先将帮派的财产洗白，然后在保留帮派整体架构的前提下换一个外壳，让帮派不再以非法身份存在。

音隐在政府部门安插有自己的人，也有从事律师、银行家等职业的成员，佐助要求这些成员全力协助；同时，佐助在市面上看中了几家小公司，这些公司都面临倒闭，佐助派手下和它们的老板见面，表示会买下公司的部分股份成为股东，财产哗啦啦投资进了这几家公司，让其恢复了活力。

接下来就是换壳的问题，佐助在帮派会议上要求所有人这段时间都要小心谨慎，绝不能被警方抓到把柄，像这样的集中会议也会减少。佐助把帮派的人的一部分人扔进他所投资的公司当职员，另一部分人也用各种手段安排了职业。但很快音隐的人都表达了不满，帮派的人所受的教育和普通人完全不同，他们没有所谓的文凭，只有精湛的杀人技巧，这就意味着他们中很大一部分人只能做服务员和清洁工这样低级的工作，即使是那些成为公司职员的成员也大多只是挂名，他们不去上班也不知道怎么上班，公司当然不肯为这群无所事事之人发工资，短短几个月就矛盾丛生。

刚刚开始一段时间，音隐的情报部门还坚持继续运行，佐助了解到鸣人也投资了很多公司，心里也清楚鸣人的做法跟他不谋而合。但越到后来，情况愈加恶化，音隐已经没有办法支撑情报部门的运转，情报部门也成了虚设，佐助离开音隐总部回家时，也很久没有察觉到木叶的情报人员了。

导火索是音隐的一名成员被警方抓住，佐助想要用金钱收买警方将其赎回来，但警方的人拒绝了佐助的提议并且抱歉地表示“上头管得正严”。后来传出那名成员将被枪毙的消息，佐助实在没想到手底下会有人莽撞到劫狱，干完这种蠢事还祈求佐助的庇护，第二天，警方就拿着枪杆闯进了音隐的总部。

以佐助的实力，多少警方他都可以打退，但他要是动了手，就是明面上与法制势力起了矛盾。一番搜查后，警方找到了逃狱的成员，那名成员还想要逃，却被一枪打死，他的同伴与警方起了直接争执，连着几声枪响后，四五具尸体倒在地上。

音隐的人对佐助失望，但更多的是对帮派的无力而失望，无论他们曾经多么威风，但他们始终活在阴暗里，终究无法抵抗活在太阳下的力量。先是有一个人宣布要专心做服务员而不再为音隐工作，然后就如同雨后春笋般越来越多人冒出来要退出音隐。

木叶似乎也犯了错误，警方闯进了木叶，直接抓走了一名成员。于是那些离开音隐的人，意外地在街头巷尾遇到了曾经相互厮杀过的木叶的熟面孔，原来他们也离开了木叶。都回归普通人的他们，居然像好兄弟一般勾肩搭背，一杯又一杯酒下肚，醉得脸通红，聊起曾经的那些事。

鸣人和佐助从某种意义上，终于自由了，他们的桌子上不再堆满文件，身边也不再有监视他们的眼睛，但袭卷内心的却是孤独感和凄凉感，这个时候，他们想起了对方——自上一次见面，已经有一年了。

正是佐助内心的空虚，让他无比怀念被鸣人填满的感觉，他甚至产生一种欲望——他想要流血，想要被鸣人啃咬后留下带血的牙印—?—这么想着，佐助伸出手腕啃了上去，血液侵入佐助的牙缝把牙齿染成了红色，口里满是血的铁锈味，佐助看到手腕上的牙印，他用舌头轻舔弯状的伤口，然后把血水吞咽下去。

佐助居然感受到了快感，他坐在办公室里更加放肆地脱掉裤子，左手狠狠地掐住大腿根部，右手的手指毫不留情地捅进身体里，此时只要有人推开办公室的大门，就可以看到他们的首领脱了裤子将赤裸的双腿放在办公桌上在疯狂地自慰，他毫不掩饰自己的呻吟声，把桌子上的东西也踹到地上。

但佐助害怕吗？当然不会，因为已经不会有人推进来了，他们都因为对佐助失望而离开了，然后还要跑到佐助面前说他们深感抱歉。

只有鸣人永远不会离开他，一直以来只有鸣人，想念像潮水一般涌上佐助的心头。


	20. 第二十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （佐助本章已经坏掉了，这是我最开始就定下的结局，写性虐倾向。不过这个过渡很生硬，原因是压力太大。单独当小肉文看也行）

第二十章

鸣人和佐助将最新一次的见面定在了老房子，他们对这里始终抱有特殊的情感，在他们的感情中总缺少不了它的存在，他们心中“家”这个字眼具体化就应该是老房子这样，虽然很小很普通，但充斥着两个人的痕迹，不再被监视的二人终于能像回家一样毫无顾虑地回到这里。

“佐助，这段时间你过得怎么样？”

“从来没有糟糕过，鸣人。所以，我希望你可以让我忘记这些。”

佐助开始玩捏自己胸前的乳头，他用力极大，把乳头粗暴地拉长和扭掐，鸣人眼睁睁看着原本的嫩粉色被硬生生玩成了惹眼的红色，乳头因为过分蹂躏肿胀到不用手乳尖都能保持翘立的状态。突然佐助的呻吟音调变得尖锐，原来他指甲的毛糙处已经让乳头破皮了，但即使如此佐助也没有停下手下的动作，相反鸣人在佐助的表情里看到了愉悦。

佐助的状态不太对劲，鸣人察觉到。但这时佐助分出一只手伸进鸣人的内裤里，照顾起鸣人的阴茎来，这一回佐助的手法跟往常都不一样，他的揉搓极具技巧性，而且力道大了很多。佐助趴在床上，让粗糙的床单磨蹭过破皮的乳头，然后把鸣人的阴茎含在口里。

佐助毫无顾虑直接吞到最深处，他的嘴很小，鸣人都感觉到顶端已经顶在喉头，之前少有的几次口交最多也只能吃到一半，但佐助还是坚持继续往下吃，居然前所未有的吞了三分之二进去，但此时佐助的脸已经憋红了。鸣人想要抽出阴茎好让佐助休息，但看佐助如此执着，又怕强行抽出会让佐助受伤，更糟糕的是，鸣人在佐助的服务中无法控制地又让阴茎涨大了一圈。

察觉到鸣人彻底勃起，佐助终于肯吐出口中的阴茎，他感觉到自己的喉头已经被磨肿了，但他还觉得不够满足，他需要更多。

“鸣人，我已经做过扩张了。”

“你怎么会——”

佐助主动脱掉裤子，眼前的景象让鸣人呼吸都停了几拍，佐助的大腿根满是大大小小的伤口，甚至还有一道细长的疤没有脱痂，在雪白皮肤的映衬下格外扎眼，鸣人扒开佐助的双腿查看伤口，发现是掐伤造成的。鸣人想要用阳之力，佐助却抓住鸣人的手不让他为自己治疗。

鸣人：“这是谁做的！佐助！”这绝对不是打斗过程中留下的痕迹，分明就是性虐待！“你不会是被那些条子抓进去了吧！你身上还有伤口吗？”

佐助把袖子挽起来，然后露出手腕处的几个咬痕，他说：“不用担心，都是我自己弄的。”说完他就当着鸣人的面想要证明自己说的话似的，作势去咬自己的手腕，鸣人一手捏住佐助的下巴，一手将佐助的两只手抓住。

“我知道你压力很大，但你也不能这么伤害自己。”鸣人居然稀里哗啦地流起眼泪，怎么也止不住，他干脆趴在佐助的胸前抽泣起来。

佐助：“放开我的手。”

鸣人：“不行，除非你乖乖不动让我为你治疗。”

佐助：“我只是觉得疼痛会让我的头脑更清醒，所以等一下你不需要再温柔对待我。”

鸣人：“你明知道我不会伤害你...”

佐助：“我跟你说实话，音隐撑不了几天了，但我想木叶的情况也不会好到哪里去，我们现在是同病相怜。鸣人，你也很痛苦吧，你可以尽情发泄在我身上。”

鸣人：“这不是我想要的发泄。”

佐助：“但这是我想要的。”说完佐助把内裤也扔到一旁，还想要像上次一样用骑乘的方式，但鸣人抱住佐助掰开他的臀瓣。本来只是担心佐助没有扩张的鸣人，更是惊呆了，因为佐助的穴口虽然已经做好了扩张正在收缩着诱惑鸣人的插入，但是穴口是红肿的一看就是经历了粗暴的对待。佐助到底对扩张有什么误解啊！

鸣人：“你就这么渴望疼痛？”

佐助：“尤其渴望你带给我的。”他推倒鸣人，毫不迟疑一屁股坐了上去，阴茎像利刃一样狠狠插进佐助的身体，绞紧的肉壁包裹住阴茎，淫液从来没有分泌得这般快，一股一股喷涌出来全部浇在阴茎上。

这回鸣人不想让佐助掌握主动权，他不敢想象现在的佐助会做出什么事，搞不好会真的想要放纵鸣人捅穿他的肚子，于是鸣人反身把佐助压在身下，进行温柔地抽插。

鸣人的温柔明显引起了佐助的不满，他用手使劲推鸣人想要重新骑在鸣人身上，结果就是他和鸣人在床上较量起来，互相比较谁的力气更大能够把对方压在身下，运动的过程中阴茎倒是一直没有拔出来，反而随着身体的起伏变换着角度，粘稠的液体在缝隙中流出来打湿了床单，龟头几次机缘巧合刺到佐助的敏感点都把佐助刺激得浑身一颤。

佐助激动之下踹了鸣人一脚，鸣人顺势抓住佐助的脚腕，他没有控制好力气居然把佐助的身体折叠起来，佐助的后背一大片处于悬空，佐助心中恼怒，下一脚直接踹在鸣人脸上，鸣人也被惹恼，他狠狠掐了一把佐助的屁股，这个行为恰巧取悦了佐助。

于是佐助变本加厉地用脚踹，他甚至伸腿锁住鸣人的脖子，只为再次惹恼鸣人。他成功了，鸣人对着佐助的大腿内侧打了好几个巴掌，每一下都留下了红红的掌印。

“不要停下来，你也很爽吧。”

佐助说的没错，鸣人的确感受到了快感——他想支配佐助，这是他本就有的占有欲，看到佐助如此服从他，鸣人更是控制不住地兴奋。鸣人将两只手掌轻放在佐助的臀部，然后将臀肉向内按压逼得中间的小穴进一步缩紧，白花花的臀肉从鸣人的指缝挤出来，佐助看到鸣人眼中闪烁过一道看不清的光，还没等佐助反应过来，他渴望的疼痛感就从臀部袭来。

鸣人刚才给了他的臀部一巴掌，本来决心放纵鸣人的佐助居然感到了羞耻，他也意识到—?—鸣人对他的掌控感比他想象的要深，鸣人只是因为爱他所以才在性爱中那么温柔，像是动物收敛起尖锐的獠牙。佐助甚至怀疑起，他对鸣人的放纵释放出来的鸣人的占有欲，他是否能够承受的住。

答案很快就出现了，让佐助羞耻的掌㧽并没有停止，鸣人继续抽打佐助的臀部，掌掌到肉的“啪啪”声在安静的屋子里格外清晰，佐助觉得臀肉火辣辣得痛，他毫不怀疑那里一定布满了密密麻麻的红掌印。

此时印在鸣人眼中的佐助是怎样的呢？佐助的臀部上是完全的红，穴口更是被阴茎撑到发白，他的大腿根还留着佐助亲手留下的掐痕，乳头保持着揪红的颜色高高凸起着。这些本让鸣人心疼不已的痕迹现在看起来只让鸣人感到兴奋。

佐助简直比鸣人本人还要了解鸣人，他知道鸣人想要的是什么——想要留下更多痕迹，由漩涡鸣人留下的痕迹。

鸣人把手挪到佐助皮肤还算完好的腰部，佐助真是太瘦了，腰摸上去就感受到骨头的轮廓，然后鸣人掌住佐助的腰际，将佐助的双腿压成M形，阴茎全力在穴道里冲刺，速度越来越快佐助的身体被顶得节节挪动，连带着床单都皱成了一团。佐助的阴茎颤颤巍巍地抖动起来，鸣人知道佐助马上要高潮了。

佐助被疯狂进入的身体无法做出自主的回应，只能条件反射般疯狂抖动，后穴也慢慢适应了阴茎的撞击，用紧致和软热尽情地服务肉棒的每一寸。佐助张大嘴巴只为获得更多空气，舌尖频频伸出舔过干渴的嘴唇。

鸣人的嘴也不肯停下，他啃上佐助的肩膀，然后挪到脖颈的侧部，紧接着是锁骨的凹陷处，佐助的胸膛也没有被他放过，他全部一视同仁地留下了咬痕。佐助的腰部也被手掐住了青紫的痕迹。

欣赏完自己的成果，鸣人把精液满满当当地灌进佐助的身体，让精液冲刷仍然热情包裹着他的穴道，这次射精的时间很长，射得量也大，相比而言佐助射得就不多，再联想到佐助大腿根那些掐痕，鸣人意识到佐助最近才自慰过。

“佐助，这就是你想要的疼痛吗？”

“还不够啊，鸣人。”明明全身都布满了伤口，已经无力到瘫倒在床上，但佐助的眼神却是挑衅意味的。

鸣人：“还有下一次吧，我们之间。”

佐助：“当然。”他想要穿上衣服，却因为全身疼痛不能动弹，皮肤暴露在空气中感受凉意，于是他扯过被子想要盖在身上，但鸣人先他一步拥抱住佐助，与他肌肤相贴，用身体的温度给佐助取暖。佐助的身体燥热起来，他意识到鸣人给他的不仅是体温，还有贯通全身的阳之力，遍布全身的伤口都被一阵温暖包裹。

佐助：“我以为你会想留下它们。”

鸣人：“旧的不去新的不来。”

佐助：“下一次你想什么时候？”

鸣人：“现在我们还有商量的必要吗……只要我们想，随时都可以见面。”

佐助：“看来连木叶的暗部也撑不下去了。”

鸣人：“不仅是暗部。我早就考虑过—?—我想要解散木叶。”

佐助：“真的山穷水尽了吗？”

鸣人：“木叶不比音隐好到哪里去，我知道以你的性格，一定不想要这样的结局。”

佐助：“我不甘心！”

鸣人：“这样起码能保护到帮派的人，让他们后半生过平凡人的生活。”

佐助：“从小就是按照杀手的标准培养出来的人，习惯了胡作非为，让他们去过平凡人的生活，谈何容易！”

鸣人：“但他们能免除性命之忧。”

佐助：“无论是音隐还是木叶的人，都不会怕死。”

鸣人：“我知道，可我做不到让木叶的人毫无意义地送死，只是做了帮派与警方对峙的牺牲品。尤其是在帮派必输的局势下，这种牺牲只会让我难受。”

佐助：“连死亡都变得毫无意义...怎么会落得这种结果。”

鸣人：“你不用掩藏心中的想法，我想你也希望他们能好好活下去，否则你早就与那些警察起正面冲突了。你在给他们留退路。”

佐助：“他们因此对我很失望。”

鸣人：“他们不是对你失望，你已经在你的能力范围内做到最好。木叶和音隐都只是一个名号，真正组成帮派的是帮派的成员，守护他们，也是我们身为首领的责任。”

佐助：“ 所以说木叶和音隐斗了这么多年，结果却都输了。我自认为对音隐没有那么深的感情，但看到它解散在我手里，也实在是难受的很。”

鸣人：“我又何尝不是。这是我的父母用生命守护的大家庭，我在这里长大成人，从小我的梦想就是当上木叶的首领，成为了首领后我又一心想要将木叶建立的更好。”

佐助：“未来有一天你会后悔吗？……宁愿像英雄一样为了木叶死去，也不想作为落败者苟活于世。”

鸣人：“为了想守护的东西落败，也是另一种形式的英雄吧！”

佐助：“你想好未来了吗？”

鸣人：“没有，但有一点我可以确定。我的未来，必须有你在我身边；有我在，就有你在，你的未来我无法相让。”

佐助勾起嘴角：“你可真是赖上我了。”

他们激烈地拥吻，牙齿嗑破了嘴唇，品尝着这个带着血味的唇齿纠缠，耳边只能听到粗重的喘息声还有黏黏糊糊的水声。他们按住对方的后脑勺，把手指插到头发里用力揪抓，柔软的发丝凌乱散开、扫在脸上。

“鸣人，我曾经想过，即使是毫无意义的牺牲，能让我用一种英雄的方式死去，了结我这充满悲剧的一生，也未尝不可。”

“是我让你放弃了这个想法。”

“嗯，你对我太执着。”

“这让你放不下我。”

“毕竟你是个不会照顾自己的吊车尾，你要是聪明一点就好了。”

“如果聪明就是切割我对你的感情，那我宁意做一辈子的吊车尾。”

木叶和音隐全部宣布了解散，鸣人和佐助将投资进那些公司的股份全部分配给还留在帮派的成员，又将所有的财产变成现金分发，开了他们作为首领的最后一场集会。

香燐是一直陪在佐助身边的人中的一个，她羞涩地表示愿意永远跟着佐助身边，然后她说：“一个家庭，我也可以给你。”佐助拒绝了她，她不屈不挠地问佐助以后想要做些什么，还说只要能做佐助的帮手就好。

佐助只好快刀斩乱麻：“我已经有了一个家庭。”

香燐：“你已经结婚了？！什么时候？！佐助你还这么年轻！”

佐助：“还没有。”看到香燐燃起希望的眼睛，他补充到：“但总有一天会的，我只会与他组建家庭。”

香燐：“你们什么认识的？”

佐助：“我们从小就认识。”

香燐：“她一定很漂亮吧！”

佐助：“并不。”他觉得漂亮这个词，怎么也不能跟鸣人联系到一起。

香燐：“那她就是很温柔？”

佐助：“也不是，他很有自己的想法。”

香燐：“她到底有什么优点！”

佐助：“一定要说的话，那就是他这个人很不服输。”

香燐：“唉——这也太抽象了。佐助，你很爱她吧。”

佐助：“嗯。”在香燐的面前，他出奇的坦诚。

香燐：“婚礼的时候，可以邀请我去吗？”佐助明显一愣，她赶紧解释：“你别担心，这只是我作为你曾经的下属的愿望，水月和重启也会想要参加你的婚礼。”

佐助：“我没有想过办婚礼这件事。”

“这个嘛……”香燐支支吾吾地说：“不要形式、一切从简也可以啦！那我们可以见见她吗？”

佐助：“你们其实都已经见过他。”

香燐：“什么时候啊！”她总是很关注佐助，要是佐助身边出现女人她一定会察觉到，更不会忘记。

佐助：“他曾经闯进音隐，差点把我打死，我还昏迷了好几天。”

香燐：“啊？！”佐助上一次昏迷还是在几年前团藏组织的战斗中，那时差点打死佐助的人是......漩涡鸣人。“佐助！他是个男的！”

佐助歪了一下头：“对。”

香燐：“他还是木叶的人啊！不对，准确来说是木叶的首领！天呐，你疯了！”

佐助提醒到：“现在已经没有木叶和音隐了。”

香燐：“可是——好吧，没什么可是，佐助，我祝福你，能够走到这一步你们肯定很不容易。”她强行留下了她的电话号码塞到佐助的上衣口袋里，让佐助有麻烦尽管找她帮忙，然后就挥手离开了音隐。

后来，鸣人提议要和佐助一起去见见六道仙人，佐助从鸣人口中才得知六道仙人曾答应鸣人，只要他们一起去见他，就告诉他们最开始的故事。现在这个结局不是他们最想要的，但也机缘巧合之下满足了鸣人能与佐助永不分离的愿望，从这个方面来说，鸣人和佐助比他们之前的任何一次转世都要幸运。

一进入六道神庙，他们的一只手掌上就传来灼烧感，随着灼烧感褪去，陌生的纹路浮现在手掌心，鸣人的是太阳，佐助的是月亮。他们握手将两个纹路重叠起来，相触的那刻整条手臂仿佛被电流穿过，想要分开手掌也做不到，只能手牵着手去看预言石碑。

这一回他们站在预言石碑前，并没有晕倒，而是清晰地看到时空发生了扭曲，眼前飞速流过的是一些陌生人的影像，全都是发生在一对人之间的点点滴滴，他们甚至能听到声音。

“今天我们之间必须分出胜负。”

“乐意至极。”

“啊啊啊，我要杀了你。”

“给我拿命来。”

这其中有一对的影像引起了鸣人和佐助的注意，这一对在孩童时期似乎是朋友，正在河边打水漂，他们一起坐在高高的悬崖上，宣讲他们的远大理想。

下一幕是两个成年人，通过他们的发型还有五官轮廓，可以认出他们就是刚才那两个孩童，但他们正拿着刀与对方厮杀，其中一人从背后刺穿了另一个人的胸膛，影像就结束了。

“几百年来，我一边看着这些影像，一边看着你们一世又一世的轮回。”身穿白衣的六道仙人从天而降，他的声音从天上幽幽传到鸣人和佐助的耳中。

鸣人得意地举起和佐助紧紧相连的手：“看，我把他带过来了。”佐助则盯着六道仙人，一言不发。

六道仙人：“你们这一世居然产生了前所未有的变数。”

鸣人：“因此我们也书写出了前所未有的结局。”

六道仙人：“你只是幸运。”

鸣人：“我不这么觉得。正是因为我从来没有放弃过佐助，所以我才能抓住这个变数。”

六道仙人：“佐助，你怎么觉得？”

佐助：“我同意鸣人。六道仙人，我讨厌你否定别人的样子。”

六道仙人：“你还是这么有自尊心，一点也没有变。”

佐助：“既然知道，就不要把我和鸣人当作什么人的转世，我就是我，他就是他。”

鸣人：“这点我同意佐助。”

六道仙人：“其实你们的灵魂，本属于我的两个儿子，他们一个叫因陀罗，一个叫阿修罗。”他将这段久远的回忆缓缓叙述出来，温柔的眼光落在鸣人和佐助身上，其间他提到因陀罗小的时候曾经救过一条受伤的蛇，佐助立刻就联想到了大蛇丸。

这该死的宿命，所有发生在鸣人和佐助身边的事都被这两个字来概括，归结到千百年前他们完全不认识的两个人身上。佐助本来就对这个故事没有兴趣，他也不想来见六道仙人。

六道仙人：“你们有什么想说的吗？”

鸣人率先开口：“其实哥哥本来也是个温柔的人啊。”

佐助察觉到六道仙人注视他的眼神，他挑起眉头回答：“我没有话说。”

六道仙人：“其实，我真的很欣慰见到你们心意相通，就算你们的灵魂不是我的两个儿子，我也会同样高兴。”

鸣人：“谢谢你啊，六道仙人。”

六道仙人的身体开始变得透明，他已经说完了要说的所有话，但他坚持看着鸣人和佐助，用眼神做最后的道别，鸣人拉着佐助的手向六道仙人挥舞告别。佐助还是对六道仙人说出一句“谢谢”，他说得很轻，但他相信六道仙人听到了。

离开神庙，他们的手已经可以分开了，但他们依然紧紧牵着对方，穿梭在人群之中，佐助对鸣人说出了他思考已久的一个想法。

“鸣人，我们去这座城市以外的地方看看吧！”

“你想去哪里？”

“哪里都可以。”

只要有你在身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （真的完结了。  
> 说一个本来有的、完全与这个结局不同发展的设想——在那个市长上任以后，音隐和木叶还是会解散，但音隐只是假意解散，佐助会在八年后使用从团藏脑袋上挖下来的止水的眼睛发动别天神，强行改变那个市长的意志。音隐东山再起，鸣人本来已经习惯了八年来的平凡生活，但曾经的旧部强烈拥护鸣人再次组建木叶，木叶也重建了。  
> 佐助八年来一直在布局，一听说木叶建起来，二话不说就去攻打，差点把木叶打爆，鸣人逼得没办法和佐助打得你死我活。  
> 至于为什么没有这么写......因为我写不动了，而且后面暂时也没想到该怎么写。  
> 很高兴能够产出这样一个长篇给鸣佐，总计约12W字，耗时一个月。写得没有多好，但付出心血的过程就已经让我很高兴了）


End file.
